


Two Sides of the Same Coin

by darumasama



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: !alpha Nico, !omega Will, !student Will, !tattoo artist Nico, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Healing Powers, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kidnapping, M/M, Memory Loss, Mpreg, Rape/Non-con Elements, original kid characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 40
Words: 94,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25829629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darumasama/pseuds/darumasama
Summary: Will has always liked his childhood friend Nico, even after he disappeared for years and ignored him during high school. Yet Nico coming into the coffee shop he worked did brighten his day just a little.Omega verse AU
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Calypso/Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Lou Ellen Blackstone/Cecil Markowitz, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Rachel Elizabeth Dare/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Comments: 300
Kudos: 191





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know I should be working on other stories. x.x uhg what have I done and started this? I am sorry!

Will let out a sigh as he watched Nico leave the coffee shop. He had been in love with the man ever since they had become friends in elementary school. Of course, back then he didn’t understand his feelings for the other boy, just knew that he really liked having Nico by his side. Then Nico had disappeared for years only to come back completely different than Will remembered. All through high school he had tried to befriend Nico again, but had failed. Nico didn’t remember him and was now surrounded (or protected might be a better word) by a group of the most popular kids in school. There was no way that a nerdy little omega like himself would ever be able to be a part of the most elite group in high school. Sure they had alphas, betas and omegas in the group, but they were all better than him in every way. It wasn’t like they were the mean group of high school, just very selective on who they chose to be in their group. Mainly due to their families and crazy stuff they had all gone through. No one knew what happened, but everyone knew it was the main reason the group stayed close together. So Will settled to watch from afar. Even though Nico seemed different on the outside, Will could see the boy he fell in love with underneath. Honestly, he couldn’t help but fall deeper in love with Nico the more he got know about him after their time apart. 

Despite being an alpha, he didn’t think himself better than anyone else. It was known that he wasn’t fond of omegas, probably due to them trying to seduce him because of his money and status from his father. Yet he still treated them kindly. Will figured that being an alpha around omegas was difficult and that was where his dislike for them came from. If an omega went into heat most alphas wouldn’t try to resist the urge to have sex with an omega, even if the omega didn’t want it. Nico on the other hand, would run away as fast as possible. Will had seen it a few times when Nico would run out of his tattoo shop next door, his nose covered, lip bit so hard it bled. The noise from the street would be loud enough to know that an omega’s pheromones were in the air. 

Will didn’t hate that he was an omega, but wished it would be easier. He had worked hard throughout school to get into the best college for medicine. Normally it was frowned upon for omegas to go to college since it was hard with monthly heats and too many people around. Sure suppressants helped, but if not taken in a timely manner it could spell disaster. But for an omega to become a doctor was completely unheard of. All medical staff were betas for a reason, didn’t mean that things happened, but it was less likely. Will had managed to get into college by promising he wouldn’t dorm there as well as help test out new suppressants that were supposed to eliminate heats altogether until the omega stopped taking them. So far, they have worked with little to no side effects. The results were even better than he expected because people couldn’t tell he was an omega right away, even alphas. Everyone thought he was a beta, so he just blended into the background. 

“Will,” Lou Ellen said as she snapped her fingers in front of his face. “Stop daydreaming about tattoo boy and help me get ready for the rush.”

“Sorry,” Will muttered as he started prepping more whipped cream and mixes. 

“You should just ask him out already,” Lou Ellen scolded with a frown and hand on her hip. “I have only ever seen him smile when you are here.”

Will blushed, “He doesn’t smile at me. He doesn’t even know my name or remember me from elementary school.”

Lou Ellen let out a frustrated sigh, head falling back to look at the ceiling, “He so does smile at you. You’re just too dense to notice. And he does know your name because he has asked about you when you’re not here.” She smirked, “Why do you think he only comes in when you’re here? He knows your schedule.”

Will could feel his face heat up more, “T-that’s not true.” He stuttered as he went back to focusing on his task a little more than necessary. 

“Totally true,” Cecil yelled from the back before he came to the front as he finished tying his apron. “Why don’t you switch a shift with me and see what happens?”

“You know I can’t.”

“Riiiight,” Cecil sighed. “You have class. Seriously Will, just how many classes have you packed into your first semester of college?”

“As many as I could,” Will answered with a sheepish grin. “The faster I get out of college, the faster I can help people.”

Both Lou Ellen and Cecil groaned while they rolled their eyes. 

“Workaholic,” Cecil said as he shook his head. “How are you getting through all that and still...ya know.” He looked around the semi-empty shop as he leaned close. “being an omega.” He asked in a whisper. Will just rolled his eyes. Both Lou Ellen and Cecil were childhood friends that he had grown up with. They both knew he was an omega, and were both super protective over him.

Will just smiled, “It’s fine. There is the new project they are working on remember?” He leaned close to Cecil, “besides, you know even before these new drugs I have only been in heat once.” It was true, despite being an omega he was a late bloomer. He had only gone into heat once and that was during their last year of high school. The timing was disastrous, but Cecil and Lou Ellen had helped him through it since they were both betas. Even after almost a year later he still hadn’t gone into another heat. Which was fine by him, it let him cram as much schoolwork as he possibly could. 

Cecil pulled back and frowned with his arms crossed. “Yeah, and?”

“I’ll be fine,” Will chuckled. “No need to worry.”

“Not like we could stop you anyways,” Lou Ellen sighed. “Now enough chit chat and back to work.”

Will just smiled as he went back to what he was doing. It wasn’t long before the morning rush came in, all desperate to get their morning coffee before rushing off to work. It was because of this rush that Nico came in earlier to avoid all the people. After the rush was gone, Will wiped the sweat from his brow with a sigh. He was all hot from running around and working the barista position with Lou Ellen while Cecil manned the register. This was normal, so he didn’t understand why he was suddenly so much hotter than normal. He really hoped he wasn’t coming down with the flu that had been going around. He did not have time to be sick. Not even a week into college and his homework was already piling up. Granted, he did that to himself.

“Will are you okay?” Lou Ellen asked as she put her hand on his forehead which he swatted away.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m fine.” Will huffed. “Just tired from the rush and probably staying up late last night studying.”

Lou Ellen narrowed her eyes, obviously not believing him. “Why don’t you go home early and get some rest then?” Will nodded about to head to the back when she pulled him close. “You’re not going into heat are you?” she whispered into his ear.

“No,” Will lied. Honestly, he didn’t remember what his first heat felt like, so he could be going into one or he could just be sick. Either way, he was not about to make his friends worry about him. “I’m sure I am just tired.”

Lou Ellen eyed him with a frown, “Okay. Call me when you get home then?”

Will nodded with a bright smile, “I will.” He rushed to the back to take his apron off and put it in the dirty pile before going to his locker to grab his stuff. By the time he left he was burning up. The pleasant cool winter air welcomed on his overheated skin. He made it about two blocks before he had to stop to catch his breath against a wall. At the rate he was going he was never going to make it home, especially since his legs felt like jelly. With all the willpower he could muster, he pushed himself off the wall in an attempt to get himself going again. Unfortunately, he wasn’t watching where he was going and ran into someone. While the person didn’t seem effected, he crumbled to the ground, his legs finally giving out on him. Everything hurt. It was too hot. His head was spinning. He couldn’t breathe. Fuck. He was in heat and was alone. No one was going to save him if something happened. A pleasant familiar smell filled his nose, easing some of the pain. Weakly, he looked up at the person standing before him, where the smell was the strongest. A very annoyed looking Nico looked down at him. That must be why the smell was familiar, it was Nico, his brain supplied sluggishly. A sudden shot of pain coursed through his body as he doubled over holding his stomach with a cry of pain. 

“Idiota,” Nico said from above him. Will was expecting Nico to run off like he usually did when an omega was in heat, but instead he felt strong arms pick him up. Nico’s smell surrounded him and he loved it. It smelled like fresh earth and pomegranate and something that was just Nico. Being closer to this smell relaxed him and took away some of the pain so he pushed his nose deeper into Nico’s chest. This smell was so intoxicating. This was the only smell he ever wanted to smell for the rest of his life. Before he knew it he was being thrown onto a bed, Nico climbing on top of him. While Nico looked calm and restrained as usual, Will couldn’t help but feel like he was about to be devoured. 

“Why where you on the street in heat?” Nico asked, frown deepening. “Where the hell are your suppressants?” Will was feeling hot and bothered at the fact that Nico was above him, but they weren’t touching. He wanted Nico to touch him, to fill him, to mark him, to bite him. He could feel a blush form across his cheeks, making him warmer than he already felt as he looked away. This was embarrassing. His crush was on top of him while he was in heat. His ALPHA crush was looking at him come undone without even being touched. Just the simple fact of Nico being so close made him moan loudly, his erection tight against his jeans, his backside soaking wet. Shit. Nico was going to hate him for being a pathetic, weak omega.

“Answer me!” Nico growled. Will was sure it was meant to be threatening, but it only excited him more as intense pleasure coursed through him a moan escaping his lips against his will. When he didn’t answer, he felt Nico pull away. The lack of warmth made him shudder as he attempted pull the covers over him, but failed. He was too weak, too unfocused, too aroused to do anything but writhe around helplessly on the bed moaning. He needed to be touched. He needed to be filled. He felt so empty. Suddenly, Nico was back on top of him, his hands pinned above as Nico scented him.

“Tell me you want this,” Nico’s voice whispered into his ear. The vibrations of his voice so close made Will moan and thrust against the man.

“Yes,” he answered weakly through another moan. 

“Do you know who I am?” Nico asked as he pulled away so he was looking down at Will.

“Nico,” Will said softly. “Nico DiAngelo.” His blue eyes met brown as he smiled, “The boy I fell in love with in elementary school.” Will moaned loudly as he felt Nico’s erection grow, brushing against his own. He was glad he was in heat, because there was no way he would have been able to admit anything to Nico if he was thinking rationally. He looked back up to the frozen statue of Nico above him, “Please...” he begged as he rubbed against Nico, another moan escaping his lips. “Please fuck me.” Some part of his rational brain decided to come back as he realized the words that had just come out of his mouth. So he turned his face away and attempted escape Nico’s grasp on his wrists. “Wait!” he shouted in fear. “Don’t!” He could feel the tears stream down his cheeks. What was wrong with him? He didn’t want his relationship with Nico to start like this, that is, if he even would be able to have a relationship with Nico after this. 

“Which is it?” Nico growled as he let Will’s wrists go. Will just curled into himself as he cried for so many different reasons. He cried because everything hurt. He cried because he hated that he asked Nico to fuck him. He cried because he didn’t know what to do. He was scared. Just like he had been when he first went into heat. His mind said no, but his body said yes. A loud sigh came from above him before some kind of fabric was thrown on top of him. The strong scent of Nico filled his entire being and he quickly buried his face into it. The sound of a door slamming shut echoed throughout the room and left an empty feeling inside of him. So instead he just focused on the shoving his face as deep as possible in the fabric that smelled so deliciously like Nico. His hand slipped into his jeans and underwear before slowly sliding into his twitching wet hole. He imagined it was Nico there and moaned loudly, but it wasn’t enough. He couldn’t reach deep enough. The sound of the door opening scared him and he quickly pulled his fingers out, already mourning the loss and feeling more empty than before. The fabric he had been smelling thrown away as if it burned him with embarrassment. 

“Hey,” said a female voice, making his eyes open to see who it was. Hazel, his mind provided when he was able to somewhat focus on the face in front of him. Hazel, Nico’s sister. She smiled as she sat down next to him on the bed and attempted to help him sit up. He flinched away from her touches as he scooted himself further across the bed. Instantly he regretted it as a loud moan escaped him as his swollen erection rubbed against the bed. Pain and pleasure surged through his body, but he didn’t know which one to focus on.

“I brought some suppressants and water for you,” She informed him as she gestured to the bedside table. “Let me know if you need anything.” With that said she left, the door closing echoed through the room. He stared across the bed at the glass of water and pills. Tears filled his eyes as he slowly made his way towards them. His body flooded with both pain and pleasure the entire time. Once he made it to them, he quickly threw the pills in his mouth and guzzled down the water. Black spots started to appear in his vision as he collapsed bonelessly onto the bed. All he could think about as the darkness consumed him was how stupid he was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> x.x now I am stuck on this and ignoring everything else XD we'll see how long that lasts lol
> 
> I hope you enjoy

Will woke up feeling like shit. His head hurt. His body covered in sweat making his clothes stick to him. What was worse was the mess in his pants. What the hell happened? A groan escaped his lips as he slowly sat up, his head cradled in his hands. A quick glance to the nightstand gave him all the answers he needed. There was another glass of water and some more pills resting on a napkin labeled suppressants and advil. Fuck. He had gone into heat. He had gone into heat and Nico had taken him here. He had asked Nico to fuck him in the moment. A spike of pain rushed to his head making him groan. He couldn’t remember if they had done it or not. He was clothed, but that didn’t necessarily mean anything. No. He had begged for Nico to fuck him, then pathetically asked him not to. Nico had left. Hazel had come. The sharp ring of his phone startled him and irritated his already growing headache so he fished it out of his pocket surprised it was still there. 

“Hello?” He answered groggily as he reached for the medicine and water.

“Will!” Lou Ellen screamed which caused him to hold the phone away from his ear. “Where the hell are you? You didn’t call us and when we got home you weren’t there! Are you okay? What happened?” Will groaned as he threw the medicine into his mouth and washed it down with the water.

“Will!” Lou Ellen screamed again, this time he could hear the panic in her voice. “Where are you?”

“I don’t know,” Will answered with a groan. The door to the bedroom he was in opened and Hazel walked in. She had a smile on her face as she held out her hand expectantly for Will’s phone. Will didn’t even bother arguing as he handed his phone over. His headache was still too much and Lou Ellen’s screaming was only making it worse. That, and Hazel knew where he was while he had no idea. So it just made more sense to have her talk to Lou Ellen.

“Hello, this is Hazel Levesque.” Hazel said into the phone. Will couldn’t hear exactly what Lou Ellen was saying, but it was still loud enough to hear her voice. “It’s okay, nothing happened to him. I promise. He went into heat and my brother found him and brought him to his house.” She laughed. “Then called me in a panic because he didn’t know what to do.” 

She paused for a bit as she listened. “Yes, my brother is an alpha, but I promise you he didn’t do anything. I’m a beta, that is why he called me. So I could take care of Will until the suppressants started to work.” Another pause. “How about we drop him off at your place? It will probably be safer that way. While the suppressants have started working, they are going to take a bit. He had been in heat for a while by the time I arrived.” Another pause as her golden eyes glanced at Will with a smile. “Okay, we’ll see you in about thirty minutes depending on traffic. Bye.” She hung up the phone before handing it back to Will.

Will just blankly looked at it for a moment before accepting it from her. She was right, he could still feel the lingering effects of his heat clinging to his body. It didn’t hurt besides his head, but felt the aches all over his body every time he moved. It was still too hot, but not unbearable. He went to get up, but his legs gave out beneath him causing him to fall into a heap on the floor. Hazel was quickly at his side as she helped him sit up. 

“Easy there,” Hazel smiled. “Wait right here and I am going to go get Frank, okay?” Will nodded, not trusting himself to form words. “I’ll be right back.”

Will buried his face into his hands in embarrassment. He was never going to be able to look Nico in the eyes again. He was going to have to report this to his college and who knows what trouble that will bring. Especially since he was on their trial drug and still went into heat. Lou Ellen and Cecil were now going to watch him like a hawk. The only positive he could find in this entire mess was that no one had raped him. It was clear that Nico was aroused, but he had been kind enough to ask. Even when Will changed his mind he had honored it and left to call his beta sister to attend to him. The amount of willpower it must have taken for Nico do just walk away was incredible. It only made Will fall in love with him more even if he probably just ruined having any kind of relationship with him. Nico was the perfect alpha, always in control and so kind. Will was just Will. An omega that had only been in heat twice now and caused a mess for everyone both times. 

“You ready?” Hazel asked, a large man next to here. Will backed away from the man. While he could tell the guy wasn’t an alpha, he was still large and intimidating. Hazel seemed to be able to read his mind and smiled, “This is Frank, my fiance.” The guy smiles with a small wave from behind her. “He is a beta like myself so don’t worry. I asked him to help me get you to the car. I promise you Will, you are safe. No one is going to hurt you.”

Will looked between Hazel and Frank for a moment before nodding. Hazel had been nothing but kind so he was willing to trust her. It also helped that she was a beta and Nico’s sister. He wondered where Nico was. Hazel had told Lou Ellen that this was his house. He glanced at the bed and felt his face flush. That was Nico’s bed. He had slept in Nico’s bed. Once again he buried his face in his hands as he felt awful for kicking Nico out of his own bed. 

“Come on,” Frank said softly as he offered a hand to Will. Will blushed and nodded as he took it, heavily relying on Frank to keep him standing. While the medicine was working wonders for his head, sadly his body still felt like a limp noodle. Walking through the house, he noticed it wasn’t just a house, but a mansion. It wasn’t surprising since Nico’s father was the richest man alive, but Will hadn’t thought about what Nico’s house would look like before. It was beautiful and if he was more functional he would have been able to admire the Greek architectural designs, but he wasn’t. Just the task of walking was taxing, even with Frank’s help. Before he knew it he was being ushered into the back of a fancy black SUV, driver already in the front waiting. 

“Sorry we didn’t offer you a shower or new clothes,” Hazel said with an apologetic look as she sat beside him, Frank in the front. “Lou Ellen would probably have our heads if we didn’t return you in a timely manner.”

“It’s fine,” Will answered as he curled into himself looking out the window. “I’m sorry for all the trouble I’ve caused.”

“It’s no trouble at all,” Hazel laughed lightly. “Don’t apologize for something your body naturally goes through. It is like me apologizing for my period once a month. It’s stupid.” She rested her hand on his shoulder in a comforting manner. “I’m not saying that heats and periods are the same, because they are not. I’m just telling you not to feel ashamed or embarrassed for something your body does naturally.”

“I guess,” Will sighed as he continued to look out the window. It was easier said than done. It was hard not to feel those things when the rest of the world has been telling you to do so since you were a child. Still, he appreciated Hazel’s kind words. The rest of the car ride was in silence. When they arrived at his small apartment he shared with Lou Ellen and Cecil, both his friends hugged him when he exited the car. 

“Will, what the hell?!” Lou Ellen screamed as she continued to hug him tightly. “I thought you said you weren’t...” She didn’t finish the sentence because they were outside, but he knew what she meant. 

“Yeah man, not cool.” Cecil scolded with a frown. “Do you have any idea how worried we were? You didn’t call, you didn’t answer. We had no idea where you were.”

“Sorry,” Will apologized. “I...I didn’t know. It just happened.”

“Thank you for taking care of him,” Cecil said as he shook hands with both Hazel and Frank.

“Of course,” Hazel smiled as she pulled Cecil down a bit to whisper something in his ear. When they pulled away, Hazel was just smiling like usual, but Cecil had a mischievous look on his face. Will had a feeling that he was about to be on the receiving end of that mischievousness which probably wouldn’t end well. 

“Take care,” Hazel said with a smile and a wave before she got back into the car and left. 

“What did Hazel tell you?” Lou Ellen asked with a curiously raised eye brow. 

Cecil grinned, “Nothing.” He ruffled Will’s hair, “Let’s get you inside and have you shower. You look like a mess.”

“Sure,” Will sighed still a bit too tired to even argue or push to know what Hazel said. Instead of a shower, they helped him draw a bath since he was still a bit wobbly standing up. With a sigh of relief he sank into the bathtub, the warmth of the water taking away the aches of his body. He knew he should probably call his school afterwards, but nothing sounded better than a nice long nap after a soothing bath. He didn’t remember much from the first time he went into heat, just how terrifying it was. While this time he was terrified as well, at least it had been Nico. At least Nico had been strong enough to walk away. His first heat, he wasn’t so fortunate. It was only due to Lou Ellen and Cecil that he had made it out of there. He had been lucky that they had found him before anything could escalate further, but the terror still lingered. He could still feel their hands on him, touching him. And while he said no, his body reacted as if he was saying yes. It hadn’t gotten more than just touching, but it was about to go farther. Cecil and Lou Ellen had arrived in time, but he still felt disgusted at how good it felt even though he didn’t want it. 

Will stubbornly shook his head as he tried to forget those awful memories. Instead, he focused on this heat’s memories. Nico. Nico wasn’t like the other alphas. He was kind and understanding. And if Will was honest, too good for him. Still his heart ached at the thought of being able to be with Nico. Second genders aside, he really did like Nico. He supposed he always had and probably alway will. 

Eventually, he drained the bathtub and dried himself off. His body more relaxed and actually listening to him now. Once changed into his pajamas he left the bathroom to see Lou Ellen and Cecil sitting on the sofa watching something that they paused when he entered. 

“How you feeling?” Lou Ellen asked.

“Better,” Will answered with a small smile. “Thank you.”

“We called you school,” Cecil said before he threw a Cheeto into his mouth. “Told them you were sick. They asked if you were in heat, and we said we didn’t know. All we knew was you weren’t feeling good.”

“Thank you,” Will sighed. “But I am going to have to tell them so they know that the drug doesn’t work.”

Cecil just shrugged, “It wasn’t my place to tell.” He scooted over and patted the seat between him and Lou Ellen. “Come watch the new season of Sugar Rush with us.”

Will just nodded as he sat on the sofa between his two friends. The three of them cuddled close together like they did at their sleep overs growing up. Even with Lou Ellen and Cecil being in a relationship now, he never felt like the third wheel. They were just three friends hanging out and enjoying each other’s company. As he sat there watching Sugar Rush with his friends, he felt like everything was going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to switch from Will and Nico's perspective, but I think for this story, it is just all going to be from Will's. Maybe I will write a companion piece eventually telling the story from Nico's, but for now, just Will. 
> 
> Let me know what you think. XD I hope you enjoyed it even though Nico wasn't in this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for all of you. XD luck you. Sad day for my other stories. Oh well, I will write whatever story current has my attention. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy

Will let out a grateful sigh as he hung up the phone. His school wasn’t going to kick him out for going into heat. They were just curious as to why he went into heat while the other omegas that were helping test the drug did not. They had told him when he was feeling a bit better that they would run more tests on him to see what the difference was. He vaguely wondered if it was because unlike most omegas, he didn’t go into heat every month. It had been a little over a year and he had only been in heat twice. To top it all off he didn’t get his first heat until his final year in high school, whereas other omegas would get it as early fifth grade, but never going past freshman year. He was a mess. He couldn’t even be an omega correctly. While he did appreciate not having to go into heat once a month, he couldn’t help but wonder if things could have been avoided if he knew when it was coming.

“So what’d they say?” Cecil asked as Will walked into the living room.

“Everything is fine,” Will sighed as he plopped down next to his friend. “They are just curious as to why I was the only one who went into heat. I’ll have to go in after work on Saturday so they can run some tests.”

“I’ll go with you,” Cecil simply stated.

“You don’t...”

“I do,” Cecil cut Will off. “Your heats are different than other omegas and we don’t know how long the effects linger. Neither Lou Ellen or I are willing to take any chances. You got lucky both times. I don’t want to tempt the fates any more than we already have.”

“I’m sorry...” Will sighed, his eyes starting to water as he stared intensely at his lap, unable to face his friend. “All I do is cause you two trouble.”

Cecil just laughed as he pat Will on the back. “That’s what family is for. Besides, neither Lou Ellen or I could have gotten into college without you. You know how unorganized we are. I mean, come on. We would probably be living in a hotel right now because we didn’t even think to look for an apartment before moving here.” He laughed again. “Of course I say when in reality we would have had to be in the dorm because of that stupid freshman rule. ” He slapped Will on the back happily, “But we got to be roommates with you instead.”

Will felt himself laugh at Cecil’s words. It was true that his two best friends were some of the most disorganized people on the planet, but he loved them. They had been with him through everything and became his family when he lost his own in a car crash when he was twelve. Even though he was taken in by his aunt and uncle, they never really treated him like family. More annoyed at the fact that they had to take care of an omega, something they constantly reminded him of. It was part of the reason he worked so hard to get into a good college far away so he wouldn’t have to stay in that house any longer. Of course, after his first heat he refused to go into that house ever again, too afraid of what might happen. He ended up being taken in by Cecil’s parents for his last year of high school. They treated him more like family than his own aunt and uncle ever did. He was also grateful that he was able to convince Cecil and Lou Ellen’s college that they couldn’t dorm at school so that they could stay with him in case something happened. Although, Chiron, the dean of the medical college he was attended, had helped convince them as well. If Chiron wasn’t the dean to the school, Will was sure that he would have never gotten in. Chiron was very progressive in everything he did when it came to second genders, and while some hated him for it, more people adored him for it. 

“Thanks Cecil,” Will grinned as he rested his head on his friend’s shoulder. “I would be lost with out you two.”

“Same here buddy,” Cecil chuckled. “So, now that you are feeling a bit better...” Will could only think ‘oh no’ as he sat up and looked at the mischievous grin on Cecil’s face. “Let’s talk about Nico.”

Will blushed as he pushed himself to the other side of the sofa, now interested a random spot of dirt on the wall. “Nothing to talk about.”

“Yeah, and I have wings on my feet.” Cecil scoffed sarcastically. “You know he avoids all other omegas when they are in heat, and yet he took you home even though you were in heat?”

“So?”

“Soooo,” Cecil continued as Will heard him scoot closer. “I think he might like you.” Will felt a poke to his shoulder, but still he wouldn’t look at his friend.

“He was just being nice.” Will countered, his blush growing as he remembered the bits and pieces of what happened.

“Nico is many things, but nice isn’t one of them.” Cecil chuckled. “And before you argue with me about that, you don’t notice it because he tends to be nicer to you than to everyone else. You didn’t see him when he came in one Tuesday morning and you weren’t there.” He laughed hard. “He just glared at all the staff, asked if you were working and stalked out without ordering anything after we told him you were off.”

“You know,” Will sighed as he finally turned to look at his friend. “You have told me that story a bunch of times, but I have yet to believe it. There is no way that he would leave without his coffee and muffin. Don’t you remember in high school? He practically lived off of coffee and Mcdonalds.”

Cecil just gave him a knowing smirk, "Only you noticed that. You do know that when he comes in that it is two hours before his tattoo shop even opens right?”

“He has to set everything up.”

“I seriously doubt that.”

“We come in an hour early to set everything up in the morning before we open.”

“True, but he is the owner.” Cecil’s grin widened. “And I do remember him not being a morning person in high school, 1. he would complain about it 2. because you always brought it up every time he was late and 3. because you would always drool at the sight of him sleeping on our early morning class trips.”

“I didn’t drool,” Will argued weakly as his entire body felt like it was on fire from how hard he was blushing. While he might not have literally drooled at the sight of a sleeping Nico, he most certainly did enjoy it too much.

Cecil just threw his head back and laughed hard. “Keep telling yourself that. Although seriously, Will. The dude likes you. If you don’t ask him out the next time he come in to get his coffee, I will do it for you.”

“Cecil!”

“What did he do now?” Lou Ellen asked as she kicked open the front door, arms full of groceries. Will instantly went to help her already feeling bad that they didn’t go together like normal. He had lost the argument that it was safe for him to go outside just yet even after a day without any heat like symptoms. Even though he promised he would stay home as long as they went together, they still shot him down. They were not about to leave him alone just yet. So Lou Ellen went alone because they all knew sending Cecil grocery shopping was like asking a child. All he would have come back with would have been candy, snacks and a random hot wheels car or something. 

“I was just telling Will that if he didn’t ask Nico out next time he came to get coffee I was going to do it for him.” Cecil explained as he started putting the food away. 

“I’m with Cecil on this one,” Lou Ellen chuckled. “He always runs away from omegas, but didn’t with you. Then even though he had you alone in his home while you were in heat, he didn’t do anything just because you asked him not to.”

Will blushed as he organized the groceries. “He is just nice.”

Lou Ellen scoffed, “Yeah right.” She nudged Cecil and whispered something in his ear. Both of them turned to Will with twin Cheshire grins.

“What?” Will asked as he took a few nervous steps away from his best friends. Whenever they planned something it was never good for whoever they unleashed their wrath upon.

“We’re going to get a best friends tattoo,” Cecil grinned. “The three of us.”

“Oh no we are not!” Will yelled as he harmlessly threw a bag of spinach at them. “I am not going into that Tattoo Parlor!”

“We’ve talked about this in high school,” Lou Ellen complained with a pout. “You don’t love us anymore?”

Will frowned, but he could feel a blush erupt across his face as he crossed his arms and looked away from the conniving duo. “That was BEFORE I knew that Nico opened a tattoo shop next to where we worked in a city far away from our high school!”

“See,” Lou Ellen grinned triumphantly. “Even the fates want it to happen. What are the odds that Nico would come to the same city we did and open a tattoo shop next to where we work? Like the odds are probably lower than 1%”

“Yep,” Cecil said with a matching grin. “And we have been talking to Hazel. Nico has been pretty distracted.”

“When have you been talking to Hazel?” Will asked as he raised a curious eyebrow. “Wait?! What? Why have you been talking to Hazel? How do you even have her phone number?”

Cecil laughed, “She called to make sure you were doing okay. Then we all got talking, that’s all.”

Will groaned as he buried his face in his hands. “Why do I feel like all of you are trying to be matchmakers?”

“Because we are,” Lou Ellen simply stated with the wave of her hand as if it was normal. “I’ll go schedule the appointment now.” 

“Wait!” Will shouted as he tried to stop her, but she dodged him with the gracefulness of a cat to go outside.

“You two are going to be the death of me,” Will muttered as he collapsed onto the sofa.

“Hey,” Cecil chuckled from the kitchen, most likely still putting away the groceries. “You have been wanting to befriend him ever since he came back to school. This way you get your chance, and if it goes further than just being friends, then even better.”

“I guess,” Will sighed. “But after going into heat in front of him...” He let out another sigh, “Cecil, I begged him to fuck me and then told him not to. What the hell am I supposed to do after something like that?”

“Just talk to him,” Cecil said with a shrug. “I mean your room is full of all his art that you can buy off his website.”

Will blushed, “Shut up.”

Lou Ellen walked back in, “Okay, appointment is scheduled for next week. So you have until then to figure out what to do with your man.”

Will groaned as he got up to head to his room, “I can’t with you two right now.”

“You love us!” Lou Ellen called as he shut his door. Will just flopped onto his bed face first wondering what he was going to do. He knew he was going to have to face Nico eventually, before the tattoo appointment even. He just didn’t know how he was going to do it. Yes, going into heat was natural and he couldn’t control it, but it didn’t make it any less embarrassing. He would just have to smile through it like every difficult situation he has ever been in. He already knew tomorrow was going to be exhausting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Nico yet, but I promise he will pop up in the next chapter. Just needed a bit more BFF time I guess. XD
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think and thank you for all the kudos and comments.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, a little shorter, but meh. I think I like where I ended it.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

Will couldn’t stop fidgeting that entire morning. It was Wednesday, meaning he had work with Cecil and Lou Ellen like always. It was actually the only reason why he was able to go to work because they would be with him the entire time in case something happened. He really felt fine now, but they weren’t convinced in the slightest. Especially with him not having regular heats, it meant that even though he just had one, he could easily go into another shortly after. He felt like he was being walked to the principle’s office by two upset teachers or something. What was worse, was today was probably going to be the day that he would see Nico again. After what happened there had been a good solid day in between. Not like he would have seen Nico on Tuesday anyways, he didn’t work that day and went to school instead, but still. 

So here he stood, assigned to the register courtesy of Lou Ellen and Cecil while he waited for Nico to come in for his daily coffee and muffin. Waited for Nico to look at him in disgust because he couldn’t control himself during his heat. Every time the bell chimed he would have a mini heart attack thinking it was Nico, but hasn’t been yet. Glancing at the clock, he knew that Nico would be coming in soon which only ended up stressing him out more. How could you look someone in the eye that you had asked to fuck you then take it back? Just how? Another chime of the bell signaled someone had entered, and this time it was none other than Nico DiAngelo.

Will plastered on one of his bright smiles, or so he hoped, as he waited for his doom to come. When Nico got the register, he wore the same tired expression he always did in the mornings. Will couldn’t help but muse over how amazingly hot he looked like that. It wasn’t fair that someone that looked like they literally just rolled out of bed could look so hot. 

“Good Morning,” Will smiled brightly.

Nico just looked at him with a frown, “Why are you back at work?”

Will felt himself deflate a little. Of course Nico wouldn’t want him to be at this coffee shop anymore. He didn’t like omegas as it was, yet alone having one serve his coffee. Especially the one he found in heat and asked to be fucked then not. 

“Oh,” Will chuckled softly. “Got bills to pay and all.”

“How much?” Nico asked with a sigh.

“How much what?” Will blinked for a minute before he realized he was at the register. “Oh, your coffee and muffin!” That was when Will realized he didn’t even prepare either ahead of time today like he usually did.

“No, you idiot.” Nico frowned. “How much are your bills? I’ll take care of them for you for a bit.”

“What?” Will asked blankly.

“Your bills.”

“What about them?”

“I’ll pay for them.”

“What?!” Will exclaimed. “No! You can’t pay for them! Why would you... How could you.. I” He didn’t even know what was happening. If anything he should be giving Nico something for taking care of him, not the other way around.

“Will...”

“You know my name?” Will asked before he could stop himself.

Nico raised an eyebrow, “Of course I know your name.” He looked away, a small blush dusting his cheek. “I come here everyday. You wear a name tag.”

Will felt his own blush heat his face, “Oh, right.” He was such an idiot. Of course Nico knew his name from the stupid name tag. Why else would he know his name?

“Here,” Nico said as he shoved a check across the counter. “I’ll take you home so you can rest. Put whatever you need on that.”

Will looked down at the check and noticed the only thing blank was the dollar amount. Nico had neatly signed his name at the bottom, in the ‘for’ section it simply said ‘Will’s bills’. But what was more shocking was on the ‘pay to the order of’ line was his name, not just Will, but his full name written across it. Nico knew his full name.

“I..” Will started, but stopped because he didn’t know what to say as he continued to stare at the check. Nico knew his full name. His full name that was most definitely not on his name tag. How did Nico know his full name? Why did Nico know his full name? Did he finally remember him from elementary school? Did he actually know who he was in high school? So many questions he wanted answered, but didn’t know how to ask. 

“Here’s your order,” Lou Ellen said as she passed Nico’s usual across the counter, shaking Will out of the spiral of questions in his head. “It’s on the house for helping Will the other day.”

“He shouldn’t be working,” Nico said, completely ignoring his order.

“You know,” Lou Ellen said as she gave Will a brief smirk. “If you want, you can take him home. We didn’t want to leave him alone so we brought him with us.” She smiled. “Would you mind keeping an eye on him until we are done with our shift?”

“Louuuu” Will hissed under his breath. 

“Umm,” Nico blushed as rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “I don’t know if that is such a good idea.”

“Yeah Lou!” Will shouted. “I feel fine. I don’t need a babysitter.”

“Maybe you do,” Cecil chimed in with a grin.

“I can call Hazel,” Nico suggested as he went to pull out his phone. 

“No! Stop!” Will screamed. “I’m fine. I promise!” He pushed the check back across the counter to Nico. “Please, there is no reason for you to worry. I appreciate it, but I really am fine. And even though my two friends are being annoying, if something happens they are here.” He gave Nico the brightest smile he could muster in hopes it would convince him that he was fine. 

Nico looked at him, but Will couldn’t read his expression. “Okay, Sunshine. Whatever you say.” Will watched Nico grab his order, then leave. The check still on the counter.

“Did he just call you Sunshine?” Cecil asked curiously, his eyes followed Nico’s figure through the windows until he was gone from sight.

Will blushed as he took the check and ripped it up. “I don’t know, but I’m taking a break.” He stormed to the back to the small break/locker area. A sigh escaped his lips as he bonelessly collapsed on a chair, head in hands as he thought about what just happened. One, Nico knew his name, his full name. Two, Nico wanted to make sure Will was fine. Three, Nico was willing to pay for his bills so he could rest after his heat. Four, Nico was going to walk him home and call Hazel to make sure he was okay. Will didn’t know what to do with this information. All this time he thought that Nico didn’t even know he existed. He needed some air, so he got up and went out back to the alley. As he exited the building he could smell the smoke from a cigarette, his nose scrunching up at the awful smell. When he turned to look at who it was, his blue eyes fell upon Nico. Nico was leaning casually against the wall smoking as he looked up at the sky in thought. Will shouldn’t have thought that the image was attractive, but even Nico smoking made him blush. He shook his head in an attempt to clear it. It kind of worked considering when he looked back at Nico smoking, he was a bit angry.

“Smoking is bad for you, ‘ya know.” Will said as he crossed his arms with a frown. His resolve didn’t last long when those beautiful chocolate eyes focused on him, a small smile upon plush lips.

“So I have been told,” Nico answered with a soft chuckle as he took another drag. “You shouldn’t be out here alone.”

“I am fine!” Will huffed in annoyance.

“You still smell,” Nico said softly as his eyes drifted back to the sky.

Will narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips. “We have other alpha customers, they didn’t react any different this morning.”

Those dark eyes focused in on him again, “Sure they didn’t.”

“Why do you even care?” Will asked softly as he looked to the ground, hands clenched at his side.

“I don’t know,” Nico answered. Will looked back up to see Nico still looking at the sky smoking, only there was a faint blush across his cheeks.

Will let out a tired sigh, his eyes focusing back to the ground. “I’m sorry about the other day, but thank you for helping me.”

“Just be more careful,” Nico sighed. “Do you have your suppressants?”

“Yes”

“Good,” Nico said. “Make sure to keep them on you. I can’t believe you didn’t have any with you the other day.”

“I don’t carry them with me because I don’t go into heat regularly,” Will admitted with a sigh. “Besides, I was on a new trial drug that was supposed to keep heats from happening altogether until I stopped taking it.”

“Doesn’t matter,” Nico said, a bit of anger in his voice. “You are an omega. You should always have suppressants on you.”

“Well sooorrry for being an omega!” Will yelled as he looked back up to Nico. “Maybe alphas should just be better at controlling themselves! It’s not like alphas are required to carry around suppressants all the time. If an omega goes into heat and isn’t able to take their suppressants in time it is their fault! Never the alpha! It’s always the omega’s fault.” He could feel tears run down his cheeks as he thought about his first heat and the cruel words they said to him. ‘You wanted this, right? That was why you didn’t take your suppressants? Why else would you give off such an enticing smell? Omegas, always saying no, but in reality this is all they want. Omegas were made to be fucked, nothing more, nothing less. Slut.’

“You’re right,” Nico’s voice said, breaking through the cruel voices. Will looked up to see that Nico was now standing in front of him. He felt the gentle touch of Nico’s hand on his cheek as he looked into Nico’s eyes. “You’re right,” Nico continued. “It isn’t fair, which is why you have to be careful. Even around me. You’re too trusting.”

“I trust you,” Will whispered as he closed his eyes and cradled Nico’s hand in his own relishing the touch. “You’re different. Even while I was in heat you didn’t do anything. Even after I changed my mind.” He took a deep breath as he looked back into Nico’s eyes. “Your the most amazing alpha I have ever met.”

“I’m not,” Nico answered with a blush as he pulled away, arm thrown over his nose. “You should get back inside. Your smell is getting stronger.”

Will blushed, “Sorry.” He went to go back inside, but stopped. “Nico,” Nico looked back at him, so Will smiled brightly. “Can we be friends again?”

“Again?”

Will nodded, “Like in elementary school.” He watched a bunch of emotions run across Nico’s face until it settled for a sigh.

“Sure thing, Sunshine.”

Will’s heart fluttered at the familiar nickname. “Okay, Death Boy.” He said before he went back into the coffee shop, a big smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay! More nico and will moments. XD
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think and thank you for all the kudos and comments. XD I am glad y'all are liking it as much as I am enjoying writing it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I had a little trouble finding the flow for this chapter, but I think I got it. XD then it got way longer than expected. Guess it makes up for the previously short chapter.
> 
> Enjoy

Will was so happy that Nico wanted to be his friend again, he couldn’t contain himself. The rest of the morning went by in a breeze. Both Lou Ellen and Cecil were making fun of him, but he didn’t care. Nico wanted to be friends. When the three of them were leaving to go back home, he glanced through the tattoo shop windows to see Nico talking to Piper. He loved when Nico had his shoulder length ebony hair pulled back into a small ponytail. Not all of it was long enough so it left two strips to frame his chiseled face. When their eyes met, he waved happily which earned him a blush from Nico and a small wave back. He could see Piper laugh and say something to Nico which only made his blush deepen as he yelled something at her. He paused as he noticed the bandages that covered Nico’s muscular arms. Normally, Nico would wear the same aviator jacket, but from time to time he would take it off to reveal the marvel of his tattooed muscular arms. Which was why it was so worrying that parts were bandaged up, poorly bandaged for that matter.

“What happened to your arms?” Will asked as he waltzed into the tattoo shop before he could even stop himself. 

Nico just shrugged as he reached to put on his jacket. “Nothing.”

Piper just laughed, “You must be Will then?”

“I am,” Will blinked as he pushed past Piper to Nico. He knew it was rude, but he was worried. “Nico, what happened?”

“I told you, it’s nothing.” Nico frowned as he went to walk to the back, but Will stopped him with a hand on his wrist. 

“At least let me look at them,” Will asked with a small blush. “I mean...I am going to medical school and I can tell that the bandages are poorly done.”

Piper bust up laughing behind them, “Told you we should have called Reyna. You dug yourself into this one DiAngelo, let Will look at them.” Will instantly felt his entire face heat up and when he looked to Nico, he wasn’t fairing much better.

“Shut up, Piper!” Nico hissed as he pulled his wrist away from Will.

“Will is great at first aid,” Cecil called from behind Piper. “I should know,” He laughed. “He has patched me up one too many times.”

Will was beyond embarrassed, but his concern for Nico was greater. “Please?” he asked. “Let me help you?”

Nico started at him for a while before he sighed, “Fiiine, but make it quick. We have appointments coming in soon.” He went to the back as Will followed, his face reddening at the laughter behind them. Nico sat down on a stool and crossed his arms, a bandage slipped a bit revealing a bite mark.

“Nico!” Will shouted as he quickly ran over to take off the rest of the bandage revealing more bite marks and even claw marks. “Did you get in a fight with another alpha?” It was common for alphas to get into fights over, especially when an omega was in heat. He looked up to search Nico’s face for the answer, but all he got was a glare. A glare that might have worked if it wasn’t for the deepening blush across his cheeks. 

Will sighed as he pulled out his first aid kit he always carried with him. “Did you at least disinfect this before you bandaged them?” Nico looked away, but nodded. “Okay, that’s good.” He gently ran his hand over the bite marks and claw mark marring the beautiful images on Nico’s muscular arms. The wounds were only a couple of days old, but deep nonetheless. “This is my fault isn’t it?” He sighed, “I am so sorry, Nico.”

“It’s not your fault.” Nico said softly, but still looking away.

“It is,” Will argued. “I can tell that they are only a couple of days old which was when I went into heat. I’m sorry.” He started to get to work on Nico’s wounds, they really didn’t need much work. Most of them were scabbed over and slowly starting to heal, but it didn’t make them look any better. It also didn’t make Will feel any better.

“It’s fine.”

“It’s not!” Will cried. “You got hurt because of me! Because I was stupid!” He stopped what he was doing to bury his face in his hands. “I guess it is always the omega’s fault.”

“Will,” Nico said softly as he moved Will’s hands away from his face. “It isn’t your fault. It is mine for being an alpha.”

“I don’t understand,” Will said as he looked up to Nico.

Nico sighed, “These wounds....” He paused as he looked away, “I did them to myself...”

“What?”

“To keep myself rational enough not to let my alpha instincts take over.” Nico finished with another sigh.

Will looked at the array of bite marks and scratches that ran along Nico’s arm in horror. He was sure that he would find more on Nico’s other arm. It made his remember a story he had read when researching more about omegas and alphas. Apparently an omega went into heat at school and was being attacked by alphas, but one of them fought them all off. The alpha then held the omega close to protect him from the other alphas, then bit himself to keep himself from giving in to his natural instincts. Apparently, the omega had already been raped two years before, even had a child from it. The alpha had known this, and swore he would never do the same because he loved the omega. He wanted to prove to the omega that he wasn’t like the other alphas. Will couldn’t help but wonder if Nico had done the same. Most of his heat was pretty hazy, but he did remember Nico asking him if he wanted to have sex. Will had said yes, then changed his mind because he was scared. He was scared because it was only his second heat and he didn’t want Nico to hate him. He did remember Nico’s arousal pressing against his own and felt awful. Nico had been kind enough to ask, and Will had given him the okay. He had gotten Nico ready to have sex with him only to tell him no and left him to deal with everything alone. 

Will scanned the bites and scratch marks again, “It must have been really hard...” He sighed. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said no after practically begging for it. I... I should have let you.” He went back to work as he gently bandaged them.

“No,” Nico said, his chocolate brown eyes focused back on Will. “You shouldn’t have to do anything you don’t want to, Sunshine.”

Will could feel himself smile at the nickname, “Thanks Death Boy.” He finished with Nico’s left arm, “Now let me look at your other one.” Nico hesitated, but turned anyway, no longer meeting his gaze. When Will unwrapped the terrible bandages, he couldn’t help but stare in disbelief. On Nico’s forearm was a horrible bite mark that was red and swollen, much deeper than the rest, terribly stitched up and infected. 

“What the hell is this?” Will asked in horror. “You didn’t go to the hospital? Did you stitch this up yourself? NICO!” Quickly he pulled out more supplies and got to work, not surprised that Nico remained quiet. He had to take out all of the old stitches, which was difficult due to the very inflamed skin. Every time he heard Nico hiss in pain, he apologized, but it had to be done. At this rate Nico was going to get super sick and end up in the hospital if he didn’t do anything. When he finished bandaging it, he placed a gentle kiss on top of the bandaged wound. 

“Please let me change the bandages everyday for you?” Will asked with a sigh. “It is the least I can do.”

“Whatever, Sunshine.” Nico muttered, still looking away.

Will smiled, “Do you remember elementary school then?” Nico had always called him sunshine when they were young. It made him wonder if Nico using the nickname again meant that he actually remembered that they were childhood friends.

“No,” Nico frowned, a guarded expression now upon his face.

“Oh,” Will said softly as he checked the other bite marks and scratches, but they were the same as the other arm. “I guess I thought you did since you started calling me sunshine...” He smiled at the fond memories. “You used to call me that.”

“I did?” Nico asked as he finally met Will’s gaze again, a look of confusion on his face.

Will nodded with a bright smile and a soft laugh, “Yep. And I called you Death Boy because you always used the Hades card to win in Mythomagic.”

“I’m sorry,” Nico sighed. “I don’t remember.”

“It’s okay,” Will chuckled. “I’m sure I wasn’t as memorable as I hoped I would be.”

“What do you mean?”

Will faltered under Nico’s intense gaze as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, “Ummm, nothing. I’m just glad that I am getting a second chance at being friends with you.” He blushed, “While I might not have left a strong enough impression on you, you left a very strong impression on me.” 

Nico bit his lip nervously before he let out a sigh, “It wasn’t that you didn’t leave a strong impression on me,” Another heavy sigh. “There was....” He frowned. “an accident. I lost my memory.”

“What?” Will asked as all the cogs started to lock into place. That was why Nico had disappeared. That was why when he came back that he acted like he didn’t know Will. Why he was so heavily guarded by his friends and the staff at the high school. No one knew what happened and they wanted to keep it that way. While some of Will’s questions were answered, it only created more. 

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Nico frowned as he crossed his arms and got up. “But I just want you to know it wasn’t your fault.”

“I’m sorry,” Will apologized as he got up as well and placed his hand on Nico’s arm. “You don’t need to tell me anything else.” He smiled, “I’m just glad we can be friends.”

Nico looked at him for a moment, eyes narrowed as if in thought about something. It looked like he was about to say something, but chose it wasn’t worth it as he shook his head. Instead, he gestured to go back out front where their friends were waiting. Will couldn’t help but feel like he was only causing Nico trouble trying to rekindle their friendship. A friendship that Nico might never remember, but Will so desperately clung to. Although Nico didn’t remember, it gave Will some hope that he did call him sunshine still. He wondered if somewhere among his lost memories that it was one of the few things that remained. It was an egotistic thought to think that he was the only thing Nico vaguely remembered, but it made him smile regardless. 

“Took you two long enough,” Piper smirked, arms crossed.

Will blushed, “Sorry, I’m still in training... I hope I didn’t take too much time. I know you have an appointment soon.”

“Naw, it’s cool.” Piper laughed. “Although speaking of appointments. Lou Ellen said you have one next week.”

“You do?” Nico asked, a curiously raised eyebrow.

“Yep!” Cecil grinned as he threw his arms around Will and Lou Ellen. “We are getting best friend tattoos, the three of us.”

“Do you know what you want?” Nico asked.

“Nope!” Cecil laughed, “But I’m sure with your help we can think of something.”

Nico nodded with a small smile, eyes locked with Will. “I’ll see what I can come up with.”

Will’s phone alarm went off, “Oh no! I’m going to be late for class!”

“You’re not going to school until next week!” Lou Ellen frowned, hand on hip. “They need to run those tests on you first to make sure you are okay.”

“I went to work, I’m fine!” Will argued. 

“Because we could keep an eye on you,” Cecil countered, his frown matching Lou Ellen’s. 

“I go to a school with all betas.”

“The buses don’t have all betas.”

“Nothing happened today! I’m fine!”

“Yeah because we were watching you!”

“I don’t need a babysitter!”

A loud clearing of the throat made the three friends turn their attention to Nico.

“I can have Jules-Albert take you and pick you up.” Nico suggested.

“Aren’t you supposed to be on our side in the protection of Will?” Cecil asked, his frown deepening. Will just slapped his shoulder in annoyance, heat already rushing to his face. He didn’t need a protection squad.

Nico blushed, “I’m just suggesting that since his school has all betas, as long as he gets there and back safely, it should be no problem. Jules-Albert is a beta and has been driving my family for years.” Chocolate brown met blue, “Besides, I feel if we don’t offer this as a solution, Will might wander off to school anyways.”

Lou Ellen let out a frustrated sigh, “Fiiine.” She turned to Will and shoved her finger to his chest. “You better call me when you get there. I want a text from you in between classes and a call from you when you are leaving. Got it?”

“Yes mother,” Will sighed. He knew why his friends were being over protective, but it didn’t make it any less annoying. It just made him feel weak and helpless, something he already felt enough of already. 

“Jules will be here in about thirty minutes.” Nico said as he looked to Will. “Is that enough time for you to make it to class?”

“Yes,” Will blushed. “Thank you.”

“You can wait here,” Piper grinned. “And while you’re waiting why don’t we discuss what you want your tattoos to be?”

“I thought you have an appointment?” Will asked curiously as he watched Nico walk to one of the stations.

“Nico does,” Piper informed them with a bright smile. “I don’t have any until later and will be handling walk-ins for a bit until Rachel gets here. So we have time.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Lou Ellen agreed with a smile. The four of them went into another station as Piper started asking them a bunch of questions. Will tried to pay attention the best he could, but couldn’t help his eyes from wandering over to Nico. Especially when Nico’s appointment walked in and it just so happened to be an omega. He knew that a lot of omegas came here because Nico didn’t discriminate against them, but he couldn’t help but feel a bit jealous. The omega was a very handsome well muscled man. It was a myth that omegas were cute, small and weak, but unfortunately for Will he did fit part of that description. He wasn’t strong in the slightest of sense despite being relatively tall and people called him cute a lot. He wasn’t handsome or strong like this other omega. He watched Nico keep his normally cool demeanor as he discussed a few things, before the omega took his shirt off and laid down on the chair. The green jealously monster only grew as he watched Nico examine the omega’s well toned abs. It was stupid, because he knew that the only reason Nico was looking there was because that was where the tattoo was, but he couldn’t help himself. He didn’t want Nico to look at other omegas. He only wanted Nico to look at him. Fuck. He got up quickly and left the shop to take a stroll around the block or something. He couldn’t watch Nico touching another omega even if he was only doing his job. Where this newfound jealously came from, he had no idea. Then again, he had never seen Nico around other omegas before that weren’t already claimed by an alpha. He had thought he was fine with just being friends with Nico, but clearly he was not. He felt betrayed for some reason. It wasn't like he was bonded with Nico, so feeling betrayed didn't make any sense. Sure he has loved Nico since elementary school, but Nico only just now accepted being friends again. Nico had lost his memory! There was no way Will should be upset that Nico might like other omegas. So distracted by his thoughts, he didn’t realize where he was going. All he knew was that he lost his train of thought as everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DON"T KILL ME!!! I know, cliffhanger and to top it all off, is my boyfriend's birthday so hopefully I can get enough of the next chapter done before he wakes up so you don't have to wait that long. Otherwise, I am so so sorry. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it anyways. Let me know what you think and thank you for all the support. I love reading what you think. XD


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter go away from me a bit XD I hope you enjoy it.

Will woke up feeling cold and hot at the same time, a groan escaping his lips. He tried to move, but his body didn’t want to respond. He could feel his clothes sticking to his sweaty body and a sticky discomfort in his jean. Fuck. He must have gone into heat again, but it didn’t make sense. He had just been in heat a couple of days ago and he didn’t feel anything beforehand. The lack of memory made him panic as he sat up in a very familiar room that wasn’t his own, but still familiar nevertheless. He let out a pleased sigh as he brought the sheets to his nose, Nico’s scent filled his entire being. Wait. Why was he in Nico’s bedroom again? His eyes drifted to the nightstand where a glass of water and some pills laid on a napkin. It seemed he did go into heat again, but at least he didn’t have a terrible headache like the last time. His muscles ached a little, but otherwise he felt fine. Minus how sweaty and disgusting he felt. 

The door opened slowly and before he could even register who it was he was tackled into a bone crushing hug. “Will, you’re finally up!” Lou Ellen’s voice shouted as she sobbed into his shoulder. Guilt settled deep within him for making his friends worry about him again. 

Will hugged her back, “Finally up? Lou, what happened?”

She pulled away, stubbornly wiping her tears away. “You’ve been out for three days! Passed out and in heat for three days! We didn’t know what to do! Your pheromones were so strong even I could smell them!” He just stared at her blankly as she continued. “We thought it would be safer to bring you here instead of the apartment because the neighboring houses are farther away. We even called Chiron to check on you because we were too afraid of what would happen if we took you to a hospital.”

“I...” Will started, but didn’t even know where to begin. He had been out for three days because of a heat? That didn’t make any sense. His scent was so strong even his beta friends could smell it. What was going on?

“How are you feeling William?” Chiron asked as he wheeled himself into the room.

Will blushed, embarrassed that Chiron had seen whatever was happening to him while he was out. Chiron was the dean of the school he was going to. He was so going to get kicked out now. He had two heats within a week, and one so strong that he passed out and betas could smell him.

“No need to worry, William.” Chiron chuckled. “You can still attend school once we figure out why this is happening. Although, I do have some theories.” 

Will just looked up at Chiron, the sheets pressed closer to his chest. “What is happening to me?” He was so scared. Even in all his research about alphas and omegas, he had never come across what was happening to him. There had to be something wrong with him.

“Why don’t you go take a shower?” Chiron suggested with a soft smile. “Then we’ll talk.”

Will just nodded, agreeing that it was probably the best idea. He felt disgusting. It made him wonder if Nico or another alpha had sex with him. He didn’t feel any different. Maybe a beta did? Lou Ellen said she could smell him.

“No one touched you,” Lou Ellen sighed as she pulled him back into a hug. “Nico made sure of that.”

“Nico,” Will sighed. Just the name made him happy.

Lou Ellen pulled away with a nod, “Yeah. When everything happened, both alphas and betas started to circle around you. You didn’t seem to notice especially since you passed out so quickly. Before they could do anything Nico had you in his arms.” She shivered. “It was quite terrifying really. It was like he had completely lost his mind. He wouldn’t let anyone near you. His eyes were glowing a bright red and he would growl if anyone stepped closer.”

“I don’t understand,” Will said as he tried to imagine what she was describing. “If he was so lost to his alpha urges, why didn’t he...you know.” He trusted Lou Ellen when she said that no one had touched him, but it didn’t make sense. Then he remembered the bite marks Nico gave himself last time Will was in heat. “Oh gods, he didn’t?” He looked at Lou Ellen and she simply nodded to confirm his nightmare. “Is he okay?”

“Yeah, Nico is fine.” Lou Ellen sighed. “Lost quite a bit of blood, but he is fine.”

“Lou...” Will whispered afraid to hear the rest of the story, but he needed to know. “Tell me what else happened.” She gently took his hands in her own, rubbing her thumbs over his knuckles to help him calm down a bit. 

“Well...” Lou Ellen started, then took a deep breath before she continued. “The police had to clear the entire block. It took a couple of hours for Nico to even calm down enough to even listen to reason. Even from his sister. But I think by then he had lost enough blood that he didn’t have much fight in him anyways. He only let Hazel approach and touch you. If anyone else tried, he freak out again. She was able to convince him to put you in the car with her so we could get you out of there. Then his cousins Jason and Percy dealt with him as he calmed down.” She sighed, “I don’t really know what happened after that. Cecil and I got into another car to follow the one you and Hazel were in. Hazel left to go check on her brother once we got here. We’ve been texting ever since. That’s how I know Nico is fine. Hazel said he is extremely agitated and worried about you, but fine.”

Will took a deep breath as he tried to process what Lou Ellen was telling him. Nico was fine, which in truth was all that mattered to him. He had caused quite the scene in the middle of the street and that embarrassed him to no end. He was grateful that he was unconscious during everything or it probably would have made it worse. Chiron had said he wasn’t kicked out of school, which was good. Although, he was sure that what happened made the news which meant everyone knew what happened. Could he even show his face outside anymore?

Lou Ellen pat his shoulder, “Do you feel well enough for a shower? Or do you want me to draw you a bath?”

Will thought about it. He wasn’t weak like last time surprisingly. “I think I can manage a shower.”

“Okay good,” She said as she kissed his forehead. “Go shower and we talk more about what happened okay? Maybe call Nico?”

Will nodded, “Okay.” Lou Ellen waited for him to get out of bed and head to the bathroom before she left. Most likely making sure he was well enough to actually take a shower and not collapse. Surprisingly, there was a fresh set of his clothes in the bathroom along with towels and even his own shampoo and body wash. Next to it was what he assumed was Nico’s own set and he knew he was going to selfishly be using those instead. He popped open the lid to smell the shampoo, the scent of pomegranate filled his nostrils. A smile formed on his lips, it smelled just like Nico. Heat rushed to his face at realization of what he was doing. All he could think of was him being that pathetic omega, head over heels for one alpha just because they were childhood friends. There were enough stories like that because weren’t all omegas just that pathetic when it came to being around alphas? He sighed as he put the shampoo back to start up the shower. Maybe the water would help clear his head a bit better. If not, hopefully Chiron would give him some answers. 

With a great amount of shame, he couldn’t stop him from using Nico’s shampoo and body wash. He had tried, but he eventually gave into temptation because he just loved Nico’s smell. After everything, he might not get a chance to smell it ever again, so he had to take what he could get. Once he was clean and changed, he made his way out of the bedroom to find Lou Ellen, Cecil and Chiron sitting around a coffee table. He quietly took a seat next to Cecil and Lou Ellen on the sofa.

“Feel better?” Cecil asked with a lopsided smile. Will just nodded, as he locked eyes with Chiron.

“William,” Chiron smiled. “Have you heard the stories about Fated Pairs?”

“Yeah, they’re just legends.” Will stated. “Stories that parents tell their kids to help explain why alphas and omegas exist.”

“I assure you,” Chiron chuckled. “They are not just legends. It is one of the theories I have as to what is happening.”

“What do you mean?”

“William,” Chiron said as he pushed his glasses up. “How many times have you been in heat?”

“Three, if you include this one.”

“And when did you go into your first heat?”

“First year of high school”

“And did you grow up with an alpha child?”

“Well, yes.” Will said as he averted his eyes thinking of Nico. “But I didn’t know he was an alpha until way later.”

Chiron just hummed in thought as he looked down his notebook. “William, I need you to think real hard about each time you went into heat. I need you to remember if anything was different that day that might have triggered it. Especially if you came into physical contact with the same alpha.”

Will didn’t want to think about his first heat, but he tried. It was the second week of school and he had been running late because his aunt and uncle were yelling at him about something his cousin had told them. It was the day he ran directly into Nico, causing both of them to fall and send their books and papers flying everywhere. Back then, he was a good deal taller and bigger than Nico so the impact was harder for him. He had to take Nico to the nurse’s office because he had hit his head hard against the locker’s corner. Will had would have checked for a concussion, but Nico didn’t like being touched and kept swatting away his hand. The entire way to the nurse’s office consisted of Will having his arms in a circle around Nico to catch him every time he took a slight tumble. By lunch time, he was in heat and cornered in the bathroom. A shiver ran through his body as he remembered their touches. The next thing he knew, Lou Ellen and Cecil were rushing him to the nurse’s office to the special omega room. 

He then thought about his second heat almost a year later. Nothing was different that day. Nico had come in every morning to get his coffee and muffin. Will would watch and admire him as he left and that was that. No. That morning was different, Nico had forgotten his gloves. Will remembered because the spark of happiness that flooded through him when their hands slightly touched. 

Then the third time, clearly he had been touched by Nico. He had even touched Nico back to bandage his wounds. The jealously he felt for the other omega though was what he remembered the most. He had never felt so much hatred for someone who had done nothing wrong to him. Just the other omega’s existence bothered him because it meant he was close to Nico. All through high school he had seen Nico with his friends and never once had he been jealous of them. Sad, maybe because he missed Nico alway by his side like when they were kids, but never jealous. 

Will shook himself from his thoughts as he looked back at Chiron. “I think...I think each time I have gone into heat, I came into physical contact with N...a.. a certain alpha.” He didn’t know why he just didn’t say Nico’s name, but something inside him wanted to keep it secret. He didn’t want others to know that just touching Nico seemed to make him go into heat. 

Chiron smiled, “I thought so. It seems that alpha is your Fated Pair. It is why your heats are so inconsistent and tend to only happen when you come into physical contact with said alpha. You should probably bond with the alpha quickly, otherwise it might become quite difficult for both of you. The longer you go without bonding, the worse your heats are going to get if you come into physical contact with your alpha.” 

Will bit his lip nervously as he stared at the coffee table not really focusing on anything in particular. If Nico was his Fated Pair, then was his love for Nico fake? Did he only think he loved Nico because he was just naturally drawn to him? What would Nico think about everything?

“Please don’t tell Nico,” Will blurted out as he wrapped his arms around himself. “Please. I don’t want him to feel obligated to date me or bond with me just because we are supposed to be a Fated Pair.”

“William,” Chiron said sternly. “It can be extremely dangerous for both of you. I have never heard of a omega’s heat being powerful enough that betas could smell it or causing the omega to pass out.”

“I just have to be careful not to touch him,” Will said as he squeezed his eyes shut. “At least skin to skin. I want Nico to like me for me, not because of this. So please, don’t tell him.”

He could hear his friends and Chiron sigh heavily before Cecil and Lou Ellen hugged him. He knew that Nico had the right to know, but he had just became friends with him again. He didn’t really know how Nico would react to this information. Will didn’t want Nico to feel pressured into anything and end up hating him for it. He really did want Nico to love him, but not like this. Sue him, Will was a helpless romantic and wanted his rekindled friendship with Nico to turn into love.

“We won’t tell him William,” Chiron finally said and placed a hand on Will’s knee causing Will to look at him. “But you should when you’re ready. Just don’t let this go for too long because it can be extremely dangerous for both of you. For generations, my family has studied the bond of Fated Pairs.” He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “William, there was one case similar to yours where the omega didn’t want to tell the alpha right away. She ended up going into heat on accident and another alpha bonded with her.” He opened his eyes again, so much sadness inside. “She ended up dying from that bond. Her Fated Pair alpha was so distressed even though he didn’t know what was happening and ended up killing the other alpah in a rage before killing himself.” Will could only look at Chiron in horror. “So while I respect your wishes, you need to be extremely careful and aware of the consequences.”

Will felt selfish now for wanting to keep this a secret from Nico, but he didn’t want Nico to feel pressured into anything. Nico didn’t like when omegas tried to seduce him by using their heat. Wouldn’t Will be doing the same? Wouldn’t it be worse because he would practically be forcing Nico to bond with him because of the consequences? He would just have to be careful from now on. As much as the thought of not being able to touch Nico hurt, he would have to do it for Nico’s sake.

“I’ll be careful.” Will sighed. “I...” He sighed again. “I just will not touch him.”

Chiron nodded, “I suggest that you always have a beta with you from now on and to stay away from other alphas. I will contact your professors so that you can complete your studies online. You are currently working?” Will nodded. “I suggest you quit your job for the time being.”

“But we have bills...”

“It’s okay Will,” Cecil grinned. “Me and Lou got this.”

Lou Ellen nodded, “You’re safety is more important Will.”

Will’s vision started to blur as tears built up. “I can’t let you two pay for everything.” He buried his face into his hands. “But I don’t want to pressure Nico into anything.” He felt Lou Ellen and Cecil hug him tighter, their heads on each of his shoulders.

“It’s okay William,” Chiron said softly. “Your scholarship can help you with the bills. I will take care of your school tuition....”

Will’s head shot back up to look at Chiron, “But...”

Chiron just smiled as he raised his hand as a sign to let him continue, “I will take care of you school tuition as long as you help me with my research of Fated Pairs. I will not run any tests on you unless I have your permission and if you don’t want to run tests that is completely fine. We will simply be going over your relationship with Nico when you two were children. To see if your childhood relationship made you two a Fated Pair, or if you were always a Fated Pair. Nothing will be posted unless you allow it and if it is, your names will not be published in the findings. Your name will only be attached as a contributing researcher if you wish.”

“All of you are too kind.” Will cried as he stubbornly tried to wipe his tears away. 

Chiron chuckled as he pat Will’s knee. “Think about it for a bit. I know this isn’t going to be an easy decision, but I will respect whatever you chose.”

“Thank you,” Will said with a small smile as he watched Chiron leave. He looked to his two friends, “Thank you.”

Lou Ellen kissed his cheek, “Anything for you Will. You are family.”

“Our little brother!” Cecil shouted happily.

“I’m older than you by a month.”

“But you’re still my little brother,” Cecil laughs as he pats Will on the head. Will can’t help but laugh with him.

“Should we just cuddle and watch something on Netflix?” Lou Ellen asked even though she was already reaching for the remote.

“Shouldn’t we give Nico his house back?” Will asked, his face heating up a bit.

“Nah,” Cecil grinned. “Hazel isn’t going to let him go anywhere for a while. She said that he is acting like a child and if he is going to act like one, he is going to be treated like one.” He let out a loud laugh.

“Besides,” Lou Ellen said. “One more day won’t hurt. You need to relax a bit. And we need to make sure it is safe to take you back to the apartment.”

Will just sighed, he was too exhausted to even argue. “You’re right.” So he just sat their with his friends, and let the office distract him for the time being. He would deal with everything tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The omega verse isn't set in stone, so I took some creative liberties. :)
> 
> Let me know what you think and thank you for all the kudos, bookmarks and comments. :) You guys are awesome.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy XD

Will let out a heavy sigh as he collapsed on his own bed and stared at the ceiling covered in Nico’s art. Built up tears made the beautiful images blur together beyond recognition. He had agreed to help with Chiron’s research on Fated Pairs because he wanted to understand more about it as well. He really hoped that his love for Nico wasn’t just because they were a Fated Pair. Hopefully the research would prove that they became a Fated Pair because of their childhood friendship. Although, he felt if that were the case, there would be more Fated Pairs out there. Now he was basically quarantined to the apartment until he built up enough courage to tell Nico about everything. He didn’t know which of his resolves would last longer. The need to make Nico fall in love with him despite being a Fated Pair, or the helplessness of being stuck in this apartment. He would have school work to distract him, and also the research, but that could only keep him sane for so long. Then there was the obstacle of trying rekindle his friendship with Nico without being able to really see or touch him. 

A gentle knock on his door made him furiously wipe his tears away. “Yeah?”

Lou Ellen came in with his laptop, “You ready for your video chat with Nico?”

“Yeah, apparently he is losing his fucking marbles.” Cecil commented with a snicker. 

“Right...” Will sighed as he got up to take his laptop. “Thanks.”

“We’ll be right outside if you need anything okay?” Lou Ellen said with a soft smile.

Will nodded as he closed the door after his friends left. With a frown, sat down at his paper and textbook covered desk debating on where to put his laptop. It was between shoving everything off and dealing with the mess later or actually trying to organize it. He didn’t get a choice when there was a chime and Hazel’s face appeared on the screen.

“Hey, Will.” She smiled. “How have you been feeling?”

Will plastered on one of his bright smiles. “I feel much better thank you. I am sorry to have caused you so much trouble again.” He set the laptop on top of the messy desk.

“Don’t worry about it,” Hazel laughed. “You’re nothing compared to the monster Nico has been recently.” She laughed again as she peered off to the side. “Even right now he is being like a child. Nico!” She shouted before turning her attention back to Will a smile. “Give me a second.” She apologized before she disappeared off screen, but Will could hear muffled shouting. The next thing he knew a very pouty Nico sat down with in front of the computer, arms crossed. It reminded Will of the time they got caught sneaking extra cookies from the cookie jar, Nico had reacted the same way. He couldn’t help but smile fondly at the memory, happy that Nico was still the same.

“Didn’t want to talk to me Death Boy?” Will asked playfully as he rested his head on one of his hands. “I thought we were supposed to be friends again?”

Nico pursed his lips as he half-heartedly glared at Will, a blush dusting his cheeks. “No, just frustrated.”

“Oh?” Will asked with a raised eyebrow and a bright smile. “And why are you frustrated?”

Nico’s eyes narrowed before he looked away and muttered something under his breath.

“I’m sorry Death Boy,” Will grinned, amused by Nico’s child like behavior. “I didn’t catch that.”

Nico just looked to Will again briefly before leaning lower in the chair. “I’m being held here against my will because my sister is worried about me.”

Will couldn’t help but laugh. While Nico was much bigger than his sister and probably could easily overpower her and leave. Will could see her being scary enough to stop Nico in his tracks with a single look. 

“It’s not funny!” Nico complained only to pout even more which only caused Will to laugh harder. 

“I’m sorry,” Will chuckled. “I’m just imagining Hazel keeping you captive. It is quite an amusing picture. Reminds me of when we used to play pirates and B...” He stopped as he looked at Nico’s confused expression. Right, Nico didn’t remember their childhood and what little he knew of what happened when Nico disappeared was that Nico had lost his older sister Bianca. Not wanting to upset Nico, he figured it was best not to bring up his sister’s death.

“Anyways,” he said with a large grin. “If it makes you feel any better. I am now stuck in my apartment for the foreseeable future.”

“And why is that?” Nico asked with a glare, but his voice gave away his curiosity.

“I thought that would be obvious,” Will sighed, unable to look Nico in the eyes. “I can’t control my heats and they are irregular.”

“Then why are you in your apartment?” Nico asked, a bit of irritation in his voice which made Will look up to a very angry looking Nico. “You should be at my house where there aren’t a bunch of people around.”

Will bit his lip nervously, “Well, it is your house for one thing. I can’t just kick you out, it would be rude.”

“You’re safety is more important.”

“I’m am quite safe here,” Will smiled, not only to reassure Nico, but also because of how much Nico seemed to care. “It seems that my heats are a reaction to alphas. We don’t know the exact details, just if I stay away from alphas I should be fine.” It wasn’t exactly a total lie. His heats were triggered because of a alphas, but Nico didn’t need to know that he was the only alpha that triggered them.

“I’ve never heard of that,” Nico said curiously.

“It is quite rare,” Will explained. “The dean of my school has been researching the unusual cases of omega and alpha reactions. He has some theories, and I will be working with him to see what we can find out.” He shrugged. “Until then, I am stuck here.”

“So I guess we are both being kept away from everyone.” Nico sighed as he leaned his head back and looked up at the ceiling. “I feel like a grounded child.”

“Well,” Will blushed as he looked anywhere but at Nico. “Since we are both stuck, we could talk to each other everyday. You know, like right now?” He glanced at Nico’s guarded expression briefly before looking away again. “If..if you want to.”

“That is actually a good idea,” Nico said as he let out a relieved sigh. “You aren’t nearly as annoying as my sister currently is.”

Will grinned, “You want to test that theory, Death Boy? I have been told I can be quite annoying.”

Nico gave him a challenging smirk, “You are very annoying, just not as bad as Hazel is right now.”

Will mocked offense, a hand on his chest in a dramatic fashion. “Are you calling me annoying? So rude.”

“You called yourself annoying, Sunshine.” Nico chuckled. “I was just agreeing with you.”

“I guess,” Will smiled, loving the playful banter. “Have you been drawing a bunch since Hazel has held you prisoner?”

“How do you know I draw?”

“You’re a tattoo artist,” Will laughed softly. He wasn’t about to tell Nico that he would stalk his website of his actual artwork he did on the side. Nor was he about to admit that he had saved up to have Nico commission some artwork to help him with his medical studies. He wasn’t a creepy stalker, he just really loved Nico’s artwork...and maybe Nico. Heat rushed to his face so quickly he knew there was going to be no way to cover it up, so he just smiled.

“You stalking me or something, Sunshine?” Nico tried to ask seriously, but ended up laughing towards the end.

“Totally a creepy stalker,” Will laughed as he tried to play off his nervousness.

Nico hummed in thought as he just looked at Will silently for a moment. “Do you remember your heat where I found you?” There was a bit of nervousness in his voice.

“W-why?” Will stuttered knowing there was no way he covering up his blush now so he just avoided eye contact.

“Just curious,” Nico sighed. “But forget I said anything.”

“Oh gods, what did I say?” Will asked as he buried his face into his hands. “Other than the obviously embarrassing part.” It was silent for so long that he thought Nico had ended the video chat. So he peeked through his fingers to see Nico just staring down, deep in thought.

“It’s nothing,” Nico finally said with a sigh. 

“It’s obviously something,” Will frowned wishing he could touch the man he loved to give him some comfort, but he couldn’t for multiple reasons. He could see Nico tense so he just smiled. “But you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. Just know I will always be here for you though.”

Nico opened his mouth about to say something, but a loud shriek came for the other room. He visibly winced as if he knew what the shriek was about. “I should probably go so you don’t witness a murder.”

“What did you do?”

Nico chuckled nervously, “Nothing. But this was fun, Sunshine. We should do this again.”

“NICO DIANGELO!” Hazel screamed somewhere in the background.

Nico smiled, “Gotta go. See you later.” He quickly shut the laptop instantly disconnecting the call.

Will was curious as to what Nico did to make Hazel so angry. Then again Hazel said he was acting very much like a child so the possibilities were endless. It could range from Nico drawing on the walls like a child to leaving his art supplies around the house and they fell over or something. He laughed because Nico always used to doodle on everything, even the walls when they were younger. Much to the annoyance of both other their mothers, but Will would always join in so Nico wouldn’t be the only one in trouble. Granted, it was pretty obvious who drew what considering Will couldn’t even draw stick figures right. Eventually it became a tradition for Will to always have a new sketchbook ready for Nico when he filled up his old one. They were practically attached at the hip so he always knew. A smile graced his lips as he remembered trying to read but being distracted by Nico drawing next to him. Even at a young age, Nico was an amazing artist. While Will had bought a lot of Nico’s new artwork, most of it was actually pictures that Nico had given him when they were children. He wondered if any of the pictures would bring back any of Nico’s memories. While he longed for Nico to remember their childhood, he figured that the new memories they made together would be just as good if not better. 

He could feel himself purse his lips in frustration because this stupid Fated Pair thing was going to make it difficult. It already had made it difficult. The stories about Fated Pairs were supposed to be romantic and beautiful, not whatever this was. He couldn’t be around Nico otherwise he would go into heat if they touched. He had already embarrassed himself because of his heats. He knew how Nico felt about omegas trying to seduce him and didn’t want to be that omega. Maybe everything would be different if Nico actually remembered who he was, but there was not point to dwell on what might have been. 

A sigh escaped his lips as he buried his face in his hands. Something he had been doing quite often considering how frustrated and embarrassed he has been over the past few days. Who knew being part of a Fated Pair would be so hard? Being an omega was hard enough. Stubbornly, he shook his head to get those thoughts out. He was going to figure this out with Chiron. He could do this. If he buried himself in his research and schoolwork he wouldn’t have time to think about anything else. So that was what he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay more Nico/Will time. I am curious to see what you think Nico did to piss Hazel off XD Of course I know, but you won't unless I write Nico's side of the story which is probably going to happen at one point. Probably after I finish this and maybe update my other stories. XD We'll see where my muse takes me.
> 
> Let me know what you think and thank you for all the support. The comments, kudos and bookmarks mean a lot to me. I am glad that everyone is enjoying the story so far.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finished this yesterday, but here it is XD  
> Also, it is kind of another long one XD 
> 
> Enjoy

Will buried himself in his schoolwork and research in a desperate attempt to prove that his feelings for Nico were in fact his own and not due to them being a Fated Pair. Chiron had sent over all of his family’s notes about Fated Pairs. It seemed that each Fated Pair had indeed been childhood friends, most of the time since they were very small, babies even. Though none of Chiron’s family could prove whether the alpha and omega became a Fated Pair due to them growing up together or if it was just naturally that way. Some Fated Pairs, while they were childhood friends, only knew each other for a year or two before being separated due to one of them moving away. It also terrified Will at what happened to these Fated Pairs when they didn’t bond with each other. Chiron had been right to warn him of the dangers. The story he had told Will was not the only one. An alpha of a Fated Pair had fallen in love with a beta and didn’t belive in Fated Pairs. The Fated Pair omega supposedly would be in immense pain every time the alpha and beta would have sex. So much so she ended up withering away into nothing. Eventually the alpha became overridden with so much guilt that she couldn’t control and killed herself. He wondered why these stories always had to end in death. It didn’t seem fair that just because they were a Fated Pair that they had to be together.

Will took a deep breath as he tried to reason with himself that those horrifying stories would never be him and Nico. But the fact of the matter was, they could easily turn into one of those stories. For the past few weeks both of them had been safely quarantined, but Nico had finally convinced Hazel to let him go back to his shop. While Will and Nico had talked everyday since Will had first come back to his apartment, he couldn’t help but feel like he would never have the courage to tell Nico how he felt. Especially when Nico would complain about his father wanting to set him up with omegas to better expand the business’ partnerships. Will knew that it must be annoying. His aunt and uncle had told him everyday that he should go out with high powered alphas they knew so he could be some use to them, it was all omegas were good for. It was part of the reason why after his first heat he was so afraid to go back to that house. While they hadn’t necessarily pushed any alphas onto him before. There was this unsettling feeling deep within him that they would try to use his next heat to attempt to seduce an alpha they wanted to bond with him. Of course the other reason why he was afraid to go back to that house was because his younger cousin by two years was also an alpha. And just like his parents, thought that omegas were good for only one thing. Will hated his aunt, uncle and cousin, but was thankful to them. It was because of their views on alphas and omegas that had pushed him to work hard to get into college. The farther away he could be from them, the better.

A chime from his phone signaled he had a new text message, and with a simple glance he could see it was from Nico. He smiled as he opened it up to see a picture of Nico smiling in front of the tattoo shop with a message underneath saying ‘FINALLY FREE.’ 

Will just rolled his eyes as he quickly messaged back, ‘Must be nice. Enjoy your newfound freedom.’ He was glad that Hazel finally let Nico go back to work. He knew that Nico had to stay home due to his injuries and because of the media. Will didn’t like to think of Nico’s injuries because they were his fault. Thankfully, Nico knew that seeing his arm all bandaged up would make him feel bad so he always wore his jacket when they talked. Will also knew a little about the media, but it was Lou Ellen and Cecil the took the brunt of it since Will didn’t go outside. He couldn’t even look out his window without someone trying to take his picture. He was ‘the omega that could even attract betas’. Thankfully that had died down a bit, but they were still there from time to time. For Nico it was hard because of how he reacted and the fact that his father was very well know. 

And while Nico had told him he was a hermit when not at the shop, just the fact that he was forced to stay home was what bothered him. Nico didn’t elaborate much, but he did hint towards how it reminded him of how he was treated in the past. Again, Will was curious to know what exactly had happened to Nico, but didn’t want to pry. Sure he had become good friends with Hazel and Frank and could ask them, but he would never dishonor Nico’s wishes of wanting to keep his past in the past. 

Another chime from his phone went off with a new message from Nico, ‘Wish you were here, Sunshine. Maybe the sun would come out if you were.’

Will couldn’t help but blush at the message and responded with a simple ‘dork.’ Nico would always do stupid things like that to make him flustered. Granted, it was Will’s fault to begin with, he had started the war. It started from him commenting on Nico’s blush one day and how adorable he looked and spiraled from there. Since then they had been in a war to see who could get the other to blush more and Will was losing terribly. Nico was much better at controlling his emotions and facial features. Although Will did like the fact that he was one of the few people that could get Nico to blush. Hazel had told him he should get extra points because Nico wasn’t exactly playing fair something Nico strongly disagreed with. 

‘More points for me, you’re totally blushing.’ Nico’s next message said. 

Will just rolled his eyes only to respond with a simple blushing emoji followed by ‘Get to work, Death Boy. I have a call with Chiron soon.’

‘Have fun.’ was all Nico responded with. Will just smiled fondly at his phone before he put it down. He was glad that Nico could go out even though he was still stuck inside. He only wished he could go do things with Nico without going into heat just by touching him. His eyes scanned the vast amounts of books and notes scattered around his room. Some medical texts had mentions of odd things that sometimes happened to omegas and alphas, but they were so rare that they were simply written off as a medical condition. Currently he was trying to determine which ones really were medical conditions and which had something to do with Fated Pairs. His phone rang, which he automatically answered and put on speaker phone when he saw it was Chiron.

“Good afternoon William,” Chiron greeted. “How have your online classes been?”

“Good afternoon, Chiron." Will answered because Chiron insisted he be called just Chiron. “All my professors have been super nice and understanding about the situation. So far everything is good, I have been spending more time on research for the Fated Pairs more than anything.”

“Don’t let it distract from your studies.” Chiron scolded. “You need to keep up your grades.”

“Yes, sir.” Will chuckled. “It’s not like I have much to do anyways being stuck here.”

“I’m sorry for that William, but it is for your safety which I can assume you already know from all the notes.”

“Yeah...” Will sighed. “The omega in the Fated Pair seems to have it rough.” Another sigh. “Then again when isn’t an omega’s life rough.”

“I know, but you can do this.” Chiron said. “You are an inspiration to all the other omegas out there.”

Will snorted, “Yeah right. An omega locked inside because they can’t control their heats is a real inspiration.”

“I’m not talking about that and you know that,” Chiron scolded. “I’m talking about you going to college. You know I have already talked to two other omegas about them starting next year because they heard about you.”

Will frowned, “I guess. Although I don’t know what to do about Nico.” He sighed. “I want to tell him, but I am so afraid. He hasn’t had the best run ins with omegas because of his father’s money and status.”

“Makes sense,” Chiron agreed. “But you have to tell him eventually. The longer you put it off the more danger both of you are in. We only know the effects not bonding have on the omega, but there could be side effects for the alpha that we haven’t notice. Has there been anything different about Nico in your calls?”

Will smiled, “Other than making me fall deeper in love with him, no.”

Chiron laughed, “William, you really should just tell him. I think he might dislike other omega, but you are the exception. I know you think that your love for him is just because you two are a Fated Pair, but I don’t think so. I truly believe that a Fated Pair creates the bond themselves as children. I know we haven’t been able to prove it yet, but I hope we’ll get there.”

“Me too,” Will sighed as he flipped through his notes. “I’ve noticed that most doctors write off anything odd happening to alphas and omegas a medical conditions. It is frustrating because they never actually say what the medical condition is. It’s always ‘unusual heat cycles’ or ‘unusual aggression’ or unusual this or unusual that. You would think that more doctors would take time to learn about alphas and omegas.”

Chiron sighed, “I understand your frustrations. Unfortunately, most hospitals don’t get a lot of alpha or omega exclusive medical issues so they just don’t bother. Most of the time if an alpha or omega comes in they have a medical issue that everyone has. There have been a few scientists and doctors that have tried focusing on just alphas and omegas, but it is very hard to do. Most alphas or omegas are too scattered around to try to test anything. It is very difficult and very frustrating, but I won’t give up and neither will you.”

“Yeah,” Will nodded even though Chiron couldn’t see him. “So what did you want to talk about today?”

“William,” Chiron said in a very serious voice. “I want to start trying some tests if that is okay with you.”

“Okay,” Will said as he continued to sort through his notes. “What kind of tests?”

“I want you to hang out with Nico,” Chiron said. “And before you argue, these will be supervised visits either with Lou Ellen, Cecil or Hazel. You will be at Nico’s house away from the public just in case something does happen.”

“I can’t do that,” Will replied stiffly. “I can’t risk going into heat around him. He’ll think I am trying to seduce him like other omegas. Or worse, he’ll hurt himself again because he doesn’t want to have sex with me.”

“I don’t think he will think that,” Chiron said. “Besides, you need to get out and relax a little. You have been cooped up for three weeks and doing nothing but research.”

Will groaned as he let his head fall on his desk. “You sound like Lou Ellen and Cecil.”

“I have been talking to them.” Chiron admitted. Will glared at the door hoping his friends could feel it. “William, you can’t run away from this problem forever. Besides, I think it will be good for you.” He sighed, “But if you wish not to do it that is fine as well. I promised if you didn’t want to test things that we wouldn’t.”

“How is the study on my blood and pheromones going?” Will asked wanting to get away from the topic of Nico.

Chiron sighed, “They are going well. There are some subtle differences between your pheromones and other omegas. Although I have found three other omegas whose pheromones match yours. Sadly, two of them donated them to science anonymously.”

“You think they might be part of a Fated Pair too?” Will asked curiously. If that was true, maybe Fated Pairs between alphas and omegas weren’t as rare as they thought they were.

“I would like to assume so,” Chiron said. “I am waiting on the one omega to contact me back so I can ask her about it. But let’s get back to the topic of Nico.” Will groaned. “You have given me quite an extensive history of you growing up with him. The amount of details in the memories you have are astounding. Can you describe other parts of your childhood that don’t involve Nico with such clarity?”

Will thought about it, but every time he did all he could think about was Nico. He couldn’t remember a time when Nico and him did things separately. They stayed at each other’s houses constantly. They even had clothes at each house with the amount of times they slept over. They might have bathed separately and gone to the bathroom separately, but everything else they did together. They slept together, got ready for school together, went to school together, shared the same class, lunch, friends... everything. Even when they were sick, they got sick together. Their family vacations, everything was done together. 

“I can’t think of a time without Nico,” Will admitted. “Other than the time where Nico and his family disappeared. I remember during that time I slept with my parents again for a bit because I was so upset. My mother kept apologizing to me that they spoiled us so much by letting us constantly be together. She said I would throw fits when Nico had to go home, and so would Nico so our mothers just let us always be together. I always thought that was why I missed Nico so much. We had been together so much I felt like I lost a part of me.”

Chiron hummed as some scribbling could be heard. “Do you remember these fits your mother described?”

“No,” Will said automatically. “I just remember always being with Nico, then being super upset when he disappeared. I don’t think I threw a fit then, just a lot of crying because I thought Nico hated me. His entire family left without a word. No one knew where they went.”

“And when Nico returned?”

“I was so happy, but he wanted nothing to do with me.” Will sighed. “I tried to become friends with him again, but it just didn’t work. He was always with his group. So I settled for just staring at him from afar, thankful that at least I knew he was okay. The only time I did touch him was when my first heat came, but you already know that story.”

Chiron hummed again, “So when you came here for school and got the job at the coffee shop was Nico’s tattoo shop already there?”

Will thought about it, “Yeah, I think so. Although Nico didn’t come into the coffee shop right away.”

“Okay,” Chiron said. “I think that is all I needed from you today. Unless you wanted to discuss something with me.”

“No, I’m good.” Will sighed. “I hope you get in contact with that other omega. I am curious to hear what she has to say.”

“As am I,” Chiron said. “I will let you know when I hear back from her. Have a good day William.”

“You too Chiron.” Will said before he hung up the phone, noticing all the missed messages from Nico. He smiled as he opened it to find a bunch of stupid pictures of everything Nico was doing with his newfound freedom since Will was still stuck at home. It made him think about what Chiron had suggested earlier. Although, calling them supervised visits made it sound like he was a child. Maybe he could hang out with Nico as long as he covered himself up so the risk of skin to skin contact would be limited. He was going a bit crazy cooped up for so long. He missed the sun on his skin and the fresh air. 

With a sigh he finally caved and texted Nico. ‘Chiron wants to test something, but I am afraid to do it.’

‘What does he want to test?’ Nico replied immediately.

Will took a deep breath in and let it out. ‘He wants me to hang out with you to see what happens. It would be at your house and supervised as he put it by either Lou Ellen, Cecil or Hazel.’ He just stared at his phone as he waited for Nico’s reply. Regret instantly started to settle deep within him as the time ticked by. He was about to message Nico back saying to forget it when Nico replied. 

‘I would love to hang out with you, Sunshine. We’ll be careful so don’t worry. Your safety is all that matters. Just pick a day.’

Will just stared at his phone as he read the message over and over again. Each time he read it, his smile grew. ‘How about Saturday?’ he asked which was only two days away.

‘Saturday it is. Come up with something for us to do.’

‘Okay. Thank you, Death Boy. You’re the best.’

‘Anything for you, Sunshine.’

Will couldn’t help but smile the rest of the day as he continued to do research. Saturday couldn’t come any sooner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!  
> Just a bit of foreshadowing, shit is going to go down the next few chapters. Just an fyi
> 
> Thank you for all the comments, kudos and bookmarks. :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There is some talk about suicide.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

Will hummed as he worked on his schoolwork to make sure he didn’t have to worry about it in case anything happened when he went to Nico’s tomorrow. He was already planning on covering up completely and keeping a distance from Nico which would be awkward, but worth it to keep himself from going into heat. Hopefully, he could relax a bit despite all the worry. Hazel and Frank would be there with them with Hazel calling it a double date. Nico had yelled at her telling her not to make things weird which only caused her to laugh and Will and Nico’s blushes grow. Will was at a loss as to what to do about telling Nico his feelings as well as about the Fate Pair stuff. Nico genuinely seemed to like him, but every so often he would complain about omegas so Will just didn’t know what to do about it. He knew Nico’s complaints about omegas weren’t in the wrong with everything that has happen. Yet, it still made Will feel like he was just one of those omegas Nico hated so much. Will was an omega, there was nothing he could do to change that. He had caused Nico trouble because of being an omega.

With a sigh, he went back to his schoolwork. Schoolwork seemed to keep him better distracted from the whole Nico business better since it didn’t talk about alpha and omegas. He had taken the time during high school to study a bunch about different medical conditions and the human body so most of this was stuff he already knew. Teaching himself Latin and Greek also helped since most of the medical terms were in those languages and pretty much translated themselves. It wasn’t long before his schoolwork was done so he went back to his research. He was able to figure out that most of the medical conditions that doctors wrote off were indeed not just medical conditions. The similarities between both the alphas’ medical conditions and omegas’ medical conditions were just too similar. Most alphas seemed to have formed ADHD despite never having those issues earlier in life. As for the omegas, they always seemed to have extreme irregular heats or chronic pain. From the stories that Chiron’s family had researched, it made sense about the omega medical conditions. The alpha conditions were interesting because as Chiron said that they didn’t know much about how not bonding effected the alpha. Will glanced through the similar characteristics of all the alphas that caused them to be diagnosed with ADHD; Restlessness, can’t stay still, fidgeting, impatient, act out of turn and don’t think of the consequences of the actions. Those all made Will think of how Nico had been acting recently. Nico was so restless that he couldn’t even focus on drawing or even sitting down for a simple video chat which is why they chose to text or call instead for the most part. Will wondered if it was from being stuck at his sister’s house for so long or if it was indeed the Fated Pair at work. 

Will glanced at his phone as he thought about how Nico would instantly answer all of his text messages and send him pictures about everything he did. Was that just Nico excited not being stuck somewhere? Or was it one of the symptoms of not bonding with ones Fated Pair? His eyes fell upon the open files of the alphas scattered across his desk. All of them had been prescribed with medication, but even that didn’t seem to work. Eventually they went to therapy to try to help, yet again didn’t work. It was then he noticed that all of the alphas were in fact all deceased which made sense since these were medical histories that were released for scientific study. What was more troubling was the cause of death: suicide. Each and every alpha died due to suicide. Was not being with their Fated Pair a reason for the high rate of alpha suicides? Quickly, he pulled out all of the omega files and notice that again, all the omegas were deceased. Their causes of death were a bit more scattered, but ultimately they had all died from multiple organ failure, none of which any doctor could explain. Every doctor said it was like their body just gave up and decided to die. Was that why omegas were always considered fragile, because their bodies just gave up if they weren’t with their Fated Pair? Why didn’t he notice this before?

Will took a deep breath as he looked back at all the alpha files, eyes focusing on the one word, suicide. What caused all these alphas to take such drastic measures? He knew about the few cases that Chiron’s family studied and it was true every time that the alpha did end up killing themselves, but that was after something happened to the omega. If Will let this go on too long would Nico go that route? Would Nico be safe as long as Will stayed safe? Or would Nico follow the path of these other alphas regardless? There were so many questions, but no answers. Will had to find those answers. He would not let Nico follow in the footsteps of these other alphas. If he didn’t find those answers by the time he visited Nico tomorrow, he was going to tell him everything. He had to. Even if Nico ended up hating him, it was better than losing Nico completely. He let his head fall onto his desk, as tears started to blur his vision. What if he told Nico and Nico didn’t believe him? What if Nico did believe him and they just bonded because of the consequences? What if they bonded and still something happened? Fuck. He banged his head on the desk. 

“Will,” Cecil said softly as he knocked. “Everything okay in there?”

“No,” Will let out weakly feeling the panic really starting to settle in.

Cecil let himself in and wrapped Will in a hug, “How about we take a break from this? Let’s eat a bunch of chocolate dipping in hot chocolate or chocolate ice cream and watch some stupid movie. Yeah?”

“I can’t Cecil,” Will sobbed. “Nico could be in trouble of hurting himself more all because of this stupid Fated Pair stuff.”

“He’ll be fine for a couple of hours Will,” Cecil explained gently. “Why don’t you text him?”

Will took a deep breath as he reached for his phone to text Nico a simple ‘Hey’

Nico replied immediately, ‘You okay, Sunshine?’

Will wiped his tears away to reply, ‘Yeah, just nervous and excited for tomorrow.’

‘Me too. But don’t worry, you’ll be fine. I promise.’

‘I know, I trust you. Send me more pictures of what you are doing today?’ Will asked in hopes that the mass amounts of pictures of Nico would help calm his nerves enough to at least go back to his research.

‘I will. Although, do you miss the outside or my face more?’

Will blushed, ‘The outside. Your face tends to take up most of the pictures. I think I have seen enough of it.’

‘Your words wound me, Sunshine.’

‘I’m sorry,’ Will panicked not wanting to do something to upset Nico. ‘I just am really frustrated with some of the research... I can’t wait for tomorrow. It will be nice to get out. Please send me pictures with you in them.’

‘I can’t wait for tomorrow either and I will. I got to go, Rachel is giving death glares since I’m not working. Get ready to have your phone blown up by pictures though. Especially tonight when I have to go to this formal dinner banquet thing my dad is making Hazel and I attend.’

‘Okay, I look forward to it’ Will texted as he set his phone down with a laugh only to have Nico send him a picture of a very angry redheaded girl which made him laugh harder. 

“You feel a bit better?” Cecil asked.

“Yeah, a bit.”

“Good, now to the living room.” Cecil grinned as he started to pull Will out of his chair. “You are taking a break good sir. And only after I deem you relaxed enough will you be allowed to continue your research. Deal?”

Will smiled, “Deal.” He followed Cecil to the kitchen where the stocked up on everything chocolate before making their way to the sofa. They ended up watching an array of stupid movies and somewhere during it Lou Ellen came home and joined them. Will was constantly reminded how lucky he was to have his two friends with him. They sat there and watched the movies while also laughing about the mass amounts of pictures that were blowing up Will’s phone. It wasn’t until Nico started sending pictures of the banquet he was attending that Will noticed how late it had gotten. He had wasted the entire day just watching movies with his friends when he should have been focusing on his research. He did enjoy the how Nico looked in a suit though.

“Don’t you dare disappear into your room Will,” Lou Ellen warned as she latched onto him. “You haven’t taken a break in three weeks so the rest of today, and tomorrow you will have a break.”

“But I just found something in my research,” Will argued.

“Nope, you are ours for the rest of the day,” Lou Ellen chuckled. “Then Nico can have you tomorrow.”

Will blushed, “Louuuuu”

Cecil joined in the hug, “Come on, it isn’t like you are going to get much done before tomorrow anyways.”

“Fine...” Will caved. Cecil was right, even if he stayed up all night he probably wouldn’t be able to find the answers to his questions. He would just have to figure out how to tell Nico everything. Eventually, Lou Ellen and Cecil both fell asleep, but Will wasn’t tired. Between the stress of what he discovered and the fact he would have to confront Nico about everything made it impossible to think of something like sleep. So he went back to his room to go back to his research. Of course after a couple hours, everything just started to blur together which only made him more frustrated with everything. The ring of his phone made him jump because who in their right mind would be calling him at two am? When he looked at the screen and saw it was Nico, instantly answering, afraid that something had happened.

“Nico are you okay?” Will asked so quickly he could barely understand himself. 

“NO!” Nico growled as the sound of something shattering to the floor followed. “I FUCKING HATE OMEGAS!” Another crash. “I CAN’T EVEN GO TO A FUCKING BANQUET WITHOUT ONE OR MORE TRYING TO CORNER ME! DISGUSTING, DESPICABLE, CONNIVING LITTLE SLUTS! THEY ARE THE WORST!”

Will let out a soft laugh that sounded bitter even to his ears, “Yeah.... omegas are the worst.” The tears were already building up as he felt his heart shatter. All of his fears were coming true. Nico would never love him just because he was an omega. He had gone into heat twice around Nico and hadn’t done anything to stop it. He was the same as the other omegas. He would have to hide away forever in order to keep Nico safe. Never once in his entire life did he hate the fact that he was an omega until now. 

“THEY ARE!” Nico shouted as more crashing sounds could be heard followed by a heavy sigh. “I mean, why the fuck do I have to constantly control myself while they don’t? All they want is my father’s money!”

“Yeah,” Will said softly as he tried to keep himself from crying. “they really are the worst... I’m sorry Nico...” He bit his lip to contain a sob from slipping through. “You deserve better. I have to go though. I’m sorry...” He hung up right before he burst out into tears. There was no way Nico would love him even if they were supposed to be a Fated Pair. Nico hated omegas. He was only nice to Will because he believed in treating everyone equally. Other than that, Nico didn’t want anything to do with him.

Will felt like the walls were closing in on him. He needed some air. He couldn’t stay in this prison he had created for himself any longer. So he quickly and quietly pulled on a sweatshirt and shoes before grabbing his keys and heading out the door. Somewhere in the back of his mind some rational thought told him he shouldn’t do this. It was the middle of the night and he was an omega. This was stupid and dangerous, but the huge wave of sadness washed away any last remaining rational thought. So he just shoved his hands in his pockets and stormed down the street to go to the nearby park. Hopefully walking around the track a few time in the cold winter air would help calm him down. Although he knew deep down he would never recover from this. His heart was broken. Nico hated him. He was going to be alone the rest of his life and probably drag Lou Ellen and Cecil with him.

So distracted he didn’t notice someone was on the street with him until he ran face first into them. Before he could even react something was pressed to his mouth and nose that smelled like chemicals. He tried to struggle, but another set of hands grabbed him. No. If anything happened to him Nico would be in danger. He tried to struggle harder, but he could feel his body growing weak as he started to lose consciousness. Nico was going to be hurt again because of him was the last thought he had before everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I do have the next two chapters already written. I just couldn't stop writing for some reason. But I will be posting them every morning so don't worry. While this has left off on a bit of a cliffhanger, you won't have to wait long. Promise.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thank you for all the kudos, comments and bookmarks. You guys are great XD 
> 
> Let me know what you think.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: some graphic depictions of violence.
> 
> Posting this early for Ladyboy since I might have hinted too much about the next chapter. But this is also for you Fangirlx4, sammyt, and PGalli

Will takes a deep breath as consciousness slowly comes back to him. His body was still weak, his vision blurry, but he could hear arguing voices somewhere close by.

“Why the hell did you drug him? You said you were just going to talk to him?”

“I don’t have time to wait for him to go into heat to bond with him. He is my Fated Pair and I want him to be mine forever now.”

“So you are going to rape him and make him yours? ‘Tav what the fuck? How could you do that to him when...”

“Shut up Michael!”

Will tried to get up in a panic as the words bit into him like icy water snapping him back into reality, but cold metal cut into his wrists and something kept him from moving his legs freely. Everything before he passed coming back to him. They were going to try to force him into heat with drugs, rape him and bond with him. If that happened Nico would kill himself. He couldn’t let that happen. He had to protect Nico. Even if Nico hated him, it didn’t mean he deserved to suffer. He didn’t want to end up like all the tragic stories of Fated Pairs he had read. Fuck. Why had he been so stupid?

“He’s up,” A third voice said effectively silencing the other two he heard earlier. It was then he noticed Bryce Lawrence towering over him as the door behind him opened to reveal an ashamed Michael Kahale and very pleased Octavian, Will’s cousin.

Michael grabbed Octavian’s arm, “Tav, don’t do this.”

Octavian shrugged Michael off him, “Fuck off Michael!” He turned to Will with a smile. “Good Morning Will, you ready to bond with your Fated Pair?”

“Octavian!” Will shouted with a glare. “What the hell is this? Let me go!”

Octavian came to sit on the bed next to him, his hand tracing lightly over Will’s clothed body, but it still felt disgusting. “Don’t be like that. You’re going to be mine forever.”

“Octavian, I swear. Let me go right now. I am not your Fated Pair.” Will spat out in anger.

“Of course I am,” Octavian smiled. “It is why all other omegas smell disgusting.” He slowly moved his face towards Will’s neck before smelling and licking him. “And you, so amazing.” Will squirmed at the touch, but kept his frown in place. He was not going to give his cousin any satisfaction of him being scared. 

“Octavian, I have a Fated Pair, and it isn’t you. So you...” He didn’t get to finish as a hand connected to his cheek, the sound ringing in his ears. It was hard and stung fiercely. Will was sure there was a red mark where it connected.

“Your Fated Pair is me!”

“We’re cousins!”

“But the rules for betas don’t apply to alphas and omegas.” Octavian chuckled as he continued to run his hands up and down Will’s body. Will just clenched his jaw in defiance and remained still as he glared up at Octavian. 

“You’re disgusting,” Will growled. “I will never let you bond with me.”

Octavian laughed, “You act like you have a choice. The drugs we gave you should be kicking in soon and cause you to go into heat.” He gripped Will’s jaw tightly as he brought their faces close together. “And then I will fuck you and bite you. Then you will be mine.”

“Fuck you, I will never be yours.” Will growled as he head butted Octavian, satisfyingly smirking when he noticed the blood dripping down Octavian’s face from his nose.

Octavian covered his nose, “You little bitch!”

Bryce stepped forward, “Octavian, let me beat him for you. Maybe then he will think twice about disobeying his master.”

Octavian put a hand out to Bryce’s chest to stop him, his other still covering his nose. “No,” he smirked, “He’ll learn in time. Once he is in heat he will be begging me to fuck him. All we have to do is wait.” His eye shot to Michael, “Michael, patch me up upstairs!”

Michael looked at Will with wide eyes before he followed Octavian and Bryce out of the room. The door slammed behind them, a reminder that Will was not going to escape. Will frowned as he stared up at the ceiling. Fucking Octavian. Like he would ever be a Fated Pair with that sack of shit. Despite Octavian being an alpha, he was mistaken as an omega due to his small size. Maybe that was another reason, other than his parents, why he was so cruel to omegas. Regardless, it didn’t give him the right to do what he was doing. Will took a deep breath as he tried to calm himself. He needed to get out of here. If the drugs did force him into a heat he wouldn’t be able to do much of anything so he had to do it now. He could feel that the handcuffs were loose enough around his wrists that if could lubricate them enough, probably with his own blood, he could slip out of them without breaking his thumbs. Thank goodness for somewhat smaller hands he supposed. Although he wondered if the looseness of the handcuffs might have been due to Michael. He shook his head as he focused on the task, biting his lip as the metal cut into his already tender skin. He gasped as one of his hands slipped free which in turn freed his other hand since they only used one pair of handcuffs. He sat up taking a deep breath as he brought his abused wrists to his chest. 

Will sighed, next thing was to get his ankles free which should have been easy considering they were tied with rope. That was not the case, however, as he realized that while the handcuffs were loose, the rope was not. After some time, thankfully no one came to check on him, he was able to get his ankles free. Now he had to figure out a way to get out of this room he was in. It looked like he was in a basement room of some kind complete with a bed, desk and bathroom. There were two small windows at the top of the walls that revealed grass. The windows were a decent size, but still his smaller frame wouldn’t be able to get through them. He could try shouting for help through them, but that might also alert Octavian he was free in the room. Next he went to the door as he placed his ear against it to see if he could hear anything. There was muffled chatter coming from somewhere although determining how far away it was seemed to be quite difficult. The door didn’t seem to lock or have a lock for that matter which didn’t mean much considering that that Bryce, Michael or Octavian could be on the other side. 

A sigh escaped his lips as his eyes darted around the small room once again. Maybe he could open one of the windows making it look like he escaped as he darted out of the room? He could try to fight them, but with both Michael and Bryce being stronger than him he doubted he would get away. Chewing on his lip nervously, he figured he would take his chances and see what was on the other side of the door. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he silently turned the door knob and opened the door. A quick peek outside told him that no one was there waiting for him, but the footsteps and voices were a bit louder. They were coming from the top of the stairs of a closed door which unfortunately for him did have locks on it from what he could see. Silently, he closed the door as he wandered to the left side of the stairs. If he could find something to jam under the door when the three of them entered, then maybe he would be able to escape. 

“He should be in heat now,” Octavian said before the locks on the door above sounded. “Let’s make him mine.”

Will quickly darted under the stairs before the door opened and the three of them came downstairs. He waited for them to open the door to the room, then darted for the door that led upstairs. They had left it open so that was good. Just as he was about to reach the final step a hand grabbed his ankle causing him to fall. Pain shot through his body as he collided hard with the stairs then to be brutally dragged down them.

“No! Let me go!” Will shouted as he tried to kick Bryce.

“Trying to run away?” Bryce sneered as he threw Will into a wall hard knocking the wind out of him. “Not going to happen.”

“How the hell did he get out?” Octavian shrieked as he stormed over. Cold eyes examined Will from top to bottom, Bryce still having him pinned to the wall. “And why isn’t he in heat? I thought that drug was supposed to make omegas go into heat.” His glare turned to Michael.

Michael just shrugged. “I don’t know. I didn’t even knew you bought those drugs.”

Octavian turned back to Will with a twisted smile, “No matter. There are plenty of ways to make you mine while we wait for your heat to come naturally.” He looked to Bryce, “Bryce, let’s take him back into the room and make sure he is tied up properly this time. Only I want his ass,” He slapped Will’s ass hard which caused him to grunt. “to be on full display. He doens’t need to be in heat to be fucked.”

Will tried to struggle, but it was useless against the brick wall and iron grip known as Bryce. He knew that he would never go into heat without Nico’s touch and even the drugs didn’t seem to work. So at least it was safe to say that Octavian wouldn’t be able to bond with him. Not being in heat didn’t seem to stop his cousin to want to absolutely humiliate him. He had heard stories of omegas still being raped despite not being in heat and just because they were an omega. It never ended well. Most thought that since they were an omega that they were always ready to have sex. That was not the case. They might as well be betas if they weren’t in heat.

“Tav, he isn’t in heat!” Michael argued. “You’re going to hurt him.”

“That’s what I’m planning on.” Octavian laughed cruelly. “He needs to learn his place.”

Will was thrown into the room and tied down yet again. He struggled the entire time, but still no match for Bryce. A couple of well placed punches by Bryce made Will’s struggles harder due to the pain. Once Bryce was done, Will had his hands tied behind his back and each leg tied to a different post of the bed, clothed ass on display.

Will couldn’t keep himself from letting the tears run down his face at this point because he knew that there was no way he could escape this. He didn’t know what happened to an alpha if their Fated Pair had sex with someone else and hoped it wouldn’t be the same as the omegas reaction that he read about. At least he couldn’t be bonded with Octavian because he wasn’t in heat. Although he already knew what was to come was probably going to hurt almost as much. Octavian wanted him to hurt.

“Don’t do this Octavian!” Will shouted in a desperate attempt to stop what was about to happen. “I can’t go into heat unless I am touched by my Fated Pair. So this is pointless!”

“Lies,” Octavian whispered, his entire body pressed on top of Will’s causing him to shiver. “I am your Fated Pair. You’ll see.” He lightly bit Will’s ear, hands roaming his clothed body. Will could feel Octavian’s hard erection pressed against him. The thought making him nauseous as he squeezed his eyes tightly shut and bit his lip. Even if Octavian was going to rape him outside of his heat he wasn’t going to scream. It was what Octavian wanted.

“Don’t be scared, Will.” Octavian chuckled, the sound of him unbuckling his pants echoed loudly in Will’s ears. Will couldn’t keep himself from trembling as the cold air touched his exposed skin. The touch of Octavian’s erection searing hot and branding him.

Octavian chuckled once again in Will’s ear, “After all, we are fated for each other.” After that, all Will knew was pain and despite not wanting to scream it was ripped out of him until his voice was raw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me! I already have the next chapter written so that is good. Don't worry, always happy endings with me. I can't do sad endings even if I tried. 
> 
> Thank you for all the love and support so far. I hope you still are enjoying the story. Let me know what you think.
> 
> Now off to bed. I am sorry!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, ya'll convinced me to post the next chapter. XD It was a mean cliffhanger so hopefully this makes it a bit better? 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.

Will laid on the bed sobbing silently. He didn’t know how long or how many times Octavian brutally raped him, all he knew was it hurt. It hurt both emotionally and physically, but he didn’t know which hurt more. No prep, no lubrication, just right in as if he was just always ready because he was an omega. What was worse was that after Octavian had his fun and Will thought it was over, Bryce took a turn. He didn’t know where Michael was, probably left when everything started. The mix of his blood and their cum ran down the back of his legs was warm at first, but now cold and sticky. The door opening made him flinch, afraid of what was to come next.

“I’m so sorry,” Michael’s voice said softly. “It wasn’t supposed to be like this.” He sighed. “I am going to touch you, but it is only to help you okay.” Will bit his lip as he shook his head. He didn’t want anyone touching him.

“Will,” Michael said, concern laced in his voice. “I am going to need to if I am going to get you patched up and out of here. I promise, after this I am going to get you out of here.”

Will just nodded slightly unable to look at Michael behind him or even speak. His throat felt like sandpaper after how long he was screaming for. The touch to his backside, while gentle, made him whimper. Even with the gentle touches it still hurt. Eventually, the pain started to ebb away a bit and the ropes holding him loosened. He would have tried to run, but it was pointless in his condition. He wouldn’t make it far and might as well accept Michael’s help. It wasn’t like he had a choice if he wanted to get out of here.

“I brought you a new pair of sweats.” Michael said as he helped Will up a bit. It was unspoken what happened to Will’s other pair, both already knew. Will hissed in pain as he clung to Michael while he slowly stepped into the new pair of sweats.

“We need to be quiet,” Michael whispered as he started to help Will towards the door. “Both Octavian and Bryce are sleeping.”

Will just nodded as he wrapped his arm tightly around Michael’s shoulders. Each step he took was as painful as the next. Even with Michael supporting most of his weight it still hurt. It was a miracle they even made it up the stairs and out of the house. Everything around them was dark except the small amount of light coming from a window. Now it made sense why no one heard him scream, there was no one around for miles. A small yelp escaped him as he sat down in the passenger side of the car with Michael muttering a quick apology before quickly closing the door and running around to the driver side. He started up the car, backed out of the makeshift driveway and took to the dirt road. Will clutched the side of the car door, each bump causing him to whimper in pain.

“I’m sorry,” Michael sighed. “We’ll be on normal road in a bit.”

Will didn’t even bother to nod, too focused on trying to keep his body from bouncing around too much. He was ever so thankful when they hit normal pavement which had minimal bumps. This didn’t mean that he loosened his grip on the car door though. He kept himself pressed up against it, turned away from Michael still not fully trusting him. Sure Michael had patched him up and was taking him away. Sure Michael had seemed to disagree with what Octavian and Bryce were doing, but he still played a part in all this. So Will just stayed clutched tightly to the car door as he watched the darkness of wherever they were slowly turn a bit more populated. 

“Will,” Michael said after a while. “I know I have no right to ask you this, but I am going to anyways.” He took a deep breath. “Please don’t tell anyone who did this to you.”

That got Will’s attention and he finally looked over to Michael with a glare. Michael wouldn’t meet his gaze as he stared at the road ahead, his grip so tight on the steering wheel his knuckles were white. His expression hard and guarded. 

“Not for my sake, but for Octavian’s.” Michael said, still staring ahead. “I know what Octavian did to you was wrong and regardless of what brought him to this he shouldn’t have done this.” He sighed as tears started to form. “But please let me explain on his behalf.”

Will didn’t say anything, to in shock by the request. Michael must have taken it as a sign to continue so he did.

“You know that Octavian has never been a stereotypical alpha.” Michael explained. “Even to this day he has been smaller and weaker than most. So much so that people assume he is an omega. He always hated it. But even though he lashed out at you and was mean to you, you were always kind to him when he really needed it. When he was diagnosed with Hemophilia you took care of him. But Will... it wasn’t Hemophilia” His grip on the car steering wheel tightened. “It was his father... The Hemophilia was to cover it up.”

Will just looked at Michael in shock. He remembered Octavian needing to be rushed to the hospital one night only to come back after a weeks stay saying he had Hemophilia. Everyday it seemed like new bruises would appear on Octavian and sometimes he would be coughing up blood. Will remembered that even though he knew what it was, he still looked everything up so he could help Octavian. He wanted to know everything about it so he could better help his cousin. Of course, most of the time Octavian would just yell at him to leave him alone usually with something about him being an omega thrown in there somewhere. There were so many days that Octavian just wouldn’t go to school because of it. Still, Will just naturally wanted to help even if Octavian was awful. Despite everything that Octavian did and said, Will could see the pain in his eyes. Will hated to see people in pain. He wondered if his judgment of Octavian had made him blind to what was really happening. 

“His father got fired from his job by an alpha, so he took it out on Octavian because he was an alpha.” Michael continued. “I tried to protect him the best I could once I found out, but you know Octavian. Always thinking he has to show no weakness because he is an alpha.” He sighed. “After you left it only seemed to get worse, so Bryce and I went over and taught his father a lesson. We got Octavian out of there and made it clear that if his father tried anything we would tell the police what he was doing to his son. It seemed to work, and Octavian stayed with me.

After that Octavian became obsessed with finding you. He said that you had to be his Fated Pair for you to still care about him despite him being mean to you. So Bryce and I helped him look for you. We both just wanted him to be happy. I mean after everything he had been through he deserved some kind of happiness. But Will, I swear it wasn’t supposed to be like this. Octavian said that he only wanted to convince you that you two were a Fated Pair.”

Michael took a deep breath as the tears finally broke free and were now streaming freely down his cheeks. “I just want him to be happy. And again I know that what happened to him doesn’t excuse his actions, but please Will. Don’t tell anyone. If we all go to jail Bryce and I won’t be able to protect him because we are both betas.”

“You love him,” Will whispered, his voice still rough and raw. How someone like Michael could even love Octavian was beyond him, yet it was so obvious.

“I do,” Michael admitted sadly. “But Octavian is an alpha and I’m a beta. So I just try to always be there for him when he needs it. I thought that if he found his Fated Pair that he would finally have a chance at happiness.”

Will looked out the window again with a sigh, “I won’t tell anyone. But Michael, just because you are a beta and he is an alpha doesn’t mean you can’t love each other.” He coughed a bit from saying so much with his dry throat, it burned. He knew he should go to the police with this. He knew who took him. He knew who hurt him. And yet, listening to Michael made him chose not to. Part of it was because he was too embarrassed to tell anyone. The other part was how much he could see Michael loved Octavian. Something deep within him hoped that maybe Michael could help Octavian be happy and that would be enough to change him. If Michael could get Octavian to fall in love with him a least some happiness would come out of this mess, because Will definitely wasn’t going to be able to get Nico to love him. Even though Will couldn’t find happiness, maybe Michael and Octavian could.

“I know,” Michael sighed. “But thank you Will. I promise I will keep Octavian away from you from now on. And I’m so sorry for all of this.”

“I hope you two can find happiness,” Will whispered as he thought about what he was going back to. He didn’t know how long he was gone, but regardless Lou Ellen and Cecil would have noticed by now. They were going to be furious with him. Then there was the fact that Nico still hated him because he was an omega. He would probably be confined to a room somewhere for the rest of his life, especially after this whole incident to better protect Nico. He really hoped that Nico didn’t suffer from what Octavian and Bryce did to him. The rest of the car ride was silent as Will watched the landscape of the city become familiar. Eventually they came upon his apartment and Michael stopped the car about ready to get out.

“Don’t,” Will sighed. “If anyone sees you with me they might put two and two together.” He opened the door and slowly got out. It was painful, but he smiled through it. 

“Will you’re hurt,” Michael protested.

“It’s fine,” Will answered as he smiled through the pain. “My apartment is just over there. Take care Michael.” He shut the door before Michael could say anymore. After a deep breath he stopped leaning on the car for support and slowly made his way to his apartment. Even though his apartment wasn’t that far it felt like hours before he even made it to the door. He fished his keys out of his pocket, something Michael had given back to him in their drive and opened the door. Before he even had a chance to fully open it completely he was tackled into a hug. A gasp of pain escaped him as his legs buckled under the added weight. 

“Will!” Lou Ellen panicked as she went to help him up. “Are you okay?”

Will bit his lip and breathed through his nose in an attempt to ride out the pain. It was a lost cause as black dots started to spot his vision. 

“Will!” Lou Ellen shrieked. “You’re bleeding! We need to get you to the hospital!”

“No police,” Will muttered as he rested his head on his friend’s shoulder. “I’m fine...” He knew he wasn’t fine. His body had suddenly gone numb even though he knew he should be in pain. Consciousness became hard the more he tried to fight it. Eventually he just gave in as Lou Ellen continued to shout his name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want you to know that I was crying while writing this chapter and the last chapter. So much tears. There will be more tears to come, but not as much. 
> 
> Also, please remember rape is a terrible terrible thing. Anyone that does it should be punished.
> 
> Thank you for all the comments, kudos and bookmarks. It is part of the reason why I chose to post not every morning but a bit quicker for everyone. 
> 
> Let me know what you think.
> 
> P.S. I read this really good fanfic with Michael/Octavian called Rest by makerofaqueen. And have loved the pairing ever since. It is also where I got the idea for the Hemophilia. Also, GoldenEmpire in one of the 'who actually cares?' parts (I think 3rd) there is a really good Michael/Octavian piece. If I find which one it is I will let you know. XD
> 
> update. it is 'who actually cares part II' by golden empire chapter 43. the other octavian/Michael are still cute, but yeah.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know I have been mean to Will. So hopefully this chapter helps a bit? Idk I kind of had a hard time writing it so I hope it makes sense.
> 
> Enjoy

Will woke up to the steady beeping of machines in his ear. Even before he opened his eyes, he knew he was in the hospital. It wasn’t the first time he had woken up in a hospital. Last time he did he was twelve and had yet to know that his entire family was gone. He opened his eyes to stare at the white ceiling of the hospital. The soft light from a nearby window reflected off the walls and ceiling. It reminded him of the lights of the other car that they didn’t see until it was too late. A drunk driver the police officer had told him. It didn’t make sense to Will at the time. It wasn’t late and they were just coming back from Grandma’s house. It was raining. He remembered he was arguing with Michael and Lee something about pokemon when everything happened. Blurry imagines of being upside down and flashing lights. Gargled sounds of sirens and people shouting. The next thing he knew he was waking up alone in a hospital bed. His aunt and uncle only coming to see him when they had to take him home or fill out paperwork. 

Will frowned, stubbornly forcing the memory away as he came back to the current reason he was in the hospital. He was sure he gave Lou Ellen quite the scare. The pain was still there, but it was more like a dull ache. He wondered what the doctors told his friends. The marks on his body probably made it very clear what had happened to him. For Michael’s sake, he hoped the police didn’t get involved. If Will couldn’t find happiness, he hoped Michael could. It made him wonder how long he had been out. Although, time didn’t seem to mean anything at this point. For all he knew it could have been a week since he went missing and then ended up here. There was just one thing he knew for sure and that was he was here because he was an omega. Because Nico could never love him for being an omega. Because Octavian thought he loved him because he was an omega. Will would have cried, but he was sure he had no more tears left to shed.

“Hey,” a soft voice said next to him causing him to turn his head. He was greeted by the soft smiles of Cecil and Lou Ellen. Even though they were smiling, he could tell they were only doing it for him. Their eyes were bloodshot red, hair and clothes disheveled, dry tear tracks stained their cheeks and unshed tears were held in their eyes.

“Hey,” Will croaked, his throat still very dry.

“How you feeling?” Lou Ellen asked as she brushed some of his hair out of his face making Will flinch. Lou Ellen stopped when she noticed and slowly withdrew her hand. “Did you need anything?”

“Water,” Will whispered with a groan as he tried to sit up a bit. He hated that he flinched at Lou Ellen’s touch and that she noticed.

“Easy there,” Cecil said as he helped Will sit up. It took everything in Will not to flinch when Cecil touched him. It was frustrating he had to. These were his friends and they would never hurt him, yet he was still afraid of their touch. Lou Ellen handed him a glass of water which he took gratefully and emptied quickly. The water felt good on his dry throat.

“Thank you,” Will whispered as he passed the glass back to Lou Ellen with his head down, unable to look at his friends any longer. The bandages on his wrists, glowing white against his tanned skin. A cruel reminder of what he had been through, why he flinched at his own friends’ touches. “I’m sorry.”

“No need to apologize,” Lou Ellen said, her hand moving to take Will’s, but hesitating just before contact until she just let it fall back to her side. “You’re okay. That’s all that matters.” Will was physically going to be okay now, but he wasn’t so sure about mentally. He felt like he was hanging by a single thread above the void of despair. Once that thread snapped and he fell, he didn’t know if he could get himself back out. In all honesty, he didn’t even know how he was still functioning in any capacity. One glance as his friends’ worried faces was all it took to make him realize that they were the reason he had to keep it together. 

Will licked his dry chapped lips, unable to look his friends in their eyes. “I must have given you quite the scare. Sorry.” He was able to give them a small apologetic smile. 

“You did,” Cecil answered with sigh. “Why did you leave the apartment, man?” He let out a hiss when Lou Ellen elbowed him hard in the ribs. 

“You don’t need to answer anything, Will.” Lou Ellen chimed in, a heated glare in Cecil’s direction. “Just rest and get better.” She sighed as she pulled out Will’s backpack from the side of his bed. “I know I shouldn’t be giving you this...but I brought your research. Maybe it will help distract you for a bit until we get you home.” She gave him a sad but knowing smile. Will could feel himself give her a fond smile in return. She knew that burying himself in work was how he liked to deal with things even if she didn’t agree with it. Usually her and Cecil would let him work for a couple of days before they forced him to come to his senses. Will had a feeling it would probably be the same way going forward. Even if the research he did didn’t help him directly anymore, he could help so many others.

“Thanks,” Will said as he took his backpack and held it to his chest.

“Don’t get the wrong idea,” Cecil frowned as he leaned back in the chair, arms crossed. “We are only allowing this for two days. Got it?”

Will nodded his head as he clutched his backpack tighter. He would bury himself in his research and forget everything that happened. No need to dwell on a past he couldn’t change. He needed to look to the future that he could make better for all alphas and omegas, himself not included. He was too broken. The three of them sat in silence for a bit until a nurse came in to check on Will. He only answered her questions by nodding or shaking his head. And when he didn’t want to answer her questions, she didn’t push which he was thankful for. Once she left the room, his eyes drifted back to his exhausted looking friends.

“You should go home and rest.” Will said softly.

“We’re not leaving you alone,” Cecil argued.

Will sighed as he started to pull out his notes and files from the backpack. “I’ll be fine. I am in the hospital, nothing is going to happen to me.” The statement not only to help convince his friends, but himself as well. “I have my research to distract me.”

“We’ll take turns,” Lou Ellen suggested as she got up and cracked he back. “No point in arguing with him Cecil, you know how he gets.” Will knew what she was talking about. When he was upset about something, he didn’t like people to see which is why he would bury himself in work. If he was working, he could explain the redness of his eyes from being tired not from crying. The bags under his eyes were from not sleeping, but they didn’t need to know it was from nightmares. Usually if he worked himself to the point of exhaustion, the nightmares didn’t come as frequently allowing him to get some rest. It happened a lot after the car accident. Then when Nico returned and didn’t remember him. And of course, after his first heat. He had a feeling he was going to be needing to do that a lot in the foreseeable future. 

“Besides,” Lou Ellen continued. “He already agreed to rest after two days. Right Will?”

Will paused organizing his stuff so he could look at Lou Ellen directly. “No promises...”

“Nah uh,” Cecil frowned. “You promise right now or we are taking everything away.”

Will sighed, “I promise.” He went back to organizing his research.

“I’ll go home for a bit,” Lou Ellen said as she picked up her purse. She rummaged through it a bit until she pulled out Will’s phone. “Here,” she said as she placed it on the bed to avoid touching him. “I turned it off because of the amount of calls it was getting from Nico when you first went missing.” Will froze. “But I figured you might want to talk to him. He just got discharged today.”

“Discharged?” Will asked, the single word breaking him out of his frozen state. 

“Yeah,” Cecil groaned. “Dude like totally freaked out when he found out you were missing. Then while we were all looking for you two days ago he passed out randomly. Hazel freaked out and took him to the hospital, but they couldn’t find anything wrong. They kept him a day for observation, but still nothing. So he is leaving today.”

Will just looked at Cecil blankly as the information slowly processed through his head. His eyes slowly made their way to the stack of alpha and omega files as he remembered Chiron’s notes of how omega’s bodies reacted to their Fated Pair having sex with someone else. Sex... His breath caught in his throat. The imagines of what Octavian and Bryce did to him came crashing back. 

“Will!” He heard being shouted, but it sounded like they were far away. He couldn’t breathe. He was back there again. It was happening again. Someone touched him, but he violently pulled away which caused him to fall out of the bed. Pain shot through his body only making the imagines in his head more real.

Another touch, “No! Please!” he cried desperately as he weakly struggled against the person’s hold. “Please! Stop! No!” He kicked and screamed in an attempt to get away from the burning touch around his wrist. He gave up his struggle when a calming smell filled his nose. Slowly, he opened his eyes to see Nico standing in the doorway just before he felt the prick of a needle and everything went dark. 

***

Will could hear steady beeping as consciousness slowly came back to him. He was still in the hospital. They had to drug him because he was still hurt and had a panic attack. A soft fragrance hit his nose as he curled more into himself. The memories of what happened still vivid, tears he didn’t know he had left streamed down his face. Yet, he was calm. Something about the smell kept him calm. Slowly he opened his eyes to see his two friends asleep across the room in uncomfortable looking chairs, and an even more uncomfortable position. Guilt boiled within him as he looked at them. This was all his fault. He had done something stupid and now he wasn’t the only one that had to suffer the consequences. He pulled the covers closer around him in hopes they would just make him disappear. The sweet aroma filled his nose again when the covers came closer to his face and he had buried his face into the pillow. It was then he realized that these sheets were not hospital ones, they were too dark. This time, he brought the sheets to his nose and actually smelled them. Nico.

Will brought the sheets away from his face as he gave the dark fabric a questioning look. A quick glance around the room confirmed that he was in fact still in the hospital. His eyes traveled back to the fabric. There was no question that this was in fact Nico’s, especially from the smell. Why did he have Nico’s sheets on his hospital bed? 

“Ah, you’re up.” Chiron said as he wheeled himself in. Will just gave him a questioning look as he curled deeper into himself, into the scent of Nico. Even though Nico hated him, he knew that Nico would never hurt him. It made him feel safe.

Chiron just smiled softly and remained a respectful distance away as if knowing that Will didn’t want anyone near him, even people he knew. “How are you feeling?”

Will didn’t answer as he just continued to look at Chiron. So many mixed emotions running through him, he didn’t know which to focus on. The only thing he could seem to focus on was Nico’s scent. It grounded him every time he felt himself about to panic about what everyone was thinking about his current state. Everyone had to know what happened to him.

Chiron just continued to smile gently, “No worries William. Take your time. We are all just happy you are safe now.”

“Why...” Will started then looked away as he bit his lip nervously. “Why do these smell like Nico?”

“To keep you calm.” Chiron answered as Will eyes darted back to him. “It is said that certain smells can help calm alphas and omegas.” He smiled. “I hope you don’t mind me asking Nico for this.”

Will shook his head as he felt a little embarrassed about everything, but it was still nothing compared to the other emotions boiling deep inside him. Chiron was right, the smell did help calm him. It didn’t take away the pain when those imagines flashed through his head, nothing ever would. Nico’s scent simply grounded him to the present, a constant reminder that he was not still stuck in that nightmare. That part of the nightmare was over.

“Good,” Chiron said as he dug a small pirate bear out of his bag. Will recognized it immediately. It was the last present he had gotten Nico before he disappeared. Why did Nico still have it? Did he know it was from Will? Why did Chiron have it?

“Nico thought this might help you,” Chiron explained, eyes cautiously watching Will’s movements. “He said it always brought him comfort when he was having a hard time. Would you like to hold it?”

Will looked between Chiron and the bear for a moment as he tried to understand the meaning of everything. He knew why Nico’s scent calmed him, they were fated and despite everything Will still loved him. What he couldn’t understand was why Nico would give up these things to help him. Nico’s words from that night echoed in his head. Now he really was those things. Disgusting. Slut. He buried his face deeper into the sheets as he sobbed silently. The scent still calming him, but confusing him at the same time. He was so broken he didn’t even know where to start picking up the pieces. 

“It’s okay,” Chiron said as he set the bear aside. “I am going to tell the nurses to get you something to eat. Do you think you can do that?”

Will looked back at Chiron and shook his head. Just the thought of food made him nauseous. 

Chiron just smiled, “That’s okay. We can try again later. Would you like something to drink?”

Will looked at the little side table with a glass and pitcher of water. His throat was still so dry, so much so it hurt to breath. With some difficulty, he sat up so he could pour himself a glass of water. It took some time considering his hands were shaking, but he eventually managed it. As he drank the water, his eyes landed on the bear again. 

“Can I bring the bear over to you?” Chiron asked in which Will just nodded. His body tensed the closer Chiron got. He had to keep telling himself that no one was going to hurt him which only made him feel more ashamed. The empty glass of water long discarded to the table, he gingerly picked up the bear that Chiron had placed on his bed. His eyes never leaving Chiron until he was a good distance away.

Will took a deep breath, already smelling Nico’s scent on the bear. A small smile on his lips at the thought that Nico had kept it after all this time even if he didn’t remember. He gently laid himself down, feeling drained despite not really doing anything, the bear clutched close to his chest. Those terrible imagines still on repeat as his eyes closed so he focused on Nico’s smell to remind him he wasn’t actually there. Eventually even those imagines disappeared as the bear in his arms and soothing smell of Nico lulled him back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember that everyone deals with trauma differently and it how one deals with it does change.
> 
> Another note, Octavian and Bryce will pay for what they did. I know that kind of spoils things, but rest assured that something will happen. Because they should deal with the consequences of their actions, especially with how cruel they were to Will.
> 
> Let me know what you think. I hope the last two chapters didn't ruin the story for anyone.   
> Thank you for all the support. I really appreciate it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! another update! I wasn't sure I would be able to get this done. I was having trouble figuring out how start it off and merge it with where I wanted it to go.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

Will hated the look in everyone’s eyes when they looked at him. The look of pity. Just another poor little omega that got attacked. It was also because he was an omega that they kept him in the hospital a bit longer, protocol. Omega’s bodies tended to be a bit more fragile in that area, especially male omegas. Even worse, was he felt like he was on display every time he had a nightmare, which was constantly. The nightmares were so bad that he would wake up in a full blown panic attack because people were touching him trying to get him to wake up and calm down. He hated it. He was ever so thankful when Chiron requested that Lou Ellen or Cecil stay with him overnight. Their touches didn’t bother him as much anymore and Chiron must have noticed that. Chiron also had the sheets changed out with new ones that Hazel brought from Nico’s house. Nico never came by to visit, but that was another protocol. Unless an aphla was bonded with an omega, they weren’t allowed on the omega floor. Something Nico hadn’t listened to once and was now banned from the hospital unless it was an emergency. 

After about a week he was finally released from the hospital. From one prison to another he supposed. At least his room gave him some sort of privacy the hospital didn’t offer. He didn’t want to talk to anyone about what happened even though it was strongly suggest to him multiple times. All he wanted to do was bury himself in his work and try to forget it ever happened. So that was what he did which was much easier to do in his room. Chiron had suggested he take the semester off, that he would still have his scholarship money, but Will didn’t want that so they made a deal. He would talk to Chiron, who used to be a therapist, everyday for an hour in a video chat. In return, Will would still be able to help him research about Fated Pairs and still be able to complete his classes. At first, Will hated doing the ‘therapy’ with Chiron. It mainly consisted of them just sitting there silently for most of the hour. However, after a week, Will was finally able to start talking about little things about what happened. He wasn’t quite sure what Chiron was doing, but it was working. The nightmares were still a problem, but now he was able to have Lou Ellen and Cecil touch him so it helped. Most nights, the three of them would all cuddle together on Will’s bed which had Nico’s sheets on them. Every week Hazel would bring new ones for him. Will still hadn’t turned on his phone. No point when either Cecil or Lou Ellen were constantly with him and all his talks with Chiron were through video chat or email for the research. 

A month after the incident, Will was able to convince Lou Ellen and Cecil to go out together on a date. He assured them he would be fine for a couple of hours, and if he needed anything that he could always call them. Both of them seemed unsure about leaving him alone, but he said that he wanted to at least try to be alone for a bit. After an hour long lecture from his friends and making sure his phone was on and charge, he was finally alone. Yet all he could do was stare at the phone, remembering all the missed calls and messages from Nico on it that he quickly erased. Hazel had politely asked Will each time she came over to call her brother when he was ready. Even though he still was using Nico’s scent to help calm him, he was still afraid of confronting him. Will, after all, was an omega just like all the other omegas that Nico hated so much. Yet even though Nico hated omegas, he was still willing to help Will by giving him sheets with his scent on them. 

Will let out a tired sigh as all the words on the paper started to blur together. He knew that he would probably have another nightmare, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. So he crawled into his bed, and wrapped himself in Nico’s scent before he fell asleep.

***

Will sat straight up covered in sweat, tears streaming down his cheeks and his breathing heavy. He kept telling himself ‘he wasn’t there’ over and over to get himself to calm down. It wasn’t working. He was so used to Lou Ellen and Cecil there to comfort him. A quick glance at the clock told him that they were probably in the movie by now and it would be rude to call them. It was too late to call Chiron. Before he could even register what he was doing, the phone was ringing next to his ear.

“Sunshine?” Nico’s answered after only one ring. Will froze. Why had he called Nico? When had he called Nico? He couldn’t breathe. Why was he being that omega that constantly bothered Nico?

“Sunshine, are you okay?” Nico asked, concern laced in his voice. “Breathe with me, Sunshine.” Will could feel himself calm down a bit as he listened to Nico do counts to help him focus on breathing. Somewhere in the back of his mind he wondered how Nico knew these things, but the thought was quickly tossed aside as he started sobbing. Nico already hated him, he knew this. But now Nico could see just how broken he was. Another pathetic, disgusting omega slut. 

“Sunshine,” Nico said as if it hurt him. “Is Lou Ellen or Cecil there with you?”

“N-no.” Will whispered as he continued to sob.

Nico sighed, “I’ll text them.”

“Don’t!” Will shouted as he buried his face in the hand he wasn’t using to hold his phone. He didn’t want to ruin their date. He didn’t want them to know that they were right not to leave him alone. He didn’t want to admit to himself that he could no longer stand the thought of being alone. “Please...don’t” he begged softly. 

“Sunshine,” Nico sighed. “Tell me what you want. I’ll do anything to help you.”

Will so desperately wanted to tell him that he wanted him, but he couldn’t. He already knew Nico hated him for being an omega. And even though Nico would probably be kind enough to come over if he asked there was still a problem. Will couldn’t touch Nico without going into heat. If he went into heat it would only make everything worse. He didn’t want to feel like that. He didn’t want to be touched like that. He just wanted to be held.

A soft melody filled his ears, derailing his thoughts. It took a moment to realize it was Nico singing in Italian. A song he recognized from when Nico’s mother would sing to them when they were going to bed. He remembered Nico’s mother having the most beautiful voice (second only to his own mother’s) so it was not surprising Nico’s was just as beautiful if not more. 

“How are you feeling?” Nico asked after the song ended, his Italian accent coming out a bit.

“Better,” Will sighed. “Thank you. I’m sorry for bothering you so much. I really am just another pathetic omega.”

“Don’t say that,” Nico said with a low growl. “You are not a pathetic omega. You’re amazing Will. Don’t ever forget that.”

“Omegas aren’t amazing,” Will sniffled. “We’re terrible disgusting sluts.You even said so yourself.”

“What are you talking about? I would never say that about you, Sunshine.”

Will was sobbing again. “But you did and you were right. Omegas only try to take advantage of alphas. I’m no different. Especially now that I’ve been....” The terrible images where back. Only this time he felt like he deserved what they did to him. He had been trying to seduce Nico all this time. So it was only fair that he was hurt the way he was. 

“Will listen to me!” Nico shouted desperately. “You are not like other omegas. You are amazing and kind and funny. You brighten the room by just walking into it with your smile. Will...” He sighed. “If anything I have failed as an alpha. I should have protected you better. You have no idea how special you are, Sunshine. You deserve all the happiness the world has to offer.”

Will could only cry harder because the words were so kind, but so far from the truth. “I’m sorry Nico.” He managed to get out between sobs. He had to tell Nico the truth. That the reason Nico only felt the way he did was because they were a Fated Pair. Nico didn’t remember their childhood so all these feelings couldn’t be true. Will wasn’t amazing in the slightest and he wasn’t special. 

“Nico...” Will whispered as he took a deep breath. “You only feel that I’m special because we are a Fated Pair...” He bit back a sob. “I should have told you sooner, but... I just wanted you to love me for me. I was selfish. I’m so sorry Nico.”

“I know”

“What?”

“I know that we are a Fated Pair,” Nico said, followed by a heavy sigh. “I have known since high school.”

Will didn’t know what to say. He didn’t know what to do. Nico had known all along that they were a Fated Pair. It didn’t make sense. How did he know? Why did he know? Did Nico still have his memory of their childhood and lied about it?

“Will,” Nico said nervously. “I need you to understand that I didn’t tell you in high school for your own protection.” He sighed heavily. “I...” Another heavy sigh. “Fuck, I don’t even know where to begin.”

“Did you really lose your memories or was that a lie?” Will asked before he could stop himself. 

“I did lose my memories,” Nico laughed bitterly. “It was a cruel experiment to test if Fated Pairs could be broken.”

“Experiment?” Will asked again before he could even think. Nico was experimented on?

Nico sighed. “Yeah, Titan Corp. They targeted me and my cousins because they hated our fathers and wanted to get back at them. They were running illegal experiments to see if they could create and break Fated Pairs. To see if they could turn betas into alphas or omegas. Or turn alphas or omegas into betas. If it wasn’t for Bianca’s and Thalia’s sacrifice, we would all still be there...you would dead.” Nico sniffled a bit, but continued. “Will... The car crash. It wasn’t an accident...”

“What do you mean it wasn’t an accident?!” Will screamed, horrified to think that his entire family was killed on purpose. Nothing made sense. There was a secret part of the medical company Titan Corp that kidnaped and experimented on people? This had to be a cruel joke. It was just a drunk driver. His family wasn’t killed on purpose.

“They wanted you because of me.” Nico explained, the sound of something being punched echoed in the background. “They knew we were a Fated Pair. They erased my memories to see if that would break it, it didn’t. I still recognized you even if I didn’t know exactly who you were. So they were going to kill you to see what happened. They set the whole thing up. We didn’t get there in time to stop it. I am so sorry Will... we tried... we really did.” He sobbed. “Bianca and Thalia lost their lives because of it. It was my fault. All I could think about was you. The face that I just couldn’t forget. That I had to protect.”

“Nico,” Will said softly, silent tears streaming down his face. His family died because of him. He was only saved because Nico saved him. He winced as pain started to spike in his head. The memory of the accident coming back to him. Parts that he must have kept locked away. It hurt. His family was dead because of him. Because he was an omega. Because he was an omega in a Fated Pair. It wasn’t long before pain turned to numbness as everything disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... yeah. There will be more into Nico's shit past eventually... Originally, I didn't plan on having the car accident with Will's family be part of it... but idk. It just kind of happened?
> 
> Let me know what you think.
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos, comments and bookmarks.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, So I had a hard time with the ending of this chapter. I hope it makes sense?
> 
> Anyways, enjoy

Will groaned, his hand shooting to his head as it continued to attempt to pound out of his skull. Memories of the car crash flashed in an out in bits and pieces. They were driving home from grandma’s. The bright lights of the other car...no. Not just a car. He groaned again as the loud noise of a helicopter echoed in his head. A loud explosion. Screaming, then silence. Ringing in his ears. Hanging upside down. Shouting. Sirens...no, gunfire. A face. Nico...Then everything went black.

Will let out a loud gasp as he shot up in bed. The pain in his head slowly going away, tears running down his cheeks, breathing heavy. He remembered now. He tried to explain the police what happened, but they didn’t listen. They kept telling him that it was just a simple car accident, convinced him it was just a simple car accident. He accepted it was just a simple car accident. It made more sense. Everything else was just part of his imagination to try to better explain why he lost his family.

“Will!” Nico’s voice shouted from Will’s phone now on the floor. The sound of wind can be heard in between Nico’s shouts of his name as well as some colorful language.

Slowly, Will bent over to pick up his discarded phone. “I...” He didn’t know what to say. There were just too many questions. Where did he even start? A quick glance at the clock told him that although he felt like he had been out for hours, it was only about twenty minutes.

“Will!” Nico shouted. “I am almost to your apartment! Are you okay?”

Will dropped his head into his spare hand. “I...I think so. But I have questions.”

“I’m sure you do, Sunshine.” Nico sighed. “I will answer all of them for you...or at least as the best I can.”

“Okay...” Will whispered as the sound of a motorcycle roared outside before being turned off.

“I’m here,” Nico said.

“Okay," Will nodded as he got out of bed to make his way to the front door. He peeked through the window cautiously. Nico stood there in what looked like pajamas, the top part covered by his motorcycle jacket, helmet cradled in one of his arms. Will couldn’t help but giggle a bit at the messiness of Nico’s hair.

“What?” Nico asked which made Will remember they didn’t hang up the phone just yet.

“Your hair,” Will chuckled before he hung up, then went to open the door to a Nico furiously blushing while trying to tame his wild hair. He wanted to run his fingers through those dark locks, but knew he couldn’t. He would go into heat if he touched Nico’s skin. An odd sense of calm and terror ran through him as he looked at Nico. He could smell Nico, which he knew had a calming effect on him. Yet, the fact that Nico was actually physically there made him afraid. He didn’t know why he was afraid, just that he was.

“Will?”

“Sorry...” Will said as he took a few steps back into the apartment. “Um...come in?”

“Are you okay with me coming in?” Nico asked, still standing outside. Will looked at Nico and thought about it. He knew that Nico would never hurt him, but he had kept secrets. He knew why Nico kept those secrets and Nico had said he would explain everything. However, the thought of being alone with Nico made him a bit uncomfortable. Not because he didn’t trust him, but because he didn’t think he could trust himself. He wanted Nico to hold and comfort him, something he couldn’t do unless he wanted to go into heat. He knew that if he asked Nico to leave, he would. It made him feel awful because Nico had rushed over to make sure he was okay.

“Just...” Will sighed as he went to the kitchen to make some tea. “Just sit on the couch... Did you want anything to drink?”

“No thank you,” Nico said as he stepped inside the apartment before closing the front door and making his way to the couch.

Will went about his business in the kitchen as he continuously glanced at Nico’s hunched form sitting on the couch. So many questions bubbling up, yet none able to escape. What little he did know about Nico’s past made him wonder if he should even ask questions. Nico was kidnaped and experimented on. Had his memories forcibly taken away. Did he really have the right to ask about it?

“Just go ahead and ask, Sunshine.” Nico finally said after long moment of silence. “I am going to have to explain everything to you eventually, might as well just get it over with.”

“Do you remember anything from your childhood?” Will asked as he took his tea and sat at the dining table.

“Bits and pieces.” Nico answered as he twisted a ring around his finger and staring at the wall in front of him. “Some of them came back when I saw or heard certain things. None of them are well detailed or very long...just...fragments.”

“I’m so sorry Nico,” Will said, already feeling tears starting to form. How could anyone be so cruel and take someone’s memories away?

“It’s okay,” Nico said, still staring at the wall, expression hard. “I’ve somewhat been able to come to terms with what happened. It helps now that I know I’m not alone. At first it was hard because all these people kept acting like they knew me, but I had no idea who they were. When we weren’t being experimented on, we would be kept in small individual jails. We could still talk to each other, but that was it. I remember waking up in one of them. No idea where I was. Who I was. Just afraid. A girl’s voice kept calling a name and crying. I learned eventually that it was Bianca calling my name. My sister and cousins helped explain everything, but I later found out that they also kept things from me for my own protection.”

Will watched Nico glare at the wall, most likely from reliving those horrible times. Something he could relate to. Although at this point, he was quite certain that his own past trauma was nothing compared to Nico’s. He felt so awful for making Nico talk about it and relive it, but couldn’t bring himself to say anything so he just listened as Nico continued.

“It was Thalia and Bianca that got us all out of there. I didn’t understand at the time why Bianca fought so hard against them. Why she tried so hard to get us out of there, me out of there. I knew that she was my sister from what I was told. What I didn’t know at the time was that the people that held us were planning to kill you. It wasn’t until after we were able to escape that I found out and ended up ruining everything.” He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. “I was still very lost and confused about a lot of things at the time. Having no memories does that to you I guess. But the one thing I did remember was your smiling face. No memories attached to it, just you smiling. When I found out that they were planning to kill you, I couldn’t let that happen. You were the one thing that I could actually remember. The one thing that gave me hope through all the darkness. So I split from the rest of the group to save you on my own. It was a terrible mistake. It cost not only your entire family their lives, but also Thalia and Bianca as well.”

Will gently placed a hand on Nico’s shoulder as he sat down next to him not even remembering walking over. “I am so sorry you had to go through that.”

Nico just sighed, “It’s okay, Sunshine. There is nothing I can do to change it. After I was able to accept that is when I chose to go back to school.” He looked a Will with a small smile. “I wanted to see you again. The one thing from my past I could remember.” He looked away and laughed dryly. “Of course that was when Titan Corp’s illegal operation started back up again. Even after we worked so hard to shut them down. I was finally able to see you again, but had to stay away in fear that they would try to kill you. It was then that my friends told me that we were a Fated Pair and why Titan Corp did what they did. So I stayed away, to protect you. Then you went into heat after we ran into each other and...” He sighed heavily. “And I haven’t been able to really stay away since. I followed you here, Will...” He chuckled softly, “Although, you working next to the shop wasn’t planned, it was nice. I didn’t have to admire you from afar and could actually talk to you. Each morning I talked to you only made me realize how much I didn’t deserve you as my Fated Pair. You weren’t like the other omegas that tried to seduce me for status or money. You were driven by your own dreams. Never once letting the fact that you were an omega ever stop you even when the rest of the world was against you. All with that beautiful bright smile of yours.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Will asked.

“I was afraid.” Nico sighed. “You were so amazing... and I was just... me.”

Will laughed, “You know I told myself that too.” He blushed and looked away, “Lou Ellen and Cecil constantly teased and pestered me to just admit my feelings for you....” He sighed, “But I thought you hated omegas, so you hated me. Especially when you called that one night saying all those awful things about omegas...”

“Will,” Nico whispered as he went to reach for his hand, but stopped. He quickly put his motorcycle gloves back on and scooted a bit away. “Is that why you hung up?” He buried his head in his hands. “Fuck, what was I thinking? I was just so mad that night. I’m so so sorry. I never should have said those things.”

“It’s okay...” Will said as he scooted to the other side of the couch. The risk of touching Nico’s skin too great.

“It’s not,” Nico groaned. “I should have known better. I know I have discussed my frustrations with omegas before with you, but never so...cruelly.” He sighed. “Fuck. I so sorry, Sunshine. I called you because I knew you would be up. I...” Another sigh. “I told you I failed as an alpha.”

“You didn’t fail,” Will said softly as he went to his room to grab the pirate bear. He handed it to Nico who took it with a surprised look. “Do you have any memories of this bear?” He watched Nico shake his head. “It was the last thing I gave you before you disappeared. It meant a lot to me when you told Chiron to give it to me.” He sat back down on the other side of the couch. “You didn’t fail, just made a mistake. But you worked very hard to fix that mistake and that is what matters. Everyone makes mistakes, all we can do is learn from them.”

“Will...” Nico started but was interrupted by the front door opening.

“Will we’re back...” Cecil started with a great smile, then stopped as his expression turned to a frown when he saw Nico. “What the hell are you doing here?”

Nico blushed as he stood up like the couch bit him, “I... umm...”

“Chill Cecil,” Lou Ellen said, a curious look in Will’s direction. “If Will wanted to invite Nico over, then that is his choice.” She raised an eyebrow, again at Will, but didn’t say anything. Will was so thankful that Lou Ellen knew when and where to discuss things.

“I should go,” Nico said quickly as he rushed towards the door.

“Wait!” Will called as he grabbed Nico’s wrist before he could run away. His face heating up when he had Nico’s full attention. “Thank you...” He looked down a bit his lip nervously. He knew he shouldn’t kiss Nico, but he wanted to. Screw it, he would just deal with his heat later. So he just pressed their lips together before he could second guess himself. Even though the kiss was nothing special, just a quick peck on the lips, the spark that ignited in him felt so good. He couldn’t understand why he waited so long to do this. He pulled away, his whole body on fire even though he wasn’t in heat just yet. A quick glance at Nico’s cherry red face told him he was probably feeling the same way.

“W-will...” Nico stuttered after a moment, eyes wide and in shock. “Why did you?”

Will bit his lip as looked away shyly. “I just wanted to... I... I should go take my suppressant now...” He gave Nico a soft smile. “Thank you for tonight. Maybe... we can see each other again soon?”

The bright smile on Nico’s face was worth everything, “Of course, Sunshine.” Will smiled brightly back as he watched Nico go to his motorcycle and drive away. Only when Nico was no longer in sight did he close the door. His whole body filled with so much happiness it surprised him because it had been a while since he felt happy. He quickly went to his room to take his suppressant and collapsed onto his bed not even listening to the lectures his friends were now giving him. It was the first time since the incident that he felt like he could see a light at the end of the dark tunnel, with Nico standing there waiting for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, yeah, that is just the surface of everything that happened to Nico. I am debating on whether or not to include what happened to everyone else. And if I did, how to go about that....
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos, comments and bookmarks. I am so glad that everyone seems to be liking the story. XD  
> But please feel free to continue to let me know what you think. ;)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! I normally have it up earlier. But my boyfriend was still up when I got up and we ended up playing pokemon like children XD He distract me. Actually, that is a lie. I did it to myself when I went to go get a special mystery gift pokemon and told him to do it too. Then we went into a bunch of max raid battles.... >.< he got four shiny pokemon one of them being a 6iv ditto. Like wtf. He doesn't even breed competitive pokemon like I do. the universe hates me!!!! lol, not like I can really complain. I have like three or four perfect stat dittos, but still. XD
> 
> Anywayssss, I rewrote this like three times. XD Idk why I couldn't get it to flow like I wanted to. So I hope it works.
> 
> Enjoy. Again, sorry for it being late!!!

Ever since Nico had come over, he hadn’t really had a chance to see him again. Mainly because of the repercussions of that small kiss. While the suppressants did work, they also did take some time to kick in. His body was still healing, but it didn’t know that when it automatically got itself ready. The burning pain was almost bad enough to make him think it was happening again. Thankfully, Lou Ellen and Cecil were there to comfort him and keep him grounded to the present. It had taken a couple of days to recover mentally from it which was why Lou Ellen and Cecil were so against him seeing Nico again. They didn’t mind calling or texting, but they thought it was just better to keep the temptation of touching away. Will couldn’t blame them, but he wanted to be able to actually get used to being around Nico. So after hours of pleading and begging he finally won. He could go to Persehpone’s private garden with Nico as long as Hazel and Frank were there with them.

Will hated that he had have someone chaperone him wherever he went, regardless if Nico was with him or not. He knew it was for his own safety, both physically and mentally. That had been proven the few times he went out shopping with Lou Ellen and Cecil. He was fine as long as people kept their distance, something that didn’t always happen especially if it was busy. He couldn’t go out when it was dark in fear that Octavian and Bryce were going to kidnap him again. Chiron said that he would be able to do things again after time and not to get frustrated when things didn’t work out the way he wanted them to. To just take time and not rush things. Will knew this. He just wanted so badly to forget this nightmare and go back to his normal life. If he didn’t, there would be no way he could become a doctor. All his hard work would be for nothing. He would never be able to be with Nico because the thought of someone, even himself, touching him there terrified him. Which was something he had to deal with every time he used the restroom or showered or applied cream to help better heal the area.

Will shook his head as he tried to focus on the fact he was going to be walking around a beautiful garden with Nico. There was no need to worry about too many people, it would just be him, Nico, Hazel and Frank. It was going to be in the middle of the day and they would be having lunch together. The only thing that could make it better was if Will could simply just kiss, hug or even hold Nico’s hand. None of those were really an option. Even with long sleeves and gloves on hand holding was a risk . 

Will frowned as he looked at himself in the mirror, his wild blond curls unable to be tamed. The dark freckles that covered his cheeks on tanned skin. He straightened the tie of the suite he used to interview when applying for jobs and college. It was as good as it was going to get, he supposed. There wasn’t much he could do make himself more presentable in case Nico’s father and step-mother were home. Nico promised they wouldn’t be since they had to be at the airport to leave for an important business meeting earlier that morning. Still, plans changed and Will didn’t want to run the risk of looking like he was just some omega that Nico picked off the streets. He knew that Nico’s father had pushed omegas Nico’s way. Omegas that were of high class and appropriate for his son’s status. It was part of the reason why omegas frustrated Nico so much. It was all about money and power to omegas born into the upper part of society. 

“Will!” Cecil shouted from the living room. “Jules is here! You ready?”

“Yeah!” Will shouted back, as he made one last attempt tame his hair. It didn’t work. With a frustrated sigh he stepped out of his room, ready to go see Nico. Before he got to the door Lou Ellen and Cecil stood in front of it, arms crossed, lips turned downward into matching frowns. 

“Why the hell do you look like you are about go for a job interview?” Lou Ellen asked, eyebrow raised.

Will blushed, “I...I want to look presentable on the off chance I will meet Nico’s father and step-mother.”

“You are not walking out of this apartment in that,” Cecil said as he turned Will around and started to push him back to his room.

“But Jules-Albert is waiting!” Will tried to argue.

“Well,” Lou Ellen chuckled. “You should have thought about that before you put that outfit on.” She instantly went to his closet and started sorting through his clothes, casually tossing things aside that she deemed worthy. 

“Lou!” Will shouted as he started to attempt to put his clothes back. She simply shooed him away by slapping his hands each time he tried to put anything back.

“Don’t Lou me mister,” Lou Ellen groaned. “We have had to suffer long enough with you swooning over Nico. And now that you both kind of admitted your feelings for each other we are not about to ruin it with you going to lunch....”

“Your first date!” Cecil interjected.

“Your first date,” Lou Ellen corrected herself with a smile. “Looking like you are going to an interview.” She shoved an outfit at his chest. “Now put that on. You are not leaving this apartment until we deem you presentable to both ours and Nico’s tastes.”

Will blushed as he took the outfit. “Okay...” He knew that it was pointless to argue with Lou Ellen and Cecil. Also, the thought of wearing something that Nico liked made him want to change. He had no idea what ‘Nico’s tastes’, as Lou Ellen had put it, were so he figured he would listen. She had been talking to Hazel a lot.

“Good,” Cecil grinned as him and Lou Ellen left and closed the door behind them. 

Will sighed as he got changed, careful as to not ruin the one nice suit he did have. When he put the outfit that Lou Ellen pulled out for him, he couldn’t help but frown. There was no way that Nico was going to like looking at Will’s long skinny legs in black skin tight jeans. He had even forgotten he had these. They were part of an old Halloween costume that he would very much not like to remember. Damn his friends for always convincing him to do embarrassing things with them. The shirt was a Ramones T-shirt, that he was pretty sure was Cecil’s. The more troubling problem was that his arms were bare. He didn’t know if that was a good idea if he was going to have to avoid physical contact with Nico. 

“I am not wearing this!” Will shouted through the door. “I look ridiculous!”

“Better than your usual crocs, tan shorts and obnoxiously bright t-shirts you normal wear!” Cecil shouted before he opened the door without knocking.

“Cecil!” Will screamed as he threw some random article of clothing his way. “Why didn’t you knock? What if I was changing?”

Cecil just laughed, “Oh please.” He just waved his hand as if it was nothing. “Like we haven’t seen each other half naked before getting ready for things. We’re brothers, get the fuck over it.”

Lou Ellen just sighed heavily as she rolled her eyes and pushed Cecil out of the way. “Anyways, how about we make a compromise?”

Will pursed his lips, “Fine. It is probably the only way I am getting out of here.”

“You pick out the shirt,” Lou Ellen grinned triumphantly. “but the pants stay. Yes?”

“Why do the pants have to stay?” Will complained with an over dramatic groan as he flopped onto his bed. “I already have giraffe legs no need to put them on display!”

“Because brother dearest,” Cecil grinned. “I am sure that Nico would appreciate it.”

Will blushed as he threw a pillow at Cecil. “Whatever... Get out so I can change the shirt.”

Both his friends just grinned as they left his room again and closed the door. Reluctantly, Will got off the bed to sort through his clothes. The one good thing about the black jeans was that they did pair nicely with some casual dress shirts he had. So he just picked a dark grey one because it was long sleeved. He took the Ramones shirt off and shrugged into his new shirt, then buttoned it up. A quick glance at the mirror told him that his hair was even more wildly unkept than it had been before. A sigh escaped him, there was no point in trying to fix it. 

“How about this?” Will asked as he stepped out of his room.

“Uhg!” Lou Ellen groaned as she threw her head back. “I can’t with you. But whatever.”

“Have fun on your double date!” Cecil laughed as he patted Will on the back.

“Bye,” Will quickly said with a blush as he picked up his wallet and keys from the little table they had by the door. “Have fun on your own date.”

“Of course,” Cecil laughed harder as he gave Lou Ellen a kiss on the cheek.

Will just smiled at them as he closed the door, a bit of jealously settling in at the fact that he couldn’t do that with Nico without going into heat. When he got to the town car with Jules-Albert waiting outside of it patiently, he profusely apologized. Jules-Albert just chuckled and said it was alright as he opened the door for Will. The car ride to Nico’s father’s house was quiet, which was terrible because it gave Will too much time to over think everything. From whether or not his outfit even looked nice to the disapproving looks of Nico’s parents when they met him. So lost in thought, the door opening beside him made him jump in surprise. 

“We are here,” Jules-Albert simply said.

“Thank you,” Will replied as he stepped out of the car and quickly greeted by Hazel, Frank and Nico in tow. Looking at how casual the three of them were dressed made him thankful that his friends had stopped him before he left. He would have looked ridiculous in his suit. His eyes naturally went to Nico who was wearing tight blue jeans, a simple black shirt with his aviator jacket on top and some leather gloves. 

“You’re finally here,” Hazel beamed. “I was getting worried that Nico might have done something to scare you away.”

“Hazel!” Nico hissed, but she ignored him.

“I’m so glad we are getting to do this.” She continued. “I have been wanting to do a double date forever. I am so glad that you are my brother’s Fated Pair. You two are adorable together.”

“Hazel!” Nico groaned, his face bright red. 

“Hazel,” Frank laughed as he took her hand. “Why don’t we let Nico and Will have some time to themselves?”

“Sorry,” Hazel grinned sheepishly. “I’m just excited for both of you. Welcome to the family Will.”

Will couldn’t help but blush at that. He wasn’t part of the family yet. Just because he was Nico’s Fated Pair didn’t mean it was set in stone. He watched Hazel go off with Frank somewhere which left both him and Nico standing there like blushing idiots. 

Nico cleared his throat, blush still across his cheeks. “Anyways, I must apologize for my sister. She tends to be a bit too...involved in my life sometimes.”

“It’s okay,” Will answered with a small smile. “She is sweet.”

“Would you like to see parts of the garden before lunch is served?” Nico asked.

Will smiled brightly as we went to stand by Nico, “I would love to.”

Nico just nodded as he started walking, Will following next to him. Will had missed the sun on his face and the fresh air in his lungs. The only thing missing was being able to kiss or touch Nico, but he couldn’t do that. Every time he wanted to just simply touch or kiss the man he wondered if during his second heat if he should have just let Nico have him. It would have made everything so much more simple in his life. He probably would be bonded with Nico so his heats would actually become regular and could touch him without going into heat. Maybe he would have actually confessed sooner to Nico about his feelings. Maybe what happened to him with Octavian and Bryce wouldn’t have happened because he was already bonded. So many things would probably be different. His eyes glanced over to Nico who was just staring at him, and looked away quickly when he was caught.

“Thank you for this, Death Boy.” Will smiled. He really liked being outside again.

“You’re welcome, Sushine.” Nico smiled back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope this flows well. I had a real struggle bus of a time writing this for whatever odd reason. 
> 
> Anyways. Let me know what you think. If there are errors, feel free to let me know. XD


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, posting at a normalish time today. Hope you enjoy it XD

Will was beyond frustrated. It had been six months since the incident and he was doing much better. He wasn’t as afraid of being touched anymore, just in certain areas. He could go out and not have a panic attack when a bunch of people accidently bumped into him. Going out a night was a bit harder, but as long as he was with someone he was fine. The only thing that he couldn’t seem to get over was the sex part of it. He was so tired of not being able to do simply couple touching things, like hugging or kissing or hand holding. He had tried to be intimate with Nico on a few occasions, but each time ended with him panicking. It was all fine until Nico’s touches went lower down his body. He had tried to keep telling himself that this was Nico, the man that would never hurt him, but it never worked. He would always push him away crying, the fear too much for him to handle. What was worse, was that his heats after these failed attempts were becoming unbearable. The suppressants no longer worked, his pheromones ran wild, his fever too high even for an omega in heat, and they lasted for days. The last one had left him in heat for five days followed by bed rest for a week because of how drained he felt. Chiron warned him that he might not survive his next heat if they kept getting worse. The fever he had was dangerously high already. If it went up any higher, even ice baths wouldn’t be able to cool him down enough. Will’s heats weren’t just hard on Will, but Nico as well. It was becoming harder and harder for Nico to control himself and walk away. Nico never said this, but Will could tell by the growing number of severe bite marks that littered his arms afterwards. Something that Nico always tried to hide, but it was obvious as the bandages peeked out from underneath his jackets.

Will let out frustrated sigh as he got up from his desk, grabbed his keys, phone and wallet before leaving the apartment. He needed some fresh air and time to think about what he was supposed to do with all of this. He went the long way to the park because the normal way reminded him too much of when he was kidnaped. It always made him wonder if he should have just said yes to Nico the first time. Chiron told him that it was pointless to dwell on the past. He clearly hadn’t been mentally ready to be intimate at the time and that was okay. Even if they were a Fated Pair, it didn’t mean that everything was going to be easy. Will couldn’t help but roll his eyes. Not going to be easy was an understatement. The whole Fated Pair business only made things more complicated. Nico had his memories erased because of it. Will has lost his entire family because of it. Both of them couldn’t touch each other because of it. The more Will learned about Fated Pairs, the more he hated how romanticize it was in the media. The research he was doing with Chiron had proved that Fated Pairs rarely ended happily. However, because of their research they were able to determine that there was a small change in both the alpha’s and omega’s pheromones that showed they were part of a Fated Pair. Chiron was hopeful that with this, they could help alphas and omegas more by testing their pheromones in middle school. That would let them know if they were a part of a Fated Pair or not. Which would make it easier to help guide them a bit better. If anything, both his and Nico’s sufferings weren’t in vain. Not only from studying themselves, but also the information from Titan Corp. 

Will couldn’t help but smile a bit when he remembered Nico giving him the small USB. Even though they had destroyed everything that Titan Corp was doing, they kept the research. Annabeth had said it might help prevent what happen to them, happen again as long as they gave it to the right people. Apparently Nico and his group thought Will and Chiron were the right people. It took Will a long time to even look at the research and when he did, he could only look at it for so long. It was horrifying what they had gone through. While they wiped Nico’s memories completely, Piper and Jason’s memories were altered. The end result, after many tests of memory alteration, was that it made Piper and Jason a Fated Pair. Something both Chiron and Will both agreed should never be released. If people knew they could make Fated Pairs, it would only make lives for both omegas and alphas that much worse. He was just thankful that it seemed Piper and Jason were able to get through all of that and still be happy. It made him wonder if that was why they broke up for the last two years of high school.

Will took in a breath of fresh air as he walked around the park thinking about all the trouble omegas and alphas went through. His mind wondering back to his current issue with bonding with Nico. He really should just get it over with so they could just be a normal alpha/omega pair. Or as normal as they could be with everything that has happened. He chewed on his lip as he thought about it more. If he did go into heat this time, he couldn’t say no. Was he really ready for that? Or maybe he would be so delirious that he wouldn’t even remember or realize what was happening. Maybe if he let his heat go a bit longer, then he wouldn’t be able to feel what Nico was doing to him. Then they could bond and be over with all of this. Although the thought of not remembering his first time with Nico made him sad. It was supposed to be something beautiful for both of them. Not something that had to be done out of obligation. He thought about his most recent discussion with Chiron about each time him and Nico had tried and he was triggered by something. They had come to the conclusion that if Will was initiating the contact, it was fine. It was when Nico started to play the part of the dominating alpha that seemed to trigger him. Will didn’t like to be caged in, it made him feel trapped. He didn’t like not being able to see Nico because it was too similar to what happened. The more he thought about it, the more he felt like he would never be able to do anything with Nico. No. He could do this. If he did this, then they could just act like a normal couple. His heats would be normal and manageable. 

A sigh escaped his lips as he fished his phone out of his pocket to call Nico. He wanted to try it again. Will had always been a touchy person when it came to expressing his emotions. It was killing him that he couldn’t show that to Nico. Chiron’s warning about going to fast echoed in his head for a bit, but he stubbornly pushed it away. 

“Hey Sunshine,” Nico answered happily. “How’s the research coming?”

“It’s good,” Will replied. “I’m taking a break right now.”

“You are taking a break?” Nico chuckled. “Did you get another lecture from Lou Ellen and Cecil?”

Will puffed his cheeks out in irritation, “I don’t always have to be told to take breaks. Lou Ellen and Cecil are currently on a date, thank you very much. I just wanted to get out for some fresh air and clear my thoughts.”

“Stuck on something again, Sunshine?” Nico asked. It wouldn’t be the first time Will called Nico when he was stuck on something and probably wouldn’t be the last. 

“Yeah, kind of.” Will admitted with a sigh. “But it doesn’t really have much to do about the research.”

“Will,” Nico sighed. “We’ll get there when you are ready. I will wait as long as it takes.”

Will frowned at how well Nico had gotten at reading him. “I know, but I just want to be able to at least hold hands and kiss...” He sighed as he sat on an empty park bench, head in his spare hand. “If we can at least bond then we can take it as slowly as we want after that.”

“Will,” Nico said softly.

“I’m ready Nico,” Will said. “After dinner. I want to finally bond with you.”

“Will you don’t...”

“I’ve made up my mind!” Will shouted, then sighed. “Just... just let me be in control?” He had done some his own research about how to be intimate again with someone after going through what he did. Something he wanted to try was being the one in control. Control was taken away from him, so if he was in control it might be easier. Something he knew would be difficult for an alpha and omega pair, but he wanted to try it anyways. 

“Of course, Sunshine.” Nico answered. “If you change your mind it is okay too.”

“Thanks, Death Boy.” Will chuckled softly. “I’m so glad that I have you in my life again.”

“Me too, Sunshine.”

“I’m going to let you get back to work before Rachel and Piper get mad at you again.” Will laughed. Both of the girls, while happy for them, were getting kind of annoyed at how much more distracted Nico was at work. Although, it was mainly Will’s fault because he just couldn’t stop himself from calling or texting Nico sometimes. Even when he knew he shouldn’t.

“Okay, Sunshine.” Nico chuckled. “I’ll see you tonight.”

“Tonight,” Will smiled. “Bye.”

“Bye.”

Will hung up the phone then stared at it for a couple of moments still smiling. This is why he could do this. Nico made him happy. They weren’t always happy, they had their fair share of fights over the past couple of months. Will knew he was the main source of frustration and combine that with Nico’s anger and natural over protectiveness that was just adding fuel to the fire. But they had gotten past each of those fights, and grew closer because of them. If Will could just overcome his fear, then most of that would go away. He took a deep breath as he stood up from the bench to make his way back to the apartment. He had to get himself ready for this, but he could do this. This was Nico, the boy he had fallen in love with since he was in elementary school. The man he was fated to be with for the rest of his life. While Octavian’s and Bryce’s touches were wrong and rough, Nico’s were never like that. Nico was always so gentle with him, each touch as if Will was some kind of treasure. He loved it, craved it. Yet he ruined it each time by allowing fear to control him. He wouldn’t let that happen anymore. He could do this. With that determination set in his mind, he went to go get ready for later tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, I am not going to lie. The next chapter might take some time because I am not used to writing more intimate stuff. So if it isn't posted tomorrow, I am apologizing ahead of time. XD
> 
> Let me know what you think and thank you for all the support. You guys are awesome!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so the last two chapters I am not too happy with. I have debated on changing them, or at least adding to them a little....but for now I will continue on and maybe go back and change them. 
> 
> Anyways, so sorry for the late update. This week has been pretty crazy with me helping my family with random stuff. Mainly baby sitting and getting things ready at my dad's house to convert the garage into a workable area for him. LOL I didn't even have my computer with me those days so I couldn't even work even if I wanted to. lol
> 
> Well, with that being said, this chapter is pretty long so I hope you enjoy. XD I will be able to work on the next chapter tomorrow morning. 
> 
> Enjoy. :)

Will actually let his friends dress him this time because it was the first time that he was going out to a restaurant with Nico. Nico had insisted that Will deserved to be taken on a real date, not just dinners at his house or lunches in Persephone’s gardens with Frank and Hazel. Now that Will was feeling more comfortable going out he was excited. Even more excited that he was planning on finally bonding with Nico. Nervous, yes, but excited nonetheless. He had given himself the biggest pep talk to convince himself not to freak out. This wasn’t Octavian or Bryce, this was Nico. He would be in control of everything. After they bonded everything would be better. He could do this. 

“Will,” Cecil said as he snapped his fingers in front of Will’s face. “Stop day dreaming, man. Nico is going to be here any moment.”

“Right,” Will answered with a blush. “How do I look?” He turned around to show his friends the outfit they picked out for him. He was wearing tan jeans with a dark blue sweater coving a white dress shirt that you could see at the sleeves at collar. 

Lou Ellen grinned, “Give you some fake glasses and you’ll look like one hot professor. Nico seems to like your nerdy side.” She winked which only caused Will’s cheeks to heat up even more. 

“Louuu,” Will groaned. Before anyone else could say anything there was a knock at the door. Something Will was a bit eager to answer. He was not disappointed. There stood Nico in a grey pant and vest with a long sleeve black dress shirt underneath. His dark locks pulled back into a short pony tail, but still leaving some hair to frame his blushing face, flowers in his hand. 

Nico timidly smiled as he held out the bouquet of sunflowers (Will’s favorite), “These are for you, Sunshine.”

Will couldn’t help but smile as he carefully took the flowers from Nico before bringing them to his nose to smell them. “Thank you,” he whispered. “I love them.” He looked back at Nico with a bright smile, “Let me put them in water real quick.” He watched Nico nod before he went to the kitchen to put them in a decent sized cup since he didn’t have a vase. 

Lou Ellen just smirked, “Be good you two.”

“Yeah!” Cecil shouted as Will darted out the door. “Make good choices.” Will just rolled his eyes as he got into Nico’s car, excited for what was to come. 

***

Dinner had been at a nice fancy Italian restaurant that Nico loved. It mainly consisted of Will complaining about how it was too expensive for Nico to be paying for all of it, which Nico countered with it was his father’s treat. Once that was over, Nico asked Will to tell him about their childhood. Something Will was more than happy to talk about even as they were leaving the restaurant. 

“You sure you still want to do this, Sunshine?” Nico asked as they left the restaurant, eyes filled with concern.

“Yes,” Will smiled as he placed a chaste kiss to Nico’s lips, sealing the deal. “Once we bond things will be easier.” 

“Okay, let’s go then.” Nico said, a blush blooming across his cheeks. He opened the passenger door for Will to enter before going around to the driver’s side. Will was thankful that the car ride to Nico’s house was somewhat short considering he could feel his heat already setting in. They sat in silence for the ride. Will regretting that he was wearing a sweater over a long sleeve shirt. He was burning up by the time they arrived even though he wasn’t quite fully in heat just yet. Nico, being the gentleman he was, exited the car and opened the door for him, hand offered. Will smiled as he gratefully took it as he relied on Nico a bit to stand. The touch of their bare hands burned, but in a good way. It sent sparks through his body, the back of his pants wet as more natural lubricate gushed out of him. The feeling of it slowly dribbling down his thighs made him take a deep breath and hold onto Nico tighter. He didn’t like the feeling. It reminded him of the blood and cum. 

“Will,” Nico whispered, his voice rough and strained yet he didn’t move.

“I’m fine,” Will gasped as he buried his face into Nico’s chest. The smell helping him ground himself back to reality. “Let’s go inside.” He took a deep breath as he fought hard to stay standing while he dragged Nico inside. Once inside he pushed Nico against the closest wall and kissed him deeply. Tongue aggressively pushing past Nico’s lips as if it was the only way he could breath and in a way it was. He needed to be in control even though he was the omega. He needed to feel safe in the fact that despite Nico being an alpha, he wouldn’t just push him down and mate with him. It was one of the many reason why he loved Nico so much. Nico always pushed against his natural alpha urges to make sure Will felt safe. Even now as they kissed, he allowed Will to have complete control. 

A hand slid under his shirt, leaving a burning trail of lust in its wake. His head naturally tilted back as a moan escaped him, eyes fluttering shut. Nico’s kiss didn’t stop as he moved down Will’s jaw and down his throat only causing Will gasp and moan as he continued to arch his back at the feeling. The movement pushed their clothed erections tighter together, causing more friction. Nico growled softly against his neck, the vibrations running through him like an electrical current of pleasure. Everything in him told him to submit to his alpha and give into the pleasure. He would gladly have done it, but Nico’s other hand wandered down to grip his ass. A feeling of both trigger and lust surged through Will as he fought his submissive nature and pushed himself away breathlessly.

“S-stop,” Will breathed through labored breathes. His hands still clutching Nico’s arms for some sort of support to stay standing. “L-let me be in...” he took a deep breath. “c-control... p-please.” His eyes finally looked up into dark lust filled eyes of Nico, a bit afraid at what he saw. Still, he pushed himself forward to bring Nico into a soft kiss.

“Please,” Will whispered against Nico’s lips, looking into those dark eyes. “I... I can’t do t-this if I’m s-scared.” He watched the lust filled darkness somewhat disappear in Nico’s eyes.

“Will,” Nico breathed as he gently cupped Will’s face to bring him into a sweet kiss. “You’re in control.”

Will let out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding as he wrapped his arms around Nico and buried his face into his shoulder. This is why he could do this, because it was Nico. His childhood best friend. His love. His Fated Pair. He turned his head so that he could kiss his way up Nico’s neck to his ear where he nibbled lightly on the lobe earning him a moan.

“Let’s go to the bedroom,” Will whispered then gently pushed himself away to start walking there. Unfortunately, he seemed to forget that being in heat made him weak and almost collapsed to the floor if it wasn’t for Nico rushing to his side.

“I got you,” Nico said, a strong arm wrapped around Will’s waist as he guided him to the bedroom.

Will felt exhausted by the time they made it there, his clothes and hair sticking to every part of his body. Everything was too hot. It made him panic. He couldn’t be in control if he couldn’t think clearly or even control his limbs. His vision blurred slightly as Nico laid him down on the bed then laid down next to him. His heart swelled at the fact that Nico remembered that Will didn’t like him on top of him. Slowly, with what little strength he had, he pushed his way closer to Nico so that their bodies were pressed up against each other. His whole body hurt except where he was touching Nico.

“Nico,” he moaned as he took his alpha’s hands to place them under his shirt and up, eliciting another moan as they rubbed against his nipples. “Take this off, please. I need you to touch me.” Nico didn’t need to be told twice because in an instant, Will’s sweater was gone and Nico was now making quick work of the buttons on his shirt. Will gasped and arched his back as Nico attacked his exposed chest and stomach. His hands gripping tightly to Nico’s shoulders as Nico made his way from Will’s belly button up to his nipples. Every so often stopping to suck on over sensitive skin, as if leaving a trail back to his prize. Nico’s hands were not idle either as they moved up and down Will’s exposed chest as if mapping his body to memory. Will yelped as Nico bit then sucked on his left nipple. The spark of pleasure instantly traveling downward making both his front and backside leak more. His erection painfully straining against his jeans, about ready to burst at any moment both from the stimulation of his body, but also from Nico’s smell. Slowly, he gave himself over to the pleasure as he pressed and ground against Nico until he was seeing white. A silent scream of pleasure upon his lips as Nico bit down hard at the nape of his neck. It wasn’t a bonding mark, but it still sent trills of ecstasy through him. 

Will could feel himself breathing heavily, but the exhaustion that came from his heat was slowly fading away. Some power finding its way back to his limps as he pushed Nico onto his back earning him a grunt and straddled his hips before diving in to capture those lips. He clumsily unfastened the buttons to Nico’s vest and shirt, all while maintaining the kiss to keep his mind off the fact that Nico’s hands were now gripping his hips enough to bruise. Once the last button was undone, he threw Nico’s shirt opened, in awe by the beautiful artwork covering well toned abs and pecks. He just froze as took in the masterpiece that was Nico. Each image seamlessly merging into the next, but all going back to the one focal point. A beautiful sun right over Nico’s heart.

Nico took one of Will’s hands and placed it over the sun tattoo with a smile. “To remind me that you, Sunshine, are always in my heart no matter what.”

Will felt the tears build up as he leaned down to kiss Nico softly. “I will always be your Sunshine, Death Boy.” His hands slowly moving down Nico’s chest, feeling every muscle as scar as he kissed Nico sweetly. He smiled into the kiss as his hands found Nico’s pants and started to undo them. Nico’s hands found their way back to Will’s hips as he gasped into the kiss giving Will access to allow his tongue to slip in for a moment before he pulled away. “Make me yours, Death Boy.” he whispered onto his lips as he pulled Nico’s pants and underwear down in one fluid motion before settling himself back on top of Nico’s hips. He could feel Nico’s freed erection rubbing against his clothed ass and bit his lip nervously.

Nico growled, his hands gripped Will’s hips harshly, as he ground his newly freed erection against Will. Will could feel his panic start to spike at the motion, his eyes closed in fear of what was to come. He could do this. This was Nico. He focused on breathing as he slowly leaned down to kiss Nico in hopes it would make the fear fade. A shaky breath left him as he broke the kiss, tears filling his eyes. He was still scared. No matter how many times he told himself this wouldn’t be the same, he was still scared it would be. He was scared it would hurt. He was scared that he would lose control. He was just an omega. An omega made to submit to alphas no matter what. He was crazy to think that he could ever have control over an alpha. 

“Will,” Nico whispered as his hands cupped Will’s cheeks to wipe away his tears.

“I-I’m s-scared.” Will sobbed as he buried his face into Nico’s chest. He knew he had to do this otherwise his heat might kill him, but he was still scared. He knew he should have waited longer. He wasn’t ready for this, but he wanted to bond with Nico so he could just simply hold his hand. The worst part was that despite his fear, spikes of pleasure would still run though his body begging him to let go of his control. 

“We can wait,” Nico said with a groan, his erection brushing against Will as he shifted slightly. 

“W-we can’t.” Will continued to sob. “I-I have to do t-this.”

“Will,” Nico said softly as he gently pulled Will’s face up so that they could look at each other. “Tell me what you need me to do to make this easier.”

Will sniffled as he looked at Nico’s pained expression through tears. He could see how difficult it was for Nico to control himself right now. Just as Will’s omega nature was telling him to just submit, Nico’s alpha nature was telling him to dominate. He slowly moved his hand to the sun tattoo on Nico’s chest and traced the image with his finger. Nico had been through so much because of him, yet he still loved him. Even through those dark times Nico still thought about only him. 

Will took a few deep breaths as he gathered his courage once again. Bonding with his Fated Pair was meant to be. There was no reason to be scared. He opened his eyes to look back down at Nico biting his lip and squirming under him in a desperate attempt to control himself. Even his hands were no longer touching him, but gripping the sheets. One last deep breath as Will slowly moved his hands down Nico’s arms until they rested on top of Nico’s hands. Slowly he lifted them up and guided them back to his hips. He watched Nico’s pupil’s dilate, once again filled with lust. Another deep breath as again he slowly guided Nico’s hands to where he wanted them, just above the button and zipper to his jeans. Their eyes locked for a moment as Nico’s hands started to shake before Will simply nodded. That was all it took for Nico undo them and start to pull them and his underwear down. Will took over once they were at his knees and kicked them off the rest of the way. He could feel himself trembling both out of fear and excitement. His legs seemingly liquefying as Nico’s erection brushed his now exposed rear, a moan escaping both of them at the feeling. 

Will took another deep breath as he slowly lowered himself onto Nico. All his fear gone as he looked at Nico’s expression of pure pleasure, his hands gripping Will’s hips tightly as he let out a beautiful moan. His own hands rested on top of Nico’s as he felt himself be filled, his own moan escaping his lips when Nico was completely inside. A sigh of relief left him. It didn’t hurt. It just felt right. Like he didn’t know how empty he was until now. He tried to lift himself, but his legs were still jelly and his limbs were no longer working. 

“Nico,” Will moaned, his grip tightening on Nico’s hands and stared at the ceiling. “Move.” His eyes fluttered shut as Nico started to move, unable to stop the sounds that came out of him. Each time he came back down it felt like he was flying away, Nico hitting the spot that made him see stars each and every time. But Will needed more. He needed to be closer to Nico. Needed to make sure that Nico knew to claim him. As if Nico could read his thoughts, he pulled Will down into a kiss. Their hands wandered all over each others bodies as if trying to merge with each other. Each touch that Nico made across his body made his blood boil with pleasure, going straight to his own erection. If that wasn’t enough it was now pressed firmly between their bodies, gliding smoothly as it continued to leak. He could feel not only himself coming close, but Nico as well so he broke the kiss and exposed his neck which Nico greedily latched onto.

“Nico!” Will screamed, the bite sending so much pleasure through him he practically blacked out as he came, his cum getting on both of them. Nico came as well, his penis swelling up inside Will to knot them together as he stayed latched to Will’s neck. Will felt light as a feather as he rode out his orgasm. Eventually, he came back down to earth as he collapsed bonelessly on Nico breathing heavily. Nico had let go of his neck and was now licking over the new bond mark with a pleased growl. 

“You’re mine,” Nico growled as he wrapped his arms around Will and rubbed his nose into the nape of his neck where the bond was. 

Will let out a sigh as he closed his eyes, letting Nico’s smell help calm his still racing heart. “Yes, I am yours.” He groaned as he felt more and more semen being pumped inside of him, his stomach starting to distend by the amount. It made him nauseous. It made him remember the amount of times Octavian filled him.

“Nico...” Will groaned as he placed a hand over his stomach.

“What is it?” Nico asked as he rubbed patterns on his back.

“I don’t feel good,” Will gasped in pain, from where, he didn’t know. His body was now on fire, but not in the good way it was just moments ago. “T-take it out.”

“Will I can’t, you’ll get hurt!” Nico argued as he placed a cool hand on his forehead. “Will, you’re burning up. Shit.”

“Nico...” Will whined before he threw up and passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL so I have never written anything like this before. Again, I write fluff mainly so I hope this works. I kind of used other authors for a bit of inspiration so I hope it makes sense. Mainly AAThanatos because I love those stories. XD
> 
> Let me know what you think XD
> 
> P.S. Will is fine btw. Kind of humorous why he got sick. XD I wonder if you can guess why.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, finally done lol
> 
> I hope you enjoy XD

Will groaned as he pulled the covers over his head. His whole body felt like a limp overcooked noodle. His head was pounding. The light from the window too much even with the covers over his head. Fuck. What happened? He had dinner with Nico. Then they finally bonded. His hand went to the mark on his neck, a smile on his lips at the thought of finally being Nico’s forever. A smile that disappeared all too quickly when he realized that right after he had thrown up and passed out. Another groan left him as he buried his face in his hands, embarrassment taking hold. What was Nico going to say to that? He was probably disgusted and regretted bonding with him. 

“Will,” Nico’s voice said softly as the covers pulled back. “How are you feeling?”

“Embarrassed,” Will squeaked out, face still buried in his hands. 

“I’m sorry,” Nico sighed. “This is my fault. Apparently you got food poisoning and it was worse because of...” he trailed off which made Will uncover his face. 

“How is food poisoning your fault?” Will asked. Food poisoning made some sense, but it should have taken longer to set in after they ate. Then again, he didn’t really have any sense of time while they were bonding, too lost in the pleasure. 

Nico just sighed again as he sat on the edge of the bed, “Well first of all I took you to that restaurant. And second...” He blushed. “Chiron lectured me about being intimate with you so soon after eating. I guess it can be quite uncomfortable for omegas due to the pressure on your already full stomach.” His blush deepened so it now reached his neck and ears as well. “It also made it a bit worse because of our...position. I’m so sorry, Sunshine.”

Will just smiled as he took Nico’s hand in his own, relishing the fact that he could do it without the consequences. “It’s not your fault. I should have known better.” He went to sit up, a groan escaping him as both dizziness and nausea hit him.

“Here,” Nico said as he help him sit up then offered him a glass of water and some pain killers that Will gratefully took. “You should rest some more.” He brushed some of Will’s hair out of his face. 

Will caught his hand before he could pull away and looked up at him, “Stay and hold me?” 

Nico smiled softly, “Of course, Sunshine. Just one more thing.” He refilled the glass of water and held out another pill with a blush. “Only if you want...” He looked away, “you know, not to...”

Will chuckled as he took the familiar pill and water. He did want to have kids with Nico someday, but that was not today. He would prefer to get through medical school first and maybe start his career before even thinking of having kids. After he finished he put the glass to the side and pulled Nico into a soft kiss. This he wanted everyday. To be able to touch and kiss Nico to his heart’s content. He sighed into the kiss, heat rushing down south, stirring in excitement. He was still in heat, the boiling of his blood at Nico’s touches told him as much. Yet he didn’t want Nico to take him again. Even though when they bonded it was amazing, he was still scared. Scared of putting too much pressure on Nico to resist his natural urges or what would happen if he didn’t. So he gently pushed Nico away even when his body craved more.

“Suppressants?” Will whispered, his body now cold, no longer warmed by Nico’s touches. 

“R-right,” Nico stuttered, his face red from arousal as grabbed another bottle. “Chiron said not to be intimate with you for the rest of your heat. Might make you sick again...Sorry.”

Will took the bottle from Nico’s shaking hands, shook out two pills and popped them into his mouth as he reached for the water. Once that was done, he scooted himself over a bit on the bed, pulling Nico down onto the now free space before pulling him close. He closed his eyes with a content sigh. This was the intimacy he needed and craved more than anything. The reason why he pushed himself to bond with Nico even though he wasn’t ready. Strong arms wrapped around him, Nico’s face buried into his neck where the bond mark was, kissing and licking it continuously. It felt good to have Nico there, the sparks of pleasure sending shivers all the way down to his toes. He was Nico’s forever. The boy he fell in love with wanted him forever. 

“HEY!” Hazel shouted as she slammed open the door. “Horn dogs,” she slapped Nico’s shoulder. “What did Chiron say?”

Nico’s grip on Will tightened as he growled and buried his face deeper into Will’s neck. Will just looked at Hazel with wide eyes, all that heat that had rushed down south earlier now flooding his face.

“Nico,” Hazel scolded with a frown, hands on hips. “Do you want Will to get sick again?”

“Nooo," Nico whined pathetically, still not moving. “We weren’t going to to anything.”

“Uh-huh,” Hazel said, unimpressed. “Says the alpha that has been pinning over a certain omega for years now and has finally bonded. Yeah, you weren’t going to do anything. I could hear you both moaning from downstairs.” She rolled her eyes, “Now come on and let Will rest.”

“We’re fine Hazel,” Will managed to get out as he curled himself into Nico’s embrace, hiding his growing blush. “I asked him to stay and hold me.” His eyes fluttered shut as their legs intertwined, allowing their bodies to be pressed closer together.

“Fiiine,” Hazel sighed in defeat. “But I will not help if you get sick again Will. That will be all of Nico’s responsibility.”

“My alpha will take care of me,” Will sighed happily, sleep already starting to take over.

Hazel snorted, “Yeah, the alpha that panics about everything when it comes to you.”

Will just hummed as gave into sleep, enjoying being in Nico’s embrace.

***

Will shivered as he woke up, his arm searching for Nico, but finding a cold empty space instead. He couldn’t help but pout as he opened his eyes to find that indeed Nico was no longer in bed with him. He rolled over to stare at the ceiling in thought, his hand moving to gently touch his bond. He wondered how their relationship would proceed now that they were bonded. The topic hadn’t really been brought up considering the fact that they tended to argue over the subject. Will just wanting to get it over with so he could have a normal relationship with Nico and Nico telling him not to rush these things. He hadn’t even met Nico’s father and step-mother yet. He had vague memories of Hades visiting every so often when they were children, but now it was different. Nico assured him that it wasn’t because they didn’t want to meet him, they just had a bunch of business to attend to. He couldn’t help but wonder if now that they were bonded would they move in together? That was pretty normal for bonded omega/alpha pairs. It wasn’t like Will was a stranger to Nico’s home, he had been there more frequently over time. What did Nico think of all of this?

Will felt guilt settle in as he thought about how selfish he had been. He so desperately wanted to have a normal relationship with Nico that he didn’t even stop to consider how Nico really felt about all this. Yes, he knew that Nico loved him. That they were a Fated Pair. But did he ever stop to consider what Nico’s life would be like after they bonded? He didn’t really know much about Nico’s high society life other than Nico hated it. He knew that usually in those circles that they took bonding and mating very seriously in order to secure a proper bloodline. Even without having met Nico’s father recently, he had a feeling that he wasn’t going to be good enough in their eyes. Even as a Fated Pair. 

“What the hell are you doing here!?” He heard Nico yell, followed by someone else’s laughter. “You need to leave!”

Curious, Will left the bed and peeked out the door where the voices were coming from.

“Hazel told us that you finally bonded with your Fated Pair,” a male voice said. “We have come to meet him.”

“Hazel shouldn’t have said anything!” Nico hissed. “He still needs to rest.”

“Come Nico,” a female voice said with the disapproving click of the tongue. “You know very well that you would have never told us. We just found out you were dating the omega not even a month ago. And to think, I have been letting you use my garden for dates that you never told me about.” A sigh. “You know we wouldn’t have pushed so many other omegas on you if we would have known.”

Will slowly took a few steps closer to the railing so he could peer over it and see who what at the front door. Nico’s back was to him, but the other two people were completely visible. Instantly, he recognized Hades, Nico’s father. It seemed like the man didn’t even age. Next to Hades stood a beautiful woman with pale skin, long dark hair and golden eyes. Persephone, Nico’s step-mother.

Nico buried his face into his hands with a groan, “Please leave. We’ll schedule a dinner or something later for you to meet him.”

“I think right now will be fine,” Hades said with a smile, his eyes landing on Will. “He seems to be up.”

Will could feel his face heat up as three sets of eyes fall upon him. He was just in some sweats and a t-shirt. Clearly not dressed for the occasion of meeting Nico’s parents, so he hurried back to the room and closed the door. He was so screwed. He didn’t have a change of clothes here even though he should have thought ahead and brought some. The only reason why he was wearing anything was because Nico and him were roughly about the same size height wise. 

“Will,” Nico said as he knocked on the door. “Will, let me in.”

Will opened the door and pulled Nico inside before closing it again. “What am I going to do? I don’t have anything to wear! They are going to think that I am a slob! I not fit to be your Fated Pair!”

Nico kissed him to shut him up and it did as he melted into the kiss. Eventually Nico pulled away, their foreheads resting against each other.

“Don’t worry, Sunshine.” Nico whispered as he stared into Will’s eyes. “You’re perfect no matter what. My father remembers you and approves. He said it didn’t surprise him that you were my Fated Pair.” He sighed. “Although I must apologize for them being... overly... invested... in my love life. It is my fault that I kept you secret for so long. I just didn’t want you to feel pressured or overwhelmed especially after...”

Will knew what Nico was talking about even though he didn’t say it. He had told Nico about bits and parts of what happened to him even though he was sure someone must have already told him. That and he had seen Will at the hospital that one time when he was freaking out. He took a deep breath as he wrapped his arms around Nico. 

Nico sighed as he wrapped his arms around Will, “You can stay in here and I’ll somehow get them to leave.”

Will pulled away and shook his head, “It would be rude.” He blushed, “I mean... we are bonded now and there are certain expectations...” He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, unable to meet Nico’s gaze. “I just wish I would be better dressed... you’re clothes are a bit loose on me.”

Nico sighed, “Just wait here, I’ll be right back.” Will watched Nico leave for a couple of moments before coming back in with a garment bag. He delicately placed it on the bed before he unzipped it to reveal a beautiful light blue suit. 

“I had this made for you,” Nico explained with a blush. “I was going to give it to you to wear for when I asked you to accompany me to the next gala.” He held it up to Will with a smile, “It matches your eyes.”

“Nico,” Will whispered as he touched the suit. “This must have cost a fortune. I can’t accept this.”

“You will accept this,” Nico said leaving no room for argument. “It was made for you.” He placed the suit back on the bed, “Last chance for me the chase them away.”

Will blushed as he shook his head, “I want to meet them.”

Nico sighed, “Fine, have it your way. I’ll have to warn you though, they are going to ask you a million questions.”

“More than Hazel?”

“Take Hazel and multiply that by ten,” Nico sighed. “Ever since I was kidnapped and had my memories erased my father has been a little too invested in being the good father. Even my step-mother has seemed to find it necessary to be involved.” He smiled as he placed a kiss on Will’s cheek. “Now get changed and meet me outside when you are ready.” He chuckled, “as ready as you can be to meet my parents.”

Will just nodded as he watched Nico leave and close the door behind him. His eyes going back to the blue suit. Guess he was going to meet Nico’s parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seeeee Will is fine! XD
> 
> Next chapter will be Will talking with Hades and Persephone whose one and only goal is to embarrass Nico XD hahaha
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to our normal update schedule XD
> 
> Enjoy

Will looked at himself in the mirror. The suit fit him perfectly in every way possible. He had no idea how Nico had gotten his measurements. No, scratch that. He knew. It had to be Cecil and Lou Ellen’s doing. They were the only ones that could get that information without Will really noticing. Those two sneaky bastards. He would have to have a few choice words with them once he went back to the apartment. 

“Will,” Nico said with a soft knock. “Are you ready?”

“Yeah,” Will answered as he went to open the door. Nico was wearing a matching suit only in black, his hair pulled back neatly in a French braid. The sight almost made him drool because again, Nico just looked so beautiful. 

“You look amazing,” Nico smiled as he kissed Will’s cheek.

“And you look so beautiful,” Will whispered as he grabbed the front of Nico’s suit to pull him into a kiss. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was that Nico was his forever. A flash of a camera made the two of them jump apart in surprise.

“Ohhhh,” Persephone squealed as she looked at her phone. “So adorable! It looks like you two are about ready to go to prom or something!” She quickly typed something with a bright grin. “I can’t wait for this to be printed so we can put it up!”

Hades chuckled as he looked at the picture over Persephone’s shoulder, “Yes, It will look quite nice in the main foyer. Right next to the picture of Hazel and Frank.”

“SEPH! FATHER!” Nico growled as he stormed downstairs. “Delete that right now!”

“Never,” Persephone grinned as she held the phone close. “It is too perfect of a moment and needs to be treasured forever.”

Will couldn’t help but laugh as he slowly came downstairs watching Nico attempting to get the phone from Persephone as if they were more brother and sister than step-son and step-mom.

“Ah, William.” Hades grinned as he stretched out his arms to pull Will into a bone crushing hug for a brief moment then pulled away, his hands still on his shoulders. “My how you have grown. I remember it as if it were just yesterday watching you and Nico play pirates outside together.” He laughed. “It was so hard to spend any time with my son with you around. You two were a pair even then. Absolutely inseparable!”

Will blushed and looked at his shoes. “Sorry... about that....” He did remember Hades trying to spend some time with Nico and having to take Will with them. Nico being so stubborn about never leaving Will’s side, not that Will was complaining. 

Hades just laughed, “No need for apologies, son. I am just happy to see you two happy together. I can’t wait for the wedding, and to have grandchildren...”

“FATHER!” Nico shrieked as he pushed Hades and Will away from each other. “Please refrain from pressuring us into anything. We will go at our own pace.”

“Yes, Hades.” Persephone scolded. “William here is the first omega to get into medical school. And he has been working with Chiron on an amazing research project that could help alphas and omegas all over the world.”

Nico took a shaky breath as if to calm himself as he pinched his nose, “Please tell me you didn’t have Than look into Will.”

Persephone smiled, “Of course we did! You wouldn’t tell us anything about him, and Hazel could only tell us so much!”

“Will, we are leaving.” Nico groaned as he took Will’s hand to start to lead him to the door only Will stopped him.

“It’s okay,” Will smiled as he gave Nico’s hand a reassuring squeeze and a kiss on the cheek. “I think it is sweet. May I see the picture?”

“Of course!” Persephone said as she pulled out her phone to show them. Will felt a smile creep onto his lips. It was the first picture of the two of them together. They couldn’t really take pictures together before because it was hard to do. Now Will thought of the endless possibilities of pictures he could take with Nico. Pictures that he could keep with him to treasure even when Nico wasn’t with him.

“May I have a copy of it?” Will asked politely, a small blush upon his cheeks.

“Wiiilll,” Nico groaned as he threw his head back. “Don’t encourage them.”

“Nico, it’s our first picture together.” Will said with a bright smile aimed at Nico. Nico glanced at him, his face turning scarlet before he looked away.

“‘tch, fine whatever.” Nico frowned.

“How about we go out for lunch?” Hades suggested.

Will’s hand went to his stomach as some nausea came to him at the simple thought of eating. “I’m sorry Mr. DiAngelo. I don’t know if I am quite up for eating anything at the moment.”

“Please, Hades is fine.” Hades chuckled. “Maybe we will schedule something later this week.”

Will smiled, “I would love that.”

“Good,” Persephone beamed. “We’ll leave you two lovebirds alone now. William, it was such a pleasure to finally meet you.” She patted his cheek which caused Nico to growl. She shot him a challenging look before she removed her hand with a smile. “I look forward to getting to know you a bit better.”

Will blushed, “I look forward to that as well, Mrs. DiAngelo.”

Persephone laughed, “William, you are family now. Please call me Seph. And no need to dress so formal around us.” She chuckled, “Although it did make for such a lovely photo." Will just nodded as he watched Hades and Persephone walk to the front door. 

“Nico,” Hades grinned. “Don’t keep poor William locked away like a princess in a tower. See you later.”

“FATHER!” Nico yelled as Hades closed the door behind him then groaned. “I am so sorry about them.”

Will was still blushing, but smiled as he brought Nico’s face to his in order to place a gentle kiss upon his lips. “It’s okay. It shows that they care. It makes me happy to know that you have such a kind and loving family.”

“They are still embarrassing,” Nico pouted, his arms wrapping around Will’s waist to bring him closer. 

Will laughed, “That is what family is for. To embarrass you. Cecil and Lou Ellen have done that countless times to me.” He brought Nico into another kiss, this one a bit longer. He didn’t think being able to kiss Nico would ever get old. “Just wait. Cecil and Lou Ellen are not finished embarrassing me.”

Nico sighed, “I guess.”

“You want to get changed?” Will smiled. “Then we can cuddle the rest of the day while we watch something?”

“I like the sound of that.” Nico said lovingly, his hand brushing lightly against Will’s face. “Do you think you can eat some chicken noodle soup or maybe some crackers?”

“I can try,” Will answered, his hand going to his still somewhat angry stomach. “I’m sorry I ruined our bonding night by getting sick.”

Nico chuckled, “It will make for a great story to tell our kids one day.” His hand rested on top of Will’s. “Although you did scare the shit out of me.”

“Sorry.”

Nico kissed Will’s cheek, “It’s okay. Go get ready and I’ll meet you upstairs.”

“Okay,” Will said with a nod. He placed one last kiss on Nico’s lips before heading upstairs. As he walked away, he wondered how he would ever be able to go back to his apartment. Just the small distance made him want to run back down the stairs back to Nico. He shook his head as his face heated. These feelings would lighten after a bit, he was just feeling extra clingy because they had just bonded. It was natural considering usually during bonding an alpha and omega would be together for a week to make sure a child was produced. He wasn’t in heat, the supressants had actually worked this time. However, the feeling of needing to be close to his alpha was still strong.

Will sighed as he slowly changed out of the suit, neatly hanging it back up and putting it away in the garment bag. He changed back into the sweats he had woken up in, his hands lingering over his stomach. He wondered how it would feel to carry a child made from their love. A wave of nausea hit him as he remembered the feeling of being filled. He quickly rushed to the toilet only to dry heave into it. The first time was awful because it was Octavian. The second time was with Nico, but it was painful due to him being sick and from the terrible memory of his first time. 

“Will!” Nico shouted from somewhere, the sound of something clattering ringing through his ears. “You’re shivering.”

Will felt Nico pull him into his arms and all he could do was whimper pathetically as tears streamed down his cheeks. How could he ever have a child with Nico if the feeling of making one made him sick? He knew he had time to figure this out now that he was bonded with Nico. His heats would come regularly and could be controlled with suppressants. He could gradually decided when he was mentally ready to be intimate with Nico again. He took a deep breath, the scent of Nico and the fact that he had time to figure everything out calming him. 

“Sorry,” Will sighed, loving Nico’s hands rubbing his back.

“What happened?” Nico asked. “You looked fine.”

Will let out another sigh as he pushed himself away. “Just a lot I have to work on mentally.” He laughed bitterly, placing a hand to his forehead. “I’m such a mess.”

“Hey,” Nico whispered, his fingers hooking underneath Will’s chin and gently lifting it so they could look each other in the eye. “It is not your fault. A lot of shitty stuff happened to us, but we can get through this together. Okay?”

“Okay,” Will answered with a nod. “I’m ready to cuddle now,” he said with a small smile and a soft chuckle. 

“Let me get changed real quick.” Nico said with a smile. “Put something on and I’ll be right in.”

“Okay,” Will smiled as he got up and left the bathroom. He sat on the bed and flipped through the different movies and shows on Netflix debating on what to watch. Anything dealing with alphas or omegas were quickly scrolled past. He didn’t need that right now. Just as he decided that Avatar: The Last Airbender was a good and solid safe choice, Nico came out of the bathroom and joined him.

“You and your cartoons.” Nico teased as he placed a kiss on Will’s cheek.

“Shut up,” Will chuckled as he playfully slapped Nico’s chest. “We loved this show as kids. And don’t even start by saying you don’t enjoy cartoons too.”

“You caught me,” Nico laughed as he pulled Will close, his face buried in Will’s golden curls. He took a deep breath, “I love you, Sunshine.”

Will smiled as he rested his head against Nico’s chest, “I love you too, Death Boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL I know that Hades and Persephone would probably never act like this, they are both so regal, but I couldn't help myself. XD 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. XD


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a bit. We had some planned power outages last night and this morning. The first one was late and lasted longer. Then the second one never came so I just sat in the dark on my phone and waited for like an hour XD so dumb. ahahah
> 
> Anyways. It is a bit longer of a chapter. So enjoy!

Will had a skip in his step as he walked across campus to the research lab that Chiron worked in. Ever since he bonded with Nico two weeks ago everything seemed to be wonderful. He could finally touch Nico without going into heat. He was back on campus no longer stuck at the apartment in his room afraid to go outside. The research he was doing with Chiron was truly promising. His classes were going great. He was even back at work, despite Nico’s protests of not wanting him to work and just focusing on school. Even his therapy over what happened was better. Everything in his life was finally falling into place. So of course he should have known better to have everything come crashing down when someone tapped him on his shoulder. That someone being none other than Octavian. He froze, his breath caught in his chest. Once again he was in that room being tied down and violated. 

Octavian held up his hands and stepped a few steps back, “Will, I just want to talk. I promise.”

“I told you this was a bad idea, Tav.” Michael said with an apologetic smile towards Will. “We’ll leave now. I’m so sorry, Will.” He put his hand on Octavian’s shoulder, but it was quickly shoved aside. 

“I get why you wouldn’t want to talk with me or even see me,” Octavian said. “What I did is unforgivable... Just...” He sighed as he pulled on his platinum blond hair. “I came here to apologize and to tell you I am going to confess to my crimes. I wish I could take it back, but I can’t. So I am here to tell you this is me trying to make things right.” 

“Tav, we should leave.” Michael said as he attempted to put his hand on Octavian’s shoulder again, but was brushed off again.

“Michael stop!” Octavian shouted. “I am trying to apologize to Will. I want him to know how terrible I feel for what I did to him. I need him to know that I am trying to make it right.”

“Tav...”

Octavian looked back at Will, his cool blue eyes glanced at Will’s neck and he smiled. “I am glad you found your Fated Pair and bonded with them. I hope you two are happy. I’m so sorry for what I did. Good bye Will.” With that he turned to leave.

“Bye Will,” Michael quickly said as he followed Octavian. 

Will didn’t miss the two of them holding hands before they disappeared around a building. Once Octavian was out of sight he could finally breathe again. He took a few shaky breaths before he moved himself to a nearby bench to sit down before he just collapsed in the middle of the sidewalk. All that fear that he had thought he had finally gotten over was back like a tsunami destroying everything he had built up. Every time he blinked those memories popped up like a horror slide show. He could hear Octavian’s and Bryce’s comments and laughs ringing in his ears. He grabbed his head and shook it trying to convince himself that what he was feeling wasn’t real. He wasn’t there again. He was happily bonded with Nico now. After a few deep breaths he finally got himself to calm down. The memories slowly fading away as he remembered he was on a bench on campus. 

Will took another deep breath feeling completely exhausted as he shakily pulled out his phone. He was going to message Chiron, but texting seemed impossible with the way he was shaking so he just hit the call button instead.

“William,” Chiron answered. “You almost here?”

“I...” Will started then took another deep breath. “I can’t make it today... I-I am sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Chiron said. “Are you okay?”

“I... I think so,” Will sighed as he rested his head in his free hand.

“Okay, let me know if you need anything?” Chiron said. “My door is always open.”

“Thanks Chiron...” Will answered. “I think I am just going to rest a bit when I get home.”

“Can you call someone to pick you up?” Chiron asked. “Wait where are you?”

“I’m on campus...”

“You can rest in the lab office if you like.” Chiron offered. “The couch in there is quite comfortable and I can keep everyone out.”

Will thought about it. It did sound like a good idea. He didn’t want to worry anyone and Chiron probably could tell something was up. “Sure...” he answered. “Thank you.”

“Anytime William,” Chiron said. “Would you like me to stay on the phone with you until you arrive?”

Will felt himself smile a bit at Chiron’s kindness, “I’m good. Thank you. I’ll be there shortly.”

“See you soon, William.”

“See you soon,” Will answered before he hung up. It took him a couple of moments to find some sort of motivation to move from his spot. He was a bit shaky when he stood up, but the lab wasn’t far so he was able to make it there without incident. When he arrived, Chiron just offered him a smile before directing him to the lab office. Once inside, Will sat down on the couch while Chiron opened a drawer to pull out a blanket then offer it to him. Will smiled a bit as he took it and held it close while Chiron pulled closed the blinds.

“I’ll be right outside if you need anything,” Chiron said, then left when Will just offered him a nod as an answer. 

Will shrugged off his backpack and set it next to the couch before laying down and pulling the blanket on top of him. He went to close his eyes, but quickly opened them when the images came back. Not able to fall asleep he opted for just staring blankly at the ceiling as he replayed his encounter with Octavian in his head. Octavian said he was going to turn himself in. He apologized. None of which would ever fix what he did, but Will figured it was a least a start. Octavian and Michael seemed to be a thing now, if them holding hands was any indication. Bryce wasn’t there which was odd, but probably a good thing. Will didn’t know if he could have handled facing both Bryce and Octavian. It was interesting that Octavian finally decided after all this time to turn himself in. Especially since he probably knew Michael had begged Will not to. He wondered if Michael finally confessed his feelings to Octavian and that made him have a change of heart. Although, he wondered what would happen to their relationship if they were both in separate prisons. Would Michael even go to prison? He did rescue Will from that nightmare and didn’t do anything to Will. Then again he was part of the kidnaping. 

Will sighed as he rolled to his side so he was staring at the back of the couch instead. He never made an official police statement about what happened to him even though it was obvious from the marks on his body. Would he have to make one if Octavian did confess? He really didn’t want to have tell some random police officer what happened to him. Only Chiron knew everything, even who it was that hurt him. He knew Chiron would never tell anyone unless Will gave his consent so maybe that was why he felt like he could tell the man everything. If Lou Ellen or Cecil had found out it was Octavian and Bryce, they would have gladly murdered them and gone to jail for it. Nico probably would be the same way. Shit. If Octavian confessed then would everyone know? He could see Nico, Lou Ellen and Cecil planning to break into a prison just to give Octavian a piece of their mind. The scariest part was that they could probably actually do it without getting caught. 

As much as Will hated what Octavian did to him, he still couldn’t bring himself to completely hate Octavian anymore. Octavian’s apology and willingness to confess to the police only cemented the fact that he could never hate Octavian. His cousin had been through something terrible and acted out because of it. It was wrong what he did, but now he realized that and wanted to change. Will could see the willingness to change in Octavian, but would everyone else see it too? Would anyone forgive Octavian for what he did?

Will groaned as he rolled around again, this time facing the desk at the other end of the small office. He really shouldn’t care what happens to Octavian. Octavian had made his choice to do what he did and was going to confess. But Michael’s words kept echoing in his mind about how Octavian’s father had hurt him. Will was right there, under the same roof and didn’t notice. Will’s one night of hell was probably nothing to the years of abuse that Octavian went through. He could hear Lou Ellen’s and Cecil’s voices telling him not to care. That Octavian was still a terrible person before his father hurt him. Yet the look on Octavian’s face when he was apologizing stuck. He could see the remorse and torment in those eyes for what he did. 

Another groan as he went back to staring at the ceiling. Why was it that he could always see the good in everyone? It made it so much harder to deal with things. He knew that everyone would get angry at him for defending Octavian. It wasn’t the first time. Growing up everyone seemed to hate Octavian, even after he had been diagnosed with Hemophilia people were mean to him. Being a small alpha was tough, especially when being protected by two betas and an omega. It was so clear to Will what had brought Octavian to do what he did. Yes, Will hated the Octavian that hurt him, but he wasn’t that Octavian anymore. 

Will sighed, he was going around in circles. He needed something to distract him, so he kicked the blanket off and exited the office ready to help Chiron with their research. What he didn’t expect was to see Nico sitting talking to Chiron. It took only a moment for Nico to abruptly stop talking, locking eyes with Will. Within seconds, Will was engulfed in Nico’s tight embrace.

Nico sighed as he buried his face into Will’s shoulder, “You’re okay.”

“What?” was all Will managed to get out as his brain tried to process why Nico was there.

“I was working and I just couldn’t get over the feeling that something was wrong,” Nico explained, still holding Will tightly. “I can’t describe it. I...I just had to see you. So I rushed over here. Chiron said you weren’t feeling well and that you were resting.” He pulled back and caressed Will’s cheek. “Are you feeling better?”

Will just looked blankly into Nico’s eyes as the pieces started to fall into place. They were a Fated Pair that was now bonded. Nico had probably felt Will’s distress through that bond. Without meaning to he had made Nico worry about him and rush over during work. It made him both happy and upset. 

“I’m fine,” Will finally managed to get out. “You could have called.”

Nico frowned, “I did. You didn’t answer.”

Will sighed as he rested his head on Nico’s shoulder. “I’m sorry to have worried you. I...” He stopped. Should he tell Nico what happened? If he did, he would have to explain everything that happened to him. How would Nico react to what Octavian and Bryce did? Poorly probably. Then again he could just say Octavian made a surprise visit. Nico didn’t know it was Octavian that had hurt him. 

“My cousin just surprised me,” Will said. “Gave me a bit of a scare is all.” It wasn’t a lie, but it wasn’t the full truth either. A quick glance over Nico’s shoulder was all he needed to see Chiron’s carefully guarded expression. He had a feeling he would be discussing what happened with Chiron sometime in the near future. 

“Okay,” Nico said as he pulled a way a bit. The expression on his face was enough to tell he didn’t quite believe Will’s story. “Do you want me to take you home or stay here?”

Will smiled as he kissed Nico’s cheek, “I’ll stay here. I’ll see you tonight?”

Nico nodded, “Call me if you need anything okay?” Will nodded with a bright smile. Nico gave him a quick kiss on the forehead, “I’ll see you tonight, Sunshine.” With that he left Will and Chiron alone in the lab. Chiron raised a curious eyebrow in Will’s direction but didn’t say anything. 

“Well, I guess that proves how powerful bonds are.” Will chuckled nervously, heat rising to his face. 

“I suppose it does,” Chiron simply stated. “Would you like to talk about what happened or go back to our research?”

Will let out a huff of air as he sat down on one of the lab stools, the floor becoming very interesting at the moment. “Octavian came to apologize....”

“Okay,” Chiron simply said knowing sometimes it took Will a bit before he could fully explain things. 

“He...” Will started then sighed. “He said he was going to confess to try to make things right. But I don’t know how I feel about that.”

“You shouldn’t feel obligated to protect him after what he did.”

“It’s not that,” Will groaned. “I...I am afraid of everyone finding out it was Octavian and Bryce that did that to me. Lou Ellen, Cecil and Nico all know who they are. We went to school together. I’m afraid of what they are going to do. All of them expressed what they would do to the people that did that to me.”

“And you feel that Octavian doesn’t deserve their wrath?”

“Yes?” Will sighed, “No? I don’t know. Octavian had a lot of fucked up shit happen to him too. And he really did seem to feel bad about what he did when came to apologize. It makes me wonder if I would have noticed what was happening to him if none of this would have happened. That somehow this is all my fault.”

“It isn’t your fault, William.” Chiron sighed. “Yes, what happened to Octavian was wrong, but what he did to you was also wrong. Two wrongs don’t make a right, William. Octavian should have realized this. If it is anyone’s fault it is Octavian’s. He made the choice to do what he did. He knew how it was going to effect you and still did it. You can blame his father. You can blame Michael for not stopping them. There is plenty of blame to go around, but none of that blame should rest on your shoulders.”

Will sniffled as he wiped some tears from his face, “Thanks Chiron.” He laughed through his tears in an effort to calm himself down. “We should get back to work.”

“Or we could make something explode?” Chiron suggested with a chuckle. “There is some old equipment that I have been meaning to get rid of. I think we could come up with a few creative ways to dispose of them.”

Will laughed, “That sounds great.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so   
> 1\. I have no idea how the legal system works with any of this. I have tried to read up on it, but it is mostly from the victim's side. So I have no idea if Octavian going to the police to confess to a crime that was never actually documented would even do anything. From what I read, I have found that a lot of people have confessed some way or another and were never arrested or tried, nothing. Kind of disturbing if you ask me. If anyone knows what happens in these kinds of situations, I am all ears. XD
> 
> 2\. This is not the last we are going to see of Octavian. I am debating after what I read how I want to proceed with this now. There are a few different ways I can take this. 
> 
> 3\. Yes, Bryce wasn't there, but don't worry. He will pay too.
> 
> Anyways.... Let me know what you think. When I first started to write this I almost didn't post it because I didn't know how people would react to it. I am glad to see that people seem to enjoy it though. I never thought that I would have 10 bookmarks, 87 kudos and over 2,000 hits. That isn't even counting all the comments, but those are harder to count because I like to respond to people so a good majority of those are also mine. XD Thank you everyone. I just want to let know how much I appreciate all of you.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy!

Will had discussed with Chiron about telling Lou Ellen, Cecil and Nico who had hurt him while they blew things up. He was afraid of what their reactions to the news was going to be, mainly for Octavian’s sake. However, Chiron said that if Octavian was going to confess, that there would be a chance they would find out before Will knew. That could be dangerous for everyone involved. Dangerous for Octavian because of what the three could do to him. Dangerous for Will because he would feel terrible about what they did. Dangerous for Lou Ellen, Cecil and Nico because they would be falling down the dark pit of hatred. The one thing Will knew was the violence had to stop and he had to be the one to stop it. He really didn’t want to tell anyone other than Chiron everything that happened. Telling Chiron was hard enough, but he had to do it. 

With a sigh, he pulled out his phone to text Cecil and Lou Ellen, asking them if they were okay if Nico and him dropped by to pick them up. Nico was going to be picking him up shortly since they had planned on hanging out together tonight anyways. His phone chimed with a text message from both Lou Ellen and Cecil with a simple ‘okay’. It wasn’t long after that Nico pulled up in his car. He got in silently, his backpack clutched to his chest.

“What’s wrong, Sunshine?” Nico asked immediately.

Will didn’t look at him and just focused on a random spot on the dashboard. “Is it okay if we swing by the apartment to pick up Lou Ellen and Cecil?”

Nico nodded, “Sure thing, Sunshine. Everything okay?”

“I have something I need to tell all of you.” He said before he took a deep breath, hating how Nico’s gaze seemed to burn into him. “But you have to promise me that you won’t do anything.”

“What do you mean not do anything?” Nico growled.

Will narrowed his eyes, jaw clenched in stubbornness as he finally looked to Nico, “Promise me, Nico. Promise me that no matter what I tell you, you will not do anything. I am going to ask the same of Lou Ellen and Cecil as well.” The two of them heatedly stared at each other.

“I swore I would destroy those that hurt you,” Nico growled lowly. 

“I know,” Will said, not breaking eye contact. “Which is why I need you to promise me not to do anything. The violence ends here.”

Nico’s eyes narrowed, “You know who hurt you.” It wasn’t a question. 

“Yes,” Will answered, still holding his gaze. “I knew the entire time.”

“Then why do you protect them!?” Nico screamed as he banged his fist onto the dashboard. “They deserve to pay for what they did to you!”

“They will pay, but the correct way.” Will said calmly. “The justice system will take care of it.”

“That’s not enough!” Nico shouted. “They deserve to feel the same kind of suffering that you did!”

“Two wrongs don’t make a right, Nico.” Will said, his voice raising a bit gaze unwavering. “Now promise me that you won’t do anything.”

“I can’t do that,” Nico growled again. This time lower and more threatening. “They hurt you.”

“Fine,” Will said as he opened the door to get out. “If that is how you are going to be then I am done talking to you. I will not stand by and watch people get hurt. You will probably find out who hurt me soon enough, but just know that if you hurt them, our relationship is over. I love you Nico, but not this violent side of you. I thought you were different.” He exited the car before he slammed the door closed and walked away, heading towards the bus stop. He had to get away from Nico before he broke down crying as his heart slowly broke. He knew convincing Nico not to hurt Octavian would be hard, but not this hard. He thought that Nico would trust him enough to let it go. To see that violence didn’t always need to be met with more violence. Maybe he would have better luck with Lou Ellen and Cecil. Although at this point, he highly doubted it. 

“Will!” Nico shouted from behind him.

“Go away Nico,” Will shouted back, not looking back as he pushed forward with a quicker pace. “You’ve clearly your mind made up.”

“Will wait!” Nico shouted again, only this time grabbing his arm to stop him.

Will immediately pulled his arm out of Nico’s grasp, turning around to meet him with a glare. “Don’t touch me.” he said so venomously that he could practically taste it in his mouth.

Nico instantly backed off, hands in the air, eyes wide. “Please, let’s just talk about this.”

“There is nothing to talk about if you don’t trust me to make the right choices.” Will snapped. “I was the one that went through everything so I get to decide how I want to deal with it. This is why I didn’t want any of you to know who it was. All of you are so overprotective of me because I am an omega, but I don’t need your protection anymore. I can and will fight my own battles.”

“So if you were in heat right now and being raped, you just want me to stand by and watch?!” Nico yelled, his own glare back in full force. “So you can prove what exactly? That you are an omega that doesn’t need protection?”

Will staggered at that. There was the word he always avoided using. The word that made everything that happened to him a reality and not just a nightmare. All his anger shattered, replaced by an empty darkness. He looked away, tears already streaming down his cheeks. He couldn’t do this anymore. “Good bye, Nico” he whispered and quickly sprinted away. He hoped he could get far away fast enough that Nico wouldn’t follow him. He had no direction in mind, just kept running. Even when his body screamed for him to stop he kept running. He kept running until he ended up at the park close to his apartment. Not wanting a bunch of people staring at him he hid himself away in some of the surrounding trees. 

He leaned against one of the trees before sliding down it. His legs no longer able to support him as he breathed heavily. The tears were long dry by now, but that didn’t keep him from sobbing as he brought his knees to his chest, head buried in them. Everything hurt. It hurt worse from the time he was... Even now he couldn’t even think of the word. It hurt too much. Being an omega hurt too much. It was too hard. Some leaves crunching nearby made him panic and curl deeper into himself in hopes no one would notice him.

“Are you okay mister?” a small voice asked.

Will looked up a bit, just enough over his arms to see a small girl staring at him. She had bright, wildly curly red hair with soft brown eyes, a cute array of freckles scattered across her lightly tanned cheeks. She had to be no more than five or six years old. He just stared at her, not knowing what to do and she stared back.

She smiled sweetly at him, “Mama always says smiles help people feel better.” Her grin brightened. “Is it working?”

Will couldn’t help but smile back at the adorable girl. “It’s working,” he answered softly. “Thank you.”

The girl giggled in delight. “Good! Come play!” She offered her little hand out towards him. “Playing makes everyone happy.”

Will chuckled at the little girl, “You should be getting back to your mother. She must be worried about you.”

As if on cue, a woman’s voice shouted out, “Helen, where are you sweetie?”

“I’m right here, Mama!” the little girl, Helen, called back. There was some shuffling of some branches before a familiar redhead joined them. Will recognized her from the many angry pictures of her Nico had sent him. 

“Helen,” Rachel scolded. “How many times have I told you not to run off?”

“But Mama,” Helen whined. “He was sad and needed a smile.”

Rachel’s green eyes finally focused on Will, a smile on her lips. “Ah, the famous Will that distracts Nico constantly.” Will just blinked up at her, surprised she even knew who she was considering they had never met before. Her smile turned to a small frown when her eyes scanned over him once again. “What did Nico do?”

“What?”

“Well you are upset,” Rachel said, a hand on her hip. “It has to be Nico’s fault. That boy is dense as a rock sometimes when it comes to dealing with his emotions.”

“Why would Uncle Nico make Will upset?” Helen asked innocently. 

Rachel smiled sweetly down at Helen, “Because sweet pea, Uncle Nico is an idiot.”

Helen just frowned, the wheels turning in her small head. “He does do silly things a lot.” she said with a nod as if that answered everything.

Rachel just laughed, “I’m Rachel by the way. I work with Nico at the tattoo shop next to where you work. And this here,” she pat Helen’s head, “Is my daughter, Helen.”

“It’s nice to meet you,” Will said softly. “I’m Will.” He blushed after he said that because she clearly knew who he was. 

“Come on, Will.” Rachel said as she offered him a hand. “Let’s get out of here and get something to eat? My treat?”

Will just stared at the hand for a moment before taking it. Once he was on his feet he brushed off the dirt and the leaves that covered him a bit embarrassed that this was the first time meeting Rachel.

“Mama!” Helen yelled as she tugged her mother’s shirt. “Can we get ice cream? Ice cream makes people happy!”

Rachel chuckled softly, “Why don’t we get some real food first?” She pinched the girl’s cheek. “Then afterwards we’ll get ice cream, yes?”

Helen smiled brightly, “Okay!” She quickly took Will’s hand and started to drag him out of the trees. “Come on Will! Mama is going to buy us ice cream!”

Will chuckled, “Okay.” He let the little girl drag him through the park to the car. The entire car ride consisted of Helen demanding Rachel and Will sing along with her to ‘Pocketful of Sunshine’ on repeat. Claiming it was the best song for cheering up. It didn’t take long to reach a small restaurant, once the food was ordered Rachel just looked at him with a smile.

“So Will,” Rachel chuckled. “Do I have to get the gang together to yell at Nico for being an idiot?”

“Yes!” Helen chimed in for Will. “Uncle Nico made Will sad so he needs to be put in time out! It isn’t nice to make people sad!”

Will laughed softly, “It isn’t nice, but he doesn’t need to be put in time out.”

Helen frowned at him with a raise eyebrow, arms crossed. “Grown ups need time outs too.”

Will couldn’t help but laugh again, the girl was just so innocently adorable. He wondered if his kids with Nico would be the same. He stopped and thought about that. Just because they were a Fated Pair and bonded now didn’t mean they would have kids or even end up together for that matter. He wondered if they would have any future together after this argument. 

“I am sure whatever happened, you two will get through it,” Rachel said, a knowing look in her eyes. “I’ve had my fair share of arguments with my alpha.”

Will looked at Rachel in surprise as she pushed back some of her bright red hair to reveal a bond mark on her neck. She gave him a soft smile.

“But enough about that,” Rachel grinned. “Tell me more about you. I heard you are going to medical school? Quite impressive.”

“What’s medical school?” Helen asked curiously. “Is it a school about medicine?”

Will laughed, “Yes. It is a school were you learn to be a doctor.”

Helen’s eyes lit up in excitement, “I wanna be a doctor too! But an animal doctor!” She giggled, “I knew there was a reason I like you!”

Will couldn’t help but smile. Their food came, Rachel and Will ate silently while they listened to all the animals Helen was going to help when she became an animal doctor. When they ordered ice cream for dessert, Helen squealed in delight. Then continued to talk about how if the animals were sad she would give them ice cream to make them happy. Neither Rachel or Will brought up the fact that animals couldn’t really have ice cream, but who were they to ruin a little girl’s dreams. The sun had already disappeared behind the horizon by the time they left, on their way to Will’s apartment.

“Thanks for this,” Will said with a smile as they pulled up in front of his apartment.

“No worries,” Rachel said with a matching smile as she glanced to the sleeping Helen in the backseat. “Helen really seems to like you.”

“She’s adorable.” Will chuckled softly as to not wake her.

“She is,” Rachel grinned proudly. “You’ll have one too someday.” She chuckled softly when he frowned. “I know you and Nico aren’t agreeing on something right now, but that is okay. No couple is perfect. It’s okay to get into arguments.” She put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “You’ll get through this, okay?” Will just nodded.

She passed him her phone, “Give me your number so you can call me?” She smiled, “Maybe hang out with Helen sometime?”

“Okay,” Will answered with a smile as he took her phone to input his number before handing it back to her.

“From one omega to another,” Rachel smiled. “You’ll be fine. Omegas aren’t as weak as everyone makes us out to be.” She pat his cheek, “You’re stronger than you think.”

“Thanks Rachel,” Will smiled as he got out the car. “Thank you again.”

“Anytime Will,” Rachel said with a bright smile.

Will shut the door and watched her drive off with a wave before he went to his apartment. A relieved Lou Ellen and Cecil greeted him with a hug. 

“Please don’t run off like that,” Cecil said.

“Yeah,” Lou Ellen said as she pulled back with a frown. “If Nico does something stupid, just come home. Not make us panic for an hour until one of Nico’s friends says that you are with them.”

“Or at least answer your phone,” Cecil sighed as he rubbed his temples. 

“Sorry,” Will blushed. “I turned it on silent while I was with Chiron. I must have forgotten to change it back.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Cecil sighed as he ruffled Will’s hair. “Marathon ‘Community’ time?”

“Sounds great.” Will grinned as the three of them made it to the couch. He knew he still had to dicuss everything with his friends, but that could wait for tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Now I need to go rush off to babysit!
> 
> Love y'all!


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter! So I have to go to my dad's to help out for the next few days. We are planning to do it early in the morning since we have another heatwave coming up so I don't plan on being there for a long period of time. With that being said. There might be some delays in update? I don't know yet because I can easily write after I get back. But just in case you have been warned. I will do my best to update daily, but if you don't get anything for three days don't panic, I am just at my dad's house for the time being. XD
> 
> Anyways, enjoy.

Will woke to shouting with a groan as he tried to throw the covers over his head, a desperate attempt to make it stop. It didn’t of course. So instead he sat up in his bed with a yawn as he rubbed the tiredness from his eyes. He didn’t sleep well last night, his emotions running wild just thinking about the fight he got in with Nico. The yelling was kind of blurred together because the people were talking over each other, but he did recognize the voices. Nico, Lou Ellen and Cecil. 

“I’m not leaving until I talk to him!”“You want a bet!?”“You’re the worst!”“Let me apologize!”“So you can break his heart again?”“Yeah, learn how to think before you talk man!”“I’m working on it.”“Working on it my ass!”“You were always a little selfish...”

Will opened the door. “Shut up!” he shouted, which effectively silenced them before he trudged to the kitchen to get some cereal. He really didn’t want to deal with this right now, but he guess now was the time. He sighed as he collapsed onto one of the chairs at the dining room table. “Just sit down.” He was too emotionally drained for this. The three of them just looked at each other without another word and took the remaining seats at the table. Lou Ellen and Cecil making it a point to sit on either side by Will, glares still directed at Nico. There were a few moments of awkward silence as Will ate his cereal.

“Will let me...” Nico started but stopped when Will put his hand up.

“Just stop.” Will sighed. “I am going to tell you who hurt me because you are probably going to find out anyways. They talked to me the other day and said they were going to turn themselves in.” He frowned, “Well, at least one of them.” He shook his head and continued. “Before I tell you I need you all to promise not to do anything.”

“But..”“What..” Lou Ellen and Cecil started, but stopped when Will sent them both a pointed look. It was clear that Nico knew how this was going to end, considering yesterday, so he remained silent.

Will looked around the table, then decided it was better to stare at his cereal. He didn’t like the looks on their faces. Nico’s was still a bit angry. Lou Ellen’s was concerned. And Cecil’s was curious. “Please promise.” he begged.

“Fine,” Cecil huffed.

“I promise Will,” Lou Ellen sighed. “But I will give them a piece of my mind.”

Will looked to Nico, pleading with him silently to agree. He didn’t want to have this argument again. 

Nico’s frown deepened as he looked away, “Fine. No promises on scaring the living daylights out of them though.”

After a deep breath Will finally said it. “It was Octavian and Bryce.” He didn’t need to say their last names, put those two names together and it was obvious who they were. The silence was so tense he was sure he could cut it with a knife. He didn’t bother looking at their faces afraid of what he would see. He could practically feel the information being processed by everyone. He had been hurt by his own cousin and his cousin’s friend. If that didn’t make matters worse, he didn’t know what did. 

“Why didn’t you say something to the police?” Cecil asked. “You know, since you knew.”

“I promised Michael I wouldn’t,” Will sighed. “He was the one that brought me back. He felt terrible about what happened.” He looked across to Nico silently fuming and laughed dryly. “Besides, it would have become a witch hunt at that point between the three of you. And I just wanted to try to... forget.” He went back to staring at his cereal, hands clutched tightly in his lap.

“Will,” Lou Ellen said softly taking his hands in her own. “You should have told us.”

“I can’t believe you promised not to tell,” Nico growled, arms crossed tightly over his chest with a severe frown. 

“It doesn’t matter,” Will said. “Octavian said he was going to confess to the police. Besides, I have my reasons and it wasn’t just because Michael asked me.” He glared back at Nico, daring him to challenge him.

“And Bryce?” Nico asked, eyes narrowed.

Will shook his head, “I don’t know. It was only Octavian and Michael that approached me the other day.”

“You didn’t report it.” Nico stated. “The police can’t charge them for a crime they don’t have proof existed. Even if they did, they would be let off easy because they are minors.”

“Yeah,” Cecil said as he tapped his chin. “They are two years younger than us. Why the hell are they here?”

“Will,” Lou Ellen chimed in. “We should go to the police to give your statement.”

“Everyone just stop!” Will shouted, they fell silent. “I don’t want to discuss this anymore. I just told you the names so you would know and I could ask you to back off. Just... just let the system take care of it okay? I.. I just want it to go away.” He stubbornly wiped the tears starting to form, “Please... just drop it.”

He felt Lou Ellen pull him into a hug, “I’m proud of you for telling us, Will.”

Cecil ruffled his hair, “Super brave, man.” The loud squeak of a chair being pushed back made the three of them look at Nico.

“Where are you going?” Cecil asked.

“For a drive.” Nico simply stated as he made his way to the door.

“Nico wait!” Will shouted in a panic. Nico turned to him, face a perfect emotionless mask of indifference.

“Please be safe,” Will said on instinct. “Please don’t do anything stupid.” Nico just turned to leave, the door slamming shut behind him. Even with Nico gone, Will could feel his anger through their bond. He wondered if it was similar to what Nico felt yesterday. 

“I might need to kill him someday if he keeps this up.” Cecil muttered with a frown.

“Please don’t,” Will sighed. “He has been through some things that just makes him extra protective of me.” His friends gave him questioning looks, but didn’t push the matter. It wasn’t Will’s story to tell. In fact, he was pretty sure he didn’t even know the full story. However, he did know how important he was to Nico. He was the one thing from Nico’s past that he could remember. Maybe if Nico still had his memories things would be a bit different. Will had no doubt in his mind that Nico would still be super protective of him with or without his past memories. But just maybe his emotions wouldn’t be as strong if he did have those memories still. Or maybe it was because they were a Fated Pair that Nico felt so strongly about Will’s safety. 

“You want to go back to marathoning ‘Community’?” Lou Ellen asked with a smile. 

Will shook his head, “I think I am just going to go back to sleep.”

“Okay,” Lou Ellen sighed. “We’ll be out here if you need anything, yeah?”

Will just nodded as he went to rinse his bowl and spoon before putting them in the dishwasher. He trudged back to his room and closed the door behind him before he collapsed on his bed. Finally telling Lou Ellen, Cecil and Nico who hurt him did take some of the pressure about everything away. Although, he had a sinking feeling he was going to have to discuss more about the incident in the near future. It was nice to know that Cecil and Lou Ellen would always be at his side no matter what and respect his wishes. Nico, on the other hand, was a totally different story. 

He knew Nico meant well, there was no question about that. It was just hard enough to talk about what happened as it was. He didn’t need the judgment from those around him making him feel more shame than he already felt. Yes, he was an omega. These kinds of things tended to happen a lot to omegas. But he was also a grown man for the most part. He wasn’t even in heat when everything happened. He should have been able to fight back more. Ultimately, he should have noticed what was happening to Octavian. Maybe then none of this would have happened in the first place. He should have noticed the inconsistencies in way Hemophilia reacted versus to the way his uncle treated it. The signs were all there. With the amount of bruising and the locations of said bruises they should have gone to the hospital much more often, yet they didn’t. If that wasn’t enough the shape of some of the bruises should have been a sign. He thought of his own bruised skin, his hands resting on his hips. Disgust ran through him as he curled into himself. The bruises were long gone, but the memory of them remained. He was sure the Octavian could still see those bruises as well. Maybe if he explained a bit of what happened to Octavian, Nico would understand better. Then again, Will had no right to tell Nico about Octavian’s past.

At the thought of Nico, Will focused on their bond. He could tell that Nico was still very angry, but there was also guilt. Everyone thought that being an omega was hard, but it was just as hard being an alpha. He was positive that Nico felt he failed yet again as an alpha since he wasn’t able to stop what happened to Will. Nico’s need to make those that hurt Will a way of making up for not being there. It was a stupid way to think, yet it still made sense. Alphas were seen as the great protectors, the heroes, the powerful. In all the stories the alpha always managed to save the omega from whatever threatened them. Will could only imagine that kind of pressure to always be held on a pedestal, especially in Nico’s case. His father was a very rich and powerful man from old money. Old families like that held alphas to the highest of standards. Even though Hades and Persephone seemed to support Nico in everything he did. They still had him attend those parties in hopes he would take an omega. 

Will let out a heavy sigh as stared up at the ceiling covered in Nico’s art. In the end, he couldn’t hold onto to his anger. Cecil always teased him saying that Will was like a firework. He would build so much up until he burst, but just as soon as he burst, that anger would fizzle out just as fast. His hand went to cover his bond mark wondering if he could possibly send some kind calming feeling through it for Nico. He closed his eyes to focus, taking deep breaths. He didn’t know if it was working or not, but the anger seemed to settle down a bit. Or maybe that was just his wishful thinking. There was no way to tell. 

Just as Will removed his hand from his bond mark, a sudden spike in fear hit him followed by the most uneasy feeling. He didn’t know how he could tell, but something was wrong. He quickly got up and rushed the door. 

“Will!” Cecil shouted as he stopped him. “What’s wrong?”

“I...I don’t know.” Will answered. “But it’s Nico. We have to find him.”

“Okay, okay,” Lou Ellen said as she pulled out her phone. “Get your shoes on and a jacket. I’ll make some calls. Cecil go with him to look for Nico. He didn’t leave too long ago, he can’t be that far.”

Both Will and Cecil nodded as they got their shoes on before grabbing their coats, keys and phones. The moment Will was out the door he was sprinting. Something telling him where to go even though he had no idea where exactly he was going. The worst part was it was raining outside, soaking him to the bone, but he didn’t care. The unsettling feeling was still there, and only growing stronger. It only made him push himself harder. He only hoped that Nico was okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger! I am sorry. Especially since I might be away for three days. But I might try to power through the next chapter today so that I can just post it real quick before I go to my dads. 
> 
> Let me know what you think XD and thank you for all the support. You guys are awesome!


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little shorter than I expected, but hey. I got it done XD 
> 
> Enjoy

Will continued to run, and run. It seemed he had been doing a lot of running recently. His body screamed in protest, still not quite recovered from yesterday’s run. Still, he pushed forward. He didn’t stop until he was on a small quiet road with a large pick-up truck pulled off to the side, lights still on. He slowed as he reached the car, no one was inside, driver side door still wide open. A shaky breath left him. Either from his run or from fear he didn’t know. As he moved towards the front of the truck, he realized that part of the front was bent in, some skid marks on the road it’s lights illuminated. Worse was the side guard broken, pieces of glass and metal sparkled in the light with the rain.

Will took a deep breath as he approached and looked down the small slope into the trees. He could hear the surge of a river somewhere in the darkness, but nothing was visible.

“Willll,” Cecil panted as he finally caught up, hunched over hands on his knees. “Why the fuck are you so fast?” He weezed. “Shit, you should have been in track in high school.”

“Call 911.” Will ordered as he carefully stepped past the broken guard to make his way down the slope. 

“And tell them what?” Cecil asked, still in the same position, panting heavily. 

“Car accident,” Will answered as he tried to get his footing in the mud with the awkward slant of the ground. He didn’t stop to listen to what Cecil asked next as he slid his way further down. It was then he could see the faint light of another car’s lights, a familiar car’s lights. Nico’s car. At the sight he hurried down the rest of the way to reach the car wedged between two trees preventing it from falling into the river, thankfully backwards so the driver side was easily accessible. 

“They knew you would come,” A terrifyingly familiar voice said just as he reached the front of the car. Bryce.

Will turned with a glare, “You did this?” He was afraid, yes. But not for his own safety, for Nico’s.

Bryce laughed coldly, “Yeah. Once your bond is broken, you can be Octavian’s.”

“What the fuck Bryce!?” Will shouted. “Octavian is with Michael now. He...”

“Octavian can’t be with a beta!” Bryce shouted as he took a few menacing steps forward which caused Will to be pressed up against the hood of Nico’s car. “He is an alpha and can have any omega he wants.” He quickly grabbed one of Will’s wrists, pulling him close, faces inches apart. “And he chose you. So be a good little omega and submit to the alpha you were meant to be with.”

“Fuck you,” Will growled as he punched Bryce in the face. It wasn’t strong, but it was enough for Will to get out of his grasp. He started making his way back up the slope, ready to yell for Cecil. A sudden weight landed on top of him, pushing him down into the mud. 

“Don’t make this harder than it has to be,” Bryce hissed as he wrenched one of Will’s arms painfully behind his back.

Will yelped in pain, but still struggled against Bryce. He didn’t know what to do. Nico was probably hurt in the car, Cecil out of earshot back up the road. Who knew when help was going to arrive. It felt so much like when he struggled with Bryce last time. The images of what happened briefly flashing through his mind. He stubbornly shook his head. He had to figure a way out of this. Nico was hurt. He groped around in the mud with his free hand and found a jagged rock. It cut into his palm, but he ignored it. Quickly, with as much force as he could slammed it backwards to where he hoped was Bryce’s face. Miraculously, it connected causing Bryce to scream in pain and release his grip. Will quickly turned around and pushed Bryce off of him while he was distracted holding his bleeding eye and face. He got up as quick as he could with the mud sliding under him, his limbs screaming in protest. His eyes stayed on Bryce, rock still in his hand ready to wield it again if necessary. 

“You fucking bitch!” Bryce screamed. “I’m going to enjoy raping you day after day when Octavian leaves. I’ll make sure it hurts.” He got up slowly, one hand still pressed to the right side of his face.

Will could feel his heart pounding, his breath caught in his chest. All the courage he had to fight against Bryce vanished as fear settled in. There was no doubt in his mind that Bryce meant what he said. The cruel words and touches of that time coming back. He watched Bryce take a step forward and automatically he took a step back. That was a mistake because the mud and the incline made him slip and fall. His ankle twisting painfully, the rock no longer in his hand. All he could do at that point was watch in terror as Bryce laughed, slowly making his way over. He tried to get up quickly, but gasped in pain, hands immediately going to his right ankle. Tears blurred his vision as he looked up at Bryce’s dark figure looming over him, a devilish grin upon his face.

“Nowhere to run little omega,” Bryce laughed cruelly as he reached for Will. Will took a deep breath and closed his eyes afraid of what was to come. A loud crack echoed through the rain. Will expected something to hurt quickly after, yet nothing. Slowly, he opened his eyes. It wasn’t Bryce in front of him anymore, but Nico.

“Nico,” Will breathed out in relief. He was okay. Covered in blood probably from the crash, but at least okay. Dark eyes glanced at him before honing back to Bryce who was now getting up with a groan. He could see the tension in Nico’s body, feel the anger and hate through their bond. His eyes went back to Bryce in fear. He didn’t want Nico to fight him, who knew what injuries he had from the crash. 

“Thought you were dead,” Bryce chuckled as he spit some blood out of his mouth then wiped it. “Guess I’ll have to help it along.” He cracked his neck, grin never leaving his face. “Maybe I’ll keep you alive long enough so that the last image you see will be me raping your precious little omega.”

“I’ll kill you.” Nico growled as he launched himself at Bryce. Will knew he had to stop this, Nico was hurt. Yet he couldn’t say anything. Bryce’s words rendering him speechless. 

“Bring it on,” Bryce grinned.

Will watched in horror as the two ran to each other and started fighting. Each time Bryce landed a blow, Will could almost feel it himself. He could feel the pain slowly start to bubble past the anger and hate. If this kept up then Nico would lose. He could die. Will wouldn’t let that happen, so he stubbornly used the tree next to him to stand up. Pain shoot up this leg, a small whimper escaping from his lips from the pressure on his ankle that he was sure was broken. He bit his lip and breathed through his nose to ride out the pain. His concern for Nico more than his own. A pained gasp made him look up to see Bryce on top of Nico, knife in hand.

“Don’t worry,” Bryce laughed. “Your omega will be in good hands.”

“NO!” Will shouted as he pushed himself off the tree right into Bryce. The force knocked both of them further down the incline and closer to the rushing river. A loud crack echoed through his head, his vision blurred. He tried to get back up, but his body refused. The sound of Bryce’s laugh and the crunching of rocks getting louder.

“Nice try,” Bryce laughed as he pulled Will up by his hair. Will let out a pained gasp, unable to do anything else. Everything hurt. He didn’t know if it was his own pain or Nico’s or both, just everything hurt. “Let’s have some fun in front of your alpha.”

Will cried out when Bryce let go of his head and it crashed back into the rock. Black dots speckled his vision as he stared up at the rain coming through the tree line. He could feel Bryce’s touches, but couldn’t move. Then those touches stopped as a loud crack rang through the air, his body just numb as he continued to stare up at the sky. Suddenly, Nico’s panicked face filled his sight. 

“Will!” Nico screamed. “Will can you hear me?”

“Nico,” Will whispered, his eyelid now heavy as he fought against them closing. “Nico... are you hurt?” He had to make sure Nico was okay. 

Nico brought their faces together, strong hands on either side of Will’s face, foreheads pressed together. “How can you worry about me when you’re hurt?”

Will gasped as a list of injuries ran through his head. It didn’t make sense. Why was a list of injuries running through his head? He tried to focus on it, pain spiked at the back of his head. A warmth spread through him, the pain subsiding. Slowly, his limbs started to work as he brought his hands to Nico’s face. He smiled at the beautiful glow that seemed to radiate around him like some angel. Gently, he pulled Nico down for a soft kiss, the warmth inside him growing. The list of injuries slowly disappearing. He pulled away, the warmth and strength leaving his body. He smiled back up at Nico, his arms falling back to his sides, no strength left. He was so cold. A shiver ran through his body, the only thing he could feel in his otherwise numb body. 

“Will,” Nico whispered, tears in his eyes. “Stay with me, Sunshine.” 

Will could only look up at Nico’s tear streaked face wishing he could kiss the tears away. But it was getting too hard to even keep his eyes open anymore. He hoped that Cecil had called as he had asked. That they would get here fast enough to treat Nico’s injuries. His own injuries were probably nothing compared to Nico’s. Vaguely he wondered what happened to Bryce. That didn’t matter. Nico was here, and Bryce wasn’t. That was what matter.

“I love you, Nico.” Will whispered with the last of his strength before his eyes shut and plunged into darkness. The last thing he heard was Nico screaming his name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end, Will died. LOL jk. Don't kill me, Will is fine. Just hit his head really hard. and just if you were wondering, Bryce didn't do anything to him again, Nico got there in time. ;)
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed. Now off to help my dad!


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating everyday, but like I said. I had to help my dad. Since there is a major heatwave, we worked really hard on the days it wasn't that hot and in the morning. So for now, we are done. ;)
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Will groaned in annoyance at the steady beep of a hospital machine. He really needed to stop waking up in hospitals. The beeping noise only made his head pound more than it already was. He tried to open his eyes, but the bright lights only aggravated his headache more. He felt warm and cold at the same time. His body ached all over. Once again he tried to open his eyes, the lights still too bright so he instantly closed them. Another groan escaped him followed by a cough the rattled his body, pain erupting everywhere from the movement. He really did feel like crap.

“Will,” Nico’s voice whispered, a gentle hand caressing his cheek. “Are you awake?”

Will tried to open his eyes for a third time, briefly seeing a blurry face above his before having to shut them. “Light...hurts” he mumbled, his throat dry and scratchy causing him to cough again, pain back again. 

“Light?” Nico asked, voice laced with confusion. “Are you talking about when you were glowing?”

Will scrunched his face at the question, his mind trying to understand it. Glowing? Him? What was Nico talking about? People didn’t glow. The more he tried to think about it, the more the pain in his head spiked. A pathetic whimper escaped him much to his embarrassment. He knew he shouldn’t be embarrassed. He was hurt and in the hospital so it made sense. He just hated to feel weak in front of people. 

“Hey,” Nico said softly, his thumb running across Will’s cheek gently. “Just rest okay? Is there anything you need?”

“You,” Will whispered. He wanted nothing more than to curl into Nico’s strong arms and warmth. If he could do that then maybe it would keep the pain away. It was a stupid thought, but he still wanted it.

“I’m right here, Sunshine.” Nico chuckled softly, music to Will’s ears. A hand slipped into his intertwining their fingers. The contact felt nice, but he wanted more.

“Hold me,” Will whined. He was hurt and wanted to cuddle, sue him. He wanted to make sure this wasn’t a dream. That Nico was indeed safe.

“I don’t think that is a good idea, Sunshine.”

“Please,” Will begged, another coughing fit wracked his body. 

He heard Nico sigh heavily, “Fine, but if I get in trouble this is all your fault.”

“Okay,” Will answered as he tried to move to make space for Nico, every little movement of his head just made the pain worse. 

“Hey,” Nico whispered, bed dipping to Will’s left side meaning Nico much have gone around the bed. “Don’t move, I’ll come to you.”   
.  
Will felt Nico take his left hand and place it to his chest. The warmth of Nico beside him and the shuffling of sheets told him that Nico was probably laying next to him. He groaned as he tried to lay on his side, it proving to be very difficult.

“Will stop,” Nico scolded, a hand placed to his chest to prevent him from moving. 

“What the hell are you doing?” A woman’s voice hissed quietly. “Get out of the bed, Nico.”

“No,” Will complained as he used Nico’s distraction to turn himself onto his left side and curl into Nico’s side. Warmth spread through him, the pain slightly fading away.

The woman let out an exasperated sigh, “Fine. But as long as he is up get him to drink some water and take some medicine. And pleeeease be careful of his wounds. The hospital patched him up, but he is still very much hurt.”

“Okay,” Nico said, a hand brushed Will’s cheek. “Sunshine, you think you can sit up and drink something.”

Will groaned, “Maybe. Turn off the lights. It’s too bright.”

“Cali,” Nico said. “Turn off the lights before you leave?”

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll let the others know not to bother you two.” The woman, Cali, said. Will assumed it was Calypso since she did come to their school to meet Nico’s group after. 

“Thanks.” Nico answered as he helped Will sit up. “The lights are off Sunshine.”

Will nodded as he fought some nausea from sitting up before he tried to open his eyes again. This time, it was a bit easier to focus with the soft light from a night light versus the blinding lights before. Once his eyes adjusted, he realized that he wasn’t in a hospital room. It was a room with no windows, one door and sparsely decorated.

“Where are we?” he asked as he looked to the medical cart next to him that was making the beeping noise that monitored his heart. It looked just like the ones in the hospital despite not being in one. 

“Secret bunker,” Nico explained as he put a bunch of pillows behind Will so it was more comfortable to sit up. “Apparently Titan Corp is back up and running, but someone new is in charge. Annabeth is trying to dig up everything she can right now, but for now we are here to stay safe. Better to be safe than sorry. Especially after that light show you put on the other day.” He took the pills and glass of water and held it up to Will. “Here, take this.”

Will took the pills with shaky hands before tossing them into his mouth, thankful that Nico helped him drink the water. The coldness felt amazing on his dry throat. The pain in his head had slowly faded away to a dull throb, he was sure the medicine would help it go away completely. His eyes glanced back to Nico curiously. He knew that from Nico’s touches that he wasn’t hurt, how, he didn’t know, but he did. Yet the question still sat at the tip of his tongue. 

“Are you hurt?” he asked as Nico turned to put the empty glass back on the table.

“No,” Nico smiled as he turned his attention back to Will. “We think you healed me when you started to glow.” 

“That doesn’t make sense.”

“It doesn’t,” Nico agreed. “But I don’t know how else to explain it.” He gave Will a sad smile, “I just wish you would have used that on yourself. You hit you head pretty hard. I...” He looked away, but Will didn’t miss the tears in his eyes. “I thought I lost you, Sunshine.”

Will brought Nico’s face to his to give him a gentle kiss. The warmth that poured through his body was so pleasant, all the aches and pains from before seemed to vanish. When he pulled away he was surprised to see Nico’s face lit up, the lights still off.

Nico chuckled, “You’re glowing again.”

Will could only blink at Nico for a few moments before looked down at his arms. Sure enough he was glowing a soft golden glow. “H-how?” he asked, his hands slipping from Nico’s cheeks so he could stare at them glowing.

“I don’t know, Sunshine.” Nico said with a fond smile. “But you are so beautiful. Like an angel.”

Will frowned, “You’re the one with the last name DiAngelo.”

“Guess you’ll just have to take my last name then.” Nico chuckled as he gently took Will’s hands in his own. Will’s glow starting to slowly fade away.

Will looked back up into Nico’s dark eyes. So many questions running through his head. “You think Titan Corp sent Bryce after you?”

Nico growled lowly at the name, “If they did, I will kill them just like I killed Bryce.”

“You killed him?” Will asked softly.

Nico looked away, “Yeah... I... I know you didn’t want me to do anything to the ones that hurt you... but...” He growled again, grip on Will’s hands tightening, “He was going to hurt you again. He had no remorse for what he did. I saw him on top of you and snapped his neck before he could do anything.” He took a deep breath, “I’m sorry, Sunshine... I couldn’t control myself. I don’t regret what I did.”

Will smiled as he brought Nico into another kiss. “Don’t apologize, Death Boy.” He said as he rested their foreheads against each other. “You did what you had to in order to protect me.” He bit his lip as he looked down, “I... I feel a bit safer knowing he is gone...” It was true. It felt so good to know that no matter what Bryce was never going to hurt him again. So much shame came with that feeling of relief. He shouldn’t feel happy that someone was dead. Bryce had a family that would mourn him. Still, it felt nice to know that neither of the people that hurt him would ever do it again. 

“You should rest.” Nico suggested. “Are you still in pain?”

Will shook his head, “No... I feel absolutely fine even though when I woke up everything hurt.” He smiled as he went to lay down, bringing Nico down with him. “I do feel a bit sleepy though.” He gently removed the IVs and heart monitor from his right arm, something telling him that he didn’t need them any longer. Then curled himself into Nico’s chest.

“Are Lou Ellen and Cecil okay?” He asked.

“Yes,” Nico answered with a sigh, his face buried in Will’s hair, arms wrapped around Will’s body. “They are here. We didn’t know who they would target so we brought them here.”

“Do you think they are after me because I glow and heal?” Will asked nervously. The thought that everyone around him was in danger scared him. He didn’t want people to get hurt because of him. Nico had already gotten hurt because of him. Lost his memories because of him. His own family died because they were after him.

“Probably,” Nico growled, his grip tightening. “But I won’t let them touch you.”

“I’m more worried for you,” Will whispered, tears already streaming down his face. He pressed himself closer to Nico. “Nico... They were going to have Bryce kill you.”

“But they failed”

“Still....” Will sniffled. “What if they try to kill Lou or Cecil or Hazel? Or anyone that is close to me?”

Nico moved his arms so that they rested on Will’s shoulders so he could push them a bit apart so they could see each other’s faces. “Will,” he said sternly. “We will not let that happen. Everyone is here, I promise. Piper and Jason took care of that.” He moved his hands up Will’s shoulders to his face so he could wipe away the tears. 

“What if they just hurt random people?” Will asked. “I can’t stay hidden away if people are getting hurt.”

“Will,” Nico whispered. “I promise you we will take care of it. We took them down twice before. We can do it again.”

Will nodded, “Okay...” A soft chuckled left him, “I guess if you do get hurt I can just heal you. Not that I want you to get hurt, I would prefer you not.” He sighed, “Just nice knowing I can.” He looked into Nico’s eyes, wondering if these healing powers could heal Nico’s lost memories. There were so many questions about these powers and no answers. People weren’t supposed to have powers. This wasn’t some superhero movie. Or did Nico and his friends have powers too, but kept them secret? 

“Nico,” he said softly, breaking eye contact, nibbling on his lip. “Do...do...” He couldn’t ask. If Nico had powers and wanted to tell him, he would have already. Right?

“Do I have powers?” Nico finished for him with a sigh. “No. Only you seem to have them.” He kissed Will’s forehead. “But don’t worry about that, Sunshine. Just rest for now. We’ll figure everything out later, okay?”

Will didn’t want to figure it out later. He wanted to know everything now. A large yawn made him realize that while he wanted answers, his body was going to make him wait. Sleep did sound good. He curled himself back into Nico, loving the feeling of Nico’s arms automatically circling around his waist and shoulders. It didn’t take long for him to fall asleep wondering what the future was going to bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I am exhausted. So I am going to bed now. I hope you liked it. Let me know what you think. I will work on the next chapter tomorrow morning XD hopefully going to bed earlier than normal won't screw up my sleep schedule lol.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the late update. With the heatwave my little nook (yes it is a nook not a room lol) has been a little hotter than normal even with the AC on. So writing has been hard. This chapter was a bit harder just in general as well. Maybe it was just the heat. I will just blame the heat. XD
> 
> I hope you enjoy XD

Will sighed contently as he curled deeper into Nico. It felt so good. He wished he could stay like this forever, but he knew he couldn’t. They had so much to discuss and figure out. They had to take down the Titan Corp again to keep people safe. At least Nico told him that his two best friends were safe which brought him some peace of mind. However, that didn’t mean that other people weren’t in danger. He had read through the experiments that they had done. It was awful. How could they ever do such things to other human beings? They had to stop them.

Reluctantly, Will pushed himself out of Nico’s arms and got out of bed. It took a couple of moments due to Nico not willing to let Will go, but eventually he managed. A fond smile found its way to his face as he watched Nico sleep. He could stay there forever just admiring Nico. He was sure Nico would sleep for a while considering how dark the circles under his eyes were. It made him wonder how long Nico stayed up for worrying about it. He placed a soft kiss to his cheek before making his way to the door. The way to the door was a bit awkward with a cast on his right ankle even though it was no longer broken. Bright lights met him when he opened it causing him to cover his eyes briefly as they adjusted. Eyes wondered around the large room that seemed to be a living room/ kitchen of some sort. That was all he was able to see before he was tackled into a hug almost throwing him off balance.

“Will!” Cecil yelled. “You’re okay. I was so worried when I went to go lead the paramedics down to you. Nico was screaming your name and you were bleeding so badly. Bryce was dead off to the side. What the fuck happened? Nico wouldn’t tell me anything! When they took you into surgery he called people and ignored Lou and I. Then after you got out we were dragged here! Wait,” he stopped for a moment to actually look at Will. “Why are you out of bed? You should be resting! You almost died!”

“Cecil stop,” Will chuckled knowing if he didn’t stop his friend the rant would just continue. “I’m fine. I promise.”

Cecil frowned, lips pursed as his eyes looked Will up and down suspiciously. “You do look a lot better.”

“What the hell are you doing out of bed?” Lou Ellen asked as she stormed over. She took Will by the arm and pulled him to the couch where she made him sit down. “Cecil, go get Cali to look him over.” Cecil just nodded and disappeared somewhere.

“I’m fine, Lou.” Will argued. “You really think I could do anything if I wasn’t?”

“I am not taking any chances, Will.” Lou Ellen sighed as she sat next to him. “You really scared us this time.” There were tears in her eyes that she was stubbornly fighting back. “The doctors said that you might end up in a coma for a couple of weeks or years even though your surgery was successful. They had no idea when you would wake up again.” 

Will brought her into a hug. “I’m sorry. But I promise I am fine now.” She sobbed into his chest. He hated that he made everyone worry so much about him. Yet he wouldn’t change what he did. There was no way that he was going to let Bryce kill Nico. At the time he would have gladly given up his life to save Nico. It was stupid, but at least it worked out because he had these weird healing abilities that helped both him and Nico. No doubt he would be testing the limits of those healing abilities in the near future as well as doing research as to why he had them. 

“I am going to kill Nico,” Calypso groaned as she made her way to Will. She had her arms crossed with an annoyed look on her face.

“Please don’t do that,” Will chuckled softly. “I promise I am fine.” He was tired of saying that to everyone. Then again, he had no idea how to bring up his magical healing abilities that healed Nico the night of the accident as well as him today. 

Calypso sighed, “Does anything hurt?”

Will shook his head, “Nope.”

“Okay,” Calypso said as she undid the bandages around Will’s head, her eyes widening when they were completely gone. “What the...” She turned Will’s head down so she could see the back of it. “I... I don’t believe it.”

“I guess I have healing abilities?” Will chuckled nervously as Calypso ran her hand along the back of his head.

“That’s what Nico said,” Calypso answered. “But damn. It took out the stitches and grew your hair back. There is barely even a scar from what I can tell.” She allowed Will to lift his head up as she glanced down at his ankle. “I guess there is no point for that then?”

“I guess not.” Will said, heat rising to his cheeks. 

“Well, wait here.” Calypso said as she disappeared down a long hallway. 

“Healing abilities?” Cecil asked curiously then grinned. “Maybe that is why you wanted to be a doctor?”

“Maybe,” Will shrugged.

“I’m just glad you’re okay.” Lou Ellen said as she hugged Will. She pulled back and pointed a finger in his face, “No more running away to do things on your own. You are lucky that Cecil was with you when all of this happened so that the ambulance came in time.”

Will chuckled, “Yes mother. I don’t think I’ll be running away anywhere any time soon.”

Calypso came back with an electrical medical saw, “Let’s get you out of that cast. Lift your foot onto the table.” Will nodded as he did what he was told. It didn’t take long for her to cut the cast off. She ran her hands along his ankle checking to make sure he was indeed healed, which he was. “No pain?” she asked as she rotated his ankle around.

“All good,” Will answered with a smile. “Thank you." His eyes darted over to a door opening to reveal Hades and Persephone. Persephone’s eyes lit up as she quickly made her way across the room to them.

“William,” Persephone smiled. “It is so good to see you feeling better. You must be hungry. Do you want me to cook something for you?”

Will was about to say he was fine, but his traitorous stomach growled loudly causing everyone to laugh. He could feel the blood rush to his face in embarrassment. 

Persephone just laughed, “I’ll take that as a yes. Anything you are craving?”

Will shook his head, “Anything will be fine, ma’am.”

“Always so formal,” Persephone laughed. “Just call me Seph. I’ll go make you some homemade soup. Would everyone like some?”

“I won’t say no,” Cecil grinned, earning him subtle kick from Lou Ellen. 

“You better make enough for everyone, Seph.” Hades chuckled. “You know the kids are going to smell your cooking and come running.”

“Good point,” Persephone agreed as she made her way to the kitchen area. She glanced back at Will with a small smile. “You can get changed while you wait, William. Cecil and Lou Ellen brought your clothes and will show you to the bathroom.” It was then that Will realized that he was in a hospital gown, his blush only growing. 

“Yeah...” Will chuckled nervously. “That might be a good idea.”

“Come on,” Cecil grinned as he pulled Will towards another door. “Let’s get you into something a bit more comfortable.”

Will followed Cecil into another room that was similar to the one he woke up in. Only this room he could tell was Cecil and Lou Ellen’s due to the random stuff scattered around it. Cecil pulled out a duffle bag and handed it to Will.

“Here you go,” Cecil said as he went to leave. “We grabbed as much as we could. Get changed and then come back out. If you want to use the bathroom I’ll show you where that is, okay?”

Will just nodded and then watched his friend leave the room, closing the door behind him. He couldn’t help but smile when he opened the duffle bag. Inside were all of his favorite clothes, thrown inside, but still there. It was a reminder of how blessed he was to have Lou Ellen and Cecil as his best friends. He picked out some shorts and a t-shirt that he quickly changed into before he went back out. He was instantly pulled into a hug by Nico the moment he stepped out.

“Don’t scare me like that, Sunshine.” Nico sighed into his shoulder. “I didn’t know where you were when I woke up.”

Will chuckled, “I’m right here.” He pushed Nico away a bit so he could look at him and offer him a bright smile. “I didn’t want to wake you because you looked so exhausted. I figured you could use the extra sleep.” He smirked. “Besides, you looked too adorable to wake.” He said as he poked Nico’s nose.

“I’m not adorable,” Nico muttered with a blush.

Will kissed his cheek, “Keep telling yourself that.” He laughed a Nico’s scrunched up pouty face, unable to stop himself from placing a quick kiss on those lips.

“You two are too adorable,” Hades cheerily said, camera in hand already taking pictures. 

“Father...” Nico groaned, face turning red.

“See,” Will laughed. “Adorable.” He poked Nico’s nose again as if to prove a point, loving Nico’s blushing pouty face. He pulled himself away from Nico, but took his hand to lead him to the couch. 

“Now William,” Hades said as he put the camera down. “I am not sure what Nico has told you, but it is important to stay here until it is safe. I have arranged for you to take the semester off with Chiron.” He held his hand up when Will went to protest. “I understand that your studies are important to you. One semester off will not be an issue. I will cover you and your friend’s bills so no need to worry about that either. You are part of the family now and we look out for each other.”

“You are too kind.”

“It is what family does,” Hades chuckles.

“Soup is ready,” Persephone shouts from the kitchen. “Come sit at the table. Hades, dear, would you get the rest of the group?”

Calypso laughs, “Good luck with that. Leo might blow something up in your face on accident. Annabeth has locked herself in the study with Frank, Jason, Reyna and Piper to come up with a plan. Percy got kicked out so is brooding in the pool. Hazel is with Rachel taking care of Helen. So I suggest just getting Hazel, Rachel and Helen.”

“Rachel and Helen are here?” Will asked curiously. He knew that Rachel and Nico worked together. Maybe that was why they deemed it necessary to bring her and Helen to the bunker. They didn’t know who Titan Corp would go after to get to them.

“Yes,” Nico simply said as he looked off at some random spot. Will could feel there was more behind their relationship than just co-workers, but he didn’t push it. There were still many things about Nico’s past that he had yet to learn. Some things he probably would never learn because it was an extremely sensitive topic for Nico. Will respected that though. What he did know was horrifying. He doubted he wanted to know everything anyways. So Will just gave Nico’s hand a squeeze of encouragement, letting him know that he would always be there for him. Dark eyes looked back a Will, a small understanding smile on Nico’s lips.

“Anyways,” Lou Ellen said as she got up. She went to the kitchen to start pulling out plates to set the table with. Calypso went off somewhere to get Hazel, Rachel and Helen. It wasn’t long before a loud squeal of delight echoed through the room.

“Will!” Helen screamed as she launched herself onto Will. “Aunt Cali says you are all better! Did she make all the booboos go away?”

Will laughed as he looked to Calypso, “She did.”

Helen’s attention turned to Nico, her expression turning to a frown, “Is Uncle Nico still being mean to you?”

“What did I do?” Nico asked.

“You made Will cry you big meanie!” Helen shouted as she stuck her tongue out. Nico took a sharp breath, eyes downcast at his lap.

Will chuckled, “It’s okay. I forgive him.” He kissed Nico’s cheek and gave his hand another squeeze. “It’s better now.”

“Good,” Helen grinned. “Now, when are you two going to make a baby?” Both Nico and Will turned bright red. Will didn’t know who was more red from the question, but he was sure it was him. 

“Helen!” Rachel scolded as she grabbed her daughter. “I am so sorry.” She took Helen off to the side to scold her, though Will doubted she was understanding any of it. Especially when Helen said that since they were bonded they were supposed to make babies now. Then complained that she wanted her Aunts and Uncles to have kids because she didn’t want to be the only kid in the family.

Will glanced as Nico, then quickly away as more heat rushed to his face. They hadn’t even discussed the topic of children. Sure Hades and Persephone had hinted at it and Nico was embarrassed by that. But what kid wouldn’t be embarrassed by their parents asking for grandchildren?

“Let’s eat,” Will said after he cleared his throat and got up. He was extremely hungry so maybe it was better to focus on that for now.

“Enjoy,” Persephone smiled as she filled everyone’s bowls with soup. 

“You kids stay here and safe,” Hades said as he took his wife’s hand. “We are going to go back to work before anyone notices we are gone.”

“But isn’t it unsafe for you two as well?” Will asked.

“We’ll be fine.” Hades grinned. “No one is stupid enough to come after us directly.”

Persephone laughed, “Yes. Don’t worry about us, William. We’ll be quite fine. Now, enjoy your soup. We’ll check in when we can.” She waved with Hades before they left.

“Don’t worry about them, Will.” Nico smirked. “I learned how to fight from both my father and Persephone. I might be able to beat everyone here, but I have yet to beat either of them.”

Will raised a curious eyebrow, “I find that really hard to imagine.”

“I’ll let your imagination run wild with that,” Nico laughed. “Now eat.”

Will just nodded. He wasn’t going to continue to argue when is stomach kept embarrassing him by growling loudly. He would just have to deal with this, one problem at a time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter. :)
> 
> Let me know what you think. XD


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! next chapter! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

Will was slowly getting used to being in the bunker. It was odd and kind of felt like a prison at times. At least with his and Nico’s friends there was never really a dull moment. Between Leo trying to blow everyone up and heated discussions of what their plan to take care of Titan Corp, never a dull moment indeed. He had also briefly been introduced to some of Nico’s friends and family. Annabeth and Reyna were terrifying at first with their constant serious expressions. Especially when they were discussing their plan on how to bring Titan Corp down. Those expressions changed when Helen wanted to play though. It was then that he learned Reyna was Rachel’s alpha and Helen’s father. Jason, Percy and Leo seemed to want to get to know him just for the sole pleasure of embarrassing Nico. It was also why he had limited interactions with them because Nico would pull him away irratated after only a couple of moments. Some new arrivals came a few days after Will had woken up. Someone they called Coach Hedge, his wife Mellie and their son Chuck. Helen was excited at their arrival considering there was now another child for her to play with. 

What really annoyed Will was Nico constantly following him everywhere like he was going to break at any given moment. He knew that Nico had a very good reason as to why he didn’t want to let Will out of his sight, but it was still annoying. Cute, but also annoying. Not even Lou Ellen and Cecil were this protective of him. If Will wasn’t playing with Helen and Chuck, he was researching his abilities with one of the special laptops that Leo had made. Able to access anything, but not be traced. Sometimes while he was researching, he would watch Nico and his friends practice fighting. Of course if Nico was fighting, he would get distracted and no research would be done. So he figured he would stay away from the training room. 

Will frowned at the laptop, still finding nothing on why he had healing abilities. Currently he was in his and Nico’s room while Nico, Jason and Percy taught Lou Ellen and Cecil how to fight. Something that both were very interested in and actually quite good at. It was actually Lou Ellen and Cecil’s idea to have Nico teach them so he wasn’t constantly stuck to Will. In which he was forever grateful for. He loved Nico and loved spending time with him, but sometimes he felt like he was a child with the way Nico followed him everywhere. A knock on the door made him tear his eyes away from the screen.

“Come in,” he said as he watched the door open to reveal Annabeth and a couple of very old looking books in her arms.”

“Hey Will,” Annabeth greeted with a small smile. “I know we haven’t really gotten to really talk with everything going on, but Nico told me you are doing some research on you abilities.” She entered and closed the door with her foot before making her way to the bed to put the books on.

“It’s okay,” Will said with a smile. “I can imagine bringing down an evil corporation is a lot of work.”

Annabeth let out a frustrated sigh, “You have no idea. Which is why I figured I would help you with your research as a distraction.” She patted the books. “These books have been passed down in my family for generations. It took a while to get them here, but I think you’ll find them quite helpful.” She opened the book on the top and flipped through it a bit before stopping and turning it so that Will could see. There was a very old looking picture of a person with an omega symbol above them surrounded by what looked like a golden fire or light.

Will looked up to Annabeth with a raised eyebrow, “I don’t know exactly what I am looking at other than this person is supposed to be an omega.”

Annabeth chuckled, “Scoot over.” Will did just that as she turned the page that had some sort of language on it that looked like ancient Greek.

“This passage explains that omegas were treasured back then.” Annabeth explained.

“Well, yeah.” Will interjected. “Ancient civilizations treated omegas with great honor because birth rates from betas were down.”

“Let me finish,” Annabeth chuckled which caused Will to mutter a quick ‘sorry’ before she continued. “In this passage it said that omegas weren’t just treasured because of their ability to conceive, but also for their healing abilities.”

“Wait what?” Will asked with wide eyes as he looked between the book and Annabeth. “That was never taught to us in school. That information isn’t even online.”

“I know,” Annabeth smirked, a mischievous glint in her eyes. “While it isn’t mentioned in school. I made sure it was taken offline with Leo’s help. Just in case it was true and Titan Corp wanted to test omegas for it.”

“Makes sense I suppose.” Will agreed as he looked at her with a frown. “But why didn’t you tell me this sooner?”

Annabeth sighed, “Honestly, I was a bit distracted by other things. Mainly Percy being more obnoxious than usual with him being pregnant.” She blushed, “But don’t tell anyone that. No one know just yet. We don’t want them to worry with everything happening.”

Will laughed, “Don’t worry. Rachel and I won’t tell anyone.”

Annabeth pursed her lips, “He told you didn’t he?”

Will shook his head, “No. We figured it out. I guess it is an omega thing?”

Annabeth’s grey eyes darted back to the book in thought. “It has been said that omegas around pregnant omegas would go into heat more often.” Her eyes glanced towards him, “How have you been feeling?”

Will blushed, “Fine. I mean...My heat is due soon anyways and it’s not like I have been around Percy all that much.”

“Just be careful,” Annabeth warned. “Not that anyone here would do anything. All the alphas and omegas are bonded anyways so you are good there. I more worried about Nico.”

“I trust him not to do anything,” Will answered with a fond smile. 

Annabeth laughed, “I’m not worried about him doing anything to you. I’m worried about him being so overprotective and paranoid right now. I’m more worried about what he is going to do to Percy and Jason when they make fun of him.”

“Good point,” Will winced at the thought. He could only imagine a more agitated Nico being teased by his cousins, and probably Leo. They probably would never think their lives were in danger. Annabeth’s concerns were valid, especially with Percy being pregnant. “I’ll try to keep him under control when my heat does come. Hopefully, I’ll be able to take my suppressants in time so it won’t be an issue.”

Annabeth laughed again, “Suppressants or not, Nico is going to be a handful for a while. I don’t think you realize how much you effect him.”

Will raised a curious eyebrow, “What do you mean by that?” He kind of had an idea of what she meant. It was well known how much an omega could effect an alpha and vice versa. It wasn’t like he wasn’t aware of how his heats had effected Nico, it was only natural for both of them to react as such. He knew how strong Nico’s need to protect him was. Not only from the more recent events that had occurred, but also because of his past. 

“This is going to be your first heat since you bonded,” Annabeth pointed out with a smirk. “You really don’t think he is going to lose his shit over making sure he takes care of you properly?” She raised a knowing eyebrow. “This will be the first heat that he won’t have to call someone else to take care of you. You’re bonded now. That means he’ll be able to feel your emotions and keep his aphla in line easier during your heat. An alpha that is bonded with an omega will act on their omega’s emotions more than the pheromones during heat.” 

Will blushed, he blushed hard. So hard he was probably glowing brighter than he did when he was using his healing abilities. He didn’t need to be bonded with Nico for Nico to know how he felt during his heat. The combination of fear and lust was something that Will made quite clear and Nico was always understanding. The thought of going into heat while bonded with Nico never occurred to him until now. He just assumed he would feel it, take suppressants and move forward. Although the way Annabeth was talking about it, he wondered if Nico would know he was going into heat before he did.

“Sorry,” Annabeth apologized with a small smile. “I didn’t mean to scare or embarrass you. If you have questions, you should talk to Piper. She is much better at these sorts of things. But for now, we will work on this.” She pat the book.

“Right...” Will nodded, making a mental note to talk to Piper. “Omegas were treasured for their healing abilities.”

“Yes,” Annabeth said with a nod and flipped the page. “As you know, betas greatly outnumber alphas and omegas. And omegas are even more rare than alphas. But, what was even more rare was an omega that could heal.” She points at some words that Will can’t read. “Here the Greeks talk about omegas being able to heal after being bonded with an alpha.”

“That doesn’t make sense,” Will frowned. “If that were true, then you would hear about it more often.”

Annabeth grinned, “Now that is where it gets interesting.” She moved the book over to open a few others. All with imagines of omegas and what looked like healing (more like he assumed). “Each ancient civilization mentions it. Yet, once we get to medieval era, nothing. Curious right?”

Will nodded, but didn’t say anything as he let Annabeth continue. “I think,” she said. “That with Christianity becoming a bigger religion that focused on betas, the shift of worshiping omegas and alphas like gods and goddesses shifted. And the once amazing healing abilities of omegas were seen as witchcraft. I think eventually that ability became so unused that it just became dormant. I mean you hear of so many ‘miracle’ stories in the news.” She pulled out another book filled with newspaper clippings. “Yet every time one of these ‘miracles’ happen. An omega is always present. A bonded omega.”

Will flipped through the different news articles. “So you think that back then they were taught how to use their healing abilities, but now it just happens under certain conditions?”

“Pretty much,” Annabeth nodded. “But remember, not all omegas could do this.” She smiled. “I think it is part of the reason you were so drawn to being a doctor. It is part of who you are.”

“Maybe,” Will frowned as he continued to flip through the articles. “Although if this is true, omegas might be forced to bond early and into the medical field. It is already hard enough being an omega.”

“Which is why we would keep it a secret.” Annabeth said. “Even though we shut down Titan Corp twice before it is clear that other are looking into these things too. It is why with the help of Jason’s, Percy’s and Nico’s parents that we decided to make a secret task force. To stop people like Titan Corp from doing these kinds of things. They have enough money and influence around the world to do so.” She raised her arms up, “This is how this secret bunker came to be. It isn’t finished yet. I’m still working with Leo on that. But yeah, now you know.”

“So you have been doing this since high school?” Will asked.

“Yes,” Annabeth confirmed. “Since Titan Corp popped up again.”

Will frowned and crossed his arms, “So you are saying that all of you are part of some secret force?” He raised an eyebrow. “Like the Shield in the Marvel universe?”

Annabeth laughed, “Something like that. But I wouldn’t worry too much about it. We plan to move against them soon to shut them down.”

“Is Nico going with you?” Will asked worriedly. He didn’t want Nico to go do something so dangerous. In reality he didn’t want anyone here to do anything so dangerous. 

“Yes,” Annabeth answered as she put a hand on his shoulder. “He is very adamant about shutting them down. I am sure you can understand why. He is also the best when it comes to getting in and out unnoticed as well as fighting if it comes to it.”

Will gave her a halfhearted smile, “I guess. Still doesn’t mean I won’t worry about him.”

“Of course,” Annabeth smiled. “I have to go back to planning everything now that our break is over.” She got up, “I hope these books will help you understand your abilities a bit better. The English translations are in here.” She pulled out a book that buried under the rest then heads to the door, but stops. “Oh and Will,” Will looked up to her. “Don’t worry. I will make sure everyone stays safe.”

Will smiled, “Thanks Annabeth.” With that she left him alone with the books and his thoughts. It was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in order to represent all the types of omega/alpha couples I made Percy the lone omega in the big three. Mainly because I love Annabeth and let's be honest, she is 100% the pants in that relationship. XD I was considering doing the same with Jason and Piper, but chose not to. I like the idea of Piper being a power bottom XD haha. She doesn't care if she is an omega. 
> 
> Anyways. Thank you for all the support. XD Let me know what you think.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay another chapter XD I had a lot of fun writing this one.

Will let out a heavy sigh as he knocked on Piper and Jason’s door. He knew that Jason was currently training so it was just Piper. Just the person he needed to talk about. At first, he didn’t really want to take Annabeth’s advice to talk to Piper. That changed when Nico didn’t just follow him around, but refused to leave his side for anything, even training. It was odd. Will wasn’t in heat yet even though he knew it would be coming soon. It really worried him. So he convinced Jason and Percy to drag their cousin away so he could have some time to talk to Piper. Nico was very against the idea, but all Will had to do was ask with big pleading eyes and Nico caved. Something Will made a note of mentally to use against Nico if needed in the future.

“Hey Will,” Piper answered with a smug smirk as she leaned against the door frame. “I was wondering when you were going to pop up.”

“Annabeth said to come to you about...” Will said as he blush grew and he played with the hem of his shirt. “You know...” He really shouldn’t be embarrassed about such things. He was going to be a doctor someday. Heats and bonds were natural things. Nothing to be embarrassed by. Maybe it was different because he was about to talk about his own heat and bond. To be fair, none of his heats were good memories. Even when he bonded with Nico he had embarrassed himself by throwing up afterwards. 

Piper chuckled, “Why don’t you come in?” She moved out of the way so Will could enter before she closed the door. She sniffed him as he walked past. “You’ll be in heat soon. So I am assuming that is why you are here?”

Will turned to give her a confused look, “I feel fine. But yes...” he sighed. “I am here because I know my heat will be coming soon and I am afraid of how my pheromones effect Nico even if I take my suppressants. I heard that sometimes once bonded suppressants only shorted the heat, but not get rid of it completely.”

“It is true,” Piper said with a nonchalant nod. “They can also cause the heat to stop, but the omega still releases a small amount of pheromones. Similar to what you are doing now.”

“What do you mean what I am doing now?”

Piper went up to Will with a smirk as she took a few sniffs. “Yep, I say in about a day you’ll be in heat. Omegas tend to start slowly releasing their pheromones for a couple of days before their heat comes. Of course this is all done naturally without the omega knowing.” She walked away to pull a random notebook off the single bookshelf in the room. “It isn’t enough to cause alphas to lose control, but it is enough to draw them in. You probably never went through any of this considering how quickly your heats came due to you being a Fated Pair.” She walked back to him and opened it to show charts. “I’ve been working with Annabeth on figuring out when this starts to happen. I can’t really smell my own pheromones, so we tested it on Percy. He usually starts to release stronger pheromones three days before his heat.”

“Interesting,” Will said. “And you can smell these changes even though you are an omega?”

“Call it a gift,” Piper laughed. “I seem to be super sensitive to changes in pheromones. Did you know betas release pheromones when they are attracted to someone?”

“Really?” Will asked, eyes wide in shock. Everyone thought that only alphas and omegas produced pheromones. Betas were just males and females without pheromones.

Piper nodded. “It is very subtle, but there. But enough about that, let’s get back to you.” She smiled softly. “You are nervous about this being your first heat since bonding.”

Will blushed and looked away. “Yes...” He hated to admit it, but he was still scared. Now even more so since it wasn’t like he could just stay away from Nico until his suppressants started working. They were all stuck in the bunker for the time being. He was sharing a room with Nico. Although, it really wouldn’t be all that odd for him to stay with Lou Ellen and Cecil for a day or two. The three of them fell asleep with each other constantly. Of course, he had no idea how Nico would feel about that now that they were bonded. Even if Lou Ellen and Cecil were both betas and like his siblings. He could only imagine how Nico would feel if Will chose to be with them during his heat instead. It would look like Will didn’t trust Nico. Annabeth had even mentioned that this would be the first time Nico wouldn’t have to ask others to help. It was a big deal to Nico.

“You’re over thinking it,” Piper commented as she sat down on the bed and gestured for Will to take a seat next to her so he did. “Just because you’re bonded doesn’t mean you have to be intimate every time you go into heat.”

“I know...” Will sighed as he looked down at his lap. “I just...I want to. I love Nico, but I am still... scared. This will be the first time that I kind of have a choice...”

“Because of being an unbonded Fated Pair?” Piper asked knowingly. It wasn’t really a question so she continued after Will just nodded. “You know, it wasn’t easy for Jason and I either. We weren’t a Fated Pair at the beginning.”

Will looked at her now thoughtful expression looking off into the distance. He had almost forgotten that Jason and Piper were made a Fated Pair by having false memories implanted into their minds. A way to prove that Fated Pairs could be made. Just like how they were trying to prove by erasing Nico’s memories that they could be broken. Guilt filled him at making Piper remember those darker times. He should have known better. They gave him and Chiron the files. Trusted them to use this information for the better. Yet here he was making Piper relive those awful times.

“You don’t need to talk about it,” Will said softly.

Piper’s eyes seemed to sparkle different colors as she looked to him with a smile. “It is okay. Being a Fated Pair regardless isn’t always easy. Sometimes you feel like there is more pressure on you just because you are fated. But don’t let that get to you. Yes you are part of a Fated Pair, but you are also you.” She took his hands in her own. “You are William Solace. You are going to medical school to be a doctor. You are kind to everyone. That is who you are. Not just an omega that is part of a Fated Pair. It is a part of you, but it doesn’t define you. Just like how you didn’t let being an omega stop you from getting into medical school. Being an omega is a part of you, but doesn’t define you.”

Her eyes glanced to his bond mark before she looked back into his eyes. “If you don’t want to spend your heat with Nico, he is just going to have to deal with that.” She laughed. “After Jason and I found out that our childhood memories were fake I didn’t want to be around him for months. Especially during my heats. I wanted nothing to do with him even though we were bonded. I could tell it was hard for him, but he respected my wishes.” She put a hand over her own bond mark. “Being an alpha he could have easily bonded with another omega. He had the status to do so easily, but he didn’t. He said he never wanted to the alpha that his father was. An alpha that just bonded with multiple omegas for status not because he loved them. He said that even if our memories were fake, the new memories we made together were what made him truly fall in love with me.”

She removed her hand from her own bond mark to place it over Will’s. “What I am trying to say is that even though this bond mark was forced on you earlier than you were ready for. You can still make your own choices. There is no doubt in my mind that you love Nico dearly and he loves you. But if you need to be away from him for a bit to figure out what you want, then it is okay. The bond is just proof of your love, not a contract for you to always submit to the alpha that gave it to you.”

“I guess...” Will sighed, his own hand going to his bond mark. “It is just, Nico... all of you have been through so much. I feel like it is wrong to want such a selfish thing like not be with him during my heat. He was so patient with me. He walked away so many other times. He let me be in control even though I am the omega.”

Piper laughed then covered her mouth, “Sorry. It’s just....” She chuckled to herself. “I probably shouldn’t be telling you this, but I will anyways.” Her eyes had a mischievous twinkle to them. “Let’s just say that when Jason and I are together, I definitely have control of the entire situation.”

Will just looked at her blankly for a minute trying to understand what she was saying. When her smirk only grew, he felt his face heat up at what she was implying. That despite her being the omega, she was the dominate one when they were intimate. So much heat rushed to his face that he felt like he was going to spontaneously combust. He knew that he was in control when he finally bonded with Nico, but it wasn’t easy. His heat made feel weak and defenseless. How she ever managed to constantly be in control was beyond him.

Piper laughed again, “Being in control doesn’t always mean physically either.” She said as if reading his mind. “Don’t feel pressured into anything unless you feel ready. I know you bonded out of pressure from being a Fated Pair. I did too. Doesn’t mean that afterwards you have to feel pressured every time you go into heat to submit. Or just doing all the relationship stuff either.” She pat his cheek with a soft chuckle. “If you don’t want to deal with Nico, we will gladly handle him for you.”

Will frowned, “I don’t know if I like the idea of you handling Nico. For some reason I have a bad feeling.”

Piper burst out laughing this time, wiping tears from her eyes. “You probably wouldn’t, but Nico is a handful sometimes. He might try to act all tough and manly, but deep down he is still a child.” She smirked then winked.

Will sighed as he buried his face into his hands. “I guess I’ll use you guys as a last resort. Please tell me you don’t hurt him.”

“Naw,” Piper said. “We just threaten to embarrass him. Normally puts him in his place. If not we just call Hades and Persephone. And if that doesn’t work we throw Hazel into the ring.” She laughed hard. “Nico can never stand up against his sister. He tries, but it doesn’t last long.” Her smile turned to a smirk, “Maybe we can use you eventually. I’m sure you can make him do anything. That boy is just infatuated with you.”

Will blushed, “I seriously doubt that.”

Piper put her chin on her hand with a bright grin. “We can test the theory if you want.”

“I’d rather not,” Will said softly.

“Okay, you do you.” Piper chuckled. “You should probably take your suppressants today. It might keep you from fully going into heat if you do it early enough.”

Will gave her a questioning look, “I feel fine though.”

“Sure,” Piper said with a raised eyebrow. She opened her mouth to say something else, but yelling could be heard in the hallway. Her eyes looked to the door, then to Will with a smirk. “Seems like Nico is done being away from you. Take your suppressants if you don’t feel ready.” She got off the bed to go to the door to open it in order to investigate. 

“That was uncalled for!”“Uncalled for!? You’re the one that pushed me into the pool!”“Cause you needed to cool off!”“I do think I saw the water evaporating.”“Shut the fuck up!”“Aww, you love us little bro!”“I’m not your little brother!”“Little Bro!”“Get the fuck off me!”“Right, only Will can be on you!”“I’m going to murder you in your sleep!”

“Hey idiots!” Piper shouted down the hall. “Try to be a little louder. I don’t think Titan Corp heard you.” Will just buried his face into his hands with a heavy sigh. It was a miracle that Nico hadn’t murdered Jason or Percy yet. He really hoped that Nico hadn’t done anything to hurt Percy, otherwise he might be feeling Annabeth’s wrath. After a deep breath, he got up and exited the room with a frown. Something about three soaking wet grown men rough housing like teenagers was quite entertaining and worrisome at the same time. 

“Percy!” Annabeth yelled as she came storming down the hallway. “What the hell do you think you are doing?”

The three of them stopped to look at Annabeth. Then Jason and Nico backed away from Percy with their hands up. Annabeth grabbed Percy by the arm and pulled him up.

“I swear,” Annabeth huffed as she pulled Percy away. Will knew it was probably to go to Cali to have her check on him. 

“Oohhh,” Jason and Nico taunted. “Someone is in trouble.”

“Fuck off!” Percy shouted with a middle finger just before he disappeared around the corner.

“He’s not the only one in trouble,” Piper frowned, arms crossed, foot tapping on the floor. “I don’t understand why you three can’t have a single training session without an all out war breaking out.”

“Nico started it,” Jason said accusingly as he pointed to Nico.

“I did not!” Nico argued with a glare.

“I don’t care who started it, I’m ending it!” Piper shouted.

Will couldn’t contain his laughter any longer and just let it all out. Both Jason and Nico were pouting with their arms crossed like scolded children.

“I’m glad you think this is funny, Sunshine.” Nico pouted.

“It is,” Will said as he continued to laugh.

Piper grinned, “It is. If either of you hurt Percy, Annabeth is going to eat you alive.”

“Percy is fine,” Nico muttered. “I only pretended to drown him after he pushed me into the pool.”

“How the...” Piper started then stopped with a sigh. “You know what. I don’t even want to know. Go get changed into something dry. Dinner should be soon anyways.”

Without another word, both Jason and Nico left to go get changed.

Piper smiled at Will, “Let me know if you ever need anything.” She winked then followed Jason into the room before closing the door. 

Will watched Nico stalk off towards their room. It probably wasn’t the time to bring up to Nico that he didn’t feel comfortable being around him during his heat. So he would just have to tell him later. With a sigh, he went to the kitchen to help Mellie set up for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you for all the support.
> 
> Let me know what you think. :)


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late post. I kind of had a bit of trouble writing this. Also it is a bit short so I apologize.
> 
> Enjoy!

Will squirmed a bit as he tried to sleep, not quite able to get comfortable. He had tried to talk to Nico about his upcoming heat after dinner. It wasn’t like Nico didn’t know how he felt about being intimate after the incident. He just didn’t know how to bring it up. They both agreed that after they bonded they could go as slow as needed. Piper’s words kept coming back the more he thought about it. Just because Will was bonded to Nico didn’t mean he couldn’t choose what to do during his heat. Yes, Nico was going to want to take care of him before the suppressants started to work. Yes, he trusted Nico not to do anything. He just felt so vulnerable during his heat. Even when they finally bonded that fear of what happened was still there. He didn’t know if he could deal with that again so soon. Especially after Bryce telling him how much he enjoyed it and wanted to do it again. It was stupid to still be afraid of Bryce. There was no way he was going to hurt him again, Nico made sure of that. Still, those words, that look scared him. Those lust filled eyes. Bryce and Octavian weren’t the only ones to look at him that way. The other alphas during his first heat had that same look. Even Nico had that look until Will panicked. He knew that Nico fought against it. But it wasn’t right for Will to ask him to continue to fight against something that came naturally to him. Especially now that they were bonded.

Something wet ran along his bond mark. Before Will could stop himself he moaned loudly, a sudden spike in pleasure running through his body. Oh no. He was just starting to go into heat. Nico must have smelled it. His eyes glanced over at Nico next to him, but he couldn’t see Nico’s face since it was currently buried into Will’s neck, nipping at biting at it. Nico’s left hand roamed Will’s chest before slipping under his sweats and underwear. 

“Nico s-stop.” Will pleaded through a moan as Nico caressed his slowly forming erection. He bit his lip and looked away as Nico continued. His right hand immediately going over his mouth to keep in his moans while his left was stuck between his and Nico’s body. Both disgust and pleasure ran though him along with fear. Nico had always stopped when he had asked. Why didn’t he stop now? Was it because they were bonded? Piper said that she stayed away from Jason during her heats. Should he have done the same? She had warned him to take suppressants, but he didn’t listen. Was Nico going to hurt him too? How would he survive after something like that?

“S-stop.” Will tried again, but to no avail. Nico continued to touch his body making him shamefully wet in the front and back. He bit his finger as the pleasure of an orgasm rocked his entire body just from Nico’s touches. It felt so good and Nico hadn’t even touched his backside. Maybe he could do this. As long as it stayed like this. So he gave into the pleasure. Allowed Nico to caress the front side of his body. This was Nico. He trusted Nico. Nico was his Fated Pair. The one he bonded with. That dream was short lived as he felt Nico’s hand travel down his back and press a finger into him.

“N-no!” Will cried out, his tears back. He tried to push Nico away from him. This seemed to only anger Nico as he put himself on top of Will and pinned his hands above him. Will looked up at Nico in horror with tear filled eyes. He couldn’t breathe. There was no longer any pleasure in his body, just fear, pain and betrayal. 

“Will,” Nico groaned as he rubbed his eyes with the hand that wasn’t holding Will down. “Are you okay?” A yawn escaped him as he blinked a couple of times.

Will couldn’t respond, only cry silently as his mind told him to prepare for what was to come. He couldn’t even look at Nico so instead he continued to stare up at the ceiling, praying for all of this to be over soon. He just needed this to be over as quickly as possible. He just needed to submit like a good little omega. More tears filled his eyes at those words. That was all he was ever going to be. How could he stupidly think that he could change anything as an omega?

“Oh!” Nico shouted as leapt off of Will so quickly he fell from the bed in a crash. “Will! I am so sorry!” 

Will felt hands attempt to wipe away his tears, but quickly turned away. “No,” he sobbed as he curled into himself. Everything hurt, physically and emotionally. Nico’s smell was everywhere. Normally it would have calmed him, but now it scared him. It was too strong. Too dominating. That wasn’t the Nico he knew and loved. 

“Sunshine,” Nico whispered, another touch that was quickly pulled away after Will flinched. A heavy sigh, “I’ll go get Cecil and Lou Ellen.”

Will could feel a powerful emotion trying to come through his bond, but the fear inside him was too strong. It was the only thing he could feel. He was scared that Nico was going to be like Bryce. Even though he knew that Nico was no longer on him. The phantom of the pressure was still there. An invisible force holding him down, telling him to just give up and submit. It wasn’t long before Lou Ellen and Cecil wrapped him into a tight hug. Their scent somewhat taking over Nico’s as he buried his face into Cecil’s chest. He tried to calm himself down by taking deep breaths. Cecil and Lou Ellen were here. Nico didn’t hurt him. Nico stopped. His fear was irrational. This wasn’t Nico’s fault it was his. Piper had warned him and he didn’t listen. He slowly pushed himself away, his body overheating. When he sat himself up a bit, his eyes caught Nico’s, pools of chocolate melted in tears. 

“I’m so sorry,” Nico whispered before he looked away and left the room. Now Will could feel the full force of the emotion coming through their bond. Guilt. Too many emotions were running through him. He wanted to go to Nico and tell him everything was okay. Yet he was still afraid of what had just happened. Then there was his heat. His body was on fire and craved for Nico, his pair, as his mind said no. He was such a mess.

“Will,” Cecil said softly. “Come on bud, let’s go watch something in our room?”

“First let’s take some suppressants?” Lou Ellen suggested as she held out some pills and a glass of water. Will looked down at the pills and frowned. He should have taken them last night. He should have talked to Nico about staying with Lou Ellen and Cecil during his heat. So many things he should have done that would have prevented what had just happened. With a heavy sigh, he finally took the pills and glass of water. Once the water was gone he set the empty glass on the side table and stared at his lap. 

“What is wrong with me?” Will muttered under his breath as he rested his face in his hands. 

“Nothing is wrong with you,” Lou Ellen answered. “You’re just not used to this. Come on, let’s get you all bundled up with some tea while we watch something stupid?”

Will shook his head weakly, “It’s already too hot.”

“Right...umm” Cecil said in thought, “How about you take a nice long cool shower?”

“Cecilll,” Lou Ellen groaned, a slapping noise.

“Hey!” Cecil squeaked. 

“Why don’t we just get to our room and go from there?” Lou Ellen suggested. Will nodded and allowed his friends to help him out of the bed. The moment his feet hit the floor a searing pain shot through him from his abdomen. He let out a cry of pain as he doubled over, bringing himself and his friends to the floor. He brought his hand to bite his finger to keep himself from moaning as he backside leaked and started to run down his thighs. He was so embarrassed. Sure Lou Ellen and Cecil had taken care of him like this before. Still didn’t make it any less embarrassing.

“Up we go,” Cecil said as he picked Will up. Will felt the room spin at the motion, his erection brushing against Cecil. He bit back another moan. His body screamed for release. To find Nico.

“Here,” Lou Ellen said as she placed something warm against Will’s abdomen. Will let out a sigh of relief as the warmth relaxed the muscles there a bit. He clutched the heating pad close as Cecil carried him to their room. He didn’t know if he was starting to feel better or worse now that Nico’s smell wasn’t dominated his senses. The fog from his head seemed to clear a little, but his body only seemed scream in protest. How in the hell did omegas go through this once a month? He barely remembered his other heats due to them being more extreme than average. Something he was very grateful for. He really hoped this time would be the same and the suppressants would kick in soon.

Sadly, that he wasn’t that lucky this time around. This time he was semiconscious during his entire heat. A heat that lasted for seven days. Each day worse than the last. Lou Ellen and Cecil took care of him. Made sure he was eating and drinking, helping him go to the restroom, heating and cooling different parts of his body to make him comfortable. It only made him feel more terrible that his friends were doing so much for him. Although they seemed to know what they were doing. Probably from the times he was in heat and didn’t really remember them. As bad as his heat was, the guilt he felt through his bond was worse. He was so torn by the emotions deep inside him. He hated that Nico was hurting because of this, but he was still afraid. Nico had never not responded to him like that before. His scent was never so overpowering.

Upon agreement with Lou Ellen and Cecil, he would remain with them for an extra day before he went to talk to Nico. So he closed his eyes and let exhaustion take over. He would talk to Nico tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, just so you know Nico was asleep. It is a thing. It is called sexsomnia, look it up. lol. Also, I think while uncommon in our world in an omega/alpha world it might be a bit more common. So yeah.
> 
> Dang, i can't believe we are almost at 30 chapters with over 3000 hits, 120 kudos, 11 bookmarks and 224 comments. Well more like 112 comments because I tend to reply to everyone lol. XD we won't count my comments. But thank you everyone for the support. I really hope you still are enjoying the story.
> 
> Let me know what you think. XD


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I didn't post anything yesterday. I just didn't have the time. Was helping my dad with a bunch of stuff. I am going to have to do it again on Monday. So I am going to try to get a chapter ahead so that I can just post something real quick Monday morning. But we will see. 
> 
> Enjoy

Will took a deep breath as he exited the bathroom to go find Nico. He had thought long and hard in the shower about how he wanted to approach the subject of what happened a week ago. He had to apologize first and foremost. He hadn’t taken Piper’s warning as seriously as he should have about taking his suppressants. It was still something he was getting used to. Never before did he have regular heats. So despite knowing he was supposed to go into heat soon, he still thought that he had more time or that maybe it just wouldn’t come. All his previous heats had been triggered by touching Nico. Now that didn’t happen so it was odd to understand that he couldn’t control when his heats came anymore, they would just happen. Of course he had assumed that they would only happen during the day. A thought that was completely foolish considering he knew that heats could start even when an omega was sleeping. If this heat taught him anything, it was that he was going to have to be more careful in the future.

It didn’t take him long to reach their room where he knew Nico was from their bond. He took another deep breath before he knocked on the closed door and didn’t enter until he heard a soft ‘come in.’ When he did, he noticed that Nico seemed to be getting ready to go somewhere. His hair was pulled back and out of his face in a nice, tight braid. He was wearing a tight long sleeved black shirt, with black skinny jeans and was in the process of putting his shoes on. He hesitated as his brown eyes noticed Will was the one in the doorway.

“Hi...” Will started with a nervous smile and a pathetic wave. “Can... can we talk?”

Nico blinked a few times before going back to putting his shoes on, looking away. “Better make it quick, Sunshine. I am leaving to deal with Titan Corp in a bit.”

“Oh...” Will said with a shaky breath. He knew that this conversation needed more time than he was going to be given. If anything, he had to apologize to Nico. “I... I just wanted to apologize for last week... Piper told me to take my suppressants and I didn’t... that whole incident was my fault. I’m sorry.”

Brown eyes looked back up to him, “One thing I have learned, is always listen to Piper.” He sighed as he finished tying his shoes and stood up. “But it’s okay, Sunshine. I am sorry that I didn’t notice sooner what I was doing.”

Will frowned, his hand automatically going towards his bond, guilt still there. “You have nothing to feel guilty about Nico. I was the one that made this mess and I am pretty sure you weren’t awake for most of it. Please stop blaming yourself.”

Nico pressed his lips tightly together, jaw clenched. “You were scared of me. I made you scared of me.”

Will looked down at the ground as he rubbed his arm nervously. “I... I was scared of you. But only in that moment. I know you would never hurt me.” Heat rose to his face. “It... it felt good for a bit...before...before you got on top of me.” He took a deep breath as he cleared the space between him and Nico, his eyes still not meeting Nico’s. He licked his lips nervously, “I was going to tell you last week....but I was thinking of spending my heats with Lou Ellen and Cecil until I can... I can be ready to be intimate again.” With what little courage he had he looked up a Nico. He couldn’t read Nico’s expression. Once again Nico had the blank mask of indifference on that he used when he didn’t want people to know what he was feeling. Their bond said otherwise. Will could tell that Nico was hurt that he didn’t want to spend his heats with him. He knew that it was going to hurt Nico by requesting such a thing. 

“It isn’t because I don’t trust you,” Will quickly stated. “I... I just feel too vulnerable. I know we talked about taking it slow after we bonded... and we never... never really discussed it further... but...this is what I want. I...I need time to figure out how to be intimate with you without panicking. I need time to figure out how to be an omega... I mean most of my life I have been more like a beta than an omega..." He sighed, “I’m sorry I’m so broken, Death Boy.” He felt tears run down his cheeks so he looked back down at the ground. He stubbornly tried to wipe the tears away. “I will work hard to make this right. I promise.”

“Will, I...”

“Nico, you ready yet?” Leo asked as he entered the room since the door was still open. His brown eyes darted between Will and Nico for a moment before gave them a lopsided grin. “We leave in five.” He said as he left them alone once again.

“I have to go,” Nico said with a heavy sigh. “We’ll dicuss this when I get back.” He picked up a backpack next to his feet, then pushed past Will towards the door. Will grabbed him by the arm to stop him.

“Please be safe,” Will begged. 

“There is no safe when it comes to Titan Corp.” Nico frowned as he shrugged Will’s hand off him and went to leave.

This time Will moved past Nico to block the door. “Nico please. At least try to be safe.”

“Will, please move.” Nico sighed. “I don’t have time for this.”

Will stubbornly crossed his arms and glared at Nico, not moving from his spot. “You don’t have time to promise you’ll try to be safe? I know what you are about to do is probably going to be dangerous! All I am asking is you be safe! I can’t lose you Nico!”

“Will seriously,” Nico groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. “I don’t have time for this.”

Will took Nico’s hand and put it over his heart. “You are always saying how you have failed as an alpha. That isn’t true, but you will if you don’t protect my heart from breaking by not protecting yourself. Nico, I love you. That is the one thing I am certain will never change for me. I am not asking you not to get hurt. I know that something might happen where you get hurt. I am asking you to keep yourself as safe as possible so you can come back to me. To not do anything reckless and stupid because I upset you. So please. Please promise me you’ll stay safe.” He couldn’t stop the tears now, his hands holding onto Nico’s hand still over his heart tightly. “Please come back to me.”

Nico let out a heavy sigh as he used his free hand to pull Will into a hug. His arm firmly wrapped around Will’s shoulders, face buried into Will’s neck. “I promise.”

Will smiled into Nico’s shoulder as he felt the love they both held for each other through their bond. The warmth spread though his body, washing away any other conflicting emotions for the time being. He still didn’t like the idea of Nico having to do something dangerous. They still had so much to figure out and talk about. But in this moment, none of that mattered. He pulled away just enough to bring his hands to each side of Nico’s face. Nico’s now free hand instantly wrapped itself around Will’s waist as Will brought Nico in for a kiss. He could feel the warmth inside him flow into Nico through the kiss. 

“Nico! Let’s go!” Annabeth called from somewhere outside the room. 

Will broke the kiss, but kept his face close. “I love you.”

Warm brown eyes looked into his, “I love you too.” Nico placed a quick kiss upon Will’s lips before pulling away and leaving. Will followed behind him for a bit to watch him leave. He really wished that Nico didn’t have to leave so soon after his heat, but the threat of Titan Corp was too great. It needed to be handled above everything else. He sadly watched as the doors closed behind Nico and his friends, hoping they all came back safe. A sigh escaped him as he went back to his and Nico’s room to gather the information that Annabeth had given him about his healing abilities. It was probably a good idea to figure them out in case he needed to use them. He really hoped he wouldn’t need to use them, but better to be safe than sorry. It was clear that Titan Corp didn’t who they hurt as long as they got what they wanted. 

Will sighed as he flipped through the pages of information, not really taking any of it in. He was too worried about Nico. Normally doing research distracted him from almost anything. This was not the case. His hand automatically went to his bond mark as he tried to focus on what Nico was feeling. Nothing was coming through right now. Only strong enough emotions came through so he really hoped his worry wasn’t effecting Nico. Their mission, whatever it was, was stressful enough.

“Thinking about Nico?” Percy asked from the open door.

Will glanced over at him, his hand still on his bond mark. “Yeah... I was going to try to figure out this healing stuff, but I can’t concentrate. I’m too worried.”

“I wouldn’t worry about him,” Percy said as he leaned against the doorframe arms crossed. “That kid can really hold his own in fights. Hades and Persephone trained him well. Besides,” He grinned. “Now he has you. There is no way that anything is going to keep him away from you long. He talks about you all the time.” He laughed. “Until Jason and I take it a bit too far with the teasing. Then he just kicks our ass.”

Will stared at Percy for a bit. Percy was an omega. By looking at him one could never guess that. He had helped take down Titan Corp twice before. The only reason he didn’t go this time was because he was pregnant. He vaguely wondered what reason Annabeth presented to the others to keep Percy behind. He also wondered how Percy was feeling about having to stay behind while his friends, family and alpha were putting themselves in danger.

“Is it hard to be left behind?” Will asked.

Percy’s sea green eyes landed on him, “It is. It isn’t like I’m that far along or having any side effects from being pregnant. But I understand why it makes it more dangerous for me to go. Annabeth would only put herself and everyone else in harms way if she thought I was in any kind of danger.” He chuckled, “But the good thing is, I get to hang out with you. Nico has been keeping Jason and I away from you. So rude. It’s like he thinks we are only going to embarrass him or something.”

Will stared blankly at Percy as he made his way over to the bed, mischievous grin plastered on his face. It was the same look that Cecil and Lou Ellen would give him when they wanted to tease him or set up some kind of joke. He didn’t know what to expect from Percy. He watched Percy close the books and move them to the side so he could sit down.

“You two are going to have adorable babies.” Percy grinned while Will blushed. “I can’t wait for everyone to have kids so we can go on play dates. The best part is going to be the Holidays. Holidays are always so much better with kids. Trick-or-Treating and Christmas morning.”

Will felt like he was glowing red as Percy continued to list off all the things they could do with their future kids. It was going to be a long time before he was ready to have kids. He couldn’t even be intimate with Nico. Then there was medical school he wanted to get through. He had worked so hard to get into the school, he wasn’t going to give it up. Although there were many things currently in his life that were trying to prevent him from doing so. A least having kids was something he had control over. 

A sudden scream made both of them jump before they quickly ran to investigate. Rachel was sitting on the floor of her room crying, hand pressed tightly to her neck. Helen was next to her trying to comfort her mother, but nothing seemed to work.

“Rachel, what’s wrong?” Percy asked as he sat next to her.

“Reyna...” Rachel whispered before she sobbed into Percy’s shoulder. Will watched Rachel’s hand drop from her neck to reveal her bond mark slowly fading. Slowly, he reached to it and covered it with his own hand. The warmth that he always felt from healing flowing through him. Something deep down inside instructing him as he closed his eyes and focused on Rachel and Reyna’s bond. It was weak, but still there. He could feel the warmth travel through him and into the bond. The bond that was connected to Reyna. He could feel Reyna’s pain slowly disappearing. The bullets inside her leaving her body as if they were never there. The torn muscles and tissue working themselves back together. Once all of her injuries were gone, he opened his eyes and took a deep breath. When he removed his hand, Rachel’s bond mark was solid. 

“How...” Rachel asked as her hand immediately went to her bond mark. “What?”

“Healing abilities,” Will answered, the room starting to spin. He felt tired and drained. Guess it would make sense if he just healed someone with four bullets in them. Someone he healed through a bond. From a scientific standpoint none of it made any sense. Yet something deep within him told him it made perfect sense. He would have to talk to Chiron about this. 

“Will, are you okay, bro?” Percy asked. “You’re pale.”

“You were glowing!” Helen screamed excitedly. “Are you some kind of angel!?”

“Helen not now,” Rachel scolded softly.

Will blinked a few times as he tried to focus on Percy. “I’m exhausted.” He winced slightly as his own bond mark reacted, hand instantly going to it. Nico was hurt. He needed to heal him. Again, he closed his eyes and focused, allowing whatever was inside of him take over and guide him. A gasp escaped him, images of what was happening flooding his mind. Something was wrong. Titan Corp was expecting them and they were attempting to get away. Nico and Reyna were covering everyone’s escape.

Will could feel the warmth inside him grow. Only this time there was something different about it. It wasn’t just a healing energy, but something else. His mind focused on his bond with Nico. The energy burst from him and through their bond. He could hear Nico and Renya shouting at each other to run while the enemy was distracted. Once he knew all of them were safe, he let the exhaustion take over and fell into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man! We are in the Titan Corp section now. Get ready for a bit of crazy. But once this is done then everything will be happy XD
> 
> Thank you for all the support. :) I really am glad everyone continues to like the story so far. Let me know what you think!
> 
> P.S. California is on fire and it is disgusting outside. Bleh. It looks like fog at first glance, but it is all smoke. Stay safe everyone regardless of where you are.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had half of this written yesterday. So that give me all day to work on the chapter that I will post tomorrow hopefully. If not, I apologize. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Will woke up to something cool being pressed to his forehead bringing some relief to his burning fever. He didn’t remember having a fever or getting sick. A shiver ran though his body causing him to curl into himself. The feeling of his head burning yet his body freezing was odd. The movement made pain shoot up his arms. A small whimper escaping his lips. The pain wasn’t terrible, just uncomfortable.

“It’s okay, Sunshine.” Nico’s voice said from next to him. “I’m here.”

“Nico,” Will rasped then coughed, another shiver.

“Shh, just rest.” Nico said softly. “Let me get you more blankets.” 

Will wanted to protest Nico leaving, but he couldn’t find his voice. So he just watched the blur of Nico’s figure leave the room. It felt like eternity until Nico returned with blankets, that were then piled on top of him. Weakly, he reached his hand out in the general direction Nico was in. 

Nico instantly took his hand in his own. “Gods, Sunshine. You’re freezing.”

“Warm me,” Will said between coughs, his chest burned from the process. He knew that having Nico be so close to him could get him sick too, but there was something telling him that this wasn’t a normal illness. All he wanted was to be close to Nico. That was when he remembered healing Nico and Reyna though their bonds. Nico had been hurt. His thoughts were derailed as the bed dipped and strong arms wrapped around his cocooned body of blankets. He hummed happily as his hands found their way out of the mess of blankets to lay flat on Nico’s chest. It was so warm.

“Better?” Nico asked, the vibrations rumbling in his chest as Will buried himself closer.

Will just nodded his head to answer. The warmth pleasant to his body, but his head was still burning. There was a dull ache in his arms and hands. Probably from how cold his body felt. Like he fell into an icy lake. None of that matter though. Nico was safe. Something told him that he had no injuries.

“Is he awake?” Calypso’s voice asked.

“Yeah, but he is freezing.” Nico answered as he rubbed Will’s back in an attempt to warm him up. “And his head is burning.”

“Well from what I found out from Rachel and Percy, he did his healing thing again.” Calypso answered. “He might have exhausted himself from doing so which caused him to get sick. The blisters on his arms and hands probably didn’t help anything either.”

“How though?” Nico asked, his hands slipping under the blankets to rub them along Will’s back. Will shivered at the feeling, it felt so good and warm. He was barely comprehending what Calypso and Nico were saying. His focus on how warm Nico was and trying to absorb some of that warmth into his own body. 

“Will, Will,” Nico said like he had been saying Will’s name a couple of times.

Will groaned and shook his head at whatever Nico was asking. He didn’t want to move. He was very much happy were he currently was. While some of the warmth from Nico helped, he was still freezing. As if to prove the point he shivered again followed by a coughing fit. He honestly didn’t remember the last time he was actually sick. Feeling like this made him glad he didn’t get sick often. 

“Come on, Sunshine.” Nico said as he pulled away a bit much to Will’s disappointment. Will whined pathetically as he tried to cling to Nico, but he was too weak to do anything other than mourn the loss of Nico’s heat. 

“We’re just going to give you some medicine.” Nico explained as he helped Will sit up a bit. The motion made Will nauseous. He was sure if he had his eyes open that the room would be spinning too. Something was pressed to his lips and gently poured into his mouth. He was able to get it down, but it did cause him to cough.

“You did so well, Sunshine.” Nico said then pressed a kiss to Will’s forehead. “Let’s get you warmed up now.”

Will was thankful when Nico went back to holding him. What was even better was when Nico started to sing softly in Italian. He could hear the soft vibrations through Nico’s chest as he sang. It only made him sound more beautiful. He couldn’t help but smile as the soft melody lulled him back to sleep.

***

When Will woke up again, Nico was nowhere to be seen. That made Will panic for a second until he felt though their bond that Nico was fine. Currently not here, but fine. A sigh of relief left him as he sat himself up to lean against the head of the bed. He was still slightly cold so he pulled the blankets tighter. At least his fever seemed to have broken and wasn’t burning. His body still ached all over, especially his arms and hands. A quick glance at them made him realize that they were bandaged. Odd.

“I’m here!” Nico shouted as he ran into the room. “What’s wrong?”

Will blushed as he hid his face behind the blankets. “You weren’t here. I was afraid you were hurt.”

Nico sighed as he closed the door and joined Will in bed so that they were sitting side by side. “No, just talking to everyone. I was dragged out of here against my will.”

“About Titan Corp?” Will asked curiously, his body automatically leaning into Nico’s.

“Yeah...” Nico sighed. “They seem to have stopped everything for the time being, but we all feel it isn’t a good thing. I’m afraid your little light show may have changed their focus to you.”

“Light show?”

“It was how we got away,” Nico answered, taking a deep breath. His arm finding its way around Will’s shoulders. “After you healed Reyna and I, there was a blinding flash. It was enough to distract them and allow us to escape. Now I am afraid they are going to go after you. I don’t want you to have to go through anything like I did, what any of us did.”

“I’ll be fine,” Will sighed contently. “I have you. As long as you’re safe I am too.”

“No one is safe, Sunshine.” Nico said, his grip on Will tightening. “Not when Titan Corp is still running.”

Will smiled as he took Nico’s hand and placed it over his bond mark. “I’ll protect you, Death Boy.”

Nico frowned, “I’m the one that is supposed to protect you.”

Will laughed, “We can protect each other. You can go take down Titan Corp and I can heal you if you get hurt.”

“Will, you shouldn’t push yourself.”

“I’m fine.”

“For now,” Nico sighed. “We have no idea how this healing stuff works. What we do know is that each time it leaves you extremely weak.”

“That’s not true,” Will argued. “I felt fine after I healed myself that one time.”

“But you didn’t heal yourself this time.”

“It was just a fever.”

“And burns,” Nico pointed out, delicately taking Will’s bandaged arm in his hand. 

“Burns?” Will asked with a blink as he examined his bandaged arms and hands. “What kind of burns?”

“Second degree burns according to Calypso,” Nico sighed. “Although she did say they it was already healing when she was tending to them.” He placed as gentle kiss to Will’s lips, “I just want you to be careful, Sunshine. While this healing ability that you have is amazing, there seem to be some repercussions as well.”

Will frowned as he looked at the stack of books off in the corner of the room, “I’ve been trying to research it. Annabeth even gave me books, but it is hard with everything going on. And from what I did read there really isn’t much detail as to how the healing process worked. Just that certain omegas could do it. From what I can tell, the knowledge was passed down from generation to generation, omega to omega. Whatever book or scroll or whatever they had written down about this can’t be found anywhere.”

“I’m sure you’ll figure it out.”

“Maybe...” Will sighed in frustration, his hand going to rest on Nico’s which was still on his bond mark. “When we found Rachel and I saw her bond mark fading, everything I needed to do just came to me.” He closed his eyes as he vaguely remember healing Nico the first time. “Even when I healed you the first time I didn’t really know what was doing. It was like something took over. Some primal instinct or something. I didn’t even realized I had done anything until you told me.”

“That’s good though, right?” Nico asked. “It means that you don’t really need instructions on what to do. You’ll just be able to do it.”

Will shook his head, “There are always instructions for a reason. I’m sure that there were warnings. Or at least helpful tips. As of now it seems I can only heal you or myself directly. I am able to heal other aphlas through their omega’s bond mark. Other than that I have no idea what else I am capable of.”

“We can test it,” Nico suggested. “Leo blows stuff up enough on accident for there to be at least some kind of injury.”

“Maybe,” Will answered as he thought about it. It would be helpful to see if he could heal anyone or if it was just limited to alphas. Although, it did make him nervous to test his healing abilities on the off chance he would tire himself out and not be able to use them when needed most. While it was important to understand his healing abilities, he also had to be careful due to the current situation they were in. He knew he could do more in depth testing once Titan Corp was taken care of, but until then he will limit himself.

“Maybe once the Titan Corp stuff in dealt with,” he said, snuggling deeper into Nico. Somehow in the middle of their conversation, they had laid back down with Nico’s arms wrapped around Will and Will pressed firmly against Nico’s chest. “Until then I need to conserve my energy in case something happens. I think for now I’ll let my natural instincts kick in and then examine them later.”

“Whatever you think is best, Sunshine.” Nico whispered, his nose buried into Will’s curly hair. “Just please be careful.”

Will chuckled, “Only if you promise to be safe. You know, you got shot. I don’t consider that being very safe. Especially since you and Reyna were the ones that were covering everyone’s escape putting both of you in more danger.”

“Reyna and I are the best shots so of course we would....” Nico paused. “Wait, how did you know that?”

“When you got shot, I felt it...kind of.” Will explained. “When I connected to you through our bond to heal you I could see what was happening through you. It was almost like a weird out of body experience. With Reyna, I could only see her injuries. But with you it was much stronger. Probably because we are a Fated Pair and bonded.”

“You saw everything?”

“No,” Will answered with a small shake of his head. “Just that somehow Titan Corp was expecting you. That you were trying to escape so you and Reyna covered everyone. The connection was broken once I knew you were all safe. I kind of passed out after that. I was already exhausted from healing Reyna.”

“If you knew everything, then you should have know that I was only shot in the arm.” Nico scolded. “It wasn’t something you needed to heal right away like Reyna.”

“I guess,” Will answered softly, the warmth of Nico lulling him back to sleep. “But you were hurt. I didn’t like it. Who knew what other injuries you might have sustained trying to run away injured. I couldn’t take that risk. I had to make sure you got out of their safely.”

Nico sighed heavily, “Just try to be more careful, Sunshine.”

“Only if you promise to try to be safer.” Will countered with a yawn.

Nico sighed again, “For your own safety. I will.” He kissed Will’s head, “Now go back to sleep.”

Will just hummed to answer. He was not going to argue that. Even with resting as much as he did already he was still exhausted. So he let himself fall back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed a chapter of fluff. So here it is lol. I doubt the next few chapters will have much fluff in it because they need to deal with Titan Corp, but once that is done all the fluff in the world. XD 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Let me know what you think. XD


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. This chapter took a bit longer than I thought it would. But hey. At least my dad's stuff came early enough so I could get home early. XD YAY
> 
> Enjoy

Will had hit a dead end when it came to learning more about omegas with healing abilities. Nothing in any of Annabeth’s books went into detail of how it was done, just that it could be done. The only thing useful that he did gather that his healing abilities could be used on anyone. Of course the problem with that was also he didn’t know how. So instead of running himself into the endless loop of searching for answers he couldn’t obtain, he asked Nico to teach him some basic self defense. It wasn’t like there was much else he could currently do and Nico had some free time while Annabeth tried to work with Leo about how Titan Corp knew they were coming. Plus it could prove useful. If only he had thought about doing something earlier maybe he would have been able to get away.

“You’re distracted again, Sunshine.” Nico sighed. “Are you sure you are up for this?”

“I’m fine,” Will answered with determination. He knew why Nico asked that question. Learning self defense wasn’t just about learning how to throw a punch. It was learning to use your enemy’s strength against them. In order to learn such things, they had to pretend that he was being attacked. At first Nico had asked Jason for assistance to show Will what to do, but when the time came for Will to practice it, he panicked. Nico had insisted that they stop when Will asked to try again the next day, but Will was determined. He was sick of not being able to defend himself. If something happened, he wanted to be ready. He would be ready this time. 

Now three weeks later, Will was getting better at defending himself. It made him feel more confident that he would be strong enough to move past what had happened to him. It wasn’t easy at first. The first week was awful and made him feel helpless. But Nico was a good and patient teacher. It was the only way Will was able to get to where he was now. If need be, he would be at Nico’s side to take down Titan Corp. He was tired of being afraid. He wanted to live a normal life. To finish his medical school and become a doctor. To be with Nico for the rest of his life and have a family. With that determination in mind, he went back to practicing with Nico. Instead of just defending this time, he was on the offensive. 

“You’re getting better,” Nico smiled as he gracefully dodged or blocked all of Will’s attacks. “I see you have been practicing even when I am not here. Be careful not to wear yourself out, Sunshine.”

“I’m fine,” Will answered with his own smile. “I’m going to be a doctor. I know how the body works.”

Nico smirked as he moved into Will’s space, his arms wrapping around Will’s waist. “I’m sure you do,” he said before he brought Will in for a kiss. Will smiled into the kiss, loving the way their bare chests press against each other. He was even becoming more confident when it came to Nico’s touches. He was no longer terrified if Nico was hugging him from behind. He still loved rest his head on Nico’s chest and fall asleep to sound of his heartbeat the best, but being the little spoon didn’t bother him anymore. He was still afraid of being in heat around Nico. It was something that he knew would take time. But when he wasn’t in heat, he felt more control over his body which gave him confidence. 

There was a loud playful whistle, that ended their kiss. “Get a room you two.” Percy teased as he entered the training room with Jason.

“Fuck off,” Nico growled with a casual middle finger in Percy’s direction. 

Will pushed Nico away a bit to look at Percy, “You really shouldn’t be training.”

“What are you my mother?” Percy frowned. “I’m fine. Just some light warms ups that’s all.”

Will raised an eyebrow, “Does Annabeth know?”

Percy crossed his arms with a pout, “No...”

“What has been up with you two?” Nico asked in which Will gently punched him in the chest. “Ow, what the hell, Sunshine?”

Will just rolled his eyes as he went over to Percy. “How about instead of training you go for a swim?” he suggested. “It is a good way to keep active and not put any pressure on you.” He smiled. “Besides, we all know how much you like swimming anyways.”

Percy bit his lip as he thought about it, “Yeah... that sounds like a good idea.”

Will laughed, “See, then everyone is happy. Just don’t stay in the pool too long.”

“Percy in the pool too long?” Nico teased. “Like that would ever happen.”

Percy stuck his tongue out at Nico before giving Will as bright smile. “Thanks for the suggestion Will. I give you guys the room and put a sock on the door for ya.” He waved as the door closed behind him leaving a blushing Will and Nico. 

Although, it did make Will think about how good he felt for a bit when he was previously in heat. He wasn’t in heat now, but he would be willing to try it again outside of heat. It wasn’t like omegas and alphas couldn’t do anything sexual outside of heats and ruts. They just had to do it the beta way.

Will bit his lip nervously, heat rising to his face at the thought of being a bit more intimate with Nico. It had crossed his mind a couple of times in the past week. And while he had gained some more confidence in himself, he just didn’t know how to approach the subject. Discussing his heats were one thing, but discussing being somewhat intimate between them was something entirely different. Sure he was an omega, but outside his heats he was still very much male.

“Ignore him,” Nico huffed in annoyance, the slight tint of a blush still dusting his cheeks. “He’s an idiot.”

“Would you want to try?” Will asked softly, unable to meet Nico’s eyes. “To be a bit more... intimate?” He took a deep breath. Might as well jump down the rabbit hole at this point. “I mean... my heats are still off the table for now... but... I wouldn’t mind just... touching...?” He glanced up at Nico nervously who was just frozen in place. He knew that it wasn’t uncommon for alpha and omega pairs to be intimate between heats, just no one ever really talked about it. Most thought it was unnecessary since there could be no child produced. This was extremely true in higher class society, which Nico was from. 

“Forget I asked,” Will practically shouted out as he went to leave. It was stupid of him to think that Nico would be okay with doing things when he wasn’t in heat. He was about to reach the door when Nico grabbed him and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Something that Nico tended to never initiate. Will instantly melted into the kiss, giving Nico full control. 

Nico eventually pulled away breathless, “I will always want to do things with you, but are you okay with this?”

Will stared into those beautiful chocolate pools and smiled. “Yes. Just not here.” He took Nico’s hand into his own and dragged him back to their room. The moment the door closed behind them, Will locked his lips with Nico’s. This time Will took control of the kiss as they made their way to the bed. At the last second, Will flipped his position so that his back was to the bed instead of Nico, meaning Will would be underneath him.

Nico hesitated as he pulled away from the kiss. “What are you doing?” he asked breathlessly. 

“I want to try this,” Will admitted. “I...I trust you.” Nico still hesitated, so Will collapsed onto the bed, pulling Nico down on top of him. Some fear bubbled up inside of him at behind caged in, but he pushed past that, knowing that Nico would stop if he asked. He brought Nico back in for a kiss, his hands exploring the sculpted beauty that was Nico’s chest and abdomen. It felt so much better skin to skin than through a shirt. His hands wandered lower until they dipped into Nico’s sweats and underwear, feeling his large swollen erection that throbbed at his touch. Nico pulled away from the kiss to let out a breathy moan as he buried his face into Will’s neck. Nico’s breath hot against his neck.

“You can touch me too,” Will whispered as he noticed how ridged Nico’s body was above him, more than likely trying to respect Will’s fears of being in such a position. “Just the front though.” He smiled when Nico’s hands went from being fisted in the sheets on either side of Will’s head to slowly moving down his body, stopping to play with his nipples. Will sucked in a deep breath at the feeling before bitting his lip to hold back a moan. His own erection twitching in excitement from the feeling. 

“Don’t hold it in, Sunshine.” Nico whispered against Will neck. “I want to hear your beautiful moans." Will released his lip from his teeth to let out a moan as Nico licked over his bond mark then bit it lightly. Even though he wasn’t in heat, it still felt so good that he couldn’t keep himself quiet at this point. His hands moved to Nico’s back as the open mouthed kisses made their way down his neck and to his chest, nipping at overheated skin from time to time. Nico’s hands never stayed idle, constantly running up and down his chest and stomach, stopping to play with his sensitive nipples from time to time. 

“Nico!” Will screamed into a moan when Nico bit down then sucked on one of his nipples, one of his hands playing with the other. He could feel the pre-cum leaking and soaking the inside of his underwear and sweats as his erection strained against the fabric. His hands tried to find something to grip him to reality through the pleasure, digging into Nico’s shoulders desperately. He didn’t realize how sensitive he still was even when he wasn’t in heat. The pleasure still just as amazing, only his mind was clear, body able to move. Still, some fear of what happened to him crept through, but instead of giving into the darkness, he gave into the pleasure instead. This was Nico, the love of his life. Will wanted to give himself to him. His eyes closed to focus more on the touches and kisses. Always so gentle and caressing his body in the right way leaving him a moaning mess of putty under Nico’s touches. Those touches were nothing compared to when one of Nico’s hands wandered lower to slide into Will’s sweats and underwear, sweetly caressing his his dripping erection. 

“N-Nico,” Will stuttered through a moan. “I’m... I’m gonna...” he panted. “I’m gonna cum.”

“Then cum,” Nico growled deeply, his large hand stroking Will faster. 

“N-Nico!” Will screamed in pleasure, his back arching off the bed, eyes closed, breath heavy. The pleasure only growing when Nico licked a warm stripe up his exposed neck then bit lightly right under his chin. Each miniscule touch sending jolt after jolt of pleasure through his already overly sensitive body. Even better was Nico whispering to him how beautiful and amazing he was.

When the pleasure started to settle he looked up into Nico’s beautiful lust filled eyes with a smile. “Now it is your turn,” he breathed as he wrapped one of his legs around Nico’s leg locking his foot into place before effectively flipping him onto his back. Something Nico had taught him for self defense. 

Nico chuckled, “Such a quick learner.”

Will smiled, his face heating a bit with a blush. “I have a good teacher.” He leaned down to bring Nico into a kiss for a brief moment before working his way downward. He loved how Nico reacted to his touches with a little gasp there, and a moan there. He made sure that while his mouth was slowly moving down Nico’s body, his hands weren’t idle either. At first they played with Nico’s nipples, but once his mouth reached that point they traveled lower. Slowly sliding off Nico’s sweats and underwear, his erection springing free leaking against Will’s stomach. He smiled into Nico’s skin as he lifted himself up to remove the clothing completely. His eyes fell upon Nico’s large alpha cock, amazed at the fact that it had been able to even fit inside himself at one point. The thought of having something shoved in him made him shiver for a second. That wasn’t going to happen this time.

“Are you okay?” Nico asked through heavy breaths.

Will gave him a soft smile, noticing that Nico’s hands were both fisted in the sheets in order to keep himself from touching him. His heart swelled that Nico did this because he knew how hard this was for Will in general. He leaned down do bring Nico into as soft yet brief kiss. “Yes,” he breathed into the kiss before pulled away, slowly moving himself back down Nico’s body. 

Will had no idea what he was doing if he was being honest. All he knew was that he had thought about doing this shamelessly for the past week. To be the one to make Nico fall apart with pleasure. Each time Nico moaned his name only made his own cock twitch in excitement. Once he reached Nico’s swollen member, he slowly licked it from the very bottom to the top in tandem with his hand gently caressing it from the other side.

“W-will!” Nico shouted, his back arching slightly, his cock pulsating under Will’s touch.

Will smirked as he continued this time stopping to swirl his tongue around the tip. Each time Nico moaned his name, it only encouraged him more. He was getting addicted to the taste of Nico. He wanted more. So when he got back to the tip again, he opened his mouth and drew it in slowly. It stretched his mouth wide, alphas tending to be larger than betas or omegas, but he pushed through. He swirled his tongue around what he could fit in his mouth, his hand taking care of the rest. His sweet reward was the beautiful chorus of Nico moaning his name and other things in both English and Italian. His free hand slipped to his own erection as he stroked himself in time with Nico.

“W-will,” Nico gasped. “I’m.... gonna...”

Will went faster and pulled Nico deeper into his mouth. It hurt a bit and made him gag, but he continued. It wasn’t long before Nico’s member was pulsing hard as it ejected loads of semen into Will’s mouth. He tried to swallow what he could, but alphas even not in a rut or mating with an omega in heat released a lot. So as Nico finished his orgasm all over Will’s face, Will focused on himself, coming soon after. Nico’s name upon his lips as he was pushed over the edge.

Will collapsed onto Nico’s heaving chest as he came down from the high. He could not keep the smile off his face as he listened to Nico’s racing heart. How many times had he dreamed of this when he was admiring Nico from a distance? Too many times to count. He knew he still had more to work on when it came to being intimate, but this was a start. Not being in heat helped because both of them were able to have a bit more control over the situation. 

“That was amazing,” Nico panted as he wrapped his arms around Will, his nose burying into his curls. “You’re amazing. I love you so much, Sunshine.”

Will smiled as he drew random patterns onto Nico’s chest, “I love you too, Death Boy.” He sighed contently, eyes slipping shut. “Thank you for being you. You make me so happy.”

“You make me happy too,” Nico whispered. “Now rest.”

Will was about to protest that they should probably clean up, but a yawn escaped him. Screw it. That was tomorrow Will’s problem. For now he would fall into a blissful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if the sexy stuff is a bit off. I am not that good at writing it. Like I can picture it all perfectly in my head, but translating it to words has always been difficult for me. So I hope it makes sense and I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Let me know what you think! XD


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super long chapter. I really hope you guys enjoy it. XD

Will woke with a start from the sound of a loud explosion. While he was slowly trying to piece everything together, Nico was instantly out of the bed and on his feet quickly putting pants on. 

“Nico, what’s going on?” Will asked in panic as he got himself out of the bed. 

“I don’t know, but stay quiet.” Nico instructed, pulling Will beside him as he turned the bed onto its side revealing an array of weapons mounted underneath. He grabbed a couple of weapons, then a backpack that he shoved into Will’s arms. Next he went to the metal wall and slid a small part of it open gun in hand.

Will clutched the backpack in his arms, very scared and very confused as to what was happening. He hoped that everyone was safe. That maybe they weren’t under attack and this was one of Leo’s mishaps. Then again, when those explosions went off they were in a special room made to contain them. He only knew about them because from time to time Leo would get injured and either him or Calypso would have to patch him up. Never had they shook the entire bunker. 

“Shit,” Nico hissed through clenched teeth. He turned his attention back to the bed, hitting one of the screws that made some beeping noises before a hole opened up. “It’s a water slide. Get in. We need to get you out of here.”

Will looked at Nico with wide eyes, “What about you? You’re coming with right? What is happening? Is it Titan Corp?”

“No time to explain, Sunshine.” Nico ordered as he tried to push Will to the hole. “I need to make sure you are safe.”

Will stubbornly sidestepped Nico so he was further away from the hole. “No, I’m not leaving without you or anyone else. It’s Titan Corp that is out there, isn’t it?”

“Will please,” Nico begged. “I can’t focus on anything if you aren’t safe. I need you to be safe so I can help everyone else.”

Will inhaled quickly, his eyes starting to water. “What about your safety? Nico, last time you went against them you got shot. Reyna almost died.” He took a shaky breath, “I’ve been training with you. Let me help.”

“No,” Nico said with finality, a hardened expression on his face. “Absolutely not. You are not ready for something like this. You will leave and meet up with the others. Once I know that everyone is safe I will join you.”

“But Ni...”

“But nothing,” Nico growled, his eyes darting back to where he moved a small part of the wall before zeroing back on Will. “We don’t have time to argue. You are going to escape right now whether you like it or not.” His eyes flashed golden, the sign of an alpha, a true alpha. The alpha that all others would have to listen to if the alpha wished it. It didn’t matter if they were an omega, beta or alpha, if one was part of a true alpha’s pack, they had to listen.

Will knew that he couldn’t argue at that point. He knew that while Nico wasn’t currently using his power of being a true alpha yet, it was only a matter of time. The flash of gold in Nico’s eyes was just a warning, begging him to do as he asked before he had to force him to do it. He hated everything about this situation, but most of all he hated how weak he still was. He knew that asking Nico to stay and fight beside him was stupid. He would probably put Nico in more danger that help, he knew that. Still, the thought of leaving Nico in such an dangerous situation alone scared him. Sure he could heal Nico if he got hurt through their bond, but what if it was too late? What if he wasn’t strong enough to keep Nico healed until he could escape? A soft hand cupped his cheek, then lips met his, forcing him to take a deep breath. 

“Will,” Nico whispered on his lips. “I know this is hard. It is hard for me too, but we have to do this. I will come back to you. I will always come back to you.” There is some shouting and loud banging from somewhere outside the room. “Please go and be safe.” His hand rested over Will’s bond mark, the one Nico put there. “Be safe so you can help me if I need it. To help me focus at the task at hand instead of worrying about you.”

Will looked into Nico’s eyes. He could see the struggle of Nico wanting to stay by Will to keep him safe, but knowing it was better if they split. The same war he was battling within himself. He brought Nico in for one last passionate kiss. A promise that they would be together again. “Be safe,” he whispered. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Nico sighed. “Now go.”

Will nodded, reluctantly pulling away from the man he loved to go to the hole. He turned to Nico one last time to give him a teary eyed smile before he jumped into the hole. It was wet and dark, even more so when the entry’s light disappeared as he flew down the tubing. He clung to backpack even more as the slide dipped and turned, eyes tightly shut. He didn’t know how long he was barreling down until he was flung into the air and his whole body splashing into a pool of water. Quickly he opened his eyes and made his way to the surface, backpack still gripped in one hand. When he breached the surface he sputtered a bit since the landing had been a bit of a surprise. His eyes darted around a small lake, a waterfall behind him that wasn’t took powerful, but enough to cover where he had come from. Movement along the shore to his right made him cautious so he slowly approached to see who it was. It was Percy.

“Are you alright?” Percy asked, helping Will out of the lake.

“Yeah,” Will answered through chattering teeth. He was only in sweats and from the look at the sky it was still somewhat early in the morning which explained the coolness in the air. “Where are the others?” 

“Probably at the cabin. We should probably head there too.” Percy explained as he pulled out a towel from his own backpack with a sigh. “Nico force you to leave him behind too?” Will nodded as he pulled out a towel from his own backpack. 

“Alphas are so overprotective,” Percy sighed as he dried his hair off before wrapping the towel around him. “I could have taken some of those dudes down.”

“You’re pregnant,” Will countered as he got up to start following Percy. “Annabeth has all the right to be overprotective right now.”

Percy sighed, “I’m pregnant, not dying bruh. If you’re going to be a doctor you should know the difference.”

“You might not be dying, but you are more vulnerable.” Will answered with a shiver. “Pregnancy changes things about your body that you don’t always realize. Besides, being an omega male makes it even more dangerous. There are much more things that go wrong with our pregnancy than a female omega pregnancy. Even beta females have easier times than us in today’s society. It is a fact. It is also probably the reason why male omegas are more rare than female omegas. Studies show that...”

“Bro, I know the facts.” Percy interjected. “You don’t think Annabeth has read them to me a million times by now?”

“And yet you still question why she is so protective of you?”

Percy stopped with a heavy sigh, “Look, bro. I get why she is so protective. It just sucks that she treats me like I am going to die from something as simple as a paper cut. You might not understand it now, but you just wait. I fear for the day that you get pregnant. As bad as Annabeth is, I can only imagine how Nico is going to react. Nico is going to keep you locked away in some tower or something.”

Will frowned, “He wouldn’t do that.” He thought about when Hades made a joke about it. “Would he really?”

Percy just chuckled as he continued forward through the trees, following some kind of unmarked path. “I wouldn’t put it past him. You have no idea how obsessed he is with you. I don’t know if he has told you this, but Hades and Persephone gave him a bunch of his old stuff to see if some of his memories would come back. There were a bunch of sketch books with just hundreds of pictures of you. And when I mean hundreds, I mean hundreds. Those were the things that helped him remember the most.” Sea green eyes glanced at him with a smile, “The bond that you two created as kids is incredibly strong. I have no doubt that over time Nico will remember his past with your help. You do have those awesome healing powers.”

“I don’t know,” Will sighed, his hand going to his bond mark. It hadn’t reacted in a negative way yet so he considered that a blessing in knowing Nico was still safe. “My healing abilities are still new. Even with Annabeth’s help I haven’t been able to find anything to help me. I guess it is going to be just going with my instincts and a lot of trial and error. I...”

“Shhh,” Percy whispered as he pulled Will into some bushes to cover them. The sound of a helicopter could be heard in the distance. His eyes trained on the sky. “We’ll wait for it to pass, but we have to hurry to the cabin after.” 

Will just nodded as he watched the sky too, waiting for the helicopter to come into view. He held his breath as it came into view, eyes following its approach. Once it reached them, he expected it to just fly over since they were pretty well hidden, but it didn’t. It just hovered right above them, dirt and leaves flying everywhere.

“I don’t get it,” Percy said over the noise, just quiet enough that only Will could hear. “They shouldn’t know we are here.”

Will thought about it as he looked at the helicopter above, a bright light shining through the trees in an attempt to spot their exact locations. Percy was right. There was no way that they should have been able to find them so quickly. It was clear that the helicopter had the general area of where they were, they still didn’t know the exact location. Realization hit him hard. They were being tracked somehow. He knew from what Nico had told him, that they had installed tracking devices on them that had to be removed when they escaped. But it didn’t make sense. Titan Corp hadn’t come into contact with any of them, at least to their knowledge since the second time Nico and his friends took them down. The reason why they went into hiding was because of Bryce attacking Nico and Will on Titan Corp’s behalf. 

Oh no. He had been rushed to the hospital because of his head injury. No one other than the surgeons and nurses were allowed into the surgery room. What if they had placed a tracker on him? They had to be watching everything happen from somewhere when Bryce was attacking. 

He turned to Percy, “Percy, I think they placed a tracker on my when I went to the hospital.”

“What?” Percy frowned. “Impossible! Leo’s scanners would have been able to detect it.”

“Even in my head?”

Percy’s eyes widened in realization. “Shit. We have to run.”

“No!” Will shouted as he noticed ropes come down from the helicopter. “You stay here and get to safety. If they are tracking me they’ll follow. I can’t put everyone else in danger again.”

“Will, I can’t let you,” Percy argued. “You don’t know what they are like. Let me protect you. Once we regroup we’ll come up with a plan to remove the tracking device.”

“Percy,” Will sighed. “If anything happens to you I will never be able to forgive myself. Let them chase me! I’ll be fine.” He placed a hand over Percy’s stomach. “You aren’t just protecting yourself anymore. Remember that.”

Before Percy could continue to argue, he shot out of the bushes and started to run. The moment the guys from the helicopter landed on the ground they took off after him. The helicopter following shortly after, light trained on his path to better help direct the people chasing him. The spot where he had been hiding with Percy completely forgotten. So it had been him. If they knew where the bunker was this entire time, then why attack now? Was that how they knew about Nico and his friends coming that one time? 

Will shook his head as he focused on running as far away as possible to give Percy and everyone else a chance to get away. He could hear the soft thud of stuff hitting the trees around him, thankful that the trees were a bit dense to keep him somewhat protected. Eventually, he would just have to surrender. There was no way he was going to ever get away from them if they did implant a tracking device in him. He only hoped he could get far enough away and distract them long enough. 

As he continued to run, he hoped that Nico couldn’t feel any strong emotion through their bond that would cause him to worry or do something stupid. He only hoped that Nico was safe. If they had him, then maybe they wouldn’t focus so much on everyone else. Or just forget them completely. He came to an abrupt halt when he realized he had nowhere else to go. The people were close behind him, he was out of breath and the giant rocky cliff in front of him prevented him from running any further. 

He took a deep breath, as he put his hands in the air and turned to face his pursuers. There was no point to fight back. He was outnumbered with no weapons and exhausted from his run. Slowly they circled around him so there was absolutely no way of escape, guns pointed at him. 

“We got the target,” a man in full tactical gear said into a radio as he lowered his gun as he approached. “We can do this the easy way or the hard way.”

“I’ll go with you willingly,” Will panted. “But you have to leave everyone else alone.”

“You do realize you are in no position to negotiate,” the man said, the only thing Will could see was the smirk upon his lips.

“I know why you want me,” Will glared. “It would be easier for all of you if I was a willing participant. So make your choice. Leave everyone else alone, and I will do as you ask.”

The man put a finger to his ear to listen to someone in the headset, then sighed. “Fine. You have yourself a deal kid.”

“I want proof that they are all okay and free.” Will stated, eyes locked on the man in front of him. He was not going to back down and give in so easily. 

The man laughed, “A stubborn one. Too bad we can’t kill your alpha now. I would have loved to have broken your spirit.”

Will narrowed his eyes, jaw clenched. The silence stretched for such a long time that Will’s arms were starting to get tired from being held up. He figured he would just lower them and cross them across his chest defiantly as he waited for these people to hold up their end of the bargain. 

“Okay, come with me,” the man finally said. The rest of the people lowered their weapons, one of them pushed Will from behind to get him to follow the man somewhere. It didn’t take long for them to reach a small group black SUVs with more people in what looked like a temporary base of command. 

Will was directed to one of the SUVs and given a tablet with live footage of what was happening (or a least he assumed). He could see the lake where he came out of, the cabin that he was probably head to with Percy and different parts of the bunker. He couldn’t tell who was in the cabin, but it looked like there were at least a few people in there. The bunker had Nico, Annabeth, Leo and Calypso stuck in one room. Clearly captured, but otherwise unharmed.

“How do I know this is live?” Will asked skeptically. He had to be 100% sure that they weren’t lying to him. Otherwise, all of their lives would be in danger.

The man smirked, “The one with long black hair is your alpha right?”

Will clutched the tablet a bit harder, glaring daggers at the man. “Don’t you dare harm him.”

The man just laughed as he put the radio to his mouth, “Squad three, do me a favor and rough up the black haired alpha for me.”

Will watched in horror as one of the people holding Nico captive hit him hard with the end of a rifle. The pain transferring a bit through their bond.

“STOP!” Will screamed. “Leave him alone!”

“Enough,” the man chuckled into the radio. “Squad three, tranquilize them, then head out. We got what we wanted. All other squads, head out.” He looked at Will, his smirk only growing. “Happy now?”

Will nodded as he fought back the tears and handing the tablet back. He had to do this to protect everyone. Even if he might not ever see them again. He only hoped that Titan Corp would hold up their end of the bargain. 

“Good,” the man said. “Now we are going to tranquilize you. Can’t have you knowing where you are in case you get any funny ideas later down the road.” He pulled out a dart from his gun. “Give me your arm.”

Will complied as he closed his eyes and looked away. There was a small prick before his limbs started to weaken and his consciousness lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohhh snap. Shit going down. lol
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter, even though there is a little cliff hanger. Let me know what you think. XD I love hearing from everyone.
> 
> P.S. the walls are bullet proof one way mirrors on the outside that were made to look like just normal walls. The inside is made of a bunch of metal pieces that can be moved to see what is going on if needed. Will wouldn't know about any of this, but Nico does. Remember, the bunker was designed by Leo and Annabeth. With everyone else's added opinions.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, next chapter is out. XD yay! Will probably dive right into the next since I can feel the creative juices flowing. lol
> 
> I hope you enjoy

Will groaned as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. The space beside him cold and empty, meaning Nico wasn’t with him. He wished that Nico was there to cuddle with after the terrible dream he had. After a yawn his eyes finally adjusted to his surrounding taking note that the room he was currently in was completely made of mirrors minus a small area with a door that he assumed might be a bathroom and an actually door leading to the outside. It was most likely that the mirrors were two way so they could see him, but he couldn’t see them. The room itself had a dresser and a bed, that was it. Tears started to form as he looked down at his hands clenched into fists in his lap. It wasn’t a dream. He had put everyone in danger and surrendered to keep them all safe. He took a deep breath as he focused on his bond, hand automatically going to it. There was so much worry and anger. Percy must have told Nico what had happened. He took another deep breath as he tried to send Nico a calming feeling instead of sadness. He jumped a bit when the door opened to reveal a short plump man, with short brown wavy hair with terrible burn scars all over his face.

“Ah, you are finally awake,” the man said with his hands behind his back and a grin. “Now we can begin the healing.” Will just stared blankly at the man not knowing what to say.

“Come now,” the man sighed. “We made a deal. You would do as we say in return we don’t harm your friends. We aren’t complete savages like the old Titan Corp.” He smiled, “Of course we aren’t really Titan Corp, just chose to keep it named that for our more... unlawful business enterprises after your friends took it from Kronos and then Gaea.”

“Who are you?” Will asked not moving from his spot. “And what do you want with my healing abilities?”

“Oh, how rude of me,” the man chuckled. “I am Nero.”

“As in Nero of Triumvirate Holdings?” Will asked in shock. No one had seen Nero Germanicus in years, but his company was the second largest in the world. His riches only rivaled by Hades, Nico’s father. He remembered the news covering the massive fire that had trapped Nero and his business associates which would explain the terrible burns. No one knew how the fire had started, but police had their suspicions that it was a retaliation to Nero burning down the poorer parts of Los Angeles to build his ‘Domus Aurea.’

“Good, you know of me.” Nero grinned. “But that doesn’t matter. You are here to get rid of my burns. I have tried everything, but nothing works. Too much of my body was burned and even transplants have failed.” He sighed sadly before going back to a grin. “But now that you are here, you can fix me!”

“I am free to go afterwards?” Will asked curiously. 

“Oh no, no, no.” Nero chuckled. “We would still like to run tests to see if we can determine whether an omega has healing abilities or not. We also need to determine what limits your healing abilities have. If you can heal anything people will pay a fortune for you to heal them. Which is why we also need to figure out how to find others like you. Imagine what a healing omega hospital could do?”

Will frowned, “If you do wish to make a hospital filled with omegas with healing abilities. One shouldn’t charge people for it.”

Nero clicked his tongue, “I don’t think you understand. I have enough money. It would be to keep you safe from being overworked. Think of how many people would flood to that hospital wanting to be healed. We have to filter them somehow.”

“And that can’t be determined by other factors?” Will asked. “For example children get first priority?” 

“We could,” Nero nodded. “But there are still too many sick children. We need more than just that.” He grinned, “But that is for later discussion. Right now what I need you to do is get rid of my burns. Then we need to see if we can locate others like you as well as test the limits to your healing.” He moved forward so he was standing right next to the bed. “Well, go on. Heal me!” he said excitedly.

Will eyed him for a moment then sighed. “I hate to disappoint you, but I am still learning about my healing abilities. I have no idea how to control them.”

Nero frowned, “Very well.” He snapped his fingers. “I will give you access to all the information we have discovered about omega healers.” A tablet was placed in his hand before he handed it to Will. “This only has the capability of displaying the documents and adding notes, nothing more. I suggest you get researching William Solace. I can be a patient man, but even I have limits.” He smiled as he pet Will’s head. “Good luck. We’ll be in touch. Maybe take a shower and get changed?” 

Will frown deepened as he watched Nero leave, not liking one bit being treated like some kind of pet. Then again, that was kind of what he was now. He had to be in order to keep everyone safe. He looked down at himself realizing that he was still in the sweats from when he was still with Nico. While they were currently dry from his swim in the lake, they were still a bit stained from his more intimate time with Nico. A bit of heat settled in his cheeks as he thought about the many people that had probably seen it. Maybe a shower wouldn’t be such a bad idea. It could help him clear his thoughts a bit, come to terms with being a prisoner. 

He got out of the bed and searched through the dresser. The clothes were simple shirts, sweats, socks and underwear. He grabbed one of each, no need to be picky they were all white anyways before he made his way to the second door that did in fact lead to a bathroom. The bathroom was small. It had a shower, toilet and sink, not even a mirror. Guess the rest of the room could be his mirror. His eyes glanced at the walls of the bathroom wondering if they were also one way mirrors. The walls looked normal enough compared to the room outside, but still it was possible. There was a toothbrush, tooth paste, soap, shampoo, towels, wash cloths even a little hamper under the sink for dirty clothes. Pretty much all the basic items one would need in a bathroom. 

He chose to tell himself that they weren’t watching him in the bathroom to give himself some peace of mind while he took his clothes off. He set the dirty clothes in the small hamper and the clean clothes on the closed toilet as turned the shower on. Once the water was the right temperature he stepped in.

With a heavy sigh he started to think about everything that had happened as he cleaned himself. He didn’t know what he was supposed to do in this situation. If they were able to isolate something in him to find others like him it would be terrible. Especially if the world found out about it. Omegas everywhere would be in great danger. At least for now it seemed like Nero was going to keep this secret to himself until he could be healed. However, that still didn’t mean others were in danger. He had a feeling that Nero kept the Titan Corp name to continue their work. Nero wouldn’t go after Will’s friends, but there were still many others that could be suffering a similar fate to what they did. Somehow, he had to figure out a way to get them to trust him enough to see what he could do from the inside. There was no doubt in his mind that Nico was going to find him eventually. He knew Nico wouldn’t give up, his determination coming through strong in their bond among other things. 

He desperately wished he could at least talk to Nico. To let him know that for now he was safe, a prisoner, but safe. He didn’t know how he could send that through their bond, but he tried to express it as best as he could. He tried to keep the sadness from taking over his other emotions as he leaned his head against the wall and watched the water drain at his feet. All he had was faith that Nico would find him. He doubted Nero would risk hurting Nico in fear that Will wouldn’t do as he wished. They needed him to be willing. He took a shaky deep breath as he turned the water off and exited the shower to dry himself off. He changed into the clean clothes before making his way back to his room. 

Another deep sigh as he lazily picked up the tablet and swiped through the different information as he paced around the room. Most of it he recognized from what he had seen in the books Annabeth given him. None of that would help. He vaguely wondered if they had taken those books in their attack, hoping it would help, but it wouldn’t. His eyes caught something interesting as he paused to stare at the image. The image had a picture of an odd looking book, but that wasn’t what caught his eye. It was the name of who had helped translate the book. Apollo Solace. His father. He opened up the article attached to the picture. In the article, it explained that his father had been hired by Nero to help translate the book after it had been found. It was in a language that no one had seen before. Will’s father had many talents, but translating new dead languages hadn’t been one that Will knew about. His father and mother were a famous singer pair back in the day until they chose to settle down to start a family. His father still preformed from time to time just for fun, but he had become a doctor as means for a more stable job that he could enjoy. So what was he doing working with Nero to help translate this odd book? A quick glance at the date of the article told him that it happened a couple of months before the car crash. 

His eyes glanced at the door that Nero had left through wondering if he could ask the man about it. Nero seemed like a somewhat level minded guy as of now. But the picture that the media had painted of him paired with his more illegal activities said otherwise. Who knew how long Will had before that man changed from pleasant and charming to wicked and sinister? If Will couldn’t give him what he wanted, would he go back on his deal? There was no way that Will could take that risk. Until Nico and his friends figured out a way to stop Titan Corp that was now owned by Triumvirate Holding, he would have to play along. He jumped when the door opened again to reveal a guard holding a tray of food and water.

“Here,” the female guard said in a gruff voice. She looked vaguely familiar, but Will couldn’t quite put his finger on it. He watched the guard put the tray on top of the dresser then leave without another word. The food was a basic sandwich with some chips and fruit on the side. He wasn’t hungry though. Too upset and stressed about everything to even think of eating. 

Will frowned as he looked back at the article about his father. The documentation of what his father was able to translate linked to the article. It was clear that he hadn’t been able to translate much before his untimely death. However, what he did manage to translate said that the book might have been written by one of the omega healers. He search the tablet for pictures of the book, but there was none. Odd. If Nero had the book then why wouldn’t it be on this tablet that he claimed had all the information they knew about omega healers? Yet another question he will have to ask the man whenever he chose to return. 

It didn’t take long for Will to go through the rest of the information. All of it proving useless. There was one that was interesting that stated omegas stayed together in the safety of the village while the alphas went off to war. The reason being that the omega healers could protect all the alphas of their village by using healing through bond marks. Of course, Will already knew that. He had done it with Rachel in order to save Reyna. Still, it was interesting that there was even anything about it. Everything else just mentioned healer omegas.

He set the now useless tablet onto the dresser next to the untouched tray of food before flopping himself onto the bed. Nothing he could do now but wait. So he just laid there and stared up at the ceiling. His only thoughts were about Nico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't quite sure where to end this, so hopefully this makes sense. I also did move a bunch of stuff around and edited it a few times. If you find anything odd, let me know, I might have missed it. lol
> 
> Let me know what you think. Please feel free to ask questions as well. Remember, that this is told from Will's perspective so he doesn't know everything that is happening. Or maybe things just haven't been explained yet. I will answer what I can without spoiling things. XD Thank you for continuing to inspire me to write. All of you are awesome. 
> 
> I hope enjoyed the chapter. XD


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter. After this we will probably be drawing to a close soon. XD
> 
> I hope you enjoy

Will knew that Nero’s patience wouldn’t last long. What he didn’t realize that it would snap when he went into heat only a couple of days after being taken. The suppressants still didn’t work. They had to consistently move him in order to keep Nico from finding him. It was clear that Nico was already tracking them down, similar to how Will knew where Nico was the night Bryce showed up. Apparently it was easier for the alpha to find their omega if they were in heat. So they were constantly on the move, mostly in an airplane during the entirety of his heat. 

Will hated it because each movement just made everything worse. Even worse than the movement was when different alphas would touch him to move him from one mode of transportation to the next. It was an odd choice for Nero to surround himself with other alphas like himself, especially trusting them to handle an omega in heat. While bonded omegas tended not to appeal to other alphas other than their own, there were still some that liked the thrill of mating with a bonded omega. Thankfully, that didn’t happen. It still made Will uncomfortable and he was sure that Nico could feel that discomfort. The smell of other alphas were disgusting to him. It made his skin crawl when they touched him during his heat even if it was just to move him. Their touches probably even made his heat worse because it only made him crave Nico more in order to rid himself of the offending smells. He could feel himself calling out to Nico through their bond. 

When his heat finally did end, they were in a different facility. Something Will only knew because Nero told him so, otherwise the room looked almost similar to his last. They didn’t knock him out this time because they didn’t need to. He was too delirious during his heat to really notice anything other than being transported and touched by alphas. 

He could tell that Nero was becoming more irritated as time went on. They had nothing to help them figure out Will’s healing abilities. The book that his father had started to help translate had been lost. Nico was constantly right behind them, taking out every facility that they stopped at. It was disorienting for Will because he would be knocked out and wake up in a similar but different room every time they went to a new facility. Will wasn’t even in heat anymore, but it was clear, the longer he was apart from Nico, the more determined Nico became. Will hoped that with Nico taking out those facilities, that they were also rescuing anyone that might have been held captive there by Titan Corp or the Triumvirate Holding, whatever you wanted to call it now. 

Moving from facility to facility made it hard for Will to figure out how to heal. They tried it on random people that showed up injured in Will’s room. The moment he sensed someone injured, it seemed his healing abilities came to him. However, every time he tried to heal Nero’s burns nothing happened. Nero even tried to bring Will an injured person and the moment his arms started to glow would force them onto him. Despite still glowing, nothing happened. Will assumed it was because his injuries were technically already healed, whereas the people he brought injured had fairly new injuries. Something he wasn’t about to tell Nero. That meant that he was no longer useful and their deal would be broken. Or Nero would start working on trying to find what made Will different to track down other omegas. Neither seemed like a good idea, so Will continued to play dumb. Still, he worried for the safety of the people that they were currently testing on. Some of the injuries were pretty severe and would leave Will in an out of consciousness for a couple of days along with burns on his arms and hands. None of the people he healed were extremely close to death like Reyna had been so the repercussions didn’t seem to be as bad. Still, between the constant moving and healing, he was becoming absolutely exhausted.

The female guard that had brought him his meal the first day, Clarisse he learned her name was, stayed with them. Always the one tending to Will’s burns and occasional fevers. Eventually she was the only one that handled Will which was nice because it was just her alpha scent instead of a bunch. He still didn’t like it, it wasn’t Nico, but at least it was familiar now. He did briefly remember her from high school, he had been a freshman when she was a senior. She was his only friend and ally. An undercover cop, he eventually learned. She did everything in her power to make sure he was taken care of. Even stepping in when Nero would start to get over aggressive, telling him to back down or he was never going to be healed. She knew exactly what buttons to push to keep Nero’s temper somewhat under control. Eventually his next heat came, and he was grateful to be too exhausted to even stay awake through it.

***

When he woke up from his heat, Clarisse was there like always. He groaned when there was a bump in the road or from turbulence, he didn’t know or care at this point. All he knew is it was painful to even move, his body still overly sensitive from his lingering heat. His body reacting negatively to an alpha’s touch that wasn’t Nico’s. 

Clarisse gave him a soft smile when she realized he was awake. “Here,” she said as she helped him sit up, then gave him some water and medicine. “Your alpha is close,” she informed him as she helped him lay back down. “It is only a matter of time. All of Triumvirate Holdings’ assets have been frozen, everything they have done has been made public. There is nowhere left to run for Nero. All of his remaining partners have been arrested or killed.” She brushed some hair of his face. “Everything will be okay soon. Just hang in there a little longer.”

“Thank you,” Will whispered, closing his eyes, but unable to sleep. They had to be in some kind of truck because there were way to many bumps for them to be in the air. He grit his teeth and clutched Clarisse’s hand tightly through the pain. It wasn’t terrible, just very uncomfortable with the constant movement. They had to be on some kind of dirt road. Nero was probably taking them to some remote location that was hard to find or get to. The truck abruptly came to a halt before the back doors were opened, Nero furiously storming forward as Will opened his eyes.

“If I can’t have you, then neither can your alpha!” Nero shouted deliriously as he raised a gun pointed directly at Will. Within the matter of seconds, Clarisse had stabbed Nero in the neck with a small pen like object and directed the gun away from Will just in case it went off. 

“I have been wanting to kill you for so long,” Clarisse growled as she pushed Nero’s slowly dying body to the ground. Nero’s hands going to his neck were he was bleeding severely, carotid artery probably severed. 

“What the hell!?” a man screamed as he pointed his gun towards Clarisse.

“He had it coming,” Clarisse said without a care in the world. “I would put your gun down if I were you. It’s over.”

The man narrowed his eyes, “You want the special omega to yourself don’t you.”

“Not really my type,” Clarisse said as she leaned against the wall of the truck, unafraid of the man pointing the gun towards her.

“Well, if you don’t want him I’ll take him,” the man laughed as he started to take a step forward towards Will. 

Clarisse pulled out a knife from nowhere and held it up to the guy’s throat. “I dare you to move. You will not harm Will, not under my watch. Drop the gun.”

“You are sure being protective over an omega that isn’t even yours.” The man said as he lowered his gun. “You one of those alphas that think omegas are more than just fuck toys or something? Come on, I can still smell some heat lingering on him. We could have some fun with him.”

“You’re a disgusting waste of an alpha,” Clarisse sneered. “I’m a cop. It is my duty to bring you to face justice, but if you become a threat I might have to kill you like Nero. Or just say I tried to stop Will’s alpha from killing you in a rage. You know the courts will let him walk because you were the one attacking the omega he bonded with. You want to rethink your words?” When the man didn’t say anything, she smirked. “That’s what I thought.” She took out handcuffs and put them on the guy as a couple of cars came into view.

“Nico,” Will said softly as he sat up weakly. He could smell, could feel Nico before the other man even came into view. It wasn’t long before Nico was jumping into the back of the truck and pulling Will into a tight embrace.

“Will,” Nico sighed in relief. 

“Nico,” Will moaned, his eyes slipping shut at the wonderful feeling Nico’s touches brought. He didn’t care that he was somewhat still in heat. He had missed Nico too much, missed falling asleep in his arms. All he needed right now was to just be with Nico. He could already feel the pain disappear to be replaced with pleasure. 

“Forty nine days,” Nico said, face buried into Will’s shoulder. “Forty nine days, seven hours and thirty six minutes I searched for you.” He pulled away, tears in his eyes and staining his cheeks as he cupped Will’s cheek. “I finally found you, Sunshine.”

Will smiled, “I knew you would.” He placed his hands on either side of Nico’s face to bring him into a kiss. Nico’s lips were dry and chapped, but he didn’t care, his were probably similar. He had missed being able to kiss those lips. Clearly Nico missed it too with how hungerly he returned the kiss. Will loved it. 

Nico pulled away breathlessly as he caressed Will’s cheek, “Are you hurt?”

“It hurt until you got here,” Will answered, kissing down Nico’s jaw. “Hmm, touching you feels good.”

“You’re in heat.”

“No, just getting out of heat,” Will said, breathing in Nico’s scent, desperate to get rid of Clarisse’s. She didn‘t do anything to him, but by just moving him her scent covered him. “Some of the effects are still lingering, but I don’t mind.”

“You smell like that female alpha cop,” Nico growled.

Will chuckled, “Then you’re going to have to fix that.” He placed Nico’s hands under his shirt. It felt so good to have Nico touch him and not other alphas. 

“HEY!” Lou Ellen shouted. “You can fuck each other later. Let’s go!”

Will smiled when he saw Nico’s face turn red in embarrassment. He didn’t feel embarrassed because he was still a bit delirious and trying to decide whether this was a dream or not. Something in the back of his mind told him this was real, but everything that happened the past forty nine days (according to Nico) had been a blur. Between his heats and being constantly knocked out to be moved, he couldn’t quite remember what was real and what wasn’t. Maybe this had all just been a terrible dream from the beginning. 

“Can you stand?” Nico asked eventually, the blush slowly going away.

“Maybe,” Will sighed as he leaned heavily into Nico. “But I would prefer if you carried me. I’ve missed you so much, Death Boy.” He felt so much better, stronger now that Nico was with him. The exhaustion was still there, but the longer he was held by Nico, the better he felt. 

Nico chuckled a bit as he placed a kiss to the side of Will’s head, “I’ve missed you too, Sunshine.” 

Will wrapped his arms around Nico’s neck as he picked him up and carried him out of what looked like a small military truck or something. There were policy lights flashing. Clarisse was putting that other man in the back of a cop car. Reyna and Coach Hedge were directing the rest of the cops to secure the crime scene. Some paramedics came rushing towards them to see if he was okay. He muttered out a quick ‘I’m fine’ as he buried his face into Nico’s neck embarrassed. This was probably going to be all over the news with the amount of people that were here. He was grateful when Nico took them into the back of an SUV with Lou Ellen and Cecil in the front. 

“Good to have you back, man.” Cecil grinned through the rearview mirror. “You know we chased you around the world. How about next time you plan to travel we do it together? It would have been nice to actually stop to see the sights.”

Will laughed, “Okay.”

“You should rest, both of you.” Lou Ellen suggested. “It will be a while before we reach the airport.” She frowned as she turned around to look at them. “Maybe buckle in. This is a rather bumpy road.”

Will groaned in annoyance as he moved off of Nico’s lap to the next seat over. Once he was buckled in, he interlocked his fingers with Nico’s and rested his head on his shoulder. Now that Lou Ellen mentioned it, he was still tired. He doubted during everything that he actually got any real sleep. Now that he was safe with his friends and Nico, he was sure he wouldn’t be waking up already feeling exhausted. So he closed his eyes and fell asleep, looking forward to waking up and this not just being a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so the first part of the chapter is kind of all over the place because Will's mind is kind of all over the place. Imagine being knocked out constantly and waking up somewhere new. It is very disorienting. On top of trying to recover from doing random healing from time to time. So it was written that way for a reason. 
> 
> I also used this as an excuse to bring Clarisse in. I always liked the idea of her being protective of Will. And while it is a little different in this AU, I felt like I wanted it lol. It is also an excuse to make her just super badass. The man that Clarisse arrests in the guy that was talking to Will when he was captured. XD 
> 
> Anyways.... Let me know what you think and thank you for being so supportive. XD


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was hard to write, but I did it!!! woot-woot!
> 
> Enjoy.

Will sighed as he woke up in an unfamiliar cold bed. It smelled like Nico, but maybe that was just some cruel joke that his brain created to add to the fact that everything previously had been a dream. He rolled himself into the sheets to take advantage of Nico’s smell for as long as possible before his brain took it away from him. It was only a matter of time before Nero realized he was awake, storm in and demand a ‘healing’ session. The sound of the door opening caused Will to breathe out a heavy sigh as he sat up. 

He tried to rub the lingering tiredness from his eyes, “Give me a minute.”

“Give you a minute for what?” Nico’s voice answered, the bed dipped next to Will.

Will’s eyes shot open to Nico’s smiling face. His own smile formed as he pulled Nico into a hug. “It wasn’t a dream. You’re actually here.” Tears made their way down his cheek because he was just so happy. Nico was here. His friends were safe. Titan Corp and Triumvirate Holdings had been taken down, hopefully for good. Everything was finally over.

“I’m here, Sunshine.” Nico whispered into Will’s ear.

Will pulled away as he wiped his happy tears away. “Where are we?” he asked as he looked around the room. It wasn’t Nico’s room, although probably just as big and luxurious. 

“My parent’s house.” Nico explained, taking his thumb to wipe away some remaining tears on Will’s face. “My father and Seph thought it would be safer to stay here for a bit. At least until we are absolutely certain that no one will be continuing Titan Corp’s illegal operations.”

Will nodded, “Makes sense considering they trained you.” His hand went to the back of his head, “And the fact that I can still be tracked.” He still couldn’t believe that a tracking device had been placed in his head. That he was at fault for getting Nico and Reyna hurt that one time, for leading Nero to them.

Nico took his hand that was on his head and laced their fingers together with a soft smile. “We’ll deal with that when you are feeling better. For now, just rest. I promise, I will be by your side if something happens.” He kissed Will’s hand, “I won’t be making the same mistake of leaving you alone again.”

Will chuckled, “At least until my next heat.”

Nico frowned, “I won’t leave you alone, Will. I know that you don’t want me there when you are in heat for a bit, but forgive me for not wanting to let you out of my sight for longer than necessary.”

“I understand,” Will sighed as he brought Nico in for a kiss. “Maybe we can come up with some kind of compromise before then.” He kissed Nico’s cheek, “Until then, I will stay by your side.” He looked into Nico’s eyes and could see the war within them.

“Nico,” he said softly. “Me wanting to be away from you during my heats has nothing to do with me not trusting you. It is for both of our safety.” He brushed some hair behind Nico’s ear, “I don’t want to feel obligated to be more intimate with you than I feel ready for. Also, I know how hard it is for you to just keep a level head around me during my heat.” He pushed up the long sleeve on Nico’s arm and kissed a scar there. One he knew was from Nico biting himself so the pain kept him from giving into his alpha instincts. 

“So please understand,” he said as he rolled up Nico’s other sleeve and kissed some scars there. “I can’t have you hurting yourself because I am not able to be intimate with you fully just yet.” His eyes softened as he smiled fondly at Nico. “I’ll get there. We’ve already made progress outside of my heat. I’m willing to continue to try to push my self during those times. When both of us have more control.” He took both of Nico’s hands into his own. “After what happened, I don’t want to be away from you either, but we have to.” He could feel the heat rising to his face. “You know....if we ever want to have a family...” He chuckled nervously as he looked down at their hands. “If that is to happen. I kind of need to be able to... actually have... childbearing sex with you.”

Nico let out a huff, “I can’t really ever argue with you, Sunshine. You always win in the end somehow.” He gave Will a gentle kiss. “Anything to keep that beautiful smile on your face.”

“I knew you only loved me for my beauty.” Will said with a joking laugh and smirk in between kisses.

“Of course I do,” Nico answered into another kiss. “You are beautiful on the inside and out.”

Will smiled into the next kiss, pulling Nico down on top of him. He wasn’t in heat anymore. He had missed Nico terribly while being Nero’s prisoner. So why not be a bit intimate with Nico? Continue to test his limits. He could already feel the heat traveling south in interest as he deepened the kiss, his hands already starting to roam Nico’s clothed body. They traveled to the hem of Nico’s shirt to start to pull the offending fabric off. He wanted to touch Nico’s bare skin.

“W-will,” Nico stuttered, breaking off the kiss, eyes searching Will’s with doubt. “Are you sure you want this?”

“Yes,” Will growled in annoyance at Nico preventing him from removing his shirt. “Now take it off, please.”

“Bossy and polite.” Nico teased with a chuckle, finally taking his shirt off while Will did the same with his own. The moment both of them had their shirts off, they were sealed at the lips. Tongues locked in a dance of need. Will’s hands mapped out every curve of Nico’s chest and back. Yet Nico didn’t touch him and he wanted that. So with all the willpower he could muster, he pushed Nico away, breaking the kiss. Both of them panted for air. 

“Touch me, Death Boy.” Will panted, his lips and mouth feeling dry without Nico’s on his. “I’ll tell you if you need to stop.” He was about to bring Nico back in to a kiss, but stopped when their erections lightly brushed against each other. A moan escaped him shamelessly, his head turning to the side, back arching off the bed slightly. His hands clutched Nico’s shoulders, eyes fluttering shut.

“Niiico,” he whined as he started to try to take off his own sweats. “Take the rest off.” He felt Nico place an open mouthed kiss on his sternum, his lips turning into a smirk.

“What do you say?” Nico asked with a low chuckle, fingers teasingly playing with the waistband of Will’s sweats.

Will groaned, “Please.” He opened his eyes to look at Nico smiling above him. The feeling of his sweats being removed leaving him naked and exposed was both exhilarating and terrifying. The look of lust in Nico’s eyes as he took in all of Will’s body scared him a bit, but this was Nico. He wanted to be the one to cause Nico to look that way. Only Nico could look at him like that.

“You too,” he blushed as he squirmed a bit under Nico’s intense gaze. That seemed to snap Nico back into the moment as he silently removed his own sweats and underwear. When Nico was done, he leaned over to place delicate kisses up and down Will’s body, his hands caressing Will’s sides. Will let out little gasps each time he squirmed at the feather like touches, hands fisted into the sheets. He loved how the light touches and kisses made him feel like a delicate treasure to be taken care of. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Nico whispered into Will’s stomach. “Thank you for choosing me to be your alpha, Sunshine.”

Will pulled Nico’s face back to his own to stare into soft brown eyes. “There was never anyone else but you for me, Death Boy.” He brought Nico close so that they shared the same air between them, lips almost touching, eyes still locked to one another. “I have always loved you Nico DiAngelo and I always will.” He sealed his love with a kiss. It was all over after that. He didn’t care about anything in the past, only the present. Being with Nico was all that mattered. They became a tangle of limbs as they pushed their bodies closer. Only when they needed air did they ever break apart their kiss as their hands roamed each other’s bodies, searching for the best way to please the other. It wasn’t long before they were screaming each other’s names, cum splattered between their naked chests. 

Will was panting heavily, hands cradling Nico’s head next to his own, both hearts pounding against each other. There was had been no penetration, yet the feeling was still amazing. Even with Nico’s full weight on top of him, he felt amazing. The feeling of Nico’s warm breath against his neck was still sending shivers through his body. He couldn’t keep the smile off his face as he buried it into Nico’s neck, placing gentle kisses there. His eyes closed as the feeling of happiness continued to grow within him. 

“I love you, Sunshine.” Nico breathed into Will’s neck, tickling it.

Will chuckled, “I know, Death Boy. I love you too.” He gently pushed Nico off him, the stickiness of their combined cum already drying on his chest. “We should clean up.” He got out the bed and took Nico’s hand. “We can take a shower together.” He suggested with a timid smile and a small blush.

Nico sat up with a grin, “Save more water that way.”

Will laughed, “Sure, Death Boy.” He pulled Nico with him into the bathroom. Once the shower was ready, they both got in. To say they only showered would be a lie. Will just found something in him to let himself go and enjoy the pleasure that Nico could offer him. Never once did Nico’s touches go below his waste when they were on his back. Only when Will put Nico’s hands there himself did they start to wander. The feeling brought back some of those terrible memories, but one look at Nico’s face was enough to banish them away. As long as he could see Nico’s face when he got scared everything was fine. One orgasmic fingering and a blow job later, they finally finished their shower. When they came back into the bedroom with towels around their waists, they did not expect to see someone sitting on the bed, back turned. 

“SEPH!” Nico screamed as he protectively jumped in front of Will as if covering the rest of his naked body would keep him from embarrassment. “What the hell are you doing in here?” Will felt his whole body flush at being caught. They weren’t exactly quiet in the shower. Persephone had to have known what they were doing in there. He knew he shouldn’t be embarrassed. They were bonded, these things were expected. Still, it was Nico’s step-mother.

Persephone just laughed, remaining respectfully turned away. “Waiting for you boys to finish.” The tone in her voice a bit teasing. “I am glad that you are feeling better, Will. If you could kindly get changed and meet me downstairs. There is someone here that needs to speak with you.” With that, she got up and left the room, never looking back once.

Nico groaned, his palms buried into his eyes, fingers in his hair, blush all over his body. “I am so sorry, Will. This is so embarrassing.”

“Y-yeah...” Will stuttered as he turned to the dresser to get some clothes, he didn’t care what. Still surprised when he recognized some of his clothes. “I’m going to go get changed, then head downstairs.” He quickly grabbed his clothes, then went back to the bathroom to change. When he came back out, Nico was still as Will had left him, the only difference was he was now hunched over, sitting on the bed. 

“It’s fine,” Will said with a heavy sigh as he placed a kiss on top of Nico’s wet hair. “It could be worse. She could have taken pictures to put up in the house.” He remembered the first time he had met Persephone and the pictures that she had taken.

Nico only groaned, “Please don’t give her any ideas.”

“I won’t,” Will smiled as he kissed Nico’s cheek. “I’m going to go see who is waiting downstairs. You can join me when you are ready.” 

“m’kay,” Nico sighed as Will left the room. 

Will really didn’t want to have to face Persephone so soon, but he couldn’t help his curiosity as to who would want to see him. Surely if it was his friends or Chiron, Persephone would have said so. It must have been urgent if she would stay and wait for them in the room. So he made his way down the hall to where he vaguely remembered where the stairs were. He had only been in Nico’s parent’s house a handful of times. Most of the time they were outside in the gardens. The moment he got halfway down the stairs, he immediately recognized the golden blond curly hair of the Solace family. The woman turned around at his footsteps, silverly grey eyes boring into his, face expressionless. 

“We have much to discuss, William.” His Aunt Artemis said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I am pretty sure that this was hard to write because I am still trying to get used to writing sexy time. lol but whatever. 
> 
> Also, I know Artemis isn't described as having blond hair ever, but she is a goddess and changes her appearances all the time, so I took some liberties. 
> 
> One last note, I really suck at adding tags and I really should update them. So please let me know if you see any that need to be updated.
> 
> Thank you for all the support. :D Let me know what you think. I am pretty sure this story is going to come to a close within the next few chapters.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this was kind of hard to write and explain everything so I hope it makes sense.
> 
> Enjoy

Will was absolutely frozen in place at the sight of his Aunt Artemis. It had been more than a decade since he had last talked to her. She traveled the world fighting for women and omega rights which left her little time to visit. Granted, she never seemed too interested in visiting them the very few times she did. Her personality was the complete opposite of his happy go lucky father. Always distant. He remembered when he learned he was an omega how much he wanted to talk to her since she was one as well. Of course, she never came by. Even for his family’s funeral, she only came for the last part and left shortly after. 

“William,” Artemis said sternly. “I don’t have time for you to just stand there. Come.” She turned to go outside into the garden that would give them privacy. 

Will just followed silently behind. So many questions were running through his head, but unable to ask. Although she was tiny and petit, she had something about her that was just terrifying. That demanded you listen to her even though she was a female omega. Only after they walked deep enough into Persephone’s garden did Artemis finally speak again. 

“You are probably wondering why I am here,” Artemis said, eyes trained forward. She didn’t wait for Will to answer before she continued. “It is at your father’s request. He wished that you didn’t follow the family tradition of having healing powers as an omega.”

“So you have them too?” Will asked curiously which earned him an annoyed look. 

“Not anymore,” Artemis answered. “Your father kept them though.”

“My father was a beta,” Will argued.

“He wasn’t.” Artemis interrupted as she stopped walking to look directly at Will.

“What?”

“If you want your questions answered, William, I suggest you keep quiet and let me explain.” Artemis said with a heavy sigh as she continued to walk forward.

Will nodded silently under his aunt’s scrutinizing glare and followed her.

Artemis sighed, “Very good. Now, to start at the beginning. Back in ancient times having children was very dangerous for both beta women and omegas. Eventually a small part of omegas developed the ability to heal which made them very treasured. But once those ancient civilizations collapsed it became a very dangerous time to be an omega. Our family were one of the lucky ones. We had enough money and power to keep us safe as omegas, but we hid away our healing abilities. We come from a long line of healers, William.” 

Her silver grey eyes looked at him sadly. “Both your father and I hoped you and your siblings wouldn’t follow our family legacy. It is a terrible burden. You can help so many with it, but it also puts you in great danger. It is why our family destroyed all the information about it. And told the stories by word of mouth for many generations.” She stopped to pull out a familiar book from her large purse. It was the book that his father was helping to translate that Nero had lost. 

“All expect this,” she said as she handed it to Will. “Nero found the book by digging up one of our ancestor’s graves. He then approached your father about it since it was easy to follow the family tree.” She sighed, “Your father was a bit arrogant. He thought he could use the book to help grow his own healing powers. The only smart thing he did was contact me to go and get it if something ever happened to him. And if you or your other siblings ever did present healing abilities that I would give it to you when the time was right.”

“I don’t understand,” Will whispered as he looked at the book. His entire life he grew up thinking his father was a beta. The entire world thought he was a beta, it was how he was able to get into medical school and become a doctor. Now he learned that not only was his father an omega, but a healing omega like himself.

“Our family is good at keeping things secret.” Artemis explained. “Everyone thought that your father was a beta because of a special drug we developed. The drug caused infertility which at a young age prevents heats. For male omegas, it only effects their ability to get pregnant. Otherwise they still have a small chance of doing it the beta way." She frowned and rolled her eyes, “Something your father seemed to forget when running around knocking up beta women in his early years. For female omegas we become barren. In our family, when our first heat presents, we are given the drug and given a choice. To live as a beta or a barren omega. Your father chose to live as a beta. I chose to live as a barren omega.”

“But you said he still had his healing and you didn’t.” Will said, eyes searching his aunt for all the answers.

“To an extent. An infertile omega can still heal, but it comes at a greater risk and is harder to control. I didn’t try to use healing at all. Your father on the other hand did. He always did like attention. Used it to glow during his concerts and stuff like an idiot. Thankfully most people thought it was special effects.” She scoffed. 

“Why didn’t you tell me earlier?” Will asked not sure if he should yell or cry. “Why didn’t anyone tell me earlier?”

“Because you were a Fated Pair.” Artemis answered sadly as she brushed some hair out of his face. “If we gave you the drug, your fated alpha might have rejected you because you couldn’t have children. In ancient times most healers were part of a Fated Pair. Your grandparents made it a point to keep us away from alphas at a young age so we wouldn’t develop a Fated Pair connection. Something your father should have done, but didn’t. He wanted you to live a normal life despite knowing the danger he was putting you in. There was no reason for me to tell you until you bonded. Your healing powers would only present then since you were part of a Fated Pair.”

“Wait...” Will said as he pinched the ridge of his nose. “You’re saying that Fated Pairs aren’t destined from birth?”

Artemis raised a curious eyebrow, “Not the question I expected, but yes. Fated Pairs are made at a very young age. When an alpha and omega child spend too much time with each other, they get so accustomed to the other’s scent that it is the only one their body craves later on in life. They also have to be compatible. Both children have to enjoy each others company. Although from what your father told me, you and your alpha instantly formed that bond. It normally takes a year or two to develop, but yours was special.”

“So I chose to be Nico’s omega?”

“In a way yes,” Artemis frowned. “Why are you so interested in Fated Pairs over your healing?”

Will held the book to his chest, “I have been researching them. I wanted to know if my feelings for Nico were because I really did love him or I was made to love him. I also didn’t want him to feel obligated to love me just because we were fated.”

“Those feelings are your own,” Artemis stated. “No one made you feel them.”

“I know that now.” Will answered with a fond smile. 

“Now back to your healing, there....”

“There you are,” Nico said as he turned the corner around a tall hedge, instantly slipping his hand into Will’s.

“Nico, this is my Aunt Artemis, my father’s twin.” Will introduced. “Aunt Artemis, this is Nico DiAngelo, my alpha.”

Artemis’ expression soured at Nico’s presence. “I know who he is. What I don’t understand is why he is here. This has nothing to do with him.”

“Aunt Artemis, he might have questions too.” Will defended. It had been mentioned a few times by his father about his aunt’s dislike for alphas and males, especially male alphas. Still, there was no reason for her to be rude to Nico.

“Fine,” Artemis sighed. “As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted.” She shot Nico a glare before turning her attention back to Will. “Your healing Will, there is always a price every time you heal. Most of the time it will just drain you of your energy, you sleep it off and you’re all good. The more serious the wound, the more draining it is. But you have to be careful, if you over use your powers it can and will kill you.” She points to the book in his hand. “Your father left you his translations inside. It should go into more detail about everything. Although, I would suggest picking a different career choice. You can’t be around hundreds of sick and injured people constantly. Not to mention if people find out. Hades and Persephone were able to help us cover up any information about you or healing omegas. We don’t need another incident that would cause this to get out.”

Will nodded sadly. His aunt had a point. This had to be kept secret to protect others that might be like him or just omegas in general. He would have to talk to Chiron soon about his future at the university because it was likely there wasn’t going to be one. Honestly, he didn’t know what he wanted to do now that he couldn’t be a doctor. His whole life he imagined be like his father and helping people. 

“If he learns to control his healing, then it shouldn’t be a problem.” Nico said giving Will’s hand a reassuring squeeze. “He shouldn’t have to give up his dream of being a doctor.”

“He can try to control it,” Artemis shrugged. “But that usually takes years of practice. And I doubt he would have time to do that while in college for something as prestigious as medical school. It is best he picks something that isn’t going to constantly put him in harms way.” She looked to Will. “I would think long and hard about any future choices you are about to make.”

“Yeah...” Will agreed with a sad sigh.

“Good luck, Will.” Artemis said as she turned to leave.

“That’s it?” Nico asked causing Artemis to stop and look at him in annoyance. “You are just going to drop that bomb on your nephew and not even offer to help him through it?”

“I never had any interest in healing.” Artemis shrugged. “So I never bothered to learn about it. Our other siblings are all betas so they were never taught about it. The only person that could help would have been my brother, but he isn’t around anymore. The only way I can help him is to make him infertile.”

“What?” Nico asked in horror.

Artemis laughed dryly, “Right, you weren’t around for the part of the discussion. Not like it concerns you. If my nephew doesn’t want to have children to get rid of most of his healing powers then that is his choice. It is that and continue to be a doctor or chose a different career and have kids with you.” She shrugged again, “I delivered the book as my brother requested, that is as much help as I can give.”

“Thank you Aunt Artemis,” Will said softly. “May I call you if I have any other questions?”

Artemis gave Will a soft smile, “I’ll answer as much as I can.” She nodded towards the book, “Although I am sure you father might have more answers. Read that first.” With that, she turned to leave and disappeared around a hedge. 

“Will,” Nico whispered. “Are you okay?”

Will took his hand away from Nico’s and clutched the book in his arms. “I think I have a lot to research and study before I make any choices.”

“I will stand by whatever you chose.” Nico smiled, an arm wrapping around Will’s shoulders.

“Even if I chose to not have children?” Will asked even though he was pretty sure his mind was made up. He would have to give up being a doctor and chose something else. He wanted to have a family with Nico too badly. It was what he had dreamed about since he was told about how babies were made between alphas and omegas. Maybe if he didn’t go to medical school to become a doctor, he could have that dream a little sooner than he had planned. Once he was finally able to completely move past what had happened to him. 

Nico sighed heavily, “There are other ways to have a family, Will.” Will looked into Nico’s eyes and saw nothing but sincerity there. 

Nico gave him a small smile, “As much as I would love to have one of our own. If you don’t want it, I can deal with that.” He placed a soft kiss on Will’s forehead. “I’m just happy to be with you. You mean more to me than anything else, Sunshine.”

Will tried to blink back his tears as he looked at Nico. How had he been so lucky to have his Fated Pair be Nico? Nico was so kind and loving despite his rough exterior. 

“Really?” he asked.

“Really,” Nico said with a smile as he wiped away Will’s tears. “You are my Sunshine after all. I can’t have you be sad.”

Will laughed, “I will always be your Sunshine.” He brought Nico into a brief kiss to show how much he loved the other man. “I want to have children with you too.”

“Take time to think about it first,” Nico suggested. “I just want you to know I will support you whatever you chose.”

“Thank you,” Will whispered as he kissed Nico again. The choices about his future were going to be hard, but at least they were a little less scary knowing that Nico would stay by his side no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so if you have any questions feel free to ask. I might have forgotten to have Artemis explain it or it might be explained in the book that Will now has with Apollo's notes. I really hope it makes sense. XD
> 
> As for Artemis, deep down she really does care about Will. She just kind of sucks with all that stuff mushy stuff. She still doesn't trust or like Nico just because he is a male alpha, but over time that might change lol. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think!


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delayed post. i wasn't quite sure how to end it lol
> 
> Anyways, enjoy

Will walked back into the house with Nico, book clutched to his chest wondering what exactly he would find inside. If he was honest, he was was afraid of what he was going to find inside. His aunt said that his father had left it for him and his siblings if they did develop healing abilities and he wasn’t around. He was positive that he would find a letter from his father inside. That thought scared him the most. It had taken a long time to come to terms that he was kind of alone in the world when it came to direct family. He always had Lou Ellen and Cecil there for him, and they became his new family. Now he had Nico too and his family and friends. He just didn’t want to dig up the past to remind himself of what he had lost.

“Will,” Nico said as they went back to their room. “Did you want some time to yourself? Or did you want me to stay with you?”

Will looked down at his feet, book clutched even tighter to his chest. He didn’t know what he wanted. On one hand, he didn’t want Nico to see him probably breakdown and cry as he read through everything. On the other hand, he wanted Nico to be there for him like rock in his sea of uncertainty. He wasn’t just going to have to read everything his father left him. He needed to figure out how to control his healing abilities. He needed to call Chiron and quit the university. He needed to come up with another career choice. He needed to figure out how to go all the way with Nico so he could have children. So many things that he needed to figure out and he had no idea really where to start. The obvious choice was to read the book first, but after that it was toss up.

“Why don’t we get something to eat first?” Nico suggested. “Then we can worry about everything later?”

Will’s stomach rumbled in agreement causing him to blush. He wasn’t quite sure when he ate last considering he had just come out of a blackout heat. Clarisse took care of him and probably fed him when he was semi-conscious, not like he could remember. Still, food did sound good. So he just nodded as he went to set down the book on the desk in the corner of the room. When he took Nico’s hand to have him lead him to the kitchen, some of the tension left his body. He would deal with these things later. Maybe after eating everything would just fall into place or would be easier to put together. Regardless of what happened, Nico would stand by him. He knew Lou Ellen and Cecil would support him too.

“Oh Will, Nico.” Persephone said with a bright smile as they walked into the kitchen. “Are you hungry? I just made some Spanakopita. Would you like some?” She held up a hot baking pan with oven mitts.

“I’ve never had it before,” Will answered. “But I would love to try it.”

“Spanakopita is a spinach pie.” Persephone grinned as she put the baking pan down to start to cut the pastry up. “Although, you’ll have to have Nico cook it for you. His always comes out much better than mine. He is quiet the cook.” She glanced over her shoulder and gave them a wink.

“Seeeph,” Nico groaned as he sat down at the island, Will next to him. “Must you always be so embarrassing?”

“It is my job to embarrass my adorable children.” Persephone chuckled.

“Seeeph, please stop.”

“But a compliment isn’t meant to embarrass you, Nico.” Persephone continued through Nico’s groans of embarrassment, all with a smile. She passed them each a plate of food with a smile still plastered on her face. “Besides, I think Will would like to know what an amazing cook his partner is.”

Will blushed, “Probably for the better. I’m a terrible cook.” Both Lou Ellen and Cecil knew how hopeless Will was in the kitchen. Anything that had to be done in an oven or stove would most likely catch fire or be so charred that it was about to combust into flames. That and the recipe couldn’t have more than four steps otherwise something was bound to go wrong. Lou Ellen did most of the cooking, but even Cecil was a better cook than Will. Which wasn’t really saying much because Will was probably one of the worst cooks to ever exist.

“I’m sure Nico would love to help you cook,” Persephone grinned. “Just keep it PG in my kitchen please.” She winked happily.

“SEPH!” Nico screamed, his entire face bright red, Will not fairing much better.

Persephone laughed, “Sorry, sorry! I’ll let you two boys eat. If you need anything I’ll be in the garden. Nico, whatever you two don’t finish please put away in the fridge.” She disappeared around the corner with a small wave goodbye.

Nico banged his head on the counter with a loud groan, “I am so sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Will said softly as he went to eat, it was delicious. His eyes glanced to Nico still hiding his face in the counter. He could only wonder what Nico’s would taste like if Persephone said his was better. An image of Nico cooking dinner for their family made him blush and look away. His focus back on the food in front of him, a small smile tugging at his lips. They ate their food in silence. Will couldn’t help but laugh at the still embarrassed expression on Nico’s face when he went to put the left-overs in the fridge.

“What?” Nico pouted, a slight blush still dusting his cheeks.

“You’re adorable,” Will smiled softly as he placed as soft kiss upon Nico’s cheek, taking the dirty dishes to wash in the sink.

“I am not adorable,” Nico argued, still with the pout and blush which in Will’s mind, only made him more adorable.

Will chuckled softly, “In my eyes you are.” He rinsed the dishes, then put them into the dishwasher.

Nico came up behind him to wrap him into a hug. Before, something like this would have scared Will. Now, he was slowly getting used to knowing that this kind of embrace didn’t always mean something bad was to follow.

“I guess I’ll allow only you to think such a thing.” Nico whispered into Will’s ear before nibbling on it slightly.

“Nico,” Will scolded playfully. “Seph said PG in her kitchen.” He turned around in Nico’s arms so he could kiss him. “Let’s go back to the room.” He sighed as he rested his head on Nico’s shoulder. “I have a lot of things I need to figure out.”

“You don’t have to do it alone, Sunshine.” Nico said. “I will be there right beside you.”

“I know,” Will answered as he pulled away, but caught Nico’s hand to drag him back into their room. The book that his aunt brought was still harmlessly sitting where he had left it. Slowly, he made his way over to it, gently tracing his fingers over along the cover. This was the last thing he had of his father. After he was released from the hospital, his aunt and uncle had taken him to the house and rushed him to grab his stuff. There was no time to go through the things he would have liked to keep to remember each member of his family. All of it had been sold or thrown out from what he knew. He could feel the tears building in his eyes at how cruel his aunt and uncle had been to him. The only thing he had left to remember his family were a few family photos that they had given him from the house.

“Will”

“It’s all I have left,” Will sniffled as he tried control the sadness he felt. “This and some pictures is all I have left of them. My aunt and uncle that took me in got rid of everything else. I...” He took a deep breath. “I didn’t even get to keep anything to help me remember them.” It had been years since he had thought about how much he lost when he was twelve. Not just his family, but everything. If it wasn’t for Lou Ellen and Cecil he probably would have never been able to get through those five years of hell. Tears started to drip onto the cover of the book, finally breaking through.

“Will,” Nico said softly as he turned him around to pull him into a tight hug. “I’m so sorry you had to go through that.”

Will didn’t say anything as he sobbed into Nico’s shoulder. This was why part of him wanted to be alone for this. He knew that this was going to dig up those dark parts of his past that he had buried. Too many times he had broken down in front of Nico. It was so pathetic. Despite everything that happened to him, he still had so much to be grateful for. He shouldn’t be crying over things that were in the past.

Still, the other part of him was so happy Nico was there. To comfort him through all the pain and sadness. Both Lou Ellen and Cecil were great at comforting him too. There was just something so much more soothing about being comforted by Nico. No doubt Nico could feel his pain through their bond, but Will could feel the love Nico was pouring back. Once again, he was so thankful to have Nico in his life again.

When the tears finally stopped, he turned back to the book still harmlessly laying on the desk. He wiped his face of any remaining tears before he picked it up and taking a deep breath. He could do this. He had to do this. If he was ever going to get his healing abilities under control, he had to read this book. The one his father translated and left to him. A moment passed as he just started down at the book in his hands. He grabbed Nico’s hand to lead him over to the couch in another section of the room. Once there, he had Nico sit down so he could settle himself between his legs, loving how Nico automatically wrapped his arms around him, chin resting on his shoulder.

“Well...” Will said as he took another deep breath. “Here goes nothing.” He opened the book to see a neatly folded piece of paper inside. Carefully, he picked it up and unfolded it to read its hand written contents.

_To my sons, Michael and William (and possibly any other omega children I have sired),_

_If you are reading this, this means that I am no longer with you and for that I am sorry. I am not planning to die anytime soon, but life is messy. So I am writing this as a just in case I am not able to see you grow up and tell you this myself. Although that does mean that my twin sister actually listened to me for once, but never mind that. In this book, is the knowledge of the healing abilities our family has documented. (Kindly translated by your father, you are very welcome.)_

_When Nero approached me with this book, I knew that it was a chance to give you a better life. (Side note: Nero is a bit crazy, do stay away from him. I fear it will only get worse as he ages.) A chance to be able to learn about these amazing healing abilities that our family has passed down in omegas, generation after generation. A chance to give you your freedom of choice, something me and my sister didn’t have. To break the tradition of taking this away from the omegas in our family._

_Now, I must warn you. If you choose to keep these healing abilities, you must keep it secret. For your safety as well as any other omegas like you. It is why our family went into hiding. It is why the tradition of taking away everything that makes us an omega started, for protection. I was lucky enough to be born a male omega so I could still have the possibility of having children. The same can not be said for my sister. Yes, both me and my sister are omegas even though I chose to live my life pretending I was a beta. I was never as strong as my sister to admit I was an infertile omega. The infertility is what takes away most of those healing abilities. If you choose to take that path, my sister, your Aunt Artemis, can help you._

_I hope this informations helps you and that you live happy lives. Whatever your choice is, just know that I love you and I am proud to be your father._

_Love,_   
_Dad_

Will couldn’t stop the tears as he read the letter then reread it again and again. He could hear his father’s voice in his head. The little chuckles as he wrote certain lines. Still, it broke his heart to see this letter being made out to Michael too. Lee and Michael were his half-siblings, but that still didn’t matter. They were still his very protective older brothers. He vaguely wondered if he could find more of his half-siblings and connect with them. Help them if they were also omegas with healing abilities as well. One more thing to add to his list, but this one would be exciting. He would be able to meet more of his siblings.

“Will,” Nico said softly before placing a kiss to his cheek. “Are you okay?”

Will nodded as he carefully folded the letter back up before wiping his face clean of tears. “Yeah...” he sniffled. “Yeah. I might have more siblings than I thought.”

“That might be like you?”

“Maybe,” Will said with a small smile. “But that doesn’t matter. I have other siblings out there.”

“You need some help finding them?” Nico asked, his grip a bit tighter around Will’s chest.

“Yes please,” Will answered, turning his head to kiss Nico on the cheek as he delicately turned the page of the book. In between the original pages of the book were two pieces of paper that had translations on it for those pages. He briefly skimmed the translations before continuing to the next page. As he progressed through the book, he realized that it was very similar to a text book, starting off with the basics before teaching the more advanced stuff. This he could do. Studying and books had always been his thing, this was no different. This was simply research followed by an experiment to prove if it was true. How hard could it be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, almost 40 chapters. never expected this to go this long lol.
> 
> Well, let me know what you think. XD I have to go do things that I have been neglecting.


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy

Will let out a frustrated sigh. He had studied and studied the book that his father had left him, but it was difficult to practice when he didn’t really have anyone sick or injured to practice on all the time. Sure Leo was his number one test subject, but even Leo didn’t always get hurt while working on his projects. Not that Will wanted him to get hurt. He hated seeing people sick or injured. It was just nice to have at least someone he trusted to practice his healing abilities on. It wasn’t like he could just walk around healing people. As frustrated as he was learning about his healing abilities, at least everything else in his life wasn’t a complete disaster.

He had talked to Chiron about quitting the university due to developing healing abilities which would prevent him from working in a hospital. Chiron, the ever so thoughtful man he was, suggested that Will continue his studies at the university, but at a slower pace to see if he could master his healing abilities. If not, there were always other ways that he could help people even if he didn’t work in a hospital. Chiron said that he would be more than happy to have Will continue researching their study on Fated Pairs as well as other things that could help alphas and omegas. Will had even contacted his Aunt Artemis to see if she could help them discover a way to let healing omegas choose to either keep or get rid of their healing abilities without causing the omega to become infertile. She was skeptical at first because Chiron wasn’t part of their family so she didn’t think it wise to tell someone about his healing abilities. When Will explained all the good things that Chiron had helped him with and continued to help him with she eventually came around. She didn’t want any other female omegas in their family to have to choose such a life. She explained that it didn’t matter if she chose to be an infertile beta or omega, she was still looked down upon. A fate that she didn’t want to have to pass down. 

Even better was that Nico and his friends had managed to track down some of his half-siblings. He knew that his mother and father didn’t really finalize anything until he was five, but to find out that he had siblings younger than him was kind of daunting. He expected them to be older than him like Michael and Lee were. What was even more shocking was they didn’t seemed surprised that he was reaching out to them. They said that their Aunt Artemis checked up on them regularly as well as their father. None of them were omegas, all of them except one were betas. They were even planning a huge family reunion of sort so that they could all meet face to face. Of course, his Aunt Artemis told him not to let them know about his healing abilities. Only if they produced an omega child were they ever to know. That was the family rules for a reason. It was the reason why his father had chosen to keep his other siblings secret from him. The one thing that his Aunt Artemis said his father had done right.

Titan Corp, everything and everyone, associated with it had finally been put to rest. Hades and Persephone made it their personal mission to keep it that way. Nico and his friends still helped from time to time, but Hades and Persephone insisted to keep their involvement limited. They had already been through so much, it was time that they took a break to live happy lives. Of course, Hades and Persephone never went anywhere together to make sure someone was always close by just in case. 

Nico, Piper and Rachel still worked at the tattoo shop. Lou Ellen and Cecil at the coffee shop next door. Calypso went back to being a nurse. Reyna and Coach Hedge still worked for the police department. Everyone else was still going to school. Both Chiron and Nico insisted that Will didn’t work so he could focus on his school and learning about his abilities. He had a full scholarship, and was pretty much living at Nico’s anyways. Chiron still paid him for helping him do research, money that he gave to Lou Ellen and Cecil to help keep their apartment. He was still using it from time to time anyways. Especially during his heats.

Other than his healing being a problem, the only other problem that remained was being fully intimate with Nico. He knew that Chiron said there would be ups and downs, but he never expected to make it as far as to let Nico finger him, yet not be able to go the next step. Every time they tried to, Will would panic at the feeling of Nico’s member touching him there. It didn’t make any sense to him. Why would everything else be okay except that one thing? When he told Chiron his frustrations, Chiron suggested that it was because of the way he was hurt. Everything that he was allowing Nico to do to his body wasn’t done to him when his attackers hurt him. Chiron also explained that while Will had made amazing progress in being intimate with Nico, going all the way was going to be the hardest. Yes, they had done it once before so that they could bond, but that still didn’t mean Will was ready. Will had to be patient. Chiron knew that eventually Will wanted kids, but he didn’t want them right now. So he told him not to rush things. He could take his time enjoying the other parts of being intimate with Nico. Will understood, he really did, but this wasn’t just about him anymore. It had been three heats since he was reunited with Nico. Three heats he spent away from Nico and he could tell how much that effected him. Nico never said anything, but Will could tell. The closer his heat came, the more sad Nico would get. Even when Will returned afterwards, he was still sad for a bit. Nico kept his perfect mask of indifference as to not worry Will, but the bond never lied. 

He could already feel the sadness seeping through their bond. His next heat would be coming soon, Nico knew that. Nico knew that Will would leave his house and go to Lou Ellen and Cecil. Will let out a sigh, stopping his current research to think about maybe at least trying to stay with Nico during his heat. Maybe going all the way would be easier if he was in heat. An omega’s heat was supposed to make everything easy so the chance of producing a child would be greater. Maybe when they were trying between his heats it took too long to get there and he just over thought everything. It wasn’t like he hated it when they were bonding. Nico, even then, always knew how to make him feel good, like a musician playing an instrument. Will knew that he had nothing to fear anymore. Everything that was stopping him was all in his head. He just had to push past that one last barrier. Easier said than done. Still, he was worried for Nico. He knew that Nico and Jason were constantly talking. Probably because Jason went through something similar with Piper. A Fated Pair that was bonded but weren’t together during the omega’s heat. Piper had told him that just because they are bonded or even a Fated Pair, he shouldn’t feel obligated to be intimate with Nico. Yes, Nico was upset, but he would eventually get over it. She said Jason was the same way. 

Will glanced at the clock which told him Nico would be home soon. That was good. He needed a break from studying everything. He also needed to talk to Nico about his upcoming heat. He really wish suppressants worked on him so he wouldn’t have to have do any of this. Life would be so much more simply if he could sense his heat coming, take suppressants and go about his life as usual. Of course, his heats would last less time if he was fully intimate with Nico. Maybe it was the universe just telling him to just go for it. The sound of a motorcycle outside made Will leave the office so he could greet Nico at the door. The moment Nico was at the door, Will pulled him into a kiss. 

“You look exhausted, Sunshine.” Nico frowned when he pulled away. “I thought you said you were going to take a nap since you were up all night.”

“I lost track of time,” Will answered with a sheepish grin. “But that is probably for the better. We need to talk about my upcoming heat.”

Nico sighed as he pushed past Will to head to the bedroom, “There is nothing to talk about, Will. You aren’t ready and are going to be staying with Lou Ellen and Cecil for the week. We’ve already had this discussion.” 

Will rushed to grab Nico’s hand to stop him, “Not if I want to stay with you this time.” He felt his face heat up and averted his eyes under Nico’s wide eyed stare. Every time Will’s heat was brought up, it was always about going away for a week. They had never really discussed what would happen when Will finally did change his mind. Most of it didn’t need to be said since it was kind of obvious what would happen if he stayed with Nico during his heat. 

Nico took a deep breath, “Will, you aren’t ready. You...”

“Please let’s try?” Will begged, still not meeting Nico’s gaze. “I can feel how upset you are about not being there when I am in heat. Nico, I’m worried about you.”

“No need to be worried about me,” Nico said as he pulled Will into a hug. “You go at your own pace.”

“I am worried about you.” Will whispered, his hands cradling Nico’s face between them. The struggle he could see in those beautiful brown eyes only cemented his decision. “Nico, I’ve made up my mind. I am going to stay here, with you, during my heat.”

“Are you absolutely positive, Sunshine?” Nico asked, his eyes searching for something as he looked into Will’s eyes.

Will smiled, “I am.” He kissed Nico softly. “I think taking that final step might be easier if I am in heat.”

“If not, I will just take care of you.” Nico promised with a kiss.

“I know you will,” Will smiled as his hands ran down Nico’s body, bottom lip drawn into his mouth slightly. “Until then...” He looked down for a moment before looking back up at Nico. “We could have some fun. I’m sure I’ll sleep fine afterwards.”

Nico smirked like a bird that got the canary before he captured Will’s lips. All their current problems currently forgotten as they let themselves enjoy the pleasure the other could give them. As Will said, he slept much better that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter is a little short, but not terribly. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it. I think the story might be ending in the next few chapters for sure. There will be an epilogue where you get a glimpse of what their future ends up like. hint, hint, it will be a happy ending. I don't do sad endings. I don't handle them very well. lol
> 
> Let me know what you think. XD Thank you for everyone that has commented, especially Ladyboy, you are kind of my muse/motivation to keep writing.


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is a lot of 'sexy time' as Ladyboy likes to put it XD 
> 
> I hope you enjoy

Will fanned himself a bit before wiping the sweat off his forehead, his heat finally starting. Of course it would start only a few hours after Nico left for work, only because Will insisted. It was supposed to start this weekend, if he counted correctly, but it didn’t. Maybe because he was still a bit nervous to be in heat around Nico. Studies did show that heats would be delayed a bit if the omega was too overwhelmed by stress. 

Slowly, he got up out of the chair at his desk and made his way to where the thermostat was to turn up the AC. Even with it full blast, he was still hot. On wobbly legs, clinging to the rails, he slowly made his way upstairs to the bedroom. By the time he made it to the top of the stairs, every inch of his body was covered in sweat. The familiar pain throbbed in his abdomen, his clutched it tightly while his other hand continued to firmly grip the railing for support. A hiss of pain made its way through his clenched teeth as he road out the pain. He tried to take another step to make it to the bedroom, but his legs gave out. He collapsed to the floor at the top of the stairs panting and holding his stomach. His erection was already straining against his sweats, his backside soaked and ready. The strong emotion of panic shot through him, something telling him that Nico was already on his way. He could wait here for Nico, the cool tile against his overheated skin kind of felt good anyways. Although, the fabric against his swollen member was irritating and scratchy. 

To relieve himself some, he pulled off his sweats and underwear. A moan escaped his lips as his erection sprang free, cool air hitting and cooling his wet backside. A shiver ran through his body at the feeling, cooling him for a moment before the heat came back. He kicked off his sweats and underwear the rest of the way before wiggling out of his shirt. It took a while with his arms barely functioning. Still, he finally managed it and tossed it carelessly somewhere. It was weird that he was taking off his clothes. When he was with Lou Ellen and Cecil he would just suffer through his heat in his underwear while they took care of him. Never before did he have the sudden need to take everything off or even touch himself. Embarrassment ran through him as shameful thoughts circled around in his head. Before he could even think about what he was doing, he had one hand wrapped around his front, while the other pushed three fingers into his back. The imagines of Nico doing similar things to him come to mind, only making him go faster and moan louder. Still, it wasn’t enough.

He didn’t know how long he was there when he heard Nico shouting his name from downstairs. His alpha’s voice only adding to his pleasure, a loud moan of Nico’s name escaping him. Soon he felt Nico’s touch, the sensation sending him over the top. The heat within him no longer contained as spots blurred his vision, his body arching off the floor.

“Will,” Nico said in a panic, hands caressing his face. “Are you hurt? Did you hit your head?”

Will opened his eyes to stare up at the blurry image of a worried Nico. He couldn’t keep the smile off his face he pulled Nico into a passionate kiss. He kissed Nico as if it was the only way for him to breathe, so much pleasure coursing through his overly sensitive body. When they finally pulled apart both of them were breathing heavily. Will could see so much lust in Nico’s eyes and that didn’t scare him. He was in heat, had very little control over his body. The only person he trusted enough to give up complete control while he was like this was Nico.

“Nico,” he panted, his hands traveled to Nico’s still clothed rock hard erection. “I’m ready,” he said, eyes never leaving Nico’s. “Make me yours again.”

Nico closed his eyes, his entire body tensed. “Only if you’re sure.”

Will smiled softly, “I am.” He brought Nico back into a kiss while fumbling to remove Nico’s pants. Something Nico was more than happy to assist him with, but Nico hesitated once they were removed. Will didn’t know where this new found courage came from, but before he lost it he wrapped his legs around Nico’s waist. “Go ahead,” he whispered into Nico’s ear. That was all Nico needed to slam himself fully into Will. 

“NICO!” Will screamed, seeing stars as he came instantly from the wonderful feeling. He clutched onto Nico’s shoulders, back arched, eyes closed, mouth still open, silently screaming Nico’s name as beautiful sparks of pleasure shot through his body. Why had he waited so long for this? This was nothing compared to everything else they had done, it was so much better. He could hear Nico’s ragged breath in his ear, feel the tenseness in his body.

“Move,” he demanded before nibbling on Nico’s ear. It didn’t take long for him to become a moaning mess under Nico’s relentless pace. He was sure he wouldn’t be able to see after this with how blurry his vision became, Nico hitting that spot perfectly every time. His eye closed, head tossed back with another moan, but also giving Nico better access to his neck. Nico instantly attacked it, biting, licking and sucking with the intention of marking him. For everyone to see that Will was Nico’s omega.

Will could feel himself leaking at the thought of being claimed by Nico once again. To show the world how much they loved each other, that they were meant for each other. He could no longer hold onto Nico and let his arms uselessly flop to his sides as the pleasure started to become too much. He was about to come again. From the way Nico’s cock was pulsating inside him, the more ragged movements and the bruising grip on Will’s hips, he was sure Nico was almost there too. As he felt Nico’s knot swell inside him, only adding to the pressure and pleasure, the only thing Will felt in that moment was love. All of his previous fears were gone as he came once again from Nico filling him. The feeling of being one with Nico in that moment was the best feeling he had ever felt. It felt so good he couldn’t even find his voice or think or even breathe. All his focus was on his womb being filled by Nico with love. 

“Will,” Nico whispered, a kiss to his forehead. “Are you okay?”

Will opened his eyes slowly, breath heavy, as he tried to focus. “I love you,” was all he could think of in the moment, his eyes fluttering closed as he panted. The pressure in his abdomen only growing, only bringing more sparks of pleasure. He could feel his cock already twitching in excitement of what was to come. He was ready to be filled many more times afterwards. To feel the full extent of their love, their bond. 

A kiss to his stomach made him open his eyes again to look at Nico. His hair was a mess, his shirt clung to him from all the sweat and there was the softest smile upon his lips as he gently kissed Will’s swollen belly. Chocolate eyes met blue, Nico’s smile grew.

“You’re so beautiful, Sunshine.” Nico said softly as he kissed up Will’s body until he found Will’s lips. “I love you so much.” His hands rubbed Will’s rounded stomach causing him to moan into the kiss. “You’re going to be even more beautiful when you are carrying our child.” He whispered on Will’s lips. “You are so perfect. How am I so lucky to have you love me back? For you to choose me to be your alpha?”

Will smiled as he commanded his arms to work so he could place his hands on either side of Nico’s face as they stared into each other eyes lovingly. “Because I am your Sunshine, Death Boy.” He gave Nico a soft, quick kiss. “And I am just as lucky to have you love me. For you to be so kind and understanding through everything even if you had to suffer. And for that, I am sorry. I’m so sorry you had to suffer for so long because of me.”

“You’re suffering is my suffering, Will.” Nico sighed, but then smiled. “But it was all worth it in the end. It only pushes me harder to keep you happy.” He kissed his way down Will’s face until he reached his lips. “My Sunshine shines so much more brighter and beautiful when he is happy.”

“So cheesy,” Will teased.

“Only for you,” Nico chuckled. He placed one last soft kiss upon Will’s lips before he pulled away and pulled out.

Will groaned at the loss, already feeling empty and incomplete without Nico inside him. He smiled as Nico laid beside him, and brought him into a kiss. The pressure from Nico’s hand on top of his stomach made him moan as he could feel himself being emptied. His other hand wrapped around Will’s waist before finding Will’s already fully erect cock to stroke it. He tried to hold in his moans by bitting his lip and covering his mouth with his hands.

“Don’t hold it in, Sunshine.” Nico whispered into Will’s ear before licking the shell. “You sound so beautiful.”

Will blushed as he shook his head in embarrassment. He had already cum so many times. It wasn’t long before he was completely emptied and came at the same time. They were making such a mess, a mess they would have to clean up eventually. 

“Let’s clean you up a bit,” Nico said as he picked Will up to head to the bedroom. He placed Will on the bed and opened the side table drawer. 

Will closed it, “No need if you are only going to make a mess out of me again.” He smiled, “But first,” he started to tug on Nico’s shirt, the last piece of clothing remaining. “This has to go.”

Nico chuckled as he helped Will remove the clothing, “Are you sure you are ready again?”

Will stood up so he could kiss Nico before pushing him to the floor, lips locked the entire time. “Yes, we are going to enjoy my heat to the fullest.” He watched with amusement as Nico’s eyes darkened, his tongue darting out to lick his lips hungrily. He could already feel Nico’s erection pressing hard against him. With a smile, he took Nico inside him once again. 

They continued to enjoy being connected again and again. There probably wasn’t a surface in Nico’s house that they hadn’t done it on at this point. Mainly because Nico would insist they stop for a bit so they could eat and drink a little. Of course, getting to the kitchen normally took a while because they just couldn’t keep their hands off each other. Even heading back to the bedroom they would get distracted. Although, Nico had prepared a bit and left snacks, water and Gatorade throughout the house for them. Apparently Nico read up on how to best deal with a partner’s heat. Will had never felt so happy before, so loved. Every time they made love he felt that much closer to Nico. It was if they had truly become one. 

Will smiled happily to himself as he laid in bed with Nico after a shower. Both of them were exhausted at this point, losing count of how many rounds they went or how long it had been. He loved his back pressed to Nico’s chest, Nico softly kissing his neck. One arm wrapped around his waist, hand on his stomach. The other wrapped across his chest. A soothing warmth filled him as he let his eyes close at the sensation. His hand found Nico’s over his stomach and linked their fingers together. More warmth filled him as his fingers brushed his stomach. He could feel something there. Something just starting to grow.

Will’s eyes shot open at the realization of what he felt. He had started taking birth control a couple of months ago after the whole Nero incident. Suppressants didn’t work, so of course birth control wouldn’t work on him either. Still, it didn’t make sense why he didn’t get pregnant when they bonded if that was the case. 

“Will,” Nico said a bit panicked. “What’s wrong? Are you feeling sick? Are you hurt?”

“I’m pregnant,” Will whispered, his hand tightening his hold on Nico’s.

“What?” Nico asked as he turned Will around in his arms. “It is too soon to tell something like that. Besides, you are taking birth control.”

Will shook his head, hand on stomach, eyes closed. “I can tell. How long have I been in heat?”

Nico sighed as he reached over to grab his phone that was charging, something he had to find before they took their shower. “A little over two days?”

Will hummed in acknowledgment, “I guess that is enough time... We’ll have to wait a bit to actually confirm it though.”

“You think it is because of your healing powers that you can sense that?” Nico asked curiously.

“Most definitely,” Will answered. “There is a whole section in the book about it. Of course there is nothing about being immune to different medications such as suppressants and birth control.” He sighed.

“If you aren’t ready I’m sure we can figure something out,” Nico said, a soft kiss placed to Will’s forehead. 

Will opened his eyes to look into Nico’s. “I’ll figure something out with school.” He placed Nico’s hand back on top of his stomach, a content smile upon his lips. “I guess we are going to have a baby...” He furrowed his eyebrows, no, that didn’t sound right. So he focused again on the information his body was telling him. “Babies? Possibly?”

“What do you mean babies? As in plural?”

Will frowned, “I don’t know. More like a possibility? I’m still getting used to this healing stuff. Maybe I am reading things wrong?”

Nico pulled Will into a hug, their bodies tangling together. “Don’t worry about it. No matter what I will protect and love you.”

Will snuggled into Nico’s chest, one hand still on his stomach. “I know you will, Death Boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think the next chapter will be the last. Of course I say that and then don't do that so we will have to see. XD
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter and the crazy ride so far!
> 
> Let me know what you think.


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter. I know I could have continued this further, but it might have gone on forever so I had to stop it somewhere. Besides, I am eventually planning to do the story from Nico's perspective eventually. XD

At first everything had been fine. Will waited the three weeks to take a pregnancy test then had an ultrasound a few weeks after that. His suspicions confirmed that he was indeed pregnant, twins. The odd thing was that everyone seemed to be overly friendly to him even if he didn’t know them. Like they were drawn to him. He later remembered that healing omegas could help with fertility when they were pregnant. That people who either really wanted a child or might have a low chance of conceiving a child would be automatically drawn to him. Which seemed to be almost everyone. 

Of course, Nico, being the overprotective person he was, didn’t like this one bit . Nico also didn’t like Will being alone in case something happened. So on days that Will wasn’t at the university lab with Chiron, he was at the tattoo shop with Nico. All of Will’s classes were still mostly online, so changing the location were he studied wasn’t that much of an issue. The different booths they had set up weren’t always in use so Will took the farthest one to the back, put noise canceling headphones on and called it a day. It was the only solution he could think of to help calm Nico’s growing anxiety and fear. He knew it was natural for alphas to be extra protective if their omega was pregnant. Sometimes he found it super sweet and adorable. Other times he wanted to rip his hair out in frustration at how controlling Nico was trying to be. Something that Percy continued to tease Will about, telling him how lucky he was that he wasn’t locked away in some tower. Even Hades and Persephone agreed with Percy on that. 

Will was so grateful of how supportive and excited everyone was. Hades and Persephone were already being the overly doting grandparents, working with Nico to have a nursery set up in one of his spare rooms. They even helped turn the downstairs guest bedroom into Nico’s and Will’s new room since Nico was worried about Will going up and down the stairs. Of course Will said it wasn’t that big deal, but Nico seemed to think it was. Nico said he was not going to risk having Will take a tumble down the stairs. Hades and Persephone even helped Nico baby proof everything even though Will said it was too early to do so. No point in baby proofing everything when A. he wasn’t even showing yet and B. babies don’t need things baby proofed until they can crawl and walk which would be a while after they were born. His suggestions fell of deaf ears of course. None of the DiAngelos were going risk Will or the babies getting hurt. 

He tried to reason with Persephone and Hades because surely they would understand. Instead, he learned more about the craziness of Nico’s family’s history than he signed up for. One being that both Hades and Persephone were both alphas with a somewhat open marriage, mainly to have children. Hades changed his last name after they found Nico again to honor Maria and Bianca as well as to detach himself from the Olympian family. While Persephone kept her maiden name Levesque and had Hazel. They tried to keep their children hidden to protect them, but obviously that didn’t work. Learning all of this, it now made sense why Nico didn’t care if Will became infertile to get rid of his healing abilities. His father and step mother fell in love despite being both alphas and still made a family. Still, it surprised Will to think that he never knew about any of this. With how obsessed he had been about Nico, one would think that he would have figured this all out. Then again, his obsession was with just Nico, not really the rest of his family so there was that. In the end, his plan backfired to having Hades and Persephone take his side. They were going to be just as protective and overly obsessed as Nico was. 

Since he needed someone to help him deal with the overly protectiveness of Nico, his friendship with Percy, Rachel, Piper and Hazel grew. Lou Ellen and Cecil, of course, always had his back, but even they had a hard time dealing with Nico. That was not the case when Percy, Rachel, Piper and Hazel were involved. While sometimes Percy, Rachel and Piper couldn’t handle Nico, Hazel always could. Granted, every time Will had to pull Nico’s friends and sister card, he had to deal with a pouty Nico, but that was much better than the overly protective Nico. At least with those four on his team, he could go out and do things without Nico always having to be there. It even made it easier for Percy as well since Annabeth felt better if Percy hung out with Will. That way she knew that no stupid cousin brawl would happen which is why as Percy’s pregnancy progressed he had to have supervised visits when Jason and Nico were involved. It wasn’t like Nico or Jason were stupid enough to hurt Percy on purpose, it was just put those three together and something was just bound to go wrong. The three of them loved to rough house too much. Add Leo into the mix and absolute disaster. 

Still, as much of a pain Nico was being, Will still loved him. No matter how annoying, everything Nico did was just his way of showing how much he cared and how excited he was to have a family with Will. Every night, Nico would always tell him how much he loved him and hold him close. Nico would sometimes even apologize for the way he was acting, that he just wanted what was best for Will and their future children. Will would always forgive him and tell him how much he loved him back. It was those moments that he loved the most. Especially when they would lazily discuss baby names. While the doctors couldn’t tell Will just yet what they were going to have, he already knew. One boy, one girl, both of them were going to be omegas like himself. His Aunt Artemis did warn him that omega twins ran in the family, like her and her brother. Only this time, Will was determined to raise them differently. To make sure that they knew about their family gift and were prepared for it. 

To make sure he had all the answers for his children, Will poured himself into research every moment he got. Both Chiron and Aunt Artemis were both very helpful. His Aunt Artemis was even able to dig up more of the family books that were supposed to be burned, but were skillfully hidden away. She said she wasn’t surprised that they were so well hidden, their family was extremely skilled at hiding things. They had to be. Even more amazing was the books’ conditions. Even after being hidden away for so long they were put away so well that the only reason they looked worn was because of the use they got. With all the extra information from those books, Will was able to learn so much more about not just his healing, but why medication didn’t work on him. The reason being was because the medication was seen as a threat to his already natural healing abilities so they would destroy it, very similar to how the immune system worked. According to the books, he would have to deal with his heats, there was no getting around that. However, he could control when he wanted to get pregnant. It was one of the first techniques that healing omegas were supposed to learn. If they learned how to master the healing automatically done in their own body, then everything else would be much more simple. Of course, it was a bit too late for him to try that. His next heat after giving birth would probably have to be the time to test it.

As his pregnancy progressed, it became harder to do anything, even focus on simple tasks. His mind was constantly checking on his unborn children’s health to the point he would start to glow. Not brightly enough that everyone around would notice, but enough to have people tell him he just had such a glow to him. Maybe that was were the phrase of pregnant women and omegas having a glow to them came from. Still, it was enough to make Nico and everyone else a bit concerned that Will might actually start glowing out in public. Especially when the books he had been studying said it would happen more frequently the further he was along. It was natural and only happened if the healing omega was carrying an omega. It didn’t mean there was anything wrong with the omega or the baby or babies inside. All it meant was that Will was slowly transferring some of his own healing abilities to his children. The same thing would happen to a beta woman if she was carrying a healing omega, but it would be almost impossible to tell. There was just something in their family genes that caused it.

Of course, this gave Nico the perfect excuse to keep Will locked away as Percy described it. That wasn’t really the case, but it was pretty close. Will agreed to stay home as long as Nico still went to work. If Nico was home all the time with him, he was sure they were going to drive each other crazy. At least when Will went to the tattoo shop with Nico, Nico was distracted by work most of the time which gave Will some time to himself to study. Nico only agreed after Will agreed to always have someone with him just in case. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Will to take care of himself, but more of they were all still learning about what to expect from his pregnancy. Will didn’t mind agreeing to it. He would constantly have Lou Ellen and Cecil over to binge watch different shows like they used to. If they were busy, Percy was more than happy to come over both while he was still pregnant and even after his daughter, Lily Sally Jackson was born. Rachel was over constantly with Helen. Helen was just excited to not be the only child in their family and loved helping take care of Lily. Sometimes, will would spend the entire day with different groups of friends and family. There was never a dull moment that was for sure. Sometimes it was hard to get them to leave. Not that Will wanted them to leave, he very much enjoyed their company. It was more like Nico would scold everyone for not letting Will get his rest and shoo everyone out of the house. 

It didn’t feel like long before Will was in labor and giving birth two their two beautiful children. Michael Lee DiAngelo-Solace and Bianca Maria DiAngelo-Solace. Due to the fear of people discovering Will’s healing abilities, they had the birth at home. Everyone was there and his Aunt Artemis was the one that actually delivered the babies. Apparently in her travels to fight for the rights of women and omegas, she had delivered plenty of babies. No one dared to ask why, but were thankful that she did have that experience. She also told him that she felt better knowing he had his healing abilities because they would protect him and the children during the birth, which it did. Will loved that he was able to be surrounded by his family and friends. It was the happiest day of his life and he was sure that his life would only get better from there. 

***

Epilogue:

“Mikey! BiBi!” Will shouted from downstairs. “Hurry up, you’re going to be late for school!”

“Coming!” the two children shouted back.

Will just rolled his eyes as he held their newest addition to their family, Naomi Apolla DiAngelo-Solace. His beautiful six month old omega daughter. He was grateful that he was able to control when he got pregnant after the twins. Without the support of all their friends and family, it would have been impossible for him to go back to school. Although he supposed the twins were necessary to help him learn how to control his healing. It was because of constantly taking care of them and keeping himself from getting pregnant that helped him have the level of control over his healing abilities that he had now. So much so that he was now currently working his dream job as a doctor in a hospital. His focus on helping alphas and omegas. He still worked with Chiron and Aunt Artemis to develop more ways to better help alphas and omegas. There was still so much that they had to learn, but what they did so far had helped so many. Now they were able to isolate the part of the pheromone that said whether or not an alpha or omega was part of a Fated Pair. And since they knew that Fated Pairs were created by the choice of the children at a young age, it was easy to figure out who each was fated to be with. Not only that, but the drug that Chiron had originally been working on to keep omegas from going into heat until they stopped taking the drug ended up working with some extra tweaks. It was currently in its final faze of being approved so any omega could get it. 

Underneath all of their normal jobs, they were still keeping tabs of any illegal experimentation like Titan Corp was doing. They were also keeping an eye out for any omegas that might have healing abilities that needed some assistance. So far, nothing had come up which everyone was thankful for, but they weren’t going stop looking just in case. 

Will smiled as he watched his two eight year old twins rush down the stairs.

“Please be careful you two,” he scolded. “ I don’t want to have to heal you so early in the morning on my first day back to work.”

“Sorry, Mommy.” the twins said together as they grabbed the pre-packed lunches Nico made. Will was sure all of them would have starved if it wasn’t for Nico’s cooking. There was no way Will would have been able to provide such healthy meals without hiring a personal chef or something. 

“Are you going to pick us up today?” Michael asked.

“Nope,” Will chuckled. “Daddy is because he is off today so he can watch your baby sister. That way I don’t have to worry while I am at work.”

“Will you be able to help me with my homework?” Bianca asked with a pout. “Daddy sucks at explaining things.”

“I take offense to that,” Nico said with a yawn as he came down the stairs. He placed a quick kiss on Will’s lips before going into the kitchen to get some coffee. The one thing that Will had managed to learn how to master in the kitchen.

Will chuckled, “You can’t be offended if it is true, Death Boy.”

Nico pouted, “Shut up.”

Will just chuckled again as he passed their daughter to Nico, kissing them both. “Have a good day.”

“I’ll miss you, Sunshine.” Nico whispered as he kept Will close to bring him in for a longer kiss.

“Ewww,” the twins said in unison. 

“Get a room!” Michael shouted.

“Kissing is gross!” Bianca said as she stuck out her tongue with a scrunched up face in disgust. 

“Enough you two,” Will chuckled. He placed one last kiss to Nico’s cheek before he took the twins out to the car. As he dropped them off to school and watched them wave goodbye before disappearing into the building. Will couldn’t help but be in awe at how amazing his life had turned out. After Nico disappearing when he was ten, then his family dying when he was twelve and the horrible things that came after. Never did he imagine at the time would he be living his dream. He was married and bonded to Nico DiAngelo. He had three amazing children. He had his dream job of being a doctor. Everything was how it was meant to be and he couldn’t be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I never thought this story was going to be this long. I hope you like the ending and thank you so much for sticking through all of it until the end!
> 
> With 290 comments, 148 kudos, 12 bookmarks and 4455 hits. I really didn't think this story would be popular. Thank you so much!
> 
> Now that this is done I am going to try to finish 'Water is Ever Flowing' next. And maybe try to update my Pokemon AU more frequently? Then there is 'Not all Monsters Appear as one on the Outside' that I still need to finish. We will see what happens. Maybe once those are done I will start Nico's perspective of this story. Or start a new story. lol I have no idea. XD we will see what happens.
> 
> Thank you again!!!! Let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, well off to work on other stories lol. I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think. This is my first time doing anything explicit. XD We'll see how that turns out.


End file.
